El día que me haga gracia una de tus bromas
by Billie Noir
Summary: Actualizado. Capítulo catorce II El día que me haga gracia una de tus bromas, aceptaré ir contigo a Hosgmeade... Época de los Merodeadores FIN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que subo. Estoy nerviosa, vaya. Así que no diré nada más, salvo que después de leer durante mucho tiempo las historias de los demás, me atrevo a poner una mía. Sin pretensiones, por escribir.

Gracias por leerlo, si es que decides hacerlo.

Y, por si acaso, sólo me pertenecen los personajes que no reconozcais y el animal de compañia (que tampoco me pertenece y es real).

-¡Potter! -el grito resonó en la torre Griffindor. Los alumnos de la sala común se encogieron de miedo y giraron lentamente la cabeza hacia la prefecta furiosa – ¿Donde está Potter? – Rugió. Todavía mas encogidos, señalaron un sillón cercano al fuego de la sala del que sobresalían un par de piernas.

La prefecta, en dos zancadas, atravesó la sala común hasta llegar al sillón y volvió a gritar¡POTTER! El par de piernas se sobrecogió y un muchacho de gafas y pelo negro revuelto se levantó de golpe, asustado.

-¡Evans¿Qué mosca te picó?

-¡Tú¡Tú¡Pedazo de bruto¡Otros doscientos puntos¡Doscientos! McGonagall le quitó otros doscientos puntos a la casa por vuestra maldita broma. De mal gusto, por cierto. ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! – la gente volvió a sus asuntos, otra pelea más entre Potter y Evans, ya no tenían tanta gracia como al principio. Mucha gente creía, incluso, que habían perdido fuerza. Todo el mundo sabe que la violencia de una pelea es proporcional a la ira acumulada, y a estos dos no les daba tiempo a acumular nada.

- ¿Doscientos puntos¡McGonagall esta loca! Pero si eran unos simples Slytherins. Apuesto mi brazo a que le hizo gracia verlos a topos. Y apuesto el otro a que a ti te hizo más gracia –Respondió con su tono de autosuficiencia tan característico.

- Te acabas de quedar sin ambos brazos, Potter. El día que me haga gracia una de tus bromas, aceptaré ir contigo a Hosgmeade – muchas cabezas se giraron hacia ellos, eso era interesante. Mucho más interesante que los insultos. Por todos era sabido que el chico le había pedido ir con él a Hosgmeade muchas veces sin conseguir que aceptara.

- No sabes lo que acabas de decir, Evans – respondió Potter con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

- Borra esa estúpida sonrisa, sé muy bien lo que digo. Nunca conseguirás hacer una broma que me haga reír, ni siquiera sonreír. Ni lo intentes siquiera, porque McGonagall te está vigilando nada contenta. ¡Estarás castigado toda tu vida, de eso me encargaré yo! – amenazó la prefecta, temiéndose que no surtiría ningún efecto y que había metido la pata un poco. De reojo miró a sus amigas, que observaban la escena desde la puerta. Sus caras confirmaron su teoría, había metido la pata, mucho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- No sabes lo que haces, no sabes lo que haces...bla bla bla, será imbécil – decía Lily Evans imitando la voz de Potter, mientras subía las escaleras de la torre de las chicas – Ah... pero como intente algo. Ahí sí que se va a enterar. Lo vigilaré. No dará ni un paso sin que yo me entere¡incluso cuando vaya al servicio lo sabré!

- No podías poner otro ejemplo, tenías que hablar del servicio. Cuando se va al servicio, no se piensan estrategias para bromas – comentó una chica morena que subía delante de Lily.

- En mi opinión, Marianne, los grandes estrategas de la historia idearon sus victorias en el servicio –contestó Lucie, otra de las amigas de Lily. Iba detrás de Lily por precaución, nunca se sabía cuando podría correr y atacar a Potter.

Lily y Marianne se pararon a mirar a Lucie – ¡Oh venga! No me miréis así, estoy en lo cierto. Seguro que Napoleón era estreñido y pasó muchas horas en el servicio.-

-Sí, sí, claro. ¿Y con Troya también pasó, no?

- No mujer, esa idea surgió de entre los brazos de un jovencito griego. No leéis historia.

- Te creemos Lucie, ya nos enseñarás de donde sacas la información¿eh? Ahora a lo que vamos, yo sola no puedo vigilar a Potter. Mi idea, que no saqué estando en el servicio – Lily se adelantó a Lucie- es que intentéis acercaros a sus amigos y los vigilemos a todos.

Lucie y Marianne se miraron asustadas, no entraba en sus planes acercarse a más de un milímetro de los Merodeadores. En realidad, a alguna si que le gustaría acercarse, pero no para vigilar precisamente.

Lily las miraba intensamente con ojos de bambi, cuando estaba a punto de hacer pucheros, Lucie habló:

- Cuenta conmigo, pero no lo hago de manera altruista. Quiero algo a cambio y no será fácil de conseguir. Al fin y al cabo, me estas pidiendo que me acerque a Lupin sin que me de por besarle el cuello.

Lily contuvo un grito de alegría y esperó pacientemente a la respuesta de Marianne, pero esta sólo se dio media vuelta y siguió subiendo hacia su habitación. Lucie le hizo un gesto a Lily para que no la atosigara, la prefecta suspiró con resignación.

- Te dirá que sí, ya lo sabes Lily.

-Por cierto, Lucie –comentó Lily de manera despreocupada antes de entrar en la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso –nadie dijo que tuvieras que vigilar sólo a Lupin.

–Mierda –Gruñó la chica después de darse cuenta que había sido descubierta.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Vuelve a repetirme lo que te dijo Evans – pidió Sirius Black, estaba sentado junto al lago tirando piedrecitas al agua. En realidad, esperaba que saliera el calamar y así animar la tarde.

- ¿Otra vez? Te lo resumo en un único concepto: me retó.

-Lo que me extraña es que Lily haya sido tan bocazas. Generalmente sabe como tratarte, mejor dicho: pararte los pies – dijo Remus Lupin mientras se arrebujaba en su capa y maldecía a Sirius por haberse empeñado en bajar al lago en pleno Noviembre –Debía estar muy cabreada para no pensar lo que decía.

- Lo estaba, lo estaba. Tanto que me dio a entender que además de la vigilancia de McGonagall, ella misma se iba a encargar de que me castigaran a la más mínima. Me halaga tanta preocupación. Eso es interés por mí.

- Cuánto optimismo, si esa pelirroja me amenazará como a ti, huiría del país – confesó Peter Pettigrew. Mientras hablaba no notó como un tentáculo, con una morfología muy parecida a la de un calamar, le agarraba por un pie. En realidad si lo notó, pero no procesó los datos hasta que se encontraba a varios metros por encima del agua y no pudo gritar hasta que sus amigos lo sacaron del agua empapado.

- Como sea, creo que vamos a tener a tres chicas observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Es interesante¿verdad Remus? – comentó despreocupadamente James, al entrar en el castillo con un Peter mojado y enfadado con Sirius que pedía perdón por haber hecho enfadar al calamar.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lily miraba de reojo todos los movimientos de James Potter durante el desayuno al día siguiente. Se había levantado temprano, mucho antes de que abrieran el gran comedor y había elegido un lugar estratégico al final de la mesa Griffindor para ver sin ser vista. Sin embargo, Potter también había bajado temprano esa mañana y cuando el apareció en el comedor Lily se encontraba sola mirando el Profeta. La saludó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia retando a la prefecta pelirroja, ella le gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Desayunó sola, porque cuando, al fin, bajaron sus amigas adormiladas; ninguna cambió su sitio habitual por el lugar donde Lily se había sentado: la zona de los de primero. Suspiró enojada ignorando el beso que le lanzaba Potter desde la otra punta de la mesa e intentó poner orden entre los chiquillos de once que había comenzado una guerra de migas de pan. Qué juventud, ya no les intimidaba la presencia de la prefecta sentada entre ellos.

Al otro lado de la mesa Lucie intentaba mantener una conversación seria con Marianne, observando de paso cada movimiento de Dumbledore, por el que tenía verdadera admiración, y con el ojo que le quedaba vigilaba los movimientos de Lupin. Tal y como le había prometido a Lily.

–No tienes que acercarte a él –le explicaba en susurros –Solamente observar sus movimientos. Con Black es fácil, él tiene dos ocupaciones: una ligar y otra gastar bromas.

Marianne no respondía, se limitaba a mirar lo que estaba comiendo. Pretendía usar su técnica disuasoria número uno cuando algo no le gustaba: dejarlo pasar, hasta que pasaba del todo. Tal vez las dos locas que tenía por amigas se olvidaran del asunto "Vigilancia a los Merodeadores" para que ella pudiera seguir con su vida normal.

-En cambio Lupin es más difícil –Lucie seguía hablando –Tiene una gama más amplia de ocupaciones e intereses. Fíjate que no sólo estudia, si no que da clases particulares a los que andan retrasados en Runas y, lo más apasionante, es capaz de leer libros.

–Tu interés por él parece meramente científico –A Marianne le resultó imposible retener la frase cargada de ironía.

–Exacto, será mi estudio del mes: Comportamiento de los hombres en un entorno social jerarquizado y lleno de féminas –Marianne movió la cabeza, ahí estaba de nuevo la mente científica de su amiga. Lucie miró a su objeto de estudio, estaba leyendo el Profeta al otro lado de la mesa. Sirius Black le hablaba muy concentrado en su comida y Remus asentía de vez en cuando la cabeza. Lucie no supo si escuchaba de verdad a Black o lo ignoraba deliberadamente.

–Y a mí por que me tiene que tocar Black –protestó Marianne –Decídselo a otra, Mandy Ternasay estaría muy interesada.

–Tú no –Afirmó Lucie.

–No, yo no. Terminé bien cansada de la personalidad Black.

–Que Regulus sea idiota, no quiere decir que Sirius también –Rebatió Lucie –Además eso te pasa por relacionarte con Slytherins y para colmo amigos de Malfoy.

– ¿Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida? –Lucie asintió observando como Dumbledore salía del comedor haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

–De mayor quiero ser como él –aseguró.

– ¿Vieja y con barba? –Se burló Marianne –Deberías mirarte esa obsesión por nuestro director.

– ¿Vas a ayudar a Lily, entonces? –Le preguntó cambiando de conversación hábilmente –Mira que no queremos verla paseando por Hosgmeade del brazo de Potter.

Marianne volvió a concentrarse en el último bacón que le quedaba para terminar el desayuno. Suspiró un par de veces y se lo metió en la boca. Tardó un rato en responder porque se dedicó a saborearlo cómo si fuera el último bacón de su vida.

–Está bien, pero –Lucie reprimió un gesto triunfal –Le diremos a Miranda que nos ayude y –Se levantó de la mesa con la mochila para ir a clase –tu y yo nos turnaremos. No quiero que vigilar a un Black me reblandezca el cerebro.

Lucie la siguió sonriente -¿Y que hacemos con Pettigrew? –Preguntó de repente. No se había dado cuenta de que eran cuatro los Merodeadores.

-¿Por qué crees que se lo vamos a decir a Miranda?

–Chica lista.

Remus Lupin siguió con la mirada a las chicas hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta, dejó con calma el periódico sobre la mesa e intentó captar la atención de James que mandaba besos a Lily. La chica estaba furiosa, pero no parecía querer levantarse de la mesa hasta que ellos no lo hicieran primero.

–Sirius, la próxima vez que intente escuchar lo que dicen las amigas de Evans –James atendió al momento a las palabras de Remus –No me cuentes los detalles de tu última cita.

-¿Estabas escuchando? –Remus levantó una ceja con un gesto de "¿acaso lo dudabas?". Sirius sonrió malicioso –Qué bien te hemos enseñado.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó ansioso James. Los cuatro Merodeadores juntaron las cabezas, Lily lo vio y se le subió la mosca a la nariz. Se permitió el lujo de llegar tarde por una vez en siete años a la clase de Encantamientos, su preferida.

–Parece que Gilmore no estaba muy interesada en vigilarte, Canuto –Comenzó y Sirius hizo un gesto de incredulidad total.

–Imposible, TODAS las chicas me quieren vigilar.

–Esta no –Respondió Remus con una sonrisa –La rubita, Marlin, la intentaba convencer –Hizo un gesto de desagrado –Ella me va a vigilar a mí.

– ¿Te molesta que una rubia mona te vigile? –Preguntó Peter, sin entender.

–Me molesta que me considere un espécimen a estudiar –Contestó visiblemente molesto –Ha dicho textualmente "incluso es capaz de leer libros".

Sus amigos aguantaron una carcajada. Lupin continuó –Y luego dijeron que para vigilar a Peter le pedirían ayuda a una tal Miranda –Al chico regordete se le iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de ser perseguido por una chica.

–Ya nos han repartido –Resumió James –Y ya deben tener un plan.

–No creo –Los demás miraron a Lupin extrañados –Si lo tuvieran, no estaría Lily Evans vigilándonos bastante cabreada porque llega tarde a Encantamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily efectivamente llegó tarde a Encantamientos. Por suerte el profesor hizo la vista gorda con su alumna favorita y sin ningún percance se sentó al lado de sus amigas. Los Merodeadores no tuvieron tanta suerte, aunque no les importó demasiado la reprimenda.

–Gracias por ayudarme con la vigilancia –les siseó con ironía mientras abría el libro por la página correcta. Marianne se apresuró a apaciguar el malhumor de la pelirroja.

–Te vamos a ayudar las dos –Susurró –Pero no me acercaré a dos metros de Black.

–No es Regulus –Lily miró a Lucie buscando apoyo, pero está estaba inmersa en el nuevo encantamiento que les explicaba el profesor.

–Un Black es un Black, si son familia por algo será –El tono de Marianne no admitía discusión. Aun así Lily se permitió una ligera objeción.

–Pues uno está en Griffindor y el otro en Slytherin –Cogió su varita cuando el profesor lo ordenó –Necesitamos un plan. No podremos asistir a todas las clases y vigilarlos.

-Bien, chicos –Ambas atendieron a lo que decía el profesor -Si ya habéis cogido la varita vamos a probar el encantamiento _rastreador_ –Lily y Marianne se miraron con una bombillita encendida encima de sus cabezas – No olvidéis el movimiento de la varita.

Las dos chicas se volvieron a mirar por si alguna había atendido a la explicación, estaba claro que no. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia Lucie que movía la varita con soltura y apuntaba a su tetera.

–Página trescientos cuarenta, Encantamiento rastreador, sexta línea –Les dijo sin mirarlas. Después sonrió con malicia –Ya tenemos plan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La vida de los Merodeadores no sufrió ningún cambio drástico a pesar de la vigilancia de las chicas. Al principio el control fue tan intensivo que no podían moverse tranquilamente; sin embargo, ellas habían conseguido que se acostumbraran a encontrarlas en la biblioteca, en el comedor o junto al lago, aparentemente desinteresadas por lo que hacían o hablaban. Únicamente Peter parecía decepcionado al no sentirse perseguido por los pasillos. Sin embargo, los chicos no alcanzaban a entender cómo adivinaban el lugar dónde iban a estar. Incluso cuando se reunían en secreto en algún servicio, se cruzaban a la salida con alguna de ellas que les miraba con una sonrisa descarada.

Quizá el cambio más importante fue el día en que Peter adoptó una gata que encontró perdida por los pasillos de Hogwarts, los demás la aceptaron como una más y ella campaba a sus anchas por la habitación de los Merodeadores. Sin embargo, Remus se sorprendía a veces observando con detalle los movimientos de la gata con desconfianza.

Faltaba una semana para Navidad y los Merodeadores decidieron quedarse a pasarlas en el castillo. No se sorprendieron al saber que ellas también se quedarían, pero si que les mosqueó el hecho de que supieran sus intenciones cuando no lo habían comentado con nadie.

–Alguna razón tiene que haber para que lo sepan –Sirius le guiñó el ojo a una Ravenclaw de sexto que pasaba a su lado camino de la salida del gran comedor. Ella se sonrojó entre las sonrisitas de sus amigas -Nos espían.

–Eso ya lo sabemos, Sirius –Gruñó James, llevaba casi un mes sin gastar bromas, la idea de que Evans lo estuviera vigilando constantemente impedía que tuviera ideas y eso lo hacía ponerse de malhumor. Se revolvió el pelo instintivamente por si Evans lo miraba, para molestarla – ¿Tú que piensas Remus? Ahora que hablas tanto con Marlin, le habrás sonsacado algo.

El chico gruñó igual que James –Esa chica es un misterio –Resopló y pinchó con evidente cabreo el filete de su plato –Unos días no me dice nada y otros me hace un interrogatorio digno de un Auror.

– ¿Sobre nosotros? –Se interesó Peter mientras guardaba algo de comida para su gata adoptada.

–No, sobre mí –Respondió frustrado. Los demás sonrieron.

–Le interesarás –Afirmó Sirius. Remus lo fulminó con la mirada –Hazme caso, para eso soy un experto.

–Te equivocas. Me pregunta cosas, me observa y consigue que me sienta cómo un saltamontes debajo de una gran lupa –Remus se estremeció –Y eso no es lo peor, apunta mis respuestas en una libretita.

–Tío, le gustas.

–Sirius, está loca –Se desesperó Remus.

–Cambia de táctica –Le aconsejó James.

-Táctica –Repitió Remus sin entender.

– ¡Claro! –Continuó Sirius, leyéndole el pensamiento a James -Seguro que te habla y te aturrullas. Ella está acostumbrada a atacar y que tu te defiendas. En el momento que te intereses tú por algo suyo y, escúchame bien, la trates como tú sabes hacerlo, caerá en tus redes de lobo pervertido.

–Pero yo no quiero que caiga en mis redes de lobo pervertido –Repuso Remus.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, uno: no soy un lobo y dos: no soy un pervertido –Le explicó con la paciencia que se tiene con un niño de cinco años.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de que no has negado que te pueda gustar Lucie Marlin? –Preguntó Peter en un momento de especial lucidez. Remus abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero en ese momento Lucie lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y sólo pudo cerrar la boca, colorado.

–Lunático, amigo mío, hazla que caiga en tus redes de lobo pervertido.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne caminaba en círculos por la habitación, realmente molesta. Lucie estaba sentada en su cama con dosel con los brazos cruzados mirando amenazadoramente a la prefecta pelirroja.

–De modo que, –El tono de voz de Marianne era amenazador -si entiendo bien, has decidido por unanimidad contigo misma que las tres nos quedábamos en Hogwarts por Navidad¿Cierto?

–Si –Contestó Lily con un hilillo de voz, miraba con insistencia las pelusas de la alfombra esperando a que pasara el chaparrón.

–Y entonces nos has apuntado en la lista de los que no tomarían el tren de regreso a casa.

–Si.

– ¡Por las barbas de Merlín¿Cómo pudiste? –Explotó Marianne, Lucie seguía silenciosa observando la escena. Le costaba explotar de la misma manera que Marianne cuando se enfadaba.

– ¡Lo hice en nombre del honor! –Contestó Lily mirando ahora a los ojos de su amiga.

– ¿Del honor de quien? –Preguntó secamente Lucie, intentado que Marianne no gritase.

– ¡Del mío y de mi salud mental! –La que gritó fue Lily –Potter me saca de quicio.

–Eso ya lo sabemos.

–Justamente por eso tenemos que pillarlo con la masa y terminar con esto ya –Gritó de nuevo Lily fuera de sí. Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

–Está bien –Concedió Marianne después de un rato meditando –Nos quedamos, ya no hay otra opción. Pero ten por seguro que mi regalo de Navidad será una explicación más convincente –Y salió dando un portazo de la habitación. Lily miró a Lucie buscando apoyo, pero ella la ignoró.

Marianne se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea de la Sala Común de Griffindor con un humor de perros. Estiró los pies hacía el calor del fuego encendido pensando que, en realidad, no le molestaba tanto tener que quedarse a pasar las Navidades en el castillo. Tampoco tendría un gran recibimiento en casa y no estaba segura de poder soportar las interminables comilonas familiares. Lo que en realidad le enfadaba era la extraña actitud de Lily desde la puesta en marcha del "Plan: Vigilancia a Potter". Estaba obsesionada con el chico y a Marianne aquello ya no le parecía normal. Lily Evans estaba les estaba ocultando algo.

Los Merodeadores se sentaron en la esquina opuesta del sofá en el que estaba sin notar su presencia. Marianne sonrió confiada, al fin habían conseguido que ellos las aceptaran como parte del mobiliario del castillo. Al final Lucie había tenido razón con su teoría. "_Como con los grandes simios, si conseguimos que se acostumbren a nuestra presencia, conseguiremos espiarlos sin que nos rechacen. Se confiaran_" había dicho con su tonillo de científica loca mostrándoles un libro de primates.

La chica aguzó el oído y se acomodó en el sofá cerrando los ojos, haciéndose la dormida. Se aplaudió por sus dotes naturales de espía. Al rato, suspiró aburrida, los chicos no decían nada interesante, hablaban de Quidditch y de alguna que otra chica del colegio. Sirius centraba ahora la atención de sus amigos disertando, un monologo total, sobre las diferentes maneras de mover el trasero al andar de las chicas del colegio. Peter escuchaba absorto acariciando a la gata atigresada que ronroneaba sin ningún pudor tumbada entre las piernas de Peter y Remus. Marianne chascó la lengua y levantó una ceja con escepticismo ante los comentarios de Sirius sobre las chicas.

-Black –Lo llamó sin moverse de su asiento, rompiendo la norma número uno de su estrategia de vigilancia: Pasar inadvertidas para ellos. Sin embargo, le estaban molestando sus comentarios –¿Te has planteado alguna vez suicidarte por el bien del mundo? –Dos segundos después Marianne se mordía la lengua; no había querido ser tan brusca y tampoco tenía la intención de empezar una pelea verbal, eso era asunto de Lily y James. Sirius se calló y, junto con sus amigos dirigieron sus miradas a la chica.

-¿Decías? –Le preguntó el chico sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Marianne suspiró.

- Decía que deberías hacernos un favor y librarnos de tu presencia –La Sala Común de Griffindor estaba en silencio, los pocos compañeros de casa que estaban por allí aguardaban expectantes al desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

- ¿Mi presencia te molesta?

–Tal vez tu presencia no. Sólo me molestas cuando hablas –Respondió Marianne –Estás más mono callado e intentando ser sexy. Creo que si alguna vez me preguntaran si conozco el modelo masculino de la estupidez, te señalaría a ti. Sin duda alguna.

-¿Eso es todo lo que me tienes que decir, Gilmore? –Contestó Sirius conteniendo su enfado. Los mirones de la Sala Común dejaron un escapar un gruñido de decepción, no era una pelea en toda regla.

–Si, creo que nada más –Zanjó Marianne y se encaminó a su habitación, la tarde ya había sido lo suficientemente emocionante.

–Estupendo, me alegra que te hayas desahogado –Sonrió Sirius con malicia –Pero creo que te has equivocado de Black. Estoy seguro de que Regulus deseará escucharlo.

Marianne se mordió el labio, pero mantuvo el aplomo suficiente como para darse la vuelta y contestar.

-Todos los Black son iguales –Y despareció por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Los Merodeadores miraron a su amigo con precaución. Marianne Gilmore había metido el dedo en la yaga. Aunque poca gente conocía la realidad de la situación de Sirius con el resto de su familia, esta no era muy buena. Sirius Black provenía de una de las familias de sangre pura más importante del mundo mágico y, como suele pasar, a él le había tocado ser la oveja negra. Pocas veces estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de su madre, una viuda amargada y autoritaria, además de tener una nula relación con su hermano menor, Regulus Black. De todas las cosas horribles del mundo con las que le podían insultar, acusarlo de parecerse demasiado a un Black típico, era la peor.

–Sirius –James se acercó a su amigo que miraba al suelo, herido –No le hagas caso.

–En realidad tiene razón, James –suspiró –Siempre seré un Black.

–Gilmore es una amargada –Aseguró Peter intentando animar –Tengo entendido que no soporta el apellido Black desde que salió con Regulus.

–Eso le pasa por salir con el Black equivocado –Sonrió Remus dándole un codazo a Sirius. Siempre le inquietaban los escasos momentos en los que Sirius se venía abajo. Remus siempre se apoyaba en él y en James para superar sus inseguridades, resulta difícil ayudar a quien confías tu seguridad. Sirius esbozó una sonrisa por el comentario de Remus, se fue ampliando a medida que daba forma a la idea que tenía en mente.

–El Black equivocado –Repitió lentamente. Después los miró con una sonrisa irresistible marca Sirius Black –Tendré que enseñarle cómo es este Black.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**


	2. Chapter 2

El penúltimo día de clase Peter se despertó inusualmente pronto. Tan pronto que sus compañeros de habitación todavía estaban durmiendo. Ni siquiera Remus estaba despierto, él que era siempre el primero. Peter alargó el brazo buscando a la gata para acariciarla y volver a dormirse antes de que fuera realmente la hora de levantarse, pero el animal no estaba a su lado. Le sorprendió su ausencia, aunque no le dio tiempo a meditar demasiado el asunto porque se quedó dormido al segundo siguiente.

Media hora después, Remus abrió los ojos, como era normal en él. Era el primero en levantarse, ducharse y bajar a desayunar, le gustaba leer un poco antes de empezar las clases. Aquel día se despertó pronto por inercia, ya que no había ningún libro en su mesilla. Decidió remolonear un rato en la cama y, entre sueños, notó como por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación aparecía la gata de Peter. Remus no le dio importancia en un principio al hecho de que un gato tuviera tendencia a merodear por la noche, pero a los dos segundos, se incorporó muy sorprendido. ¿Había visto un par de manos blanquísimas posar a la gata en el suelo o lo había soñado?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La prefecta de Griffindor y sus amigas siguieron los movimientos de los Merodeadores al entrar en el Gran Comedor esa mañana. Casi se había convertido en una actividad más de su rutina matutina. Los chicos se sentaron tranquilamente en sus sitios y desayunaron lo de siempre. Lucie apuntó en su cuadernillo los movimientos de Lupin.

-¿No te parece un poco maniaco-obsesivo apuntar todo lo que hace Lupin? –Le preguntó Marianne sin despegar la mirada de su comida. Lucie miraba con el ceño fruncido las notas del día anterior.

–Ha cogido una loncha de bacón menos –Dijo ignorando la pregunta de su amiga. El comentario hizo que Lily se interesara por la conversación.

– ¿Lupin cambia sus hábitos? –Lucie pasó varias hojas del cuaderno para comprobar los datos y después asintió –Eso no puede ser bueno.

–Os estáis comportando como dos locas –Aseguró Marianne cogiendo la copa de zumo de calabaza y dándole un gran trago.

-Marianne, se nota que tú no sigues a Lupin. El día que ese chico se salte una sola de sus rutinas, un cataclismo terminará con la vida en este planeta –Marianne puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo así como "par de histéricas". Dirigió su mirada a Sirius Black que, para su sorpresa, la estaba mirando y no sólo eso, ¡le dedicó una de sus sonrisas! Marianne miró a su alrededor, pero la sonrisa estaba, indudablemente, dedicada a ella. Al segundo siguiente, el chico parecía muy interesado en los huevos fritos que había en su plato.

– ¡Chicas! –Tiró del hombro de Lucie que discutía en susurros con Lily sobre el comportamiento extraño de Lupin – ¡Chicas!

–Que te lo digo, Lily –Ninguna le hacía caso. Lucie parecía feliz por haber encontrado una variable en el comportamiento de su objeto de estudio, al contrario que Lily, que aquello resultaba un síntoma de problema inminente –La otra vez que Lupin comió un bacón menos fue al principio del estudio.

–A lo mejor es que cenó mucho anoche –Aventuró Lily muy poco convencida. Lucie consultaba de nuevo el cuadernillo y negó con la cabeza. Marianne seguía tirando de la manga de la túnica de Lucie; pero ya sabía que cuando ella se concentraba, ni un terremoto la sacaba de su mundo interior.

–Le preocupa algo –Aseguró –Ayer cenó la cantidad normal. Pueden ocurrirle varias cosas: está apunto de pillar una gripe, se huele algo de nuestro plan, ha ideado la broma perfecta o una causa indefinida que todavía no he descubierto –Enumeró con los dedos de la misma manera aséptica que usaría un científico. Lily se mordió el labio preocupada mientras dirigía la vista hacia el chico. Su ceño fruncido la preocupó más. Su temor era que realmente Potter le hiciera reír con una de sus bromas; tener que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar la cita en Hosgmeade con él. Y no estaba segura de aguantarse la risa la próxima vez que pintaran de rosa a la gata de Filch. De ahí su obsesión por pillarlos antes de que la broma fuera inminente.

Marianne aprovechó el ensimismamiento de Lily para captar la atención de Lucie. Tiró con fuerza de la manga.

-¡Lucie! -Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Qué! –Marianne le hizo un gesto para que no alzara la voz.

–Sirius Black me ha sonreído –Le contó entre susurros. Lucie observó al chico que aparentemente enfrascado en una conversación con Peter.

–Imposible –Marianne se ofendió. Pero no dijo nada más, al fin y al cabo no tenía pruebas. Miró con desconfianza al chico que en dos segundos le guiñó un ojo seductoramente para volver a concentrarse en lo que Peter le contaba. Marianne gruñó desconcertada y tiró de la manga de Lucie una vez más. Su amiga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

–Miraré a Black. Espero que no sea una falsa alarma, porque se me está calentando la leche –Lily se rió ante la paradoja, Lucie tenía que tomarse la leche completamente fría y removida para no vomitarla de camino a clase. Pero cuando la rubia miró a su compañero de casa, éste se levantaba desperezándose decidido a asistir a todas las clases del día. Ninguna dijo nada, Marianne simplemente soltó otro de sus gruñidos de desconcierto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Si Marianne creyó que el comportamiento de Black durante el desayuno era pasajero, estaba completamente equivocada. Durante todo el día el chico consiguió que la tranquila Marianne Gilmore notara los nervios de punta, se tropezaba con los pupitres y equivocaba los hechizos más simples. Marianne se pasó más tiempo tirando de la manga de Lily o Lucie, para que comprobaran que no estaba loca; que atendiendo a las explicaciones de los profesores. Ninguna de sus amigas pudo ver una sola de las sonrisas de Black. Él se cuidaba mucho de que, éstas, duraran lo suficiente como para sonrojar a Gilmore sin que el resto se enterara.

Marianne no pudo soportar la presión y en la última hora de la última clase de la tarde, Transformaciones, hechizó, por mirar donde no debía, al profesor convirtiéndolo en un bonito híbrido entre pavo y mago furioso. Al fin, la clase terminó y Marianne salió a toda velocidad hacia la Torre Griffindor mirando al suelo evitando cruzarse con Sirius. El extraño comportamiento de Marianne no se mantuvo en la mente de Lily y Lucie mucho tiempo, pensando que su paranoia con Black no duraría mucho. Cada una se fue a sus quehaceres quedando en encontrarse en el Gran Comedor para cenar.

Lily se pasó la tarde en una reunión de prefectos en la que echó de menos a Lupin –Y justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el Merodeador no estaba, por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes de ellos, en algún baño, ideando la broma perfecta-. Lily no disfrutó como solía de las reuniones de los prefectos.

Lucie, en cambio, se pasó por la biblioteca buscando a Lupin que, siguiendo con su rutina diaria, tendría que estar estudiando. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle sobre los libros de ciencia _muggle_ que conocía. A pesar de ser la persona más predecible del mundo, aspecto de su personalidad que, Lucie descubría ahora después de estar desde hacía un par de años coladita por él, el chico tenía la capacidad de sorprenderla en cuanto a conocimientos. Leía tanto libros de magia como libros _muggles_, parecía interesado en todo lo que tuviera que ver con la defensa en artes oscuras y las criaturas mágicas. Aquello lo hacía más interesante aún a los ojos de Lucie, Marianne lo habría mandado a la porra al segundo discurso sobre la variabilidad en la población de calamares gigantes en los lagos de los colegios mágicos. Un tema apasionante, sin embargo.

Cual sería la sorpresa de Lucie cuando al llegar a la mesa donde el chico siempre extendía sus libros y apuntes, la vio limpia y vacía. Comprobó la hora en el reloj de pared que colgaba en una de las paredes de la biblioteca, la de siempre. Miró a su alrededor, sopesando la posibilidad de que se hubiera cambiado de sitio; nada. Unos Huflepuff de cuarto la miraban raro. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie en medio de la biblioteca con la misma cara que debió poner Snape cuando le tocó hacer aquel trabajo con Potter en tercero.

Por un momento, se sintió perdida. Tantos días siguiendo a Lupin que había adoptado su rutina y lo peor, ahora la echaba de menos. Decidió sentarse en la mesa del chico y esperar a su llegada, por si por alguna causa, se había retrasado. Pero Lupin no llegó, ni apareció a la hora de cenar. Hecho que quedó registrado en la libreta de Lucie con tinta roja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lupin desaparecido –Lily se mordía el labio y retorcía el pliegue de la falda –Eso sólo puede significar el fin de los días.

–No exageres, Lily –Con un gesto Marianne le quitó importancia al asunto, sin alzar la cabeza del libro que tenía entre las manos –Además en todo caso, no pierdes tanto.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pierdo? –Gritó Lily con un puntito de histeria en su voz –Pierdo mi honor.

–Todavía no me has explicado por qué, así que no te pienso apoyar-Contestó Marianne sin inmutarse. Lucie chasqueó la lengua.

–Vamos, Marianne. No seas tan dura con Lily –El tono de Lucie intentaba ser conciliador, pero le salió seco. Estaba preocupada por Lupin –Si no lo quiere decir es porque no lo ha asumido.

-¿Asumir qué? –Preguntaron las dos a la vez.

–Que teme perder ante Potter –Marianne soltó un "ah" poco convencido y Lily suspiró inaudiblemente.

–No me dejéis sola con Potter. Quién sabe qué me podría pasar –Suplicó la pelirroja. Nunca la habían visto tan suplicante. Marianne confirmó su teoría de que Lily estaba aterrada con la posibilidad de ceder ante los galanteos de Potter. Podría ponerse pesada y conseguir una confesión. Desechó la idea, que ella misma lo confesara cuando se diera cuenta.

–A lo mejor está en la enfermería. Esta mañana parecía enfermo –Aventuró Marianne dejando el libro a un lado y sentándose al lado de Lily. Lucie frunció el ceño concentrada en evaluar las posibilidades de que Lupin estuviera en la enfermería. Lily se entusiasmó con la hipótesis, pero esperó la confirmación de Lucie. Al final, la chica se encogió de hombros impotente.

–No hay manera de comprobarlo. Si nos pillan a estas horas en los pasillos, estaremos castigadas toda la semana.

En ese momento, tres de los Merodeadores atravesaron la sala común camino del cuadro de la entrada. Sin pensarlo Lily corrió hasta ellos antes de que atravesaran el cuadro. Potter, al verla, puso los ojos en blanco.

-Evans, por favor, no me sermonees –Le dijo con cansancio, ya se conocía las normas de colegio. Lily ignoró su tono.

-¿Vais a ver a Lupin a la enfermería? –Su tono ansioso casi transformó la pregunta en un mandato. Los tres se tensaron imperceptiblemente, Peter balbuceó en voz muy baja.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Le preguntó a una Lily con unos nervios terribles que no trataba de ocultar. Detrás de ella, Lucie miraba hacia ellos sentada inclinada hacía delante visiblemente preocupada y Marianne evitaba tener un contacto directo con los ojos de Sirius.

–Pues, como no ha venido a cenar…pensamos que está resfriado –James suspiró aliviado. Empujó a Peter y a Sirius, que estaba muy concentrado en sonreír una vez más a Marianne, por el hueco de salida.

–Sí, eso, vamos a verlo a la enfermería –Contestó con prisa a Lily y desapareció antes de que realmente se diera cuenta de que iba a saltarse las normas y le quitara puntos. Pero Lily estaba demasiado aliviada sabiendo que aquello era una salida nocturna totalmente inocente como para acordarse de su deber de prefecta. Se giró hacia sus amigas con una enorme sonrisa, Marianne ya había olvidado el tema Lupin y sólo se preguntaba si no se estaría volviendo loca con respecto a Sirius. Lucie no se había tragado lo del resfriado de Lupin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otro capítulo y más nervios. Debe ocurrirles lo mismo a los cantantes antes de salir al escenario.**

**AXdianuX, Nat, Deina-Black, Gwen-De y Srta-Kometa, muchas gracias por los rewievs. Animan de verdad, pero crean la enorme responsabilidadde mantener el tono del capítulo siguiente. **

**Y voy a agradecerle a la Damita Azul su ayuda con el capítulo dos, lo subió ella. Queda declarada oficialmente Jefa de mantenimiento del fic cuando a mi no me vaya internet. También le tengo que agradecer sus ansias por leer el siguiente capítulo. Entre ella y vuestros rewievs, me entran gaans de escribir.**

**No digo más y os dejo con el capítulo 3, de título indefinido.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus Lupin se perdió la gloriosa sensación de libertad total que se tiene el segundo después de terminar la última clase antes de unas vacaciones. Ahora, en la madrugada del día de Navidad, cuando salía con sigilo de la enfermería donde había pasado los últimos tres cuartos de hora, sentía que empezaban de verdad sus vacaciones. Caminó deprisa y en silencio por los pasillos del colegio. Agradeció a James la capa de invisibilidad prestada cuando oyó el maullido cercano de la gata de Filch.

Sin ningún contratiempo cruzó el castillo y alcanzó la torre Griffindor. Entró en la Sala Común a través del cuadro de la Señora Gorda engatusándola con una sonrisa inocente. Estaba cansado y aún le escocían las heridas de la noche pasada. La realidad era que, si hubiera seguido las normas, tendría que estar durmiendo a pierna suelta en la enfermería reponiéndose de los tres últimos días de luna llena. Pero Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, tenía el corazón navideño y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el muchacho obligado a pasar en soledad el día de Navidad en una cama de la enfermería. Así que le dejó marchar después de curarle las heridas, sólo después de hacerle prometer que se cuidaría. Remus sonrió, esta había sido la única vez en que se había permitido inspirar lástima.

Subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de los chicos con la capa en una mano y la otra en la pared de piedra. De repente vio una sombra que le adelantó, notó un cuerpo frotándose en sus tobillos y oyó un suave ronroneo. _Mierda, Filch_, pensó. Con el corazón a cien miró a su alrededor, nadie. El animal seguía frotándose en sus tobillos y eso le hizo razonar la situación fríamente. Punto uno: La Señorita Norris jamás ronronearía en la pierna de un estudiante; punto dos: Filch no entra en las salas comunes de las casas. Así que sólo quedaba una opción, era la gata de Peter.

Subió el resto de las escaleras con ella en los brazos, frunció el ceño al recordar su despertar tres días atrás. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en la Casa de los Gritos le dio vueltas a la posibilidad de que hubiera soñado con aquellas manos dejando a la gata en el suelo. Sin embargo, aquel sueño le parecía demasiado real y una ligera idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo empezó a formarse en su mente. Pero ya lo investigaría en otro momento.

Al entrar en la habitación, dejó a la gata en la cama de Peter no sin mirarla con desconfianza. Todos estaban dormidos, acompañarlo en las noches de luna llena resultaba cansado, aunque ellos nunca se quejaban. Los miró dormir agradecido.

Los regalos ya estaban a los pies cada cama. Vio el montoncillo de paquetes a los pies de la suya, reprimió el instinto de levantar a sus amigos de un grito para abrirlos en grupo. Las tradiciones, son las tradiciones. Mejor esperar a que Sirius saltara de cama en cama quejándose de por qué tenía menos regalos que el resto. Mejor esperar a que James lo callara de un almohadonazo y mejor verlo todo descansado. Se quedó dormido enseguida contento por estar de nuevo en su cama, entre su gente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquella navideña mañana de domingo todos los alumnos del colegio bajaron tarde a desayunar, y eso, que por norma, ésta era en la única mañana en la que todos madrugaban sin protestar.

Lily y Marianne se abrían camino entre la marea de chavales hambrientos que se agolpaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor, seguidas por una Lucie enfrascada en un enorme libro con la foto de la cara de un mono en la portada, estaba entusiasmada con el regalo de sus amigas. Mucho tardaron en elegir el tema del libro que le iban a regalar, pero parecía que habían acertado. Ambas se echaron a temblar cuando vieron como Lucie se bajaba a desayunar con el libro y su temor no era ninguna tontería, cuando a la rubia le daba por algo, le daba muy fuerte.

Marianne se puso de puntillas apoyándose en Lily para ver la causa del tapón. Tal como se imaginaba, demasiada gente queriendo entrar a la vez.

–Con lo grande que es la entrada, no entiendo cómo nos podemos atascar –Gritó a pleno pulmón para hacerse oír entre el griterío del pasillo y los villancicos que cantaban las armaduras. Las tripas le rugieron por tercera vez desde que dejaron la habitación.

–Apasionante¿sabíais que hay sociedades matriarcales en algunas poblaciones de monos? -Las chicas la miraron escépticas. Lily suspiró.

–Voy a terminar con esto, o el desayuno terminará siendo la cena de Navidad –Y poniendo cara de prefecta enfadada se abrió paso entre la gente a codazos y golpe de melena pelirroja.

A los cinco minutos había despejado la entrada. Se reunió con ellas en la mesa Griffindor frotándose las manos, satisfecha.

–Qué rapidez –Lily hizo un gesto de suficiencia ante el comentario de Marianne.

-En realidad me ayudó Lupin -comentó quitándole importancia al hecho de que era la mejor prefecta de Hogwarts.

-¿Lupin? –Lucie levantó la cabeza del libro nuevo interesada. Lo cerró de un golpe-¿Entonces ya está sano?

–Si ha ayudado a Lily, parece que sí –Comentó Marianne. Miraba con ansia las fuentes de comida ahora vacías, esperando a que apareciera la comida.

–Pues la gripe ha debido ser muy fuerte. Fíjate qué pálido está.

Justo en ese momento apareció la comida y Marianne se lanzó a por ella. En parte por el hambre que tenía, en parte por no tener que mirar a Black. Había conseguido evitarlo todos estos días para tranquilidad de su alma.

Lucie alzó una ceja con escepticismo al ver cómo su amiga pelirroja saludaba a los Merodeadores y les felicitaba la Navidad desde su sitio con una enorme sonrisa que dejó a Potter ido. Aquello quedó registrado en su libretita justo debajo de las lonchas de bacón que se iba a comer Remus.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Gilmore no me mira –Sirius le devolvió el saludo a Lily con desinterés, observando atentamente los movimientos de Marianne.

-La has debido asustar.

-Imposible –Aseguró -Sirius Black no asusta a nadie. Miró un poco más por si ella levantaba la vista, pero el olor del bizcocho recién hecho cambió sus prioridades.

-James, vuelve–Peter lo zarandeó un poco, intentado que el chico volviera al mundo real con ellos. Se giró hacia a los otros con impotencia al ver que no lo conseguía –Mira cómo lo ha dejado la sonrisa de Evans -Remus se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar. De repente se acordó de algo.

-¡Ey! Peter. Tu gata…

-…Pansita –Remus parpadeó sorprendido.

–…eso, Pansita… –Peter esbozó una sonrisa bobalicona.

–Vaya nombre, Peter –Se rió Sirius mirando de nuevo a Marianne.

–Sirius, te va a dar una tortícolis de tanto mirar a la chica –Le reprendió Remus. Como respuesta Sirius giró la cara hacia el lado contrario donde unas cuantas chicas de Ravenclaw lo miraban y cuchicheaban. Les lanzó un beso, ellas rieron sonrojadas. Después miró a Remus, orgulloso de su "toque". Remus rodó los ojos ante la actitud de Sirius, pero enseguida volvió al tema de la gata -¿Cómo te la encontraste?

-En uno de los pasillos. Cerca del cuarto de baño donde está Mirttle la Llorona –Remus entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

-Curioso, muy curioso –Musitó -¿Sabías que, Pansita, pasea por los pasillos de noche?

-Como buena Merodeadora que es –Contestó Peter orgulloso de su gata. Remus gruñó metido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo, Lunático? –Se interesó Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de exponer su teoría. Necesitaba alguna prueba.

-¿No tenéis curiosidad por saber cómo narices saben dónde estamos o lo qué decimos? –Él si estaba realmente intrigado, pero los demás no parecían muy interesados. Miró a Lucie que se había enfrascado de nuevo el libro al terminar de desayunar. A su lado, sobre la mesa, había dejado la libreta. A Remus le pareció graciosa, tan concentrada, acariciándose la mejilla con la punta de su larga trenza.

-¿Cuánto tardarás en poner en marcha tu estrategia? –La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Curiosamente tenían que ver con la suavidad del pelo de Lucie. Se sobresaltó, en parte porque no esperaba que James le hablara y en parte porque Lucie Marlin le estaba inspirando pensamientos románticos. Recondujo sus pensamientos hacia algo práctico y sus ojos lo llevaron hasta la libreta. En ella lo apuntaba todo, todo. Abrió los ojos asustado cuando comprendió que con una libreta cómo aquella y un mes más a Marlin no le costaría descubrir su licantropía. Su secreto estaba en peligro.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne masticó el desayuno sesenta veces antes de tragar, lo que nunca había hecho en su vida, esperando que Sirius se fuera del comedor. No quería cruzarse con él al salir, que le guiñara el ojo y ella se tropezase con una armadura del pasillo. _Malditos sean los Black_, pensó con la vista fija en las tortitas con mermelada de fresa, _qué les habré hecho para que me fastidien la vida._ Tenía el raro presentimiento de que las cosas iban a cambiar y el extraño comportamiento de chico no la tranquilizaba.

Lily también comía despacio. Meditaba sobra la vida, los pájaros y Potter. Siempre Potter, era como una espina clavada en la planta del pie. Cómo un hueso de pollo atravesado en la garganta. Frunció el ceño y pinchó el plato sin acertar al bacón. Se preguntaba por qué había saludado a los Merodeadores tan tontamente. Lucie tampoco pareció entenderlo, a juzgar por la cara que había puesto. Miró a los chicos disimuladamente. ¿Habrían ideado alguna broma? Suspiró. Esto era un sin vivir. Cuando terminó su desayuno miró a su alrededor, la gente se marchaba para aprovechar el día hasta la cena de gala de esa noche. Vio como Potter se levantaba de su asiento y desaparecía por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Bueno chicas, os veo dentro de un rato. Voy a vigilar a Potter – se levantó de repente y se excusó al ver las caras desconcertadas de sus amigas. Marianne no dijo nada, seguía masticando la comida lentamente. Lily se levantó corriendo detrás de James, después de prometerle a Lucie que no haría ninguna tontería.

-¿Vas a terminar hoy? –Protestó Lucie, Marianne buscó disimuladamente a Black, pero ya no estaba en el comedor. Engulló a toda prisa lo que le quedaba en el plato y se levantó. Sin darle tiempo a Lucie para abrir la boca, se despidió dejando a la rubia con cara de boba. La chica se encogió de hombros y concentró de nuevo en el libro de simios.

Al verla sola, Remus encontró el valor para pasar al ataque. Tenía dos misiones: conseguir esa libreta y averiguar los hechizos que las chicas usaban para vigilarlos. Porque estaba claro que usaban magia.

-¿Y qué lees? –Le preguntó con un tono casual al sentarse a su lado. Lucie pegó un brinco en el banco y el libro se le escurrió de las manos cuando vio a Lupin saludarla con una sonrisa de esas que derriten el hielo. Remus lo cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Al volver a fijar la vista en la chica, se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban entre asustados y extrañados. Ella no contestó. Se hizo un incómodo silencio. El chico miró la portada de libro –"Los grandes simios", parece interesante –Dijo para iniciar una conversación. Pero Lucie estaba muda todavía. Intentaba poner la cara más inexpresiva que se pudiera, aderezándola con un gesto de "largo, me molestas"; y lo estaba logrando. Pero no contaba con que el chico que tenía delante no era un tipo cualquiera. Era un chico observador y un licántropo. Remus podía ver el color sonrosado de sus mejillas y notaba la respiración ligeramente agitada de la chica.

Claramente, Lucie Marlin no estaba acostumbrada a ser avasallada por nadie. Mucho menos por el chico que le gustaba. Todo este mes había conseguido acercarse a él sin timidez a base de forzarse a verlo como un animal de estudio. Durante treinta días ella llevó las riendas, algo le dijo que ya no iba a ser igual.

-¿Dice algo de Dian Fossey? –Lucie asintió tomando el control de sus impulsos. _Es sólo un experimento y trata de intimidarte_, se dijo –Me leí, hace tiempo, un libro suyo –La chica se inclinó hacia él, ahora, visiblemente interesada en el tema. Remus decidió continuar - "Trece años con los gorilas de montaña".

-No lo conozco.

-También se llama "Gorilas en la niebla" –La chica asintió emocionada -¿Lo has leído?

-No, no –Lucie cogió el libro de las manos de Remus rozando sus dedos a propósito, aprovechando lo que tal vez fuera su única conversación normal en siete años de colegio. Un pequeño roce que contaría a sus nietos cuando fuera vieja: "aquella mañana de Navidad, yo toqué la mano de Remus Lupin". Lo que no pensó es que el roce pudiera ser como una descarga eléctrica para Remus. El chico embobado volvió a mirarla a los ojos pensando de nuevo en el tacto de su pelo. Ella le sonrió y Lupin nunca creyó que la pequeña Lucie Marlin pudiera resultarle tan tierna.

-Te-te...te lo puedo dejar –Tartamudeó, volvía a ser el inseguro Remus Lupin. Ya no sabía que hacía allí, su plan se había volatilizado. Únicamente se obsesionaba con la idea de que detrás de la mente analítica de Lucie había algo que le gustaba.

-Feliz Navidad, Señorita Marlin –La voz grave de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus ideas románticas. El director los miraba divertido por encima de las gafas de media luna. Con un gesto de cabeza saludo a Remus –Señor Lupin.

Él le respondió al saludo con el mayor respeto que fue capaz de expresar, Lucie con las mejillas sonrosadas miraba al director con timidez.

-¿Le gustó el regalo, profesor? –En el tono de voz de Lucie, cuando por fin pudo hablar, era dulce, mucho más dulce de lo que Remus había oído en ella y lleno de admiración. Pero el encanto de hacía unos segundos había desaparecido y el joven licántropo recordó por qué estaba allí. Miró con disimulo la libreta sobre la mesa. Alargó la mano hasta ella, cuando Dumbledore le agradecía la bolsa de caramelos de limón y el chivatoscopio a Lucie, y se lo metió en un bolsillo de la túnica justo un segundo antes de que la rubia lo mirara emocionada con un regalo de su admirado director entre los dedos. Remus obtuvo un guiño del ojo derecho a modo de despedida por parte del profesor, tenía un matiz pícaro que le hizo pensar que había visto su pequeño robo.

-¡Una pluma de fénix! –Lucie gritó emocionada y después aseguró –De mayor quiero ser como él –Remus sonrió divertido por la alegría de Lucie. Estaba muy a gusto con ella, pero debía poner pies en polvorosa antes de que se diera cuenta de que le faltaba la libreta.

-Oye, Marlin. Que me tengo que ir –Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos –Te dejaré el libro de Fossey.

-Estupendo –Le sonrió con sinceridad y Remus sintió una punzada de culpa; pero lo hecho, hecho está.

-Nos vemos en la biblioteca.

-Ya sabes que sí –Se rió la chica que volvió a mirar la pluma de fénix, roja y brillante, sin darse cuenta de que Lupin corría, como perseguido por el diablo, hacía la torre Griffindor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne salió del Gran Comedor con paso firme dispuesta a probar nueva cámara de fotos mágica. Llevaba dos años pidiéndosela a sus padres y, al fin, había aparecido entre sus regalos. Le gustaba retratar las cosas que le parecían curiosas como las escaleras móviles de Hogwarts, las caras raras de Lily cuando algo no le gustaba o las mejores bromas de los Merodeadores. Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, tal vez le diera tiempo a bajar al lago y fotografiar al calamar gigante.

Metida en sus pensamientos atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, un par de chavales que habían olvidado la contraseña aprovecharon para entrar con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón hacia su habitación, oyó la voz de Sirius Black llamándola. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con desesperación, decidió ignorar su llamada.

-¡Ey¡Gilmore!- Sirius la agarró del brazo sin darle tiempo a subir más escalones, evitando que se le escapara. La chica se soltó elegantemente, pero no siguió su camino. Le apetecía hablar con él tanto como arrancarse un brazo; sin embargo, no fue capaz de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

-Dime, Black –contestó secamente sin mirarlo, tampoco quería darle demasiadas confianzas.

_¡Caray! Está chica no va a ser fácil_, pensó Sirius al ver que Marianne no sólo no lo miraba embelesada, sino que tenía cierto gesto de fastidio en la cara. Aunque ya sabía que Marianne Gilmore no era una chica fácil, había calculado que tardaría tres días en convencerla de que él no era un Black cualquiera. Se había equivocado, pero no se desanimó. Es más, aquello lo estimuló.

-Se te cayó esto –En su mano tenía un prendedor con forma de mariposa. El mismo que las chicas le habían regalado esa mañana. Se paso la mano por el pelo donde se suponía que debía estar comprobando que no estaba.

-Gracias, las chicas me matarían si lo llego a perder –Dijo amablemente. Alargó la mano para recogerlo y marcharse cuanto antes. Pero Sirius lo alejó de su alcance con una sonrisa pícara. Marianne lo miró molesta y expectante.

-Black, deja de jugar –se quejó. Tenía que largarse cuanto antes o notaría su turbación. La sonrisa de Sirius no era normal.

-Hagamos una cosa –Marianne aguanto el tipo mientras Sirius se acercaba a ella más de lo necesario –Te devuelvo tu prendedor –Se acercó un poco más –Si me dejas ponértelo en el pelo -La vergüenza de Marianne se transformó en un visible enfado al ver lo caradura que era aquel chico, pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, se dejó hacer. Él le cogió un mechón de pelo negro y colocó con cuidado el prendedor en él. Marianne notaba su nerviosismo y podría jurar que el chico también la había notado, a juzgar por la cara de satisfacción que tenía. Estaba molesta por lo sinvergüenza que era Black, por haberlo dejado hacer a su antojo, molesta por haberlo hecho creer que había cedido a sus encantos; así que decidió golpear dónde más le dolía.

-Black, esta escena me recuerda al día que Regulus intentó ligar conmigo –Dijo con seriedad –Con la diferencia de que él lo consiguió –Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación dignamente. Aparentando una dignidad que en realidad no tenía, porque lo que había hecho era un truco rastrero. Había usado una mentira, herido a una persona y, lo peor de todo, trataba de ocultar que su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ella no era así, se sintió malvada. Pasó la mano por el prendedor, pensando en Sirius. ¿_Pero qué les pasa a los Black conmigo?_, se preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Que James Potter era guapo, era un hecho indudable entre el alumnado femenino de Hogwarts. La chica ponía en duda su belleza, acababa inmediatamente tachada de rara en el colegio. Etiqueta de la que no se libraba aunque al año correteara detrás de él suspirando de amor. El mismo James tenía conocimiento del efecto que causaba y no dudaba en, a veces, sacar provecho de la situación de guapo oficial. Sólo tenía un competidor directo y era su mejor amigo, por lo que no le daba importancia al asunto.

James Potter no era la mala persona que Lily pregonaba a todas horas. De hecho tenía un carácter amable, abierto y bondadoso cuando se le llegaba a conocer, aunque para el resto fuera el eterno gamberro, sinvergüenza y chichiribaile. No se esforzaba cambiar la imagen que tenían de él, las personas que le importaban ya lo conocían. No necesitaba más. Tal vez por eso resultara extraño que se empeñara en hacer cambiar la opinión de Lily Evans. Él tampoco lo entendía muy bien, simplemente no podía soportar que Evans no conociera su verdadera cara. Alguna vez Remus le había comentado que aquello era amor. Idea que James Potter desechó al momento, no tenía edad para enamorarse perdidamente de nadie. A los diecisiete años se tiene que vivir la vida plenamente.

Aún así intentaba por todos los medios, desde hacía unos años, demostrarle cómo era en realidad. Todos sus esfuerzos resultaban inútiles. Cada vez que avanzaba en algo y Lily mantenía una conversación normal con él, se le ocurría la mejor broma de la historia que probaba en los Slytherins. Entonces, ella dejaba de hablarle o se gritaban antes de irse a dormir en la Sala Común. Sospechaba que Sirius y Peter hacían apuestas para ver cuanto tiempo aguantaba la Evans sin quitarle puntos.

Ahora, de camino hacía el campo de Quidditch, se sentía frustrado por no avanzar con la chica y por llevar un mes sin hacer una broma. Cuando llego al campo soltó la Snitch, montó en la escoba y dejó vagar sus pensamientos. No le resultó difícil coger la pelota alada tres o cuatro veces antes de mirar al suelo desde su escoba y ver unos puntitos negros entre la nieve. Bajó unos metros con la escoba, para ver quién estaba en el campo de Quidditch, vio la pelambrera roja y la bufanda de Griffindor. Bajó un poco más, sonrió al comprobar que era Lily poniendo fin a una pelea entre unos Slytherins y unos Ravenclaw de segundo. Era agradable ver como consolaba al chiquillo que se había llevado la peor parte con los hechizos. Al pobre Ravenclaw le crecían las orejas sin control y sus amigos intentaban que no tocasen la fría nieve del suelo. James aterrizó cerca de ellos al ver que Lily no encontraba el contrahechizo.

-Potter¿crees que tus conocimientos en gamberradas nos ayudarían ahora? –Le preguntó cuando lo vio aterrizar. El chico sonrió socarrón.

-¿Ahora crees que valgo para algo?

-Si no vas a ayudar, mejor que te vayas –Contestó molesta. Y apuntó con su varita hacia las orejas del muchacho que lloriqueaba. James dejó a un lado su arrogancia, sin decir nada apartó a Lily con suavidad y murmuró un hechizo apuntando al chaval. Un ligero resplandor y las orejas pararon su crecimiento.

-Hasta aquí puedo ayudarte –El Ravenclaw miró con profundo agradecimiento a sus salvadores y los amigos silbaron con admiración –Sólo sé parar el crecimiento. Poppy puede devolverlas a su tamaño normal.

-Bien, entonces vamos a la enfermería –Sonrió Lily a los chavales, que la siguieron obedientes hacía allí. James también los acompañó todavía meditando la manera de que su relación con Evans fuera normal. Casi como ahora, sin peleas y sin borderías.

Los dejaron en la enfermería bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey, quien puso el grito en el cielo al ver al chico con esas orejas. Incluso con la puerta cerrada se oían sus quejas sobre los hechizos crece-orejas y sus malos usos.

Lily y James caminaban uno al lado del otro sin hablar. La pelirroja miraba al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber muy bien qué decir. Por el contrario James pensaba la manera de conseguir que Lily se riera de una de sus bromas y aceptara ir con él a Hosgmeade. Necesitaba un día, sólo uno, para demostrarle su verdadero carácter.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el hechizo –Dijo de repente Lily. James sonrió de medio lado sin darle mucha importancia. Ella se sorprendió de no escuchar una sus típicas frases arrogantes –Tal vez deberías enseñármelo. Me temo que esa maldición se va a poner de moda entre los Slytherins.

-Un gran mago nunca revela sus trucos –Sonrió James. Lily también sonrió, a su pesar, ya echaba de menos ese tipo de contestaciones.

-Esos Slytherins salieron corriendo al verte –Siguió hablando James animado por la reacción de la pelirroja. Ella torció el gesto con desagrado.

-Esa es la fama que me he creado –Al final volvió a sonreír –Suerte que hayan salido corriendo, habrían estado castigados hasta el día de su graduación.

-La prefecta estricta –Rió a carcajadas James –Pero no creo en la utilidad de los castigos.

-Estaría mal que tú dijeras lo contrario –Lily lo miró escéptica- No parece importarte estar castigado.

-Exacto, no me importa. Todo obedece a un fin muy elevado.

-¿Cuál? –Preguntó curiosa. James hizo una pausa teatral.

-Bajarles los humos a los Slytherins –Contesto con énfasis. Lily dejó de sonreír y con un bufido apretó el paso muy molesta. James parpadeó extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

-Lily…-La llamó corriendo detrás de ella –Lily…-La chica se paró y le miró a la cara enfadada.

-Para ti soy Evans –Y siguió su camino. La cara de James era una enorme interrogación.

-Pero…-Corrió detrás de ella de nuevo – ¡Evans¿Pero qué te pasa?

Lily se paró de nuevo en el pasillo, James la alcanzó en dos pasos.

-Me pasa que siempre tienes que quedar por encima de los demás –Le gritó. De nuevo continuó andando y, otra vez, James la siguió, alucinado.

-Pero, Evans, si no dije nada…

La chica se dio la vuelta una última vez, muy enfadada –Tú nunca dices nada, Potter –Le dijo lentamente con las mejillas coloradas, sin darle tiempo a responder susurró la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y desapareció por el agujero. James se quedó parado delante del cuadro intentando comprender en qué momento había metido la pata.

-¿Vas a entrar? –Le preguntó la Señora Gorda con un gruñido, tenía las manos en las caderas y golpeaba el pie rítmicamente contra el suelo del cuadro. A lo lejos se oía el murmullo de una fiesta en alguno de los cuadros del pasillo, estaba claro que la Señora Gorda no quería perderse ni un minuto de la fiesta. James no respondió, pero pasó por el agujero y se tiró en uno de los sillones, dándole vueltas al porqué del cambio de humor de Evans.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: Nada de lo que reconozcais es mio, por si acaso.**

**Cuarto capítulo**

La cena de Navidad de aquel año fue extraña para los estudiantes de Hogwarts y en especial para siete chicos Griffindor. No sólo por la locura transitoria de los muérdagos voladores que decoraban el Gran Comedor empeñados en hacer parejas imposibles, o el discurso inquietante de Albus Dumbledore sobre la vida en tiempos oscuros. A nadie de los presentes a la cena le pasaron desapercibidas las raras interacciones entre los Merodeadores y la terrible prefecta pelirroja y sus amigas.

Y es que Sirius, más guapo que nunca enfundado en su túnica de gala, se había sentado con toda la intención al lado de Marianne Gilmore, tratando de hacerle entender que jamás usaría los trucos de su hermano para ligar con ella. No trataba de disimular su orgullo herido al ser comparado con Regulus. Sirius Black no tenía nada que ver con Regulus Black y punto.

Marianne por su parte evitaba lo mejor que podía el contacto, ya fuera visual o físico, con el chico moreno. Desde que había comprendido que las cosquillitas que sintió al notar la mano de Sirius en su pelo no eran ningún tipo de enfermedad degenerativa, su preocupación había pasado de "_qué les ocurre a los Black conmigo_" a "_qué demonios me pasa a mí con Sirius Black_" y en consecuencia, estaba nerviosa. El nerviosismo para ella era un sentimiento nuevo. Su carácter no le permitía alterarse si en periodo de exámenes. Algo que, secretamente, Lily envidiaba.

Lily se había sentado entre Marianne y Lucie, evitando dejar algún espacio libre a su alrededor en el que Potter pudiera sentarse y amargarle la noche. Sin embargo, Peter se sentó al lado de Lucie haciendo que los dos únicos sitios que quedaban libres en la mesa fueran los que estaban enfrente de Lily y Lucie. La pelirroja frunció el ceño cuando vio como el chico de gafas con una mirada le pedía a Remus el sitio justo delante de ella. Remus aceptó a regañadientes sabiendo cómo estaba James de colado por la pelirroja. Aunque lo negara, no había duda para el licántropo. Así que se sentó delante de Lucie dirigiéndole una sonrisa entre sincera y culpable.

Ella se sorprendió al ver el matiz de culpabilidad en la sonrisa del chico y no lo entendió hasta que, al ir a apuntar los vasos de cerveza de mantequilla que se tomaba, no la encontró. En ese momento, mientras palpaba los bolsillos de la túnica de gala, entendió la conversación del desayuno y su amabilidad, incluso el tonteo que había notado antes de la interrupción de Dumbledore. Odió al muchacho que se sentaba delante de ella, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Se mordió el labio con rabia y un sentimiento profundo de humillación. Se recordó a sí misma sonriéndole confiada, babeando cuando lo veía pasarse la mano por el cabello cuando estaba agobiado con algún trabajo o cuando mandaba a los niños de primero a la cama con ese gesto tan suyo de hombre maduro. Odió haber querido que Peter no se sentara a su lado para dejarle el sitio libre y se odió a si misma por colarse por un tipo tan rastrero.

Miró a sus amigas para ponerlas sobre aviso, a estas alturas del día Lupin ya habría entendido toda su estrategia de vigilancia. Pero ninguna le hacía caso, estaban muy entretenidas mirando como un muérdago osado se había situado encima del profesor Slughorn y Dumbledore. El director del colegio sonreía visiblemente divertido mientras el profesor de pociones protestaba en voz alta sobre el control de esos muérdagos del infierno, palabras textuales. Los alumnos se aguantaban la risa como podían. Alguno que otro se atragantó con la bebida al ver el casto beso en la mejilla entre los dos profesores.

Lucie decidió esperar para crear el gabinete de crisis a que las tres estuvieran en la habitación. Total, el ambiente no podía empeorar: Lily enfadada con Potter, Marianne con los nervios de punta por el supuesto galanteo de Black hacia ella…O tal vez la noticia sí acabara de estropear las vacaciones de Navidad.

Al terminar la cena, las tres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron disparadas hacia su habitación. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, sin tener las mismas razones para huir de allí; pero completamente sincronizadas.

-¿Qué les pasa a éstas hoy? –preguntó Peter al verlas marchar. Los demás se encogieron de hombros sin ganas de explicarle nada al chico regordete. James estaba frustrado por no encontrar la razón del enfado de Lily, Sirius se apuntaba un tanto al notar que Gilmore abandonaba su calma habitual al tenerlo cerca y Remus, al tantear el terreno con Lucie, supo que se había dado cuenta del robo.

Ellos también subieron a su habitación después de pasar por la mesa de profesores para saludar a Dumbledore incitados por Remus. Conocían el sentimiento de gratitud de Remus hacia el director por dejarlo estar en el colegio aún siendo un licántropo, así que lo acompañaban en las múltiples muestras de agradecimiento que el chico le ofrecía al mago.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir Dumbledore con eso de estar unidos en los malos tiempos? –Se preguntó Peter una vez estuvieron todos en la habitación. Sirius se había tirado sobre la cama sin quitarse la túnica y sonreía recordando cómo Marianne lo evitaba. James le lanzó una almohada para hacerle volver al mundo en el que vivían.

-Ha querido decir lo que has oído, Peter –El chico miró sin entender a James, Pansita se acercó a él en busca de caricias sin apartar la mirada de Remus que la observaba con desconfianza. El licántropo se había sentado en la cama sin la túnica de gala con la libreta de Lucie en las manos a la que, pensativo, daba vueltas –Se avecinan tiempos difíciles.

-¿Crisis económica? –Se notaba que el chaval andaba perdido.

-Deberías leer más el Profeta –Respondió Remus con la mirada sobre la libreta. Tal vez debería devolvérsela a Lucie, no mirar lo que ponía. Quizás no fuera un diario, pero sentía cierto respeto por los trabajos científicos y estaba claro que mirar en la libreta supondría, en cierto modo, robarle los resultados a la chica –No hay día en que se asesine a un _muggle_ o mago en extrañas condiciones.

-O también podrías prestar más atención a lo que digo sobre las cosas que pasan en mi casa¿no crees? –Sirius, después del almohadonazo de James, se había incorporado a la conversación. Él tenía información y, por desgracia, de primera mano de lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico.

-Pensaba que eso de la pureza de sangre era una manía de tu madre –replicó Peter a la defensiva.

-Manía de mi madre y de otros tantos que siguen a un loco en sus locuras –Contestó Sirius amargamente –No por un capricho me fui de casa este verano. Las ideas que persigue mi familia, matan a gente.

-Gente inocente –Concluyó James. Peter asintió a la vez que ellos, ahora había comprendido. Una nueva y peligrosa corriente de pensamiento surgía entre los magos, había muertos. Aquello ya no era una broma. Por unos instantes se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que podría avecinarse si el mundo mágico se ponía en pie de guerra. Ninguno quería vivir un tiempo como ese, de ahí que el discurso de Dumbledore les hubiera puesto los pelos de punta. James dio una palmada, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-Bueno chicos, es la noche de Navidad –Empezó en un tono jovial, alejando los miedos –Mañana no hay que madrugar. Tenemos reservas de dulces para un año y toda la noche por delante –Sirius sonreía previendo que su amigo tenía una idea en la mente. Una de las buenas, se le notaba en la cara.

-¿Qué propones? –Se interesó Remus dejando la libreta a un lado momentáneamente.

-Propongo hacer honor al nombre de los Merodeadores –Contestó con una sonrisa malvada –Propongo salir, gastarles una broma a los Slytherins y volver a comentar la jugada comiendo chocolate –Sirius aplaudió la idea de la broma, Remus se relamió por adelantado con el chocolate que les esperaría a la vuelta y Peter tembló de miedo de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Y Evans? –Preguntó intentado hacerles desistir de la idea. Las incursiones por el castillo siempre le inquietaban.

-¿Qué pasa con Evans? –El tono era seco. James intentaba sonar indiferente.

-Nos vigila. Si nos pilla, el castigo será terrible.

-Como si nos importara un castigo. ¿Qué puede hacer¿Mandarnos limpiar los retretes con un cepillo de dientes sin encantar? –Se rió, pero las caras del resto nada conformes, lo pusieron serio de nuevo – ¡Venga chicos! Nuestras bromas tienen una función social. Les bajamos los humos a esos Slytherins, le ponemos una nota de humor a la vida en el castillo y saldremos en la Historia de Hogwarts como los mejores bromistas.

-Seremos inmortales –Le apoyó Sirius ilusionado. El discurso de James le había encendido el corazón. Remus simplemente sonreía ante las tonterías de sus compañeros, él casi nunca participaba activamente en las bromas porque su situación de licántropo no le permitía tener amonestaciones o un expediente lleno de anotaciones sobre mal comportamiento. Más bien era una especie de encubridor, jefe de logística y estratega. No así como el pobre Peter, que solía ser el cebo; tal vez fuera por eso que no quería participar esta vez. Sin embargo, las ganas de James y Sirius pudieron más que las reticencias de Peter y con sigilo salieron de la habitación.

James bajó el primero con la capa de invisibilidad sobre un hombro, produciendo la extraña sensación de que tenía medio cuerpo; Sirius iba detrás de él, agarrando a Peter por el cuello de la camisa. El regordete Peter temblaba y apretaba la varita con fuerza imaginándose el momento en que Filch los pillaba con las manos en la masa. Remus cerraba la procesión con el mapa del Merodeador cerrado, esperando a salir de la Sala Común para usarlo. Pansita los adelantó sin mirarlos, mientras bajaban las escaleras en silencio.

-Esa gata…-Murmuró Remus desconfiado, el animal desapareció escaleras abajo. Peter abrió la boca intrigado por la actitud del licántropo hacia la gata, pero un ruido los hizo pegarse contra la pared en el más absoluto silencio. Oyeron los pasos de alguien, ruidosos, cómo si el individuo estuviera enfadado, subiendo las escaleras directamente hacia ellos. James decidió que era mejor bajar despreocupadamente y encontrarse de frente con el que subía que aparecerse de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad y darle un susto de muerte. Así que se liberó de la mano de Sirius que le agarraba el brazo y bajó sonriente. Casi se choca con un chico alto de pelo negro corto que subía las escaleras de tres en tres, murmurando enfadado.

-¡Ey¡Potter! –le saludó sin mucho entusiasmo Frank Longbottom. Frank era el compañero de habitación de los Merodeadores. Tenían un relación cordial con él, incluso a veces había apuntado una mejor idea para alguna broma. Pero Frank era independiente, no se pegaba a ellos como otros chavales del colegio. Quizás fuera por eso lo respetaban. Y, desde que ese año, salía con Alice Reid, un año menos que ellos; ya no se le veía tanto el pelo por la habitación.

-¡Hola, Longbottom! –le respondió risueño. El otro gruñó un poco y subió unos pocos escalones más -¿qué tal?

-Mal, fatal. Las mujeres están locas¿lo sabíais? –James asintió totalmente convencido y detrás de él, el resto del grupo. Tal vez Peter asintiera por no desentonar, no conocía muy bien el alcance de la locura de una mujer. Frank continuó quejándose sin dejar que ninguno replicara –Y la peor de todas es Alice. ¡Qué vamos muy rápido, dice! No lo entiendo. Rápido sería si al salir de Hogwarts nos casáramos. Le digo que vayamos a comer a las Tres Escobas el día de San Valentín y me dice que no, que eso es ir muy rápido. ¿Vosotros lo entendéis? –Los Merodeadores negaron con un poco de miedo. Frank gesticulaba e iba subiendo el tono de voz enfadándose más y más.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. No le pedí matrimonio, ni una noche de pasión loca con las mellizas Hurlinton –En ese punto Sirius pensó que si Alice accedía a pasar una noche con Frank y las mellizas, obtendría el título a la mejor novia del mundo. Los demás asentían algo temerosos. Longbottom, de repente, cambió el tema de su monólogo -¿Y vosotros qué hacéis por aquí a estas horas?

-…Ehm…-James no sabía muy bien si decirle la verdad, miró al resto en busca de la aprobación

-Vamos a gastar una broma –Contestó Remus con alegría por James. Longbottom le caía bien–Vente con nosotros, te desfogas y mañana arreglas tus problemas con Reid más tranquilo –Peter miró suplicante a Remus, pensó que al encontrarse a Frank aplazarían la broma hasta mejor ocasión. A poder ser nunca.

Frank Longbottom pareció pensárselo unos segundos antes de aceptar entusiasmado. Peter suspiró resignado, mientras Sirius, todavía agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, tiraba de él escaleras abajo. James informaba del plan a Frank y Remus desplegaba sin esfuerzo el plano encantado de Hogwarts. Los pasillos del castillo aparecieron en el pergamino cuando Remus susurró "Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" y siguió el recorrido de las motitas de La señorita Norris y Argus Filch que parecían estar vigilando los pasillos más alejados de su objetivo. Buscó en el mapa la persona más cercana a ellos que los pudiera descubrir. No le dio tiempo a gritarle a James que parara, porque en la Sala Común estaba…

-¿Evans? –La voz de James sonó alta y aguda en la Torre Griffindor, casi rozaba la histeria. Allí, en la Sala común, de pie junto a la chimenea como una pesadilla, la prefecta pelirroja lo miraba con cara de haber confirmado todas sus teorías. A su lado Marianne luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y tenía toda la pinta de haber sido sacada a la fuerza de la cama. Lucie estaba cómodamente sentada en un sillón, observándolo todo desde un segundo plano. Incluso sin verle la cara, Lupin intuía el alcance de su enfado, de modo que evitó acercarse a ella.

-Potter –sonrió Lily sin disimular lo bien que se lo iba a pasar quitando puntos a los Merodeadores -¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-Bueno –Empezó el chico de gafas mirando a sus amigos en busca de apoyo. Ninguno pareció querer cambiar las posiciones y lo dejaron a él pensando la excusa perfecta para esa situación – ¿Crees qué me podrías dejar el tocho ese de "La historia de Hogwarts"? –Frank y Sirius negaron con la cabeza. James estaba perdiendo facultades, así no engatusaría a la Evans -…es que...hum…no podía dormir y…-Ahora, hasta Peter entendió que James Potter no estaba llevando nada bien la situación y bajó los hombros derrotado esperando el veredicto, susurró un "os lo dije" que le valió un capón por parte de Sirius.

-Y bajasteis todos, en amor y compañía, a la Sala Común sabiendo que yo estaría aquí esperando ansiosa para dejarte el libro –Lily gesticuló mientras hablaba y el camisón blanco que llevaba se movió, hipnotizando a James que olvidó todo a su alrededor por treinta segundos. Los segundos que tardó en notar a Sirius golpeándole en el brazo e incitándolo a buscar una excusa mejor. El chico suspiró vencido, _de perdidos al río_ se dijo. Echó una mirada de pena al resto del grupo, ellos al verla se resignaron.

-Está bien. Íbamos a gastarle una broma a los Slytherins para animar mañana el desayuno –Confesó con algo de arrogancia, total, era lo único que le quedaba ya. Cerró los ojos esperando los gritos de la Evans. Pero no fue ella la que gritó.

-¡Frank Longbottom! –La voz de la pequeña Alice Reid resonó en la Sala Común. Frank dio un paso atrás aterrorizado, no había notado que su chica estaba sentada en otro sillón al lado de Lucie. Ahora estaba de pie mirándolo con furia –En vez de estar meditando sobre nuestra relación, te dedicas a gamberrear con tus amigotes.

Los Merodeadores lo miraron con una pena infinita, al menos ellos no tenían que rendirle cuentas a una novia con los nervios de punta. Alice siguió gritando cosas a Frank hasta que se fue muy ofuscada hacia su habitación con el mentón en alto y pasos decididos.

-Chicos…-Frank por fin pudo articular palabra. Tenía la cabeza gacha –Ya mañana me contáis los puntos que hemos perdido. Me voy a meditar mi relación y a dormir, mañana tengo un duro día de reconciliación por delante –Y sin más se fue murmurando sin comprender a Alice, los chicos no se lo impidieron por solidaridad masculina.

-La verdad es que os teníamos que haber dejado hacer la broma –Dijo Lily perdiendo la sonrisa que había mantenido todo este rato, después de que se fuera Frank. Hizo un pucherito, James tragó saliva –No hay ninguna norma que permita quitar puntos a un alumno por el mero hecho de pensar maldades.

-A lo mejor se los puedes quitar por estar levantados fuera de horas –Aventuró Lucie fulminando con la mirada a Remus. Él también tragó saliva, no por la mirada furiosa que Lucie le dirigía, si no por el camisón con rayas de colores que llevaba. Ahora se fijó mejor¿por qué tenían que ir con tan poca ropa en ese momento?

-Creo que me da igual lo que nos hagáis mientras sigáis estando en camisón –Sirius fue el más valiente al decir lo que todos estaban pensando. Ni Lily, ni Lucie perdieron un segundo en replicarle nada a Sirius y continuaron discutiendo entre ellas la manera de quitarles puntos. Pero Marianne, en contra de todo pronóstico, se sonrojó al comprobar que su pijama no era más que una camiseta escueta y unos pantaloncillos cortos. Se parapetó disimuladamente detrás del respaldo del sillón más grande. Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción de la chica. _Sirius 2 –Marianne 1_, pensó. Todavía le dolía la comparación con su hermano.

-En fin –Suspiró Lily. Tenía la misma cara de pena de un niño al que se le ha escapado su globo de helio –Me temo que tendremos que dejarlos ir. Estáis absueltos –Le dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba bien claro que si por ella fuera estarían condenados a cadena perpetua. Ellos suspiraron inaudiblemente, pero no salieron corriendo hacia su habitación. Se quedaron atontados, sin entender cómo tan poca tela no dejaba ver ni un milímetro más de carne del debido.

Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, tenía orgullo y no iba a permitir quedarse parado en medio de la Sala Común babeando por el pijama de Lucie (ni por ella tampoco). Pensando en que una sabiondilla rubia y obsesionada con su persona no lo iba a descolocar así, cogió por el cuello a Sirius y a James; y los arrastró hacia la habitación. Sirius arrastró a su vez a Peter que rezaba porque el camisón de Lily se levantara un poco más al sentarse en el sillón.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie echó una ojeada al pasadizo que llevaba a las habitaciones de los chicos sin levantarse del sillón, una vez éstos desaparecieron escaleras arriba. Lily había encendido un poco más el fuego de la chimenea para poder quedarse en la Sala Común sin morirse congeladas. Marianne conjuró una manta y las tres se taparon con ella bien juntitas, pero bastante contrariadas.

-Les sorprendimos –Comentó Lily extrañada –No sabían que estábamos esperándolos. Deberían conocer ya nuestros trucos.

-Tal vez no hayan leído la libreta –Dijo Marianne con un gran bostezo –Decidme que no vamos a estar toda la noche despiertas por culpa de esos tipos.

-Vamos a estar toda la noche despiertas –Dijeron a la vez Lily y Lucie. Se miraron algo asustadas por esa conexión cerebral tan apabullante. Marianne bufó totalmente en desacuerdo, ella sólo quería dormir.

-Tenemos que evitar que salgan de aquí –Continuó Lily intentando convencer a su amiga.

-Sigo pensando que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho –la pelirroja levantó una ceja escéptica al tiempo que se ponía de pie con las manos en la cintura. ¿Lo iba tener que decir con todas las palabras?

-Te repito que está en juego mi honor.

-Y yo te repito que eso no me parece una razón convincente -Marianne chasqueó la lengua molesta y también se levantó encarando a Lily. La pelirroja, ahora sí, se estaba enfadando.

-Entonces no sé qué quieres oír –Lily se volvió a sentar esta vez con los brazos cruzados, dando la conversación por terminada. Su pierna se movía con nerviosismo, un tic típico suyo cuando estaba alterada. Marianne no se movió, quería explicaciones y no unas cualquiera. Quería LA explicación.

-Quiero escucharte decir que tienes miedo a Potter –Le exigió. Lucie salió del ensimismamiento en el que estaba sumida desde hacía un rato y las miró con curiosidad.

-Ya te lo dije –Gruñó Lily mirando el bordado de su camisón. Sabía muy bien al "miedo" al que se refería Marianne y no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ciertos sentimientos no se deben airear, porque corres el riesgo de que se fijen en el corazón y Lily no quería a James Potter en el suyo.

-Quiero decir que temes que Potter acabe gustándote –Explotó Marianne al final. Había pensado en dejar que lo confesase por si misma; pero, como le solía pasar, la paciencia no era su fuerte. Su amiga pelirroja era dura de roer. Lily la miró directamente a los ojos con reproche, pero sin sorpresa. Al contrario que Lucie, que para ser una gran observadora del mundo, no había intuido lo que le pasaba a Lily.

-No quiero seguir con este tema - cortó de cuajo cualquier tipo de comentario. Dejó a Lucie con la palabra en la boca. Y Marianne, con un escueto "bien", se marchó enfadada a su cama.

-Deberías hablar con ella de ese "miedo" –Comentó al final Lucie haciendo las comillas con las manos.

-¿Tú también?

-A mi no me lo cuentes si no quieres –Se defendió la rubia. Le bastaba con saber que existía la posibilidad de que Lily cayera ante las redes del chico de gafas. Necesitaba un tiempo para volver a reestructurar el mundo en base a ese nuevo dato. Después ya le pediría cuentas –Pero a Marianne no la dejes así. Prefiere que pelearse contigo a que le niegues ese problemilla, ya lo sabes –Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir nada. Marianne apareció de nuevo en la Sala Común hecha una furia.

-¡Bien! –Repitió y se puso a andar en círculos por toda la sala –No te preguntaré más sobre el tema Potter. Pero está claro lo que ocurre: cabe la posibilidad que nuestra pelirroja termine aceptando una cita con él en Hosgmeade. Eso no es nada malo, Lily. Al menos para mí¿Lucie? –Le preguntó mirándola, la chica negó con efusividad sin decir una palabra y Marianne continuó –Genial, sin problemas. Siguiente punto: Lucie y Lupin.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Lucie dio un respingo – ¿Yo qué¿Lupin qué? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Que Lupin te gusta –dijo con rotundidad.

-Pues claro –Dijeron Lily y Lucie de nuevo a la vez. Después de mirarse asustadas otra vez, Lucie se encogió de hombros –Eso ya lo sé. Asumido lo tengo.

-Ese ha sido tu error –Ambas amigas asintieron sin dejar de seguir con la mirada a Marianne en su caminata en círculos por la Sala con una mano a la espalda –Has bajado la guardia y Lupin se ha aprovechado –No hacía falta mirar a Lucie para saber qué cara tenía, entre avergonzada y furiosa con el chico. Marianne no tuvo piedad, siguió exponiendo sus teorías –Consecuencias ellos tienen en su poder la libreta con el plan apuntado. En dos días encontraran el contrahechizo para el encantamiento _rastreo_ y en media hora Miranda aparecerá por aquí diciendo que la han descubierto.

-Por lo menos les hemos pillado antes de que hicieran la broma. Eso quiere decir que no han abierto la libreta –Lily intentó relajar la tensión creciente.

-Eso quiere decir que Lupin no ha tocado la libreta, ni se la ha mostrado al resto –Lily sonrió esperanzada ante las palabras de Lucie que pensaba con una mano en la barbilla.

-Tal vez sea un caballero.

-Tal vez lo sea, pero después de un mes he llegado a conocer a Lupin y está muy enfadado por haberle fastidiado la noche. Me apuesto la pluma de Fénix de Dumbledore a que ahora están leyendo lo que pone –La chica se guardó otra razón por la que pensaba que estaba enfadado. Una idea rondaba por la cabeza de Lucie desde que el chico estuvo en la enfermería. Una hipótesis que estaba segura de comprobar el mes siguiente.

-Entonces –Marianne había dejado de dar vueltas por la habitación –que estamos en una situación delicada por haber bajado las barreras –Dijo con determinación, ya no estaba enfadada- Si Lily no quiere tener que salir con Potter. Tenemos que modificar la estrategia y reconstruir nuestras barreras. Volver a pensar con frialdad

-¿Nuestras?

-¿Queréis dejar de hablar a la vez? –se quejó Marianne.

-¿Black?

-Por favor, volved a ser dos personas independientes –Pidió la chica –Sí, Black. Me tiene frita, un día os daréis cuenta.

-¿Cabe la posibilidad de que Black y tú…? –Empezó a decir Lily con malicia. Marianne la cortó con un gesto.

-No –Y la respuesta fue tan rotunda que hasta ella misma se la creyó. Al final se sentó junto a las otras dos en el sofá, con la mirada en el infinito.

-Marianne –La llamó Lucie, la chica miró a su amiga –Después de tantos años a mi lado, has conseguido disecar la realidad. Mis esfuerzos no son en vano –Le dijo con la misma emoción que tiene una madre al ver los primeros pasos de su bebé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie tenía razón al pensar que Remus estaba enfadado, enfadado de verdad. Y acertó también al suponer que les mostraría la libreta al resto. Le habían arrebatado su noche de diversión e iba a actuar en consecuencia. Remus leyó las cuatro primeras hojas de la libreta, dónde en realidad estaba el meollo de la cuestión, ante un público atento; incluso Frank se unió, curioso, cansado de pensar en su relación con Alice. El plan de las chicas quedó al descubierto: el panel encantado en su habitación en el que se podía seguir cada movimiento de los chicos en todo momento unido al hechizo _rastreador_ sobre la Snitch de James, la pluma preferida de Sirius y cualquier libro que Remus cogiera de la biblioteca. A los datos que iban conociendo le añadieron su actitud aparentemente desinteresada que les había hecho confiarse. Sirius silbó con admiración ante el despliegue de medios y James farfulló algo así como "y encima lista". Remus lo miró con una media sonrisa esbozada, no podía evitar admirar la inteligencia, de modo que no pudo evitar admirar a las tres Griffindor y su plan. El único que no parecía impresionado era Peter, que embobado con la visión celestial de las piernas de Lily ya no oía ni veía. Le tocó despertar cuando Remus llegó al final de la cuarta hoja con una palabra coloreada de rojo: Miranda.

Lupin miró significativamente a la gata que ahora reposaba acurrucada en el regazo de Peter. Los demás lo imitaron sorprendidos y Peter, sin tener una razón para ello, empezó a sudar nervioso. La mirada felina de Pansita se posó en Remus retándolo, mientras Peter la defendía una y otra vez.

-Nadie puede hablar con los animales –Afirmó el chico regordete con ímpetu. Pero Remus estaba convencido de que la gata los espiaba. Miró buscando apoyo en Sirius y James, ellos tampoco parecían muy convencidos. El licántropo gruñó contrariado, pasó la hoja de la libreta. Torció el gesto al ver que no había más referencias a la tal Miranda en el resto del cuadernillo. A pesar de no tener casi pruebas para acusar a la gata de espionaje, Remus insistió y lo que consiguió fue que Peter muy enfadado cerrara las cortinas de su dosel. -…Siempre desconfías de mí –Le gritó desde el otro lado finalizando la discusión y dejándole al licántropo un poso de culpabilidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Y con esto hasta después de Navidad y más allá. Si no me entra el mono de escribir.**

**¡Felices fiestas¡Feliz entrada y salida del año!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, aquí estamos. He subido el capítulo antes de lo que pensaba y eso que me ha costado escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews. Creo que nunca pensé que pasaran de uno, sorprendida estoy.

Sin más os dejo con el capítulo, algo más largo que los otros. ¡Feliz año!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo cinco**

Lily llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, enfadada por haberse quedado dormida mientras vigilaba que Potter no hiciera una de las suyas. Tanto era así que, Lucie y Marianne decidieron alejarse de sus alrededores, no fuera que les mordiera un ojo para desquitarse. Ya hizo el amago, durante el desayuno, al intentar explicarles el motivo de su cabreo a gritos; lo que produjo que sus dos amigas se fueran a sentar al otro lado de la mesa Griffindor atemorizadas por su malhumor. Se pasó la mañana abusando "ligeramente" de su poder como prefecta. Le quitó puntos a medio colegio y el otro medio, asustado, procuró no cruzarse con la pelirroja por los pasillos.

A la hora de comer Lucie se acercó a ella tanteando el terreno y salió escaldada, la pelirroja seguía de mala leche. Comió sola, sin ganas y, al terminar, corrió a la Sala Común dispuesta a hacer todos los deberes navideños. Con un poco de suerte las horas pasarían rápidas, con otro poco de suerte Potter no haría ninguna broma y con otro poco de suerte más no tendría que ir con él a Hosgmeade, ni… _Maldita sea, Lilita_; se reprendió, _te estás poniendo pesadita con Potter_. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y abrió el libro de Runas. Leyó con atención la sucesión de símbolos que debía descifrar, a los dos segundos estaba de nuevo perdida en sus pensamientos nada alentadores repletos de chicos con gafas y pelo revuelto. Se obligó a centrar su atención en las runas de nuevo. Esta vez si que obtuvo resultados satisfactorios y releyó la frase traducida a partir de las runas: "La perseverancia es una característica de Potter". Sonrió satisfecha por un segundo, hasta darse cuenta de que "Potter" no era lo que ponía exactamente en las runas –más bien decía algo así como "La perseverancia es una característica de importancia en un mago cualificado", las frases para traducir de los libros de Runas nunca fueron espectaculares-. Lily soltó la pluma y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con desesperación, se maldijo tres veces por estúpida, por dejarse atontar por el idiota de Potter. Marianne tenía razón: cabía la posibilidad de que le acabara gustando ir del brazo de James Potter por Hosgmeade. Se levantó apesadumbrada de la mesa y con paso lento se tiró en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común segura de que no le saldrían los deberes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Ey! Sirius –El chico se paró frente a una Huflepuff que se acomodaba coquetamente los rizos negros de su cabello –Papa Noel me dejó una cosita para ti.

Sirius la miró incrédulo¿otro regalo más? Tembló de sólo pensar lo que podía pasar el día San Valentín. Había acumulado veinte regalos por la mañana, generalmente corazoncitos con las declaraciones más empalagosas que se pudiera imaginar el poeta más incapaz. Con una sonrisa, por cumplir, le agradeció el regalo intentó seguir su camino, pero la chica le cortaba el paso exigiéndole silenciosamente un agradecimiento algo más efusivo. Sirius suspiró fastidiado, pero era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser tan sexy, guapo y caballeroso. Y resaltando mentalmente todas y cada una de sus cualidades, le plantó un casto beso en la frente a la Huflepuff que suspiró emocionada. Nada más desaparecer el chico por las escaleras del segundo piso, un montón de chicas histéricas salieron de detrás de los tapices que decoraban el pasillo y con risitas histéricas rodearon a la Huflepuff que, muy sonrojada, comentaba la jugada. Juntas se alejaron dispuestas a cotillear.

Sirius bajó de cuatro en cuatro los escalones, sin romperse una pierna (hecho milagroso) hasta llegar al Vestíbulo del Castillo. Le echó una ojeada alrededor buscando a alguien que no encontró.

-¡Vosotros! –Les gritó a un par de chavales que parecían concentrados en echar chispas por la punta de su varita, lo miraron con cierto temor reverencial. El mito viviente entre los mitos de Hogwarts les hablaba a ellos -¿Habéis visto a la prefecta pelirroja?

Con un movimiento de cabeza le dieron a entender que por allí no había pasado. Lo cual era un hecho evidente, ya que en el Vestíbulo se respiraba un ambiente distendido de libertad.

-La vi pasar hace un rato. Iba hacia la Torre Griffindor –Balbuceó una niña de primero con timidez parapetada detrás de un libro que parecía pesar tres veces más que ella. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando el chico le cogió el libro y la acompañó hasta el Gran Comedor donde se dirigía, sonriéndole agradecido – ¡Sólo tienes que seguir los llantos! -Le gritó antes de que saliera corriendo por la puerta después de dejar el pesado libro sobra una de las mesas y acariciar la mejilla a la muchacha. Resulta obvio decir que fue el centro de los cotilleos durante tres días.

Sirius subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro, otra vez, con prisa. Siguiendo, efectivamente, el rastro de niños desconsolados por el paso inmisericorde de la prefecta cabreada y terminó delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¿Evans? –La llamó al entrar, vio su cabellera roja aparecer de entre los sofás y se dirigió a ella. Lily lo miraba expectante. La verdad, su amistad con Sirius Black se limitaba al "hola y adiós" de las personas educadas y al "veinte puntos menos para Griffindor" cuando actuaba de prefecta. Aunque Black no le caía tan mal como Potter.

–Me costó encontrarte –Lily alzó una ceja con escepticismo. Pero se ahorró el comentario sarcástico.

-Pues aquí me tienes –Sirius torció el gesto ante el tono seco de la chica. Le constaba que con él no tenía ningún problema. Sacó a pasear su sonrisa de suavizar situaciones, dulce e inocente.

-¿Qué tal te va todo, Evans? –Le preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa y apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Lily alzó la otra ceja, escéptica de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Sirius Black le preguntaba por su vida?

-Evidentemente mal–Le dijo cansadamente, con la idea de quitárselo de encima cuanto antes –Ahora largo.

El chico cambió su actitud, estaba claro que sus trucos no funcionaban con la dama de hierro pelirroja.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que podrías sustituir a McGonagall? Vaya mal carácter gastas -Y se repanchingó a su lado en el sofá. La chica puso mala cara al entender que Black no se iba a marchar para dejarla sola con sus pensamientos de odio hacia Potter.

-Haré cómo que no he oído nada –se acomodó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y unos morros hasta el suelo –A qué has venido.

-Sólo me preocupaba por ti –Le volvió a sonreír Sirius, un segundo intento para engatusarla. Lily ni se inmutó.

-Sirius Black –él aumentó al doble su sonrisa -¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido una conversación?

-Déjame pensar…-Hizo memoria contando con los dedos de la mano. No pasó del dedo gordo.

-No vale aquella vez que te pillé robándole los caramelos de limón a Dumbledore en su despacho –La pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa –Eso fue un monólogo sobre la propiedad privada.

-Era un caso de necesidad –se defendió –Remus había terminado las reservas de chocolate.

-En fin, lo que quiero decir es: no me trago tu cara de niño bueno y tu preocupación por mi cuando nunca en siete años hemos cruzado más de tres palabras –Soltó después de un suspiro y unos segundos estudiándolo detenidamente.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó Sirius con alegría. Se incorporó y se acercó un poco a Lily–Entonces no me detengo más en los preliminares –Lily se alejó de él al mismo tiempo algo asustada –No entiendo por qué James cree que eres complicada.

-¿Qué yo soy qué?

El chico no le contestó y ella se quedó rumiando la frase con la vista fija en las zonas gastadas del tapiz del sofá hasta que Sirius le tiró de la manga de la túnica.

-¿Y bien? –Un ansioso Sirius Black la miraba con insistencia esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que Lily no había oído. Soltó un "¿qué?" en tono molesto, por haberle sacado de sus pensamientos de nuevo -¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que le pasó a Gilmore con mi hermano?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Te vienes, Cornamenta? –James abrió un ojo y lo fijó hacia la puerta de la habitación desde donde le hablaba Peter –Voy a las cocinas a robar algo de comida para Pansita.

Se incorporó lo suficiente como para enfocarlo con claridad, se había pasado la noche en vela esperando el momento justo para que las chicas bajaran la guardia y se durmieran. Cosa que ocurrió, pero para ese momento ellos ya estaban en plena fase REM, ya tenía claro que con los chicos en ese estado ni un terremoto los hubiera despertado. Para colmo Peter estaba enfadado con Remus, no se puede poner en práctica ningún plan cuando no hay buen ambiente. Aún así, de madrugada, cogió la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa y su varita; y bajó decidido a realizar la broma con mayúsculas. Al rato James, frustrado, regresó a la torre Griffindor de su aventura sobre lo que podría haber sido la mejor broma de todos los tiempos; pero alguien se le había adelantado. Por el camino le había adelantado un apresurado Filch, seguido de cerca por la Señorita Norris y Flitwick, tremendamente enfadado. Los había seguido con sigilo sin poder controlar su curiosidad por saber quién era el Ravenclaw que había armado tal follón. No era normal que un Ravenclaw gastara bromas y mucho menos que se vengara de unos Slytherin, porque, estaba claro, aquellas orejas desmesuradas y ese toque de vomitar babosas era un castigo un tanto cruel.

-¿Te vienes o no? –Se impacientó Peter, o se lo parecía a él o todos sus amigos estaban atontados. James simplemente gruñó al levantarse de la cama y coger la capa como abrigo. Peter sonrió alegre por la compañía.

-¿Crees que Pansita es una espía? –Le preguntó al chico de gafas tímidamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras. James suspiró pensando la respuesta y se revolvió inconscientemente el cabello al poner el pie en la Sala Común no fuera que estuviera Evans allí.

-No creo que nadie pueda hablar con los animales –Dijo al final -…¡Evans! –La llamó, sin saber muy bien para qué, antes de que la chica saliera por el retrato seguida de Sirius. _¿Sirius¿Evans?_, pensó alternativamente algo inquieto.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Black? –Le gritó al moreno. Después se dirigió a James molesta –Hazme un favor y explícale a tu amigo que significa la palabra no.

-¿Y se lo pides a James? –se atrevió a decir Peter. Hay que decir que sus pocos momentos de lucidez los usaba bien.

Lily salió de la Sala Común sin decir nada más dispuesta a perder de vista a Black, pero el chico no pensaba desistir, conseguiría saber qué hubo entre Gilmore y Regulus.

La gente en los pasillos se apartaba al paso de la pelirroja, entre temerosa y divertida por la escena. Una pelirroja prefecta terriblemente enfadada perseguida por el siempre perfecto Sirius Black que a su vez eran seguidos de cerca y con cara de pocos amigos por James Potter, eterno enamorado de Evans. Las mentes más retorcidas del colegio no necesitaban más datos para elaborar su propia versión de los hechos y así comenzó el rumor que profetizaba la caída en picado del mito de los Merodeadores. Palabras textuales de Myren Lircart, conocida chismosa, heredera de la mente laberíntica de Rita Skeeter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La vida de los gatos puede parecer fácil. No hay nada como ser un felino en una familia que te quiere y, por dos mimos o un ronroneo en el momento justo, conseguir una ración doble de tocino. Pero no todos los gatos tienen su existencia arreglada de esa manera. Muchos desearían dormir, lamerse y ronronear a placer; y sin embargo, luchaban por su supervivencia en los oscuros callejones de las ciudades mientras los ciudadanos duermen.

Para la gata gris atigrada que ahora paseaba sigilosa en busca de diversión por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ese tipo de vida le resultaba conocido. Miranda no era una gata joven, tampoco había sido feliz desde el día que su madre la parió junto a otros siete gatejos, detrás de un cubo de basura. Desde el primer momento le tocó pelearse por la leche materna con sus hermanos, ellos nunca fueron piadosos con la más pequeña y ella aprendió a hacerse valer. También aprendió a mantener a raya a los gatos en celo que la acosaban por donde iba. Lo que nunca aprendió fue a confiar en los humanos; ninguno le había dado calor, comida o un trato amistoso. Miranda era una gata callejera. O por lo menos lo fue hasta que un día, en el peor momento de su felina existencia, apareció una niñita morena que enfadada echó sin miramientos a los niños que trataban de comprobar cuánto tiempo aguantaba sin respirar un gato debajo del agua. Todavía recordaba el zarpazo que le soltó a la niña cuando la sacó del cubo. Ella no se inmutó, con una sonrisa la recogió, la tapó y le habló con cariño: -Hola, me llamo Marianne y te voy a cuidar-

Miranda respiraba agitada aún asustada con el aspecto desolado típico de los gatos mojados, la miró fijamente y pensó lo agradecida que estaba. En ese momento la niña, Marianne, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la soltó de golpe, como si quemara. Miranda consiguió caer de pie y torpemente intentó alejarse de la chica, con temor. Por un momento había creído que era su salvadora. Se escondió entre dos cubos de basura. –No ¡Espera! –Oyó gritar a Marianne – ¡Te he oído en mi cabeza!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie despidió a Marianne en la esquila del pasillo de la biblioteca. Su amiga morena prefería pasearse por el castillo con su cámara en busca de imágenes a pasarse el día en la biblioteca haciendo deberes, cómo quería Lucie. De modo que Lucie caminó sola a pasos firmes por el pasillo cargada con todas las tareas de las vacaciones; aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlos. Entró en la biblioteca, dejó las cosas encima de la mesa y se perdió entre las estanterías de la biblioteca. Al poco rato volvió a su mesa con todos los libros que había encontrado sobre Criaturas Mágicas, que no eran pocos. La torre de libros le impedía ver bien donde ponía los pies. A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó bajo la mirada amenazadora de Madame Pince.

Se pasó toda la mañana estudiando las diferentes Criaturas Mágicas estudiadas hasta el momento, sin saber muy bien lo que buscaba. Había algo en el comportamiento de Lupin que le decía que tenía un problema y su instinto le decía que su problema tenía que ver con los animales mágicos. Pero estaba bien espesita esa mañana y no había nada que le encendiera la bombillita. A la hora de comer, dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa como estaban pensando en volver después de meterse entre pecho y espalda un buen filete con patatas, una gran mañana de investigación se termina comiendo bien.

Aún comiendo le daba vueltas a la idea que se le escapaba, mirando a ratos a Remus y recordando de paso que, aunque los Merodeadores tardaran un par de días en encontrar los contrahechizos, ellas debían idear otro plan. Miró con rencor al otro prefecto de Griffindor, y él le devolvió la mirada con insolencia. Lucie se preguntó dónde había quedado el dulce y tierno Lupin que la tenía embobada.

Lucie caminaba por los pasillos camino de la biblioteca, con el estómago bien lleno, la mente embotada y sueño. Saludó sin muchas ganas a Frank Longbottom y a Alice Reid que parecían haberse reconciliado. Sonrió al pensar que si Lily los hubiera visto besándose así, ahora Griffindor tendría veinte puntos menos.

Llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca mirando al suelo mientras se rehacía la trenza con su maña habitual. Para Lucie hacerse una sin un espejo delante resultaba la empresa más complicada del mundo, de modo que sus trenzas tenían un toque especial, un barullo con cierto estilo neohippy para nada premeditado. Justo cuando se estaba a punto de atarlo todo con su goma de pelo medio deshilachada se topó con un despistado Remus Lupin.

El chico venía bastante mosqueado, reparando dos pasos detrás de Lily los puntos quitados injustamente por la prefecta enfadada. Al tiempo pasaba las hojas de la libreta de Lucie con prisa buscando algún indicio sobre la identidad de la tal Miranda. No levantó la vista de la libreta hasta que se topó su dueña.

Remus la guardó rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos bajo la mirada enojada de Lucie. La chica giró el pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca controlando sus ganas de noquearlo con un buen derechazo y quitarle la libreta, después de darle una patada en la espinilla; pero no se consideraba una persona violenta.

-Lo siento –Se disculpó Remus a pesar de que la chica ni se había interesado por su salud después del choque. Lucie lo miró fijamente, se mordió el labio controlando las ganas de gritarle.

-¿Lo dices por el topetazo –Empezó a decir Lucie con un susurro –o por robarme vilmente mi libreta?

Remus acusó el golpe bajando la mirada con culpabilidad. Después del enfado de la noche anterior, estaba arrepentido. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la libreta ofreciéndosela.

–Ya es tarde, Lupin –La rubia rechazó con un gesto la libreta y se metió en la biblioteca a paso rápido sin dirigirle una mirada más.

Lucie no le había gritado, ni insultado; pero había conseguido hacerlo sentir más culpable que el día que se les terminó el chocolate sin previo aviso y obligó a Sirius a coger los caramelos de limón de Dumbledore consiguiendo que Lily les quitara treinta puntos. Y eso que había sido un asunto de vida o muerte. Sin pensarlo siguió a la chica al interior de la biblioteca en busca de su perdón. Ella puso cara de fastidio cuando lo notó sentarse a su lado y frunció el ceño al verlo mirarla insistentemente.

-¡Qué! –Susurró enfadada.

-Perdóname –La miró con ojos de cordero degollado.

-No.

-¿Es tú última palabra? –la chica asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-Te aprovechaste y lo sabes –Remus volvió a sentirse muy culpable, paseó su mirada por los libros repartidos por la mesa y se alarmó un poco al ver que todos hablaban de Criaturas Mágicas. Mezcla peligrosa: Lucie Marlin y libros que explican la licantropía. Decidió tantear el terreno.

-¿Para qué tanto libro sobre Criaturas Mágicas? –Lucie captó un cierto tonillo impaciente en la voz de Remus y se puso alerta.

-Para un trabajo –Mintió, el chico lo supo al momento. ¿Por qué ella le resultaba tan transparente cuando el resto de alumnado femenino era un total misterio para él?

-Qué tipo de trabajo –La mente de Lucie funcionaba a toda velocidad relacionando los datos de la libreta, el interés sobre lo que hacía de Lupin. Y en un instante las piezas encajaron con un enorme ¡clic!

-Un trabajo… –empezó a pasar las hojas de un libro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba -…sobre las maldiciones que convierten a los humanos en animales –Saboreó de antemano su venganza al ver la cara de terror del chico –En especial sobre los licántropos.

Al oírlo Remus se levantó de golpe del asiento haciendo caer la silla con estruendo. Tenía una cara de espanto tal que Lucie confirmó sus sospechas al momento. El chico colocó la silla con cuidado y algo tembloroso, vigilado de cerca por una Madame Pince mosqueada. La vio coger los libros con desparpajo y desaparecer entre las estanterías, se pasó la mano por el pelo un tanto desesperado. Y ahora qué, no entendía cómo resultaba tan fácil de adivinar su problemilla. Primero los chicos, después Snape y ahora Marlin. ¿Acaso no resultaba creíble que su madre se pusiera enferma exactamente una vez al mes coincidiendo con la luna llena?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El carácter de Marianne la hacía proclive a las melancolías. Muchas veces le dijeron que con tan pocos años de vida no se podían echar de menos los años felices. Su madre, por ejemplo, le echaba en cara que no aprovechaba la felicidad que daba su juventud. Pero Marianne no ansiaba recuperar tiempos perdidos, aspiraba a encontrarlos mejores. Su melancolía tenía origen en el deseo de verse a sí misma en una vida propia, haciendo algo que le apasionase, fuera lo que fuera. Tal vez la fotografía, o como experimentada jefa de departamento del Mantenimiento de la Red Flú. Todo valía, todo con tal de sentirse útil. Marianne soñaba con su futuro y lo añoraba.

Ahora mismo, sentada en una de las vidrieras de las escaleras de acceso a la Torre de Astronomía fantaseaba con su apartamento en el centro de Londres. Se veía a ella junto con Lily y Lucie, cenando, comentando lo estúpidos que eran los hombres y la nueva exposición de fotografía mágica del vestíbulo del Ministerio.

Notó el maullido conocido de su gata a sus espaldas, se giró y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella en la ventana. No pudo evitar hacerle una foto mientras Miranda la miraba cansada de ser la protagonista principal de todas las fotografías que hacía la chica.

-No me mires así. Para ser una señora gata, estás estupenda –bromeó. La gata le contestó clavándole las uñas en la pierna lo suficiente para darle a entender que el comentario no le había gustado mucho – ¡Pero si ha sido un piropo!

_Me quitó el cráneo ante tu sentido del humor_, pensó Miranda acomodándose en el regazo de su amiga.

-Dime que no has estado leyendo Luces de Bohemia – Marianne soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la gata mientras la acariciaba detrás de la oreja. _Los gatos no leen, querida_, le contestó con tonillo irónico.

-Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar que eres un gato normal –Acarició con más intensidad, Miranda cerró los ojos relajada -¡Já! Estás ronroneando.

Miranda abrió los ojos con brusquedad y rechazó la caricia de su amiga enfadada consigo misma. _Maldita sea_, se quejó mentalmente acompañándolo con un bufido, _Pettigrew está consiguiendo que me comporte como uno de esos gatos esnobs mimados_.

-¿Ya te hace cosquillitas en la tripa? –Le preguntó con malicia la chica morena. Que a Miranda nunca le gustó actuar como los gatos domésticos era un hecho conocido en la familia Gilmore y el causante de muchas de las discusiones de Marianne con su madre, empeñada en que los gatos callejeros deberían quedarse en su sitio.

_¿Y a ti te las hace Black?_, los ojos del felino brillaron con malicia.

-Touché –Dijo vencida Marianne –No sé que vi en ti, maldita gata manipuladora -Bromeó. Miranda se frotó en una de sus piernas a modo de disculpa y de un elegante salto bajó al suelo para seguir su paseo por el colegio. _Antes de irme dos cositas. Uno, Lupin desconfía de mí. Dile a Lucie que se cuide de sus dotes escondidas de seductor. Y dos, te diré que tu problema con los Black es el mismo que tengo yo con los gatos negros de ojos azules que adopta Madame Rosmerta. Me pierden_, y desapareció silenciosamente como lo saben hacer los gatos.

Marianne tomó nota de la actitud de Lupin hacia su gata y se rió por adelantado del gruñido que soltaría Lucie ante el comentario de Miranda. Tantos años en la calle, había formado el carácter de la gata y, a veces, destilaba pura maldad. Estaba segura de que se había guardado aquel dato todo este tiempo, sólo para ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Miranda era así, nunca estaba enteramente del bando de nadie, no luchaba por una causa que no fuera suya o tuviera que ver con Marianne. Y a pesar, de que fue la morena la que le pidió que hiciera de espía; se permitía el lujo de ocultar información.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Salir de entre los estantes de la biblioteca y no ver a Lupin sentado en la mesa dónde lo había dejado hacía unos minutos pálido como el fantasma de Nick Casi Decapitado, fue un duro golpe para Lucie. Supo entonces que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y que probablemente saliera embarrada. Sin Lupin allí no le resultaba posible explicarle que de su boca no saldría una palabra de su problema, que a ella le daba igual lo que fuera y que sólo había querido molestarlo un poquito como venganza por el robo de la libreta.

Pero el chico había desaparecido, asustado seguramente; temiéndose que al día siguiente todo el colegio supiera su condición de licántropo. Le molestó pensar que él pudiera pensar que ella era una chismosa, aún así recogió todas sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad de la biblioteca acompañada del suspiro de alivio de Madame Pince, por fin se iban esos dos monstruos ruidosos. Cerró la biblioteca antes de que algún otro mocoso hormonado decidiera ir a arreglar sus problemas con el sexo opuesto a su santuario de los libros.

Tal y como hacía supuesto Lucie, Remus corría por los pasillos temiéndose que en cualquier momento alguien lo acusara de hombre lobo señalándolo con el dedo. Sabía que hacía mal desconfiando de Marlin, no parecía ser de esas que no ven la gravedad de comentar con alguien los secretos de otro. Sin embargo, había aprendido que ante la palabra "licantropía", la gente reaccionaba de la manera más extraordinaria posible. Sin ir más lejos, su tía Ansioline, profesora de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas en Beauxbatons, opinaba que a su sobrino había que aislarlo de la comunidad mágica por su propio bien. Y eso que era la tía más liberal de la familia. Al contrario que el fallecido tío-abuelo Regmond, retrógrado hasta la médula, defendió siempre con pasión la pureza de sangre de igual manera que avaló su entrada en Hogwarts frente a un consejo de padres reticente. De modo que Lucie Marlin podía de igual manera, aceptarlo o rechazarlo; callarse el dato o publicarlo en El Profeta.

Antes de llegar a la Sala Común escuchó los gritos histéricos de Lily Evans, los reconocería en cualquier situación, y no pudo evitar acercarse por si pudiera arreglar algún estropicio hecho por sus amigos.

-¡Harta me tienes¡Te he dicho que no! -Vio como la pelirroja le gritaba a Sirius. Se sorprendió, generalmente era James el que se llevaba las broncas. El chico de gafas, relegado a un segundo plano, miraba a los dos alternativamente no muy feliz. Remus se abrió paso entre la gente que observaba la escena y se situó al lado de James, llamando su atención con un suave golpe en el brazo. Él se encogió de hombros y fijó la vista de nuevo en Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y vosotros qué miráis! -Rugió al público nada más darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada -¡Todos fuera de aquí u os quito tantos puntos que este año nadie gana la Copa de las Casas!

La mayoría de los presentes puso pies en polvorosa más asustados de los gritos que de la amenaza en si. Otros, muy pocos, aplaudieron entusiasmados por el chorro de voz de la prefecta, seguros de que sería una soprano fantástica. Remus los echó educadamente, asegurando que Lily sería muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

Sirius estaba desesperado, había gastado todas sus armas, tanto las de conquistador como las de mafioso; pero Lily Evans era dura de pelar. Además la presencia ceñuda de James no ayudaba, por que la pelirroja parecía estar gritándole a su amigo en vez de a él.

-Una vez más te lo repito, Black -Lily respiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes para calmarse - Es muy simple. Dos letras: N-O.

-Pero Lilita… -James gruñó al oír el diminutivo. Remus silbó alabando la osadía de Sirius. La chica se apoyó en la pared desesperada. Disimuladamente, Sirius se apoyó también sin decir nada, le estaba dando un descanso a la pelirroja antes de volver al ataque. Su mano tanteó la pared rugosa de piedra hasta encontrar el saliente que esperaba. Sonriente miró a los chicos y apretó el saliente. Éste se hundió y la pared giró llevándose a Sirius y a Lily a una habitación secreta.

James los vio desaparecer sin podérselo creer -Recuérdame que lo mate cuando lo vea -Murmuró derrotado antes de volver a su habitación, de donde no tenía que haber salido. Remus lo siguió sin poder explicarse la situación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Lumos -Susurró Sirius y al momento de su varita se iluminó. Temió mirar la cara de enfado de Lily, pero en vez de eso se encontró que estaba muy concentrada palpando las paredes en busca de la salida. Notó que respiraba pesadamente -¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué que hago? -Chilló. Su voz era tan aguda que rozaba el ultrasonido, claro indicio de histeria -Sirius Black acabas de encerrar a una claustrofóbica en el cuartucho más estrecho del castillo. ¡Sácame de aquí o te juro por las barbas de Merlín que te desfiguro!

-¡Oh¡Oh!

-Oh, Oh, qué -Volvió a chillar Lily.

-¿Puedes esperar dos minutos? -Susurró con temor, instintivamente se tapó la cara con las manos -El mecanismo tarda dos minutos en volver a activarse.

-¿Minutos? -El chico asintió con las manos en la cara esperando lo peor. Pero Lily sólo respiró profundamente controlando sus pulsaciones -Está bien. Te insultaré para pasar el rato.

Y estuvo los dos minutos insultando a Sirius. Él se sorprendió del vocabulario de la chica, con lo fina que parecía. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lily salió del cuarto como una exhalación.

-Te has dado cuenta de que ahora si que no tienes ninguna oportunidad¿verdad? -Lily ya estaba más calmada. Se quitó las arrugas de la túnica que llevaba puesta intentando recuperar la compostura. Sirius no dijo nada, tampoco hacía falta -Lo que quieras saber se lo preguntas a ella.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse. Pero Sirius tuvo una genial idea en ese momento.

-¿Y si te ofreciera mis servicios cómo espía? -Lily se giró de nuevo para mirarlo con curiosidad -Sabemos vuestro plan de seguimiento, no necesitamos muchos días para desbaratar los hechizos. No creo que te interese que James vague libremente por el castillo… -Lily se estremeció solo de pensarlo, pero no dijo nada -Te ofrezco información a cambio de información.

La chica frunció el ceño, pensativa, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que era un trato estupendo, si se pasaba por alto que traicionaba a Marianne. Pero, Potter no podía estar sin vigilancia. Todo se limitaba a jugar bien sus cartas.

-Está bien. Tú harás de espía, yo juzgaré si haces bien tu trabajo. Cuando considere que has cumplido tu parte, te contaré lo que pasó entre Marianne y tu hermano -Se decidió al final, alargó la mano hacia Sirius -¿Trato hecho?

Sirius estrechó la mano de la pelirroja con fuerza y la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando Griffindor ganaba un partido de Quidditch. Después cada uno partió en direcciones opuestas rumiando las diferentes maneras de sacarle la información al otro sin romper el trato.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**No he tardado nada en escribir este capítulo, cosa que me inquieta. Espero que la velocidad de publicación sea indirectamente proporcional a la calidad del capítulo. ****Deben ser los exámenes que inspiran. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me gusta recibir vuestros reviews. Toma indirecta.**

**Gracias a nat, Gwen-De, PauMalfoy, Damita Azul y Deina-Black por sus RR.**

**Advertencia: Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mio, ya quisiera yo.**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

Sirius entró silbando en la habitación de los Merodeadores después de una fructífera conversación con Lily. Desde que habían hecho el trato se reunían una vez por semana para pasarse información. Si bien es verdad que ninguno compartía datos de vital importancia, Sirius sabía que en cualquier momento obtendría lo que quería saber. Tuvo tiempo de saludar a Peter antes de que un almohadón tirado con muy mala leche por James impactase en su cara. _Mi perfecta cara_, se la palpó asustado antes de encararse con James.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que mi cara no es una diana en la guerra de almohadas -Dijo despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa se volvió hacia Remus para saludarlo. El licántropo le devolvió el saludo visiblemente tenso, lo que extrañó al Sirius. Pero antes de poder preguntarle algo James le volvió a lanzar la almohada a la cara con más fuerza que la primera vez.

-¡Eh! -En ese momento notó la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación de los _Merodeadores & Frank Longbottom_ -cartelito que tuvieron que poner en la puerta a petición de Frank, porque Alice nunca recordaba cuál era la habitación de su novio-. Había más tensión en esa habitación que en un corral de pavos el Día de Acción de Gracias. Miró a James que parecía enfadado -¿Qué pasa, Cornamenta?

-Creí que no hacía falta decirte que Evans no se compartía -James agarró con brusquedad otro almohadón. Eso de tirarle cojines era un arreglo momentáneo para no destrozar la perfecta nariz de su amigo -Llevas un tiempo demasiado cerca de ella -Sirius levantó una ceja.

-Por eso llevas estas semanas con el mismo malhumor que Filch -Sirius ató cabos. Que James estaba raro, lo había notado, pero lo achacó a la cercanía del partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Remus lo miró sin poder creer que los dos mejores amigos más amigos del mundo tuvieran problemas de ese tipo.

-¿Y que creías? Te reúnes con Evans, la haces sonreír…-Se revolvió el pelo con desesperación y se colocó las gafas con un gesto pesaroso - ¡y te deja llamarla Lily!

-Debo decir que no me deja, pero me tomo algunas libertades -Sirius sacó a pasear su sonrisa de galán. Ni la matización, ni la sonrisa ayudaron mucho a la situación. James le tiró otra almohada.

-Sirius, haz el favor de explicarle, una vez más, a James que tu trato con Lily no es de tipo sexual -Intervino Remus con un tono conciliador. A James se le estaban terminando los cojines y en cualquier momento pasaría a los puños.

-Pero si ya lo sabe, Lunático. Se lo he explicado mil veces: Evans me cuenta el asunto Gilmore-"Black malvado" y yo le doy información sobre nuestros movimientos.

-¿Pero no ves que está celoso? James está enamorado -Se exasperó Remus señalando al chico que era la viva imagen de la desesperación agarrado al cojín sentado en la cama, el pelo desordenado y la camisa mal puesta. Aún con esa pinta, más de una desearía consolarlo de la maldad de la prefecta de Griffindor que se liaba con su mejor amigo, justamente lo que decía el rumor más de moda en el colegio. James reaccionó con las palabras de Remus.

-No estoy enamorado de Evans -Dijo. Inmediatamente Peter hizo una señal en el papiro que tenía al lado y después contó todas las que tenía anotadas. A su lado una gata gris atigrada no se perdía detalle de la escena.

-Ciento veinticinco veces en todo el día -Anunció mirando a Remus.

-Me debes cuarenta y un sickle, Peter -Sonrió el licántropo, pero no pudo ver el gesto de resignación de su regordete amigo porque el cojín de James le dio de lleno en la cara. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

-Y encima hacéis apuestas con mi desgracia -Se volvió a sentar derrotado con la cabeza entre las manos. Remus se acercó a él con cuidado seguido de cerca por Sirius, se sentaron a cada lado del chico de gafas.

-James -Sirius le dio un codazo en el brazo al tiempo que lo llamaba. James contestó con un "qué" amortiguado sin cambiar la postura -Nunca haría nada con Evans -Tuvo el cuidado de no llamarla Lily -Lo sabes¿verdad? -El chico de gafas se encogió de hombros.

-Y también sabes que tantos celos sólo pueden significar una cosa… - Apuntó Remus con suavidad. Obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-No estoy enamorado de Evans… -Se oyó la voz amortiguada de James de nuevo -…Creo.

Sirius y Remus se miraron con una sonrisa, eso era un comienzo. A ver si lo aceptaba ya y ponía en práctica sus dotes seductoras, la Evans caía en sus brazos y podían hacer la última broma antes de dejar el colegio. La tontería estaba durando mucho ya.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sigue sin gustarme el juego que tienes con Black -Comentó Marianne cogiendo el último trozo de pan que quedaba en la mesa antes de que Lily lo hiciera. La pelirroja se resignó al ver que Marianne había acumulado tres trozos por el simple hecho de dejarla a ella sin comida.

Al final, presionada por la conciencia y las astutas mentes de sus amigas, Lily había decidido contarles su trato con Black. Y tal como había supuesto Marianne le gritó, pero después se había desenfadado igual de rápido dejando un poso de rencor que sacaba durante las cenas. Lucie no pareció muy interesada en aquel tema, hecho que les sorprendió bastante.

-Y por eso me castigas dejándome sin pan -Miró a Lucie buscando apoyo, pero la rubia se concentraba en terminar su cena rápidamente. Lily pensó dos segundos en lo apagada que estaba desde hacía un tiempo su amiga, pero lo olvidó al ver por el rabillo del ojo como Marianne pretendía coger el trozo que quedaba de pastel de chocolate y se aplicó para tenerlo en su plato antes que ella -Si te preocupa si le voy a decir algo…

-Qué le vas a decir si ni tú sabes qué pasó -Marianne se maldijo por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida. Lily saboreó su trozo de pastel de chocolate con exageración arrancando un bufido de enfado de Marianne.

-Exactamente. Por eso podrías…

-Ahora menos vas a saber - Lily cerró la boca contrariada -Entonces Black podía sonsacarte.

-¿Por qué se interesa tanto en ti ahora? -La pelirroja lamió la cuchara manchada de chocolate y, sin que se diera cuenta, James babeó por el gesto cinco puestos más alejado de ella.

-No lo sé, supongo que por la misma razón que hace que me guiñe el ojo cuando lo miro -Dirigió su vista hacia la zona de la mesa Griffindor propiedad de los Merodeadores donde, de nuevo, Sirius hacía exactamente eso -Como ahora.

Lily miró hacia el chico, pero en vez de ver a Sirius Black guiñándole el ojo a Marianne se encontró a Potter revolviéndose el pelo con una mano y una sonrisa encantadora. Apartó la vista rápidamente, molesta.

-Black está muy tranquilito -Comentó. Marianne ni se inmutó, también se había acostumbrado a no conseguir ningún testigo del constante galanteo del chico. Galanteo o lo que fuera, porque Marianne deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Black tuviera un tic y no intenciones claras de ligoteo con ella. Visto su historial, los Black tenían la capacidad de romper sus muros.

Dumbledore pasó entre las mesas saludando a los alumnos después de haber cenado. Una sonrisa confirmaba que el director de Hogwarts se marchaba saciado a la cama, se paró unos minutos a hablar con Severus Snape antes de seguir su camino. Lucie se levantó rápidamente y con vagas excusas se marchó corriendo detrás de Dumbledore, dejándolas extrañadas.

-Sigue sin gustarme tu trato -Repitió Marianne después de dar por terminada su cena. Lily le cedió un poco de pastel de chocolate para apaciguarla.

-¿Por qué? -Dijo con voz cansada la pelirroja.

-Porque probablemente Black te dé gato por liebre.

-Ya lo sé. Igual que yo le doy largas con lo de tu tema -Lily se puso a la defensiva -Pero es el único modo de tener controlado a Potter. Hace días que encontraron los contrahechizos y nosotras no teníamos plan B. Lucie no encuentra otros hechizos…

-Lucie está como ida desde hace un tiempo -Murmuró Marianne, Lily asintió dándole la razón a su amiga.

-El caso es que no tenemos nada más - Continuó Lily -Y yo no pienso ir con Potter a Hosgmeade.

-¡Y dale! Este asunto nos está volviendo locas. ¿No podríamos volver a nuestra vida anterior? Aquella en la que no gritabas por cualquier cosa. Cuando Lucie nos daba esas charlas insufribles sobre los avances en el estudio de la queratinización de las uñas de los dragones.

-Esa parte mejor queda en el pasado -Comentó Lily con cinismo.

-Sigue sin gustarme tu trato -La pelirroja puso los ojos en blancos, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Marianne prosiguió con su explicación -Tal vez, si no le das información suficiente, quiera vengarse de alguna manera.

-Lo tengo todo controlado -Con un gesto seguro le quitó importancia. Pero esa noche, al meterse en la cama temió que tal vez no lo tuviera todo tan controlado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-No estoy enamorado de Evans, no estoy enamorado de Evans… -Repetía James por lo bajo, siguiendo con la mirada mientras la pelirroja abandonaba el Gran Comedor -¿Habéis visto cómo se bambolea al andar? -Les preguntó a los demás con los ojos brillantes. Sirius y Peter gruñeron con cansancio, desde que habían intentado convencerlo de su embobamiento con la Evans; James estaba imposible. Pasaba del atontamiento más profundo al autoconvencimiento de que la pelirroja era una más.

-En serio, James. O aceptas que estás colado por Evans y recuperas tu cordura por tus propios medios o utilizo métodos drásticos.

-Qué métodos -Le preguntó a Sirius sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Darte celos -Por la mirada que le echó James, Sirius supo que esa no era un táctica aceptable -¿Tú qué dices, Lunático?

El licántropo no contestó, una vez había encaminado a James hacia el descubrimiento de sus verdaderos sentimientos, palabras textuales; había decidido encerrarse en sí mismo y encontrar el extremo de la madeja que tenía por lío mental. Un embrollo con dos palabras: Marlin y la licantropía. Para que luego digan que los adolescentes no tienen problemas.

Había pasado tiempo suficiente desde que Marlin descubrió su licantropía, semanas de ventaja que le había dado, para comprobar cuánto podía confiar en ella. No, espera. Remus, sé sincero, esas eran las semanas que te había costado aceptar que la chica no había contado nada a nadie y que, tal vez, fuera hora de enfrentarse a su reacción. El tiempo que estaba tardando en encontrar ese valor tan típico de los Griffindor y que Remus estaba empezando a preguntarse si no se habría ido de vacaciones.

Si bien su trato hacia él no había cambiado en esencia, ahora parecía esquiva. Y es que, para que negarlo, le habían llegado a gustar aquellos días en los que se sentaba cerca de él para estudiar y apuntaba todos sus movimientos. Le echó la culpa de sus problemas a la licantropía, como siempre; sin darse cuenta de que el error en todo ese asunto fue no quedarse a escuchar lo que Lucie tenía que decirle en aquel momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! -El viejo mago se dio la vuelta y esperó a su alumna que corría resoplando detrás de él -Buenas noches, profesor.

-Buenas noches para usted también, señorita Marlin -Le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y su alumna le respondió con una sonrisa vacilante -¿Ha venido corriendo detrás de mi para desearme buenas noches? Un detalle muy amable de su parte.

-Sí…quiero decir, no…-Titubeó, sacudió la cabeza poniendo en orden sus ideas y lo miró a los ojos -Quería preguntarle… Si tuviera que elegir de entre sus alumnos al mejor en pociones¿a cuál elegiría?

Dumbledore parpadeó un par de veces con asombro -¿Y no cree que debería preguntárselo al profesor Slughorn? -Lucie meditó las palabras del director unos segundos.

-Está bien, me he expresado mal -Dumbledore sonrió, esa chica era lo que la ciencia mágica necesitaba. Siempre buscando las palabras correctas - ¿Qué alumno le parece el más capacitado para Pociones, que no sea Lily Evans?

-Severus Snape. Slytherin de séptimo -Aclaró al ver que Lucie dudaba. La verdad es que no solía saberse los nombres de sus compañeros de colegio -El amigo de Potter y Black -Matizó con ironía.

-¿Snivellus? -Dumbledore observó como Lucie fruncía el entrecejo concentrada.

-Señorita Marlin -La reprendió con una sonrisa divertida. Lucie se avergonzó.

-¡Oh! Perdón, profesor -vaciló antes de hacerotra pregunta -¿Está seguro?

-Señorita Marlin, no debería dudar de mi palabra -Lucie miró al suelo sonrojada -El señor Snape es muy brillante haciendo pociones.

-Estupendo entonces -Musitó la chica.

-¿Hay algo que quiera comentarme? -tras sus gafas de media luna Dumbledore la miraba con seriedad. Lucie pensó un largo rato analizando al director de Hogwarts.

-Profesor -Le dijo realmente seria -Me gustaría comentarle un proyecto que tengo en mente.

Y con toda la familiaridad del mundo acompañó al director hasta su despacho explicándole su idea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily salió silenciosamente de la Sala Común con el camisón y la bata puesta todavía sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que, al igual que ella, no podía dormir esa noche. Ni Marianne, que charlaba, o lo que fuera, mentalmente con Miranda, ni Lucie que, aunque tenía las cortinas del dosel cerradas, se le oía resoplar sin conseguir la postura idónea para dormir, ni Lupin que leía en la Sala Común tan concentrado que ni se inmutó cuando la vio salir por el Retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Bostezó exageradamente mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas en busca de un vaso de leche que le diera sueño, como cuando era pequeña. Todo el castillo estaba en penumbra y no se atrevió a conjurar un _lumos_ por si Filch andaba cerca. Esta vez su puesto de prefecta no la libraría de un castigo por merodear de madrugada por los pasillos en pijama.

Enseguida llegó a la puerta de las cocinas, pero cuando fue a girar el pomo un objeto invisible se lo impidió y, por si no fuera poco, el mismo objeto se quejó del pellizco que la chica dio al aire para comprobar qué cosa incorpórea había ahí. Al momento la cabeza de James Potter apareció de la nada haciéndole pegar el grito de su vida. El chico reaccionó con rapidez y cogiéndola del brazo la metió en las cocinas antes de que aparecieran todos los profesores alarmados por el berrido.

-¡Suéltame, Potter! -La mano sin cuerpo del chico la dejó ir con elegancia al tiempo que se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad para alivio de Lily, a la que no le hacía ninguna gracia estar acompañada de una cabeza volante. Miró con curiosidad la capa

-Te quitaría diez puntos por tener este tipo de objetos prohibidos si no fuera porque es lo más alucinante que he visto en mucho tiempo -James se sorprendió de los cambios de humor de la pelirroja. Primero le gritaba y después alababa una de sus pertenencias con el tono que usaría con una de sus amigas. Eso le dio confianza y sonrió con un poquito de arrogancia. Lily lo ignoró - ¿Me la dejas?

Él se la cedió sin dudar, la pelirroja había usado su tono más meloso ¿Quién se puede resistir a semejante manipulación? Lily se la puso sorprendiéndose de la sensación tan extraña que supone no verse el cuerpo y saber que está ahí. Se arrebujó en ella notando que era cálida, además olía bien. Muy bien, sí señor. ¿A qué le recordaba ese olor? Olisqueó la tela de nuevo bajo la atenta mirada de James alucinado con la actitud de la prefecta. Lily Evans tenía puesta su capa de invisibilidad dejando sólo ver su cara y la olisqueaba como si le gustara; todo eso sin ningún grito, insulto o amenaza. Al gran James Potter le temblaron las rodillas momentáneamente.

-¿Desean algo los señores? -La voz chillona de un elfo doméstico les hizo pegar un brinco justo en el momento en el que Lily se dio cuenta de a que le recordaba el olor de la capa: a Potter. El mismo aroma que notaba cuando se sentaba, si no quedaba más remedio, cerca de él en alguna clase. Se quitó la capa rápidamente muy enfadada porque James Potter olía demasiado bien.

-Sí, quisiera un vaso de leche, por favor - Se volvió con amabilidad hacia el elfo intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, inexplicablemente se había alterado. El sirviente pareció decepcionado con su petición así que se volvió hacia James con una enorme y fea sonrisa.

-¿Tenéis tarta de manzana, algo de estofado, pudín y pastel de chocolate? -Recitó de memoria. Lily se acercó a él dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta por ser tan aprovechado, pero el elfo se alejó asintiendo emocionado por la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenían. Con un gritito puso en movimiento al resto de compañeros que habían estado esperando pacientemente detrás de él.

-¡Potter¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? -Susurró enfadada, el chico la miró sin entender -Estarían durmiendo y ahora se van a poner a cocinar. Deberías respetar los horarios de trabajo.

-¿Por qué no te relajas? -Suplicó James sentándose en una de las mesas de la cocina, Lily lo imitó sin aflojar su cara de enfado -Ellos lo hacen porque quieren y créeme que estos elfos no duermen mucho -La chica lo miró con escepticismo -Un día te bajaré a una de sus muchas fiestas élficas -Ya no cabía más escepticismo en la cara de Lily - Todas avaladas por Dumbledore, le encanta que sus empleados sean felices.

-Tumby les trae un pequeño aperitivo -El elfo los interrumpió apareciendo a su lado con una enorme bandeja de madera repleta de dulces y dos tazones de tamaño familiar con chocolate caliente- mientras esperan por su pedido: los dulces y el vaso de leche para la señorita -Miró a Lily con rencor.

-Gracias, Tumby -James le cogió la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa -Tomároslo con calma, no tenemos prisa -Y con caballerosidad le pasó una de las tazas a Lily y repartió los dulces entre los dos.

-Yo sólo quería leche para dormir -Protestó Lily, aún así removió el chocolate humeante -Y mañana levantarme despejada para las dos horas de Runas intensivas que tengo a primera.

-Tenemos -matizó James. Lily lo miró dos segundos pensando que por eso las clases de Runas olían tan bien, cogió un pastelito de crema obligándose a ignorar esos pensamientos perturbadores. La culpa la tenía Potter -Te repito, relájate. Estás mejor aquí que andando por los pasillos expuesta a una sanción.

Punto a favor de Potter. Había llegado a las cocinas sana y con el expediente intacto. Quién sabe si llegaría a la Torre Griffindor de igual manera.

-Como vamos al mismo sitio, podemos compartir la capa de invisibilidad -Dijo James entre sorbos intentando no hacer evidente la emoción que sentía ante tal pensamiento. _James Potter pareces un crío_, se reprendió. Lily se asustó ante la idea, porque si la capa con ese olor la dejaba alterada, quién sabe que podría pasar con la capa, Potter y ella todos juntos en un espacio tan pequeño.

-¿Qué haces en las cocinas a estas horas? -Sutilmente desvió la conversación, con suerte el chico se olvidaría de su proposición y ella no tendría que buscar una excusa.

-No podía dormir -Respondió vagamente. Se comió de un golpe dos galletas de chocolate.

-Tal vez sea tu conciencia -Lily entornó los ojos con maldad.

-Nada de eso ¿Interesada en saber lo que pienso? -Le preguntó el chico con su típico tono arrogante, ese que tanto molestaba a la prefecta.

-Mientras no pienses una de esas bromas tuyas, me importan poco -Contestó indiferente concentrada en el chocolate. James levantó la vista del suyo sorprendido¿no había gritado¿Eso qué significaba?

-¿De verdad vendrías conmigo a Hogsmeade si una de mis bromas te hiciera sonreír? -Lily suspiró, sabía que esas palabras traerían cola.

-Jamás conseguirás que me ría -La pelirroja lo miró directamente a los ojos, dándole a entender que no le tenía miedo. A pesar de todo James notó que la chica no las tenía todas consigo. Decidió presionar un poco más.

-Pero¿y si por cualquier casualidad lo consiguiera?

-Entonces me tragaría todo mi orgullo Griffindor y aceptaría ir contigo. Otra cosa será que te asesine en el trayecto.

-¡Ahá¡Entonces tengo una oportunidad! -Se levantó entusiasmado obviando la amenaza. Lily no pudo evitar sonreír.

-No podrás hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa, Potter -Le advirtió, pero él ignorándola daba pequeños pasos de baile. De repente se volvió a sentar.

-Qué clase de bromas te gustan -Le dijo con seriedad. Lily lo miró incrédula.

-¿Acaso crees que te lo voy a decir? Además las bromas que tú haces nunca me podrán gustar.

-No entiendo por qué. Son magníficas, estupendas. Todo un despliegue de inteligencia. Y todo está aquí -Dijo señalándose el cráneo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahí está otra vez. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan arrogante, Potter? - Y James obtuvo en la información que necesitaba, cómo no se había dado cuenta del detalle antes. En ese momento, Tumby volvió con sus pedidos empaquetados, mejor dicho un enorme paquete con la comida de James y un triste vaso de leche. Lily lo miró con desgana.

-¿Te lo vas a tomar ya? -James la esperaba apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa retadora que parecía decir "¿te vas a tomar eso después del chocolate y los pastelillos?". El orgullo de Lily se abrió paso entre los pensamientos que le indicaban que si comía algo más explotaría.

-Pues claro, para eso he bajado hasta aquí -Y de un trago se bebió la leche sin respirar. Ahora fue ella la que sonrió desafiante al pasar por delante de James que se movió la cabeza, divertido. Antes de que alcanzara el pasillo le pasó el bulto de comida y la tapó con la capa. Él también se metió agarrándola por la cintura para poder dirigir sus pasos hacia la Torre, pero Lily no parecía dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

-Potter, quita tus manos de encima y saca este trapo de encima de mi cabeza -Gruñó muy bajito. James hizo caso omiso y empujó un poco más fuerte. Lily avanzó un paso bastante ahogada por el aroma a Potter de Potter y el poco espacio que dejaba la capa.

-Evans, así no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio -Se quejó el chico de gafas empujando de nuevo ya sin delicadeza alguna -¿Lily?

La pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que James había usado su nombre de pila. Estaba demasiado concentrada en respirar con normalidad, aunque a James le pareció que la prefecta se le estaba ahogando en los brazos. El pánico acudió, por primera vez para James Potter, raudo y veloz; impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

-¡Lily! -Le gritó lo más en silencio que pudo, la chica había dejado controlar su respiración y estaba perturbadoramente quieta con los bultos en la mano.

-James, por favor -Le susurró al muchacho casi al borde de un ataque de histeria -Soy claustrofóbica.

Sin necesitar más datos levantó la capa y la sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, debajo de una vidriera. La chica tardó un par de minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración haciendo que James suspirara aliviado. Le acercó un pañuelo para que la pelirroja se limpiara las lágrimas provocadas por la angustia.

-Vaya -Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de revolverse el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Siento el susto -Dijo Lily suavemente después de un rato.

-Más lo siento yo -La observó con mirada de médico para comprobar que ya estuviera del todo bien -A veces soy muy impulsivo y…

-¡Oh! No te preocupes. No tenías por qué saberlo de mi claustrofobia.

-Espero que no sea por un trauma infantil que me confesarás en estados más avanzados de nuestra relación -Lily se rió, Potter ya estaba recuperado del susto. Casi la había asustado más la palidez del muchacho que su propio miedo a los espacios pequeños.

-Tranquilo, no pasará -Se incorporó lentamente, él la ayudó. Lily le sonrió con malicia -No pasará porque no hay ninguna relación, Potter.

-Genial, ya vuelves a ser tú -Aplaudió emocionado. Recogió el bulto de comida del suelo, la capa que había quedado olvidada a pocos metros y, cogiendo a Lily de un brazo para que apoyara su peso en él, comenzó a andar despacio -Iremos sin capa, a estas horas Filch debe estar en la cama -Dijo esperando estar en lo cierto.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Lily inusualmente dócil dejándose guiar por él y James repitiéndose mentalmente sin podérselo creer "_estoy enamorado de Evans, estoy enamorado de Evans_".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí.** **Continuará...**

Nota a los RR, en la zona de RR. Por causa de todo ese lio que no acabo de comprender sobre responder los reviews en el capítulo. Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta dentro de un tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**He tardado, lo sé. Es que me ha costado mucho hacer el capítulo. Espero que mi esfuerzo sea recompensado con alguna media sonrisa al leerlo. Nada personal, pero el comienzo me encanta.**

**Gustos personales aparte, os dejo con el capítulo. Agradeciéndole a la Rowling su imaginación que permite que los demás hagamos historias, por el simple hecho de pasar el rato, basándonos en su mundo de magia y agradeciéndo también vuestros reviews.**

**¡A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo siete**

_¡Hola! Me llamo Peter Parker y soy el asombroso Spiderman_, un chico regordete miró a su alrededor, desconfiado. Le alegró comprobar que no había nadie, a parte de él,en la habitación. No sabía donde estaba el resto de los Merodeadores, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Volvió la vista hacia su reflejo en el espejo del baño. Éste le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de cansancio, estaba harto ya de las escenitas que montaba el Peter real con sus superhéroes de comic famosos. Por lo menos se le había pasado la obsesión con Superman y no tenía que soportarlo con los calzoncillos por fuera del uniforme. El chico carraspeó para aclararse la voz e, imperceptiblemente, su imagen especular puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Peter Parker y me gano la vida como fotógrafo en el "_Daily Buggle_" -Dijo forzando su voz hasta hacerla grave. Levantó una ceja, metió más tripa intentado aparentar una sensualidad que no tenía -¡Pero en realidad soy el único y asombroso Spiderman!

De repente empezó a sonar aquella musiquilla tan pegadiza de la serie de la televisión de Spiderman y el reflejo de Peter explotó.

-¡Chaval! -Peter aflojó la tripa. Esta se expandió hasta su tamaño natural con un ligero movimiento de vaivén, que llamaremos "movimiento homeriano" en honor a ese padre de familia televisivo tan políticamente incorrecto -¿Tú crees que si me hubiera tocado ser el reflejo de Spiderman tendría esta cara de asco? Métetelo en la cabeza: te llamas Peter Pettigrew y el poder más importante que tienes, te convierte en rata -Y sin más desapareció del espejo.

-No hacía falta ser tan duro -Musitó Peter abatido. Había vuelto a su voz normal, y si bien no era femenina, tampoco era lo que se dice la de un macho en celo -Es mi única vía de escape, leñe -Miró al espejo sin reflejo de nuevo con tristeza - ¡Hola! Soy Peter Pettigrew y me acabo de enterar que mi amigo, el licántropo, tenía razón.

Frank Longbottom entró en ese momento con la sonrisilla que traen los enamorados después de las citas bien aprovechadas y no notó la presencia de Peter en la habitación hasta que este salió del baño apesadumbrado. Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su cama y se tiró sin preocuparse por las arrugas de las sábanas.

-¿Hay más luz en esta habitación? -Preguntó Frank a modo de saludo entornando los ojos ligeramente. Peter miró a su alrededor durante dos segundos.

-Me temo que no -Gruñó antes de hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Desde que había visto a su Pansita frotándose en las piernas de Gilmore en las escaleras de acceso a la clase de Astronomía esa mañana, le había resultado imposible negar que aquella gata fuera una espía. Y su buen humor había desaparecido.

-¿De verdad? Entonces es el amor que ilumina las estancias -Suspiró Frank todavía en su mundo de corazones y ángeles gordos con flechas. Peter sintió como el hígado se le enfermaba de tanto azúcar.

-A mi no me cuentes esas cosas. La última cita que tuve con una chica fue el castigo de hace un mes con McGonagall -Le contestó con amargura. Y volvió a hundir la cabeza en la almohada deseando que Longbottom se fuera a ver si estaba subido en un árbol.

Peter no era un chico realmente afortunado. Aunque el hecho de que tipos tan exitosos como Black y Potter lo hubieran incluido en su grupo de amigos debería demostrarle que él no era tan poca cosa como creía; Peter siempre se sintió menos que el resto. No era un mago muy poderoso, no era muy valiente, no era muy alto, tampoco tenía esos taquitos de músculos en su barriga que volvía locas a algunas chicas… No tenía nada bueno. Por eso, decirle a Remus que de nuevo tenía razón, le hacía tanta gracia como meterse en el lago con un traje de peces frescos y esperar a que el calamar gigante apareciera. Y es que Peter Pettigrew tenía orgullo, por las cosas equivocadas tal vez, pero orgullo al fin y al cabo. Por eso estaba en Gryffindor¿no?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily intentó calcular cuantas veces había bostezado desde que se había levantado y le resultó imposible. Estaba dormida delante del plato con la cena y todo por culpa de Potter. Intentó enfocar su rabia hacia el chico de gafas, pero no pudo. Esa era la causa de aquel día tan horrible: el origen de sus problemas, es decir Potter, ya nunca más lo sería. Por mucho que le pesara, James se había comportado como una persona normal en las cocinas y eso cambiaba uno principios en los que se basaba la vida de Lily de "Potter no es una persona a tener en cuenta" a "Hay una ínfima posibilidad de que el chaval sea majo". De modo que pasó el día dedicada a vencer el sueño que la acosaba y evitar un posible encuentro con el chico porque todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal descubrimiento.

-Se te va a desencajar la mandíbula de tanto bostezar -Lily miró de malas maneras a Sirius por haberle cortado el bostezo. Abrió la boca para contestar una grosería, pero Lupin se le adelantó antes de que el moreno le estropeara la cena.

-¿Nos dejáis sentarnos con vosotras? -Los tres Merodeadores miraron con inocencia a las chicas. Ellas alzaron una ceja incrédulas -No hay más sitios y Peter no nos guardó el nuestro.

-Creía que estaban siempre reservados -Dijo Marianne con indiferencia mientras atacaba su cena. Lucie les hizo un gesto dejándoles sentarse, de todas maneras habían sido amables. Lily reprimió otro bostezo, visiblemente incómoda por la presencia de James, aunque el chico se había limitado a poner cara de niño bueno sin abrir la boca o revolverse el pelo.

-Eso tiene una explicación, mi pequeña Gilmore -Sirius se apartó y bajo el tono de su voz como si fuera a contarle un secreto. Marianne obligó a su cara a seguir manteniendo su gesto de indiferencia -Peter siempre baja el primero a cenar y de paso reserva los asientos.

-Lo que no sabemos es qué es lo que le pasa hoy -Terminó por él James -Lleva todo el día en otro mundo. En fin¡a comer!

-Un momento -Los tres frenaron la cuchara con la sopa a mitad de camino hacia sus bocas y miraron a Lily sorprendidos -En este lado de la mesa hay normas: no se habla con la boca llena, no se sorbe la sopa con esos ruidos endemoniados y no se come con los dedos bajo pena de castigo -Dijo muy seria enumerando la lista de reglas. Al terminar fijó la vista en sus compañeros de casa que la miraban como si les hubieran prohibido lo más divertido en esta vida. En seguida recuperaron su orgullo y murmurando "por Merlín, quién se cree que somos¿monos?" siguieron comiendo intentando no hacer ruido. Lily sonrió satisfecha al ver los esfuerzos de Potter por no sorber la sopa sin un solo ruido y sintió que el mundo volvía a ser normal.

-Se lo acaba de inventar¿verdad? -Un chico de segundo con verdadera cara de susto tiró de la manga de Lucie. Ella titubeó un poco.

-No sabría que decirte…

La cena de esa noche transcurrió sin ningún tipo de accidente como se temían los que vieron sentarse a los Merodeadores cerca de la prefecta pelirroja. Antes de que cada uno se fuera a su Sala Común, Dumbledore llamó la atención del alumnado del colegio con un leve carraspeo.

-Bien, queridos alumnos -Hizo una pausa algo teatral mirando a la mesa Gryffindor para que Sirius dejara de hablar en susurros con Remus. Sin ninguna vergüenza, el chico le hizo una señal al director para que continuara, a pesar del pisotón de Remus que estaba completamente rojo por la llamada de atención. Lucie miró al licántropo con ternura -Ya sé que las salidas a Hosgmeade se anuncian en el tablón de la entrada. Pero esta vez, he de realizar unas matizaciones importantes.

ElComedor aguardó en silencio al notar que el profesor Dumbledore se ponía serio. Pocas cosas borraban la sonrisa bailarina del hombre. El resto del profesorado, sentado a ambos lados del director, tampoco parecía muy contento.

-Como alguna vez he mencionado hay una crisis en el mundo mágico -Los asiduos a leer el periódico durante el desayuno asintieron -Muchos sabréis por El Profeta que existe un mago poderoso con unas ideas equivocadas -Muchos Slytherins y, sorprendentemente, algunos de otras casas murmuraron su desacuerdo. Dumbledore mantuvo la calma y continuó hablando -Las ideas son equivocadas cuando se asesina a inocentes por su causa, señores. No lo olviden -Los murmullos se apagaron, la frase no admitía réplicas -No es mi intención ser agorero, pero deben saber que toda esta situación desencadenará en guerra. De modo que la vida en este colegio va a variar ligeramente por su seguridad. Uno de los cambios va a ser la visita a Hosgmeade. En primer lugar sólo habrá una salida más -El director sondeó las caras de sus alumnos. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver más expresiones seria de sensatez que desilusionadas por la noticia. Les sonrió a todos animándolos -No crean, a mi me molesta tanto como a ustedes; tendré que racionarme los caramelos de limón -Lucie sonrió ante la broma de Dumbledore -Como compensación y, sabiendo el interés que hay siempre por el día de San Valentín, tanto los profesores como yo mismo, hemos decidido dejar para ese día la visita a Hogsmeade.

Muchas chicas se miraron ilusionadas y algunos chicos bajaron la cabeza visiblemente turbados. Lucie levantó la ceja escéptica borrando la sonrisa anterior de su cara.

-He aquí la prueba de que Dumbledore es humano -Lily y Marianne la miraron sorprendida. No era muy normal que Lucie le encontrara fallos a su adorado profesor. Ella las miró resignada -Va a conseguir que sea la peor salida a Hogsmeade de la historia.

-Por otro lado, obviamente no estarán solos. El aumento de vigilancia será notable, así que eviten desfogarse demasiado. Y por mi parte nada más, mi monólogo ha durado demasiado. Las nuevas normas las colgará muy amablemente el Señor Filch en el tablón de anuncios. Buenas noches a todos.

Los murmullos comenzaron en cuanto Dumbledore volvió a sentarse para charlar con Flitwick y la señora Sprout. El Salón Comedor se fue vaciando, la mayoría de los alumnos se marchaba sin saber si estar felices por la salida próxima a Hogsmeade o preocuparse por la inminente guerra. El director sabía la importancia de tenerlos informados, resultaba necesario que conocieran los problemas más allá de la seguridad de Hogwarts, pero también entendía al día siguiente por la mañana la única preocupación de aquellos chavales sería no llegar tarde a primera hora. Ese era un buen síntoma, a pesar de todo.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos miraban fijamente a James Potter que empezó a sentirse molesto.

-¿Y bien? -Frank apareció de la nada tan agarrado a Alice que no había ni una pizca de aire entre ellos. James lo miró sin entender.

-¿No vas a pedirle a Evans que vaya contigo a Hogsmeade? -Ahora fue Peter el que puso voz a los pensamientos de todos. Lily puso cara de póquer, mientras buscaba una de sus réplicas incisivas.

-No -Contestó James y se levantó tranquilamente dispuesto a irse a dormir. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y contrariados, pero fue Lily la más sorprendida.

-¿No? -Ahora Sirius no entendía nada. ¿Pero no lo había despertado a las cinco de la mañana cantando su recién descubierto amor por Evans?

-No -Y le guiñó un ojo a Lily. La pelirroja torció el morro, gesto claro de que aquello no le gustaba nada y, dejando con un golpe su servilleta en la mesa, se marchó visiblemente molesta.

-¿Y ahora qué le pasa? -Preguntó Peter, cada vez más perdido. Frank y Alice sonrieron con complicidad a James que a su vez hinchó el pecho orgulloso de su pequeña victoria. Lupin sin decir nada aplaudió la táctica de James y con unas palmadas en el pecho se llevó a Peter para explicárselo con calma. Sirius, a pesar de su experiencia con las chicas, miró a Marianne buscando la clave del asunto.

-A mi no me mires, Black. Tú amigo está trastornando a Lily y de paso a nosotras. Y dicho esto me voy a la cama. Buenas noches -Marianne se levantó manteniendo la indiferencia aun sabiendo que Sirius la miraba. El chico sopesaba las posibilidades de seguirla o no. No había hablado con ella a solas desde la mañana de Navidad, pero tampoco tenía un plan claro. Necesitaba saber que había pasado con su hermano y poder actuar en consecuencia. Se quedó tranquilamente sentado en su sitio -¿Te vienes Lucie?

-Dentro de un momento, adelántate -Marianne vio esa expresión concentrada tan típica de Lucie, cada vez la usaba con mayor frecuencia y sabía que era complicado pedirle nada cuando estaba así. Frank y Alice también se marcharon detrás de Marianne. Lucie miró un momento la mesa de los Slytherins donde algunos parecían hacer sobremesa, le resultaba imposible recordar la cara de Snape.

-¿Cuál de ellos es Severus Snape? -Quién mejor que los Merodeadores para preguntarle por él.

-¿Snivellus? -Los elfos domésticos aparecieron en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a echar a esos holgazanes de la sala para hacer su trabajo. Ellos se levantaron con calma -¿Te ha hecho algo? -Sirius usó un tono tan paternalista que por dos segundos despertó la ternura de Lucie.

-Nada, pero Slughorn me pidió que le pasara una nota.

-En ese caso, es el narizotas de pelo grasiento, no tiene pérdida -Apuntó a Snape que abandonaba la sala con cara de aburrido por la charla de Crabbe.

-Estupendo, gracias Black -Agradeció la información con una sonrisa y se marchó hacia la Torre Gryffindor de nuevo metida en sus pensamientos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El día siguiente al anuncio de Dumbledore de la próxima salida a Hosgmeade resultó ser tan tenso como una final de Quidditch entre la selección inglesa y la irlandesa, con la excepción de que en este caso las más emocionadas eran las chicas. Ese día, tanto Lily como Remus tuvieron que arreglar toda clase de hechizos pronunciados por chicas despechadas o por chicos que no deseaban ser preguntados.

Entre el barullo de gente buscando pareja para ir a Hosgmeade, el dúo formado por Frank y Alice aparecían como tocados por un aura mágica y resplandecían felices al saber que no tendrían problemas para buscar acompañante. Desde hacía un tiempo eran la pareja más estable de todo el colegio y, con el rango de leyenda urbana, se rumoreaba que el que intentara interponerse entre ellos moriría misteriosamente. Ese día, Rick McClaggen, al final de la clase de Herbología, ignorando los rumores se acercó a Frank concentrando todas sus artes seductoras y dirigiéndolas a Longbottom. Alice entró en el invernadero número siete, contenta por irse a engullir la bien merecida comida con su chico. Al principio que Frank hablara con un compañero de clase no le resultó chocante, pero al acercarse notó como el chico hacía los gestos característicos del cortejo en humanos. Reconoció a Rick McClaggen y frunció el ceño; una amiga que tenía en Huflepuff le había contado que la prima de la amiga de su hermana había salido con Rick durante un par de meses hasta que lo pilló coqueteando con el novio de Sandy Simons. Desde entonces, Rick McClaggen era considerado, como mínimo, el "bisexual rompe relaciones" más peligroso de la escuela. Su meta podía ser un chico o una chica o ambos componentes depareja y ahora estaba pasando su mano por el brazo de Frank sin ningún pudor.

-¿Qué tal, McClaggen? -Alice lo saludó con una sonrisa muy estudiada y se agarró amorosamente al brazo de su novio. Rick, la miró con desagrado disimulado. Sin darle tiempo a que le contestara, Alice se volvió hacia Frank -¿Nos vamos, cielo? Me muero de hambre.

-Claro que sí -Cogió por la cintura a Alice -Nos vemos.

Alice soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando salieron del invernadero y se apretó más contra Frank, triunfante. A sus espaldas Rick chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la inoportuna aparición de la chica.

-¿Qué te decía McClaggen? -Alice pretendía sonar indiferente, pero Frank la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no iba bien.

-Nada interesante¿por? -Disimuló su desconfianza, esperando que ella misma se delatase.

-Te estaba tirando los tejos -Ahí estaba. La rapidez de la respuesta sorprendió a Frank.

-Qué me iba a estar tirando los tejos -Le restó importancia.

-Frank, cielo, sé cuando un hombre tira los tejos alguien. Aunque sea a otro hombre -Alice se paró a las puertas del Gran comedor con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Es qué muchos hombres te han tirado los tejos? -La chica parpadeó atónita.

-¿Vas a tener un ataque de celospor pretendientes inexistentes?

-¿Sólo puedes tener ataque de celos tú? -A estas alturas todo el comedor los miraba fijamente sin recordar la comida de sus platos. Ellos no parecieron darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención.

-¡Exactamente -Alice se puso de puntillas para parecer más intimidante, pero ser pequeñita y de aspecto frágil no era de mucha ayuda -cuando tengo motivos para ello, soy celosa!

-¡Pero si soy heterosexual! -le gritó desesperado -Cómo vas a estar celosa de un chico que habla conmigo, si soy heterosexual.

-Por unos se dejan otras -Afirmó Alice completamente segura. Frank estuvo a un tris de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, suspiró controlándose.

-Vamos a ver, Alice -Le explicó conteniendo sus impulsos asesinos -Tú eres una chica. Yo soy un chico. Estamos juntos, bien. No tengo intención dejarte e irme a perseguir chicos por el colegio. ¿Queda claro?

-¡Cristalino! -Alice le sonrió contenta, después de haberlo escuchado con atención muy seria, dejando al chico perplejo -Era justo lo que quería escuchar. Vamos a comer -Y la perplejidad de Frank aumentó. Un gemido multitudinario de decepción se oyó en el comedor, todos los presentes esperaban ser los protagonistas privilegiados de la ruptura de la pareja. Longbottom miró a su alrededor, todavía sin entender a su chica. La mano de Sirius Black se posó en su hombro infundiéndole ánimos.

-El misterioso y desconocido mundo de las mujeres -Suspiró el chico mientras Frank asentía totalmente convencido.

-Y lo dice el alumno de Hogwarts que mejor las conoce -Se giraron para ver a Peter en otro de sus momentos de lucidez -¿Qué? -Pettigrew no comprendió el porqué de sus miradas de extrañeza. Remus y James se acercaron a ellos sonrientes.

-Mundo semidesconocido -Matizó Sirius temiendo que su reputación bajara algunos puntos -Sigo estudiándolo.

-Por Merlín, Black, líbranos de tus investigaciones -Marianne, que pasaba por allí, no pudo retener su lengua. Craso error, porque Sirius se acordó de su existencia y decidió seguirla para establecer una nada intencionada conversación e intentar sonsacarle su gran secreto con Regulus. Es obvio decir que no consiguió nada.

-En fin, esto no va a quedar así -Frank entró con decisión el comedor -Alice está mal de la cabeza.

James miró hacia el interior del Comedor, específicamente al sitio donde su pelirroja se sentaba. Al ver que no estaba miró el reloj.

-Tenemos media hora para comer antes de las clases -Fijó la vista en Remus -Anuncio de pelea violenta entre Gryffindors enamorados y no pelirroja a la vista. ¿Os hace un atracón de chocolate caliente en las cocinas? -Sin decir nada más, los tres se pusieron en camino a la planta baja con Remus a la cabeza entusiasmado por la idea de tomarse un gran tazón de chocolate. Eso le daría fuerzas para hablar, por fin, con Lucie. En el mismo momento en que el grupo se puso en camino a las cocinas la voz enfadada de Frank tronó entre las paredes del Comedor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La noticia de la ruptura de Frank y Alice corrió como la pólvora entre los alumnos de Hogwarts y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hubo unanimidad en los comentarios: hacían bonita pareja. Debería aclarar que Rick McClaggen quedaba excluido de aquel pensamiento único. Él estaba encantado de sus dotes para destrozar parejas. Nunca creyó conseguir tan rápido sus objetivos y aquello le dio un subidón tan exagerado que sus compañeros de casa lo evitaban por pesado.

Las clases de esa tarde, después del espectáculo en el gran comedor, fueron desastrosas. Todos los profesores, excepto McGonagall, dejaron por imposibles a sus alumnos que lejos estaban de concentrarse en alguna explicación y se inventaron alguna excusa para dejarlos parlotear antes de quedarse ellos afónicos.

Marianne aprovechó la coyuntura para interrogar a Lily sobre su reacción ante la negativa de Potter a invitarla a salir con él. Le pellizcó un brazo a Lucie que parecía muy concentrada en apuntar cosas en un pergamino, a pesar de que la Profesora Sprout no estaba dictando nada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -Lucie dejó de escribir al notar el picazón del pellizco en su brazo y atendió a la conversación empezada por Marianne.

-Sí, a menos que tenga que ver con mi opinión sobre la Gran Ruptura -Contestó con indiferencia mientras intentaba no asustar demasiado a su _Mimbulus mimbletoria_ y transplantarla sin acabar cubierta de líquido con olor a estiércol. Se preguntó, molesta, porqué la profesora se empeñaba en mantener esas plantas feas y sin uso definido.

-Estupendo¿qué pasó para que ayer te enfadaras con Potter? -Soltó Marianne a bocajarro despistando completamente a Lily que soltó la planta sin previo aviso, haciendo que la Mimbulus se golpeara contra la maceta y respondiera ante el ataque liberando su líquido defensivo. Resultado: Lily y Marianne terminaron llenas de una sustancia algo pringosa de color verde oscuro y oliendo a estiércol fresco. La carcajada que soltó Lucie al verlas llamó la atención de la profesora que las mandó a su Torre para lavarse sin miramientos y tapándose la nariz.

Se despidieron, bajo la atenta mirada de Sprout y las sonrisas disimuladas de sus compañeros, de Lucie después de prometerle que le contarían todo después de las clases. Marianne sonreía feliz por salir de clase antes de tiempo, al contrario que Lily que no podría escurrir el bulto ahora.

-¿Y bien? -Una vez duchadas, Marianne se sentó en la cama con Lily. La pelirroja resopló molesta.

-No sé qué pensar de Potter -Empezó a hablar sin rodeos, sabiendo que Marianne no le permitiría desvaríos - En las cocinas se comportó como un perfecto caballero. Como si todo lo que me molestara de él se diluyera. Y…

-Para, para. Para el carro. Te estás saltando partes de la historia -Marianne se acomodó en la cama de Lily dispuesta a escucharlo todo -En qué momento has estado con Potter en las cocinas.

-Un par de noches atrás. Aquella vez que baje a por leche, me encontré con Potter -Omitió el detalle de la capa sin saber muy bien por qué cosa que dificultó la explicación del ataque de claustrofobia. Marianne la miraba con inteligencia anotando mentalmente los datos que no le cuadraban mientras la pelirroja hablaba.

-Entonces, lo diré una vez nada más, te estás colando por Potter -Lily probó a desintegrarla mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba apesadumbrada por la terrible conclusión a la que había llegado Marianne. Cuando los volvió a abrir su amiga seguía allí sentada con dispuesta a decir otra verdad y no descompuesta en miles de átomos cómo había deseado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus recorrió ansioso todos los pasillos del castillo en busca de Lucie Marlin. Debería haberle preguntado su horario antes de andar a tientas mirando aula por aula. Pero eso habría supuesto mantener una conversación con ella y no estaba preparado. Hoy, por fin, hablaría con la chica para aclarar la situación sobre su licantropía. Era lo suficientemente fuerte como enfrentar el tema, además ya estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos. Y...¡Qué decía¡Claro que no estaba acostumbrado! Si no le importara todo el colegio sabía su problema y que apechugaran ellos con sus prejuicios.

A lo lejos distinguió la figura menudita de Lucie entre la gente y con paso decidido se dirigió a ella. A medida que se iba acercando inconscientemente disminuyó la energía de sus pasos hasta que terminó arrastrando los talones evitando llegar demasiado pronto a la altura de la chica.

Lucie andaba presurosa deseando llegar a la Torre Gryffindor para que Marianne la pusiera al día de los problemas de Lily al lado de la hoguera de la Sala Común -la pelirroja no volvería a repetir su explicación, en eso era muy estricta-, por el rabillo del ojo observó la grasienta melena negra de Severus Snape y otros Slytherin saliendo de la clase de Pociones. Sin pensarlo se desvió hacia él. Remus la vio dirigirse a Snape y alargó las zancadas para alcanzarla antes de que se metiera en un lío.

-¿Snape? -Lucie tocó con delicadeza el hombro del Slytherin. Él se dio la vuelta lentamente con un gesto de profundo desagrado por ser interrumpido en su conversación con Rastaban Lestrange. Su actitud varió, al verla, de desagrado a indiferencia.

-Dime, Marlin -Lucie titubeó durante dos segundos. Los compañeros de Snape la miraban en parte desconcertados por su atrevimiento y en parte esperando la señal para dejar escapar los insultos que iban pensando.

-¿Me conoces? -Snape resopló con disgusto apartándose un mechón de la cara.

-Está claro que sí. Vamos juntos a herbología los jueves -Lucie se paró a pensar.

-Lo siento, no me he fijado -Se disculpó con una sonrisa tímida. A sus espaldas, Remus Lupin llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos, quedándose en un segundo plano esperando para aparecer si alguien atacaba a la chica. Snape se dio cuenta y no disimuló que su disgusto iba en aumento.

-Típico de Gryffindor. Siempre pensando en ellos y su trasero -Comentó despectivamente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí, bueno -Lucie no esta dispuesta a perder su valioso tiempo en un debate inútil sobre los defectos de un Gryffindor -Quería hablarte de un proyecto que tengo en mente -Snape alzó una ceja escéptico, pero Lucie no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada -Eres bueno en Pociones y tal vez te gustaría formar un grupo de magos dispuestos a ampliar los límites de la magia -Los Slytherins allí reunidos se rieron a carcajadas bastante estruendosas al oír la propuesta. Snape esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿De verdad crees que me voy a unir a un club de perdedores que intentan jugar a científicos de prestigio? -Tal vez, se pudiera pensar que una pobre rubita, tímida, bajita y con pinta de delicada podría haber sentido como su autoestima bajaba a sus pies en esa situación; sin embargo, Lucie era todas esas cosas y una más: cabezota. Sabía que su idea era buena, que podría tener éxito y estaba tan convencida que unos Slytherins de tres al cuarto no la harían desistir. No, no olvidaría su proyecto y tendría a Severus Snape en él.

-Exactamente, eso es lo que creo -Respondió sin más y Snape borró la sonrisa de su cara contrariado. La chica no parecía enfadada por su comentario. Rastaban Lestrange sacó su varita dispuesto a gastarle una broma a la Gryffindor pelma. Remus lo vio, avanzó unos pasos situarse detrás de la espalda de Lucie y, protectoramente, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ni loco trabajaría con una Sangre Sucia -Respondió Snape observando la jugada de Lupin. Se dio la vuelta para perderse en los pasillos son esperar a los demás Slytherins. Ellos tardaron un par de minutos más simplemente por dejar claro que Lupin no los intimidaba. Tampoco iban a hacerle nada a un prefecto, no eran tan tontos.

-¡Tú te lo pierdes, Snape! -Le gritó Lucie antes de perderlo de vista -Ya Lupin, puedes soltarme.

En cuanto, Remus quitó la mano de su hombro Lucie comenzó a andar a gran velocidad hacia la Torre evitando que viera su cara colorada por el contacto. Él la siguió todavía sin comprender lo que había pasado.

-¡Marlin!- La llamó corriendo detrás de ella. La chica apretó el paso, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se paró de repente.

-Punto uno -Le dijo encarándolo muy seria y a la defensiva -, no me gusta que me protejan como si no supiera cuidarme por mi misma. Punto dos, no te voy a explicar lo que ha pasado.

Remus abrió la boca para protestar un par de veces, pero Lucie empezó a andar de nuevo. Con un "ah, no. No te me escapas" susurrado para su cuello la cogió del brazo y la metió en una clase vacía.

-Punto uno -La imitó Remus antes de que ella pudiera protestar -, si no llego a estar ahí ahora te saldrían babosas por la boca -Lucie torció el morro mostrando su completo descuerdo -Y punto dos, no te preguntaré sobre tu proyecto secreto; pero a cambio hablarás conmigo sobre…

-¿Tú licantropía? -Remus se sorprendió, era justo lo que iba a decir.

-¿Cómo sabías¿Lees la mente?

-Eres predecible -Se sentó en la mesa del profesor y comenzó a rehacerse la trenza -Y realmente transparente.

-Bien -Y el chico ya no supo que más decir. Miraba atentamente como Lucie se quitaba la goma del pelo y lo dividía en tres partes bastante desiguales.

-Bien… -Repitió Lucie incitándole a seguir. El hecho de que Remus la mirara como lo hacía ahora y que minutos antes le hubiera puesto la mano en el hombro la tenía lo suficientemente perturbada como para no acordarse de cómo se hacía una trenza. Resultaba extraño que la rubia fuera capaz de recordar los protocolos de elaboración de las Pociones más complicadas pero absolutamente nula al atarse los cordones de los zapatos, hacerse el nudo del a corbata del uniforme o la trenza. Aunque en ese mismo momento, con Remus mirándola así, ya no le importaba mucho si la poción curadora forúnculos tenía púas de erizo o no.

-¿Qué piensas? -Le preguntó Remus de repente saliendo de su mutismo.

-¿Sobre la licantropía? -El chico cerró los ojos con dolor al oír la palabra, ya no se sorprendió de que Lucie adivinara a lo que se refería -No pienso nada malo, si es lo que te preocupa. He leído mucho en este tiempo. No me mires así tenía que informarme.

-¿Y ya lo sabes todo? -La chica negó.

-Es un tema bastante tabú. Tal vez quieras contármelo tú -Aventuró. Lo hizo con delicadeza, intuyendo que a Remus no le gustaría la propuesta. En contra de lo que pensaba no puso el grito en el cielo.

-Entonces no te importa -Lucie se acercó a él y encogió los hombros.

-Está claro que es un problema gordo -Remus se encogió temeroso del rechazo inminente. A veces es lentito -Pero no te impide tener una vida normal. Y ese mechón canoso te hace atractivo.

Lucie inmediatamente se sonrojó al oírse decir el piropo, se giró con prisa para coger su carpeta abandonada en la mesa del profesor y salió azorada de la sala. Por segunda vez en la tarde Remus la persiguió antes de que se le escapara. O él estaba equivocado o apostaba su brazo a que eso era un piropo. La alcanzó en medio del pasillo.

-No quiero compasión -Le gritó sin saber muy bien por qué. Lucie sin terminar de comprender la situación, se ofendió.

-Lupin, no me toques las narices -Le contestó molesta -Por si no lo sabes soy tímida y acabo de hacer algo prohibido en el decálogo de normas de la timidez.Aquí nadie te compadece, lo haces tú.

-¿De verdad estoy atractivo con las canas?-Le preguntó con la sonrisa ladeada. Lucie volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez se cruzó de brazos y bufó mostrando su enfado.

-Está bien, lo siento -Se rindió Remus ante el hecho de que Lucie Marlin era bastante más integra de lo que él había supuesto -Este no es un tema del que me guste hablar -Lucie esbozó una media sonrisa, aceptando las disculpas del chico.

-Yo no te compadezco y tu confias en mí cuando necesites algo -El licántropo estuvo de acuerdo al momento.

-¿Amigos? -Le preguntó Remus con timidez.

-Amigos -Le contestó con aparente seguridad Lucie, pero en su interior sentía que al hacerse su amiga no tendría ninguna posibilidad de otro tipo con él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

James arrastró con sigilo, a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, a Sirius, a Peter y a Frank, muy sensible, que intentaba superar su ruptura con Alice. Estaba en la fase "¡pero qué he hecho!" después de pasar por una fase casi invisible de "a mi plin lo que hagas con tu vida". Al llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor miró a ambos lados antes de abrirlas con sigilo y echar un vistazo dentro. Quedaba una hora para la cena de modo que, tal y como tenía planeado, no había nadie.

-Si estuviera Remus aquí me apoyaría al decirte que esto es una tremenda chorrada -Se quejó Sirius apoyado de mala gana en la pared.

-Pero no lo está -James les hizo una señal y todos entraron en el Comedor.

-Pues, a mí me parece la mejor de todas sus ideas en estos siete años -Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Peter.

-Eso es porque no te toca hacer de cebo -Gruñó. Se giró hacía el chico de gafas que inspeccionaba las patas de las mesas -En serio James, esto no va a hacer reír ni a Betsy Beep y eso que está loca por ti.

-No quiero hacer reír a Betsy

-Mirad aquí se sienta Alice -Frank con mirada soñadora pasó la mano por el trozo de mesa con gesto amoroso para luego apartarla como si quemara -¿Creéis que sea posible que me haya dejado por ser un celoso patológico cuando ella se puso hecha una fiera porque McClaggen me tocó el brazo?

-Si hace caso de los rumores sobre el chaval -Peter se sentó en un banco -, está en su derecho.

-No os evadáis -James los cortó sin remordimientos, justo antes de que Sirius les diera una clase avanzada de celos en la mujer -Estamos aquí porque me tenéis que ayudar así que a trabajar. Os sabéis el hechizo ¿no? -Frank y Peter asintieron, Sirius solamente gruñó.

-Y así acaba la gloria de los Merodeadores -Murmuró el moreno apesadumbrado -Echarás por tierra estos años de duro trabajo para crear la leyenda, por el amor de una damisela.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Por qué en este colegio tenemos la tendencia de entrar todos en el Comedor a la misma hora? -Marianne golpeaba el suelo del Hall con un pie insistentemente, esperando a que la masa humano que taponaba las puertas se disolviera por sí misma.

-Tengo una ligera sensación _dejá vú_ -Comentó Lily bostezando aburrida.

-No me extraña, todas las noches pasa esto -Marianne estiró el cuello para ver si avanzaba en algo la obstrucción -Podría ponerte en plan prefecta¿no?

-¡Chicas! -Lucie se acercó a ellas muy sonriente acompañada por Remus -¿Qué pasó hoy? -Ellas se encogieron de hombros sin responderle y saludaron al chico con poco entusiasmo. Una Ravenclaw de primer año se acercó a ellos algo apurada.

-Eres prefecta¿verdad? Justo lo que necesitamos -Tiró del brazo de la pelirroja y la arrastró hacia las puertas, los demás la siguieron intrigados. Remus además adoptó el gesto de prefecto severo que le caracterizaba. Cuando consiguieron atravesar la maraña de gente allí reunida vieron las puertas de Gran Comedor abiertas y a las cuatro mesas erguidas sobre dos patas bailando y cantando acompañadas en los coros por los bancos mientras tanto un par de prefectos de otras casas y unos elfos domésticos intentaban poner orden en la sala . Los platos dorados en los que solían comían se encargaban de la percusión de la banda sonora de la escena. Aquí y allá se escuchaban comentarios de todo tipo. En especial "¿a que pringao se le ha ocurrido está chorrada?". La gente no sólo tenía hambre y se veía imposibilitada a comer nada porque los platos y las mesas se habían vuelto locos, si no que encima era la broma más estúpida de la historia de Hogwarts.

Remus saludó a James que miraba ansioso la respuesta de la pelirroja desde una discreta esquina. A su lado Peter intentaba disimular su cara de culpabilidad, Frank ajeno a todo miraba con odio los movimientos de Alice y Sirius totalmente derrotado se hacía a la idea de la reputación de los Merodeadores estaría más baja que la de Mirtle la Llorona.

De repente, una sonora carcajada rebotó en las paredes del Hall de Hogwarts. Todo el murmullo de quejas y protestas se silenció al oír la risa de Lily Evans, comúnmente conocida por la "prefecta impasible". Al tiempo que Lily luchaba por controlar su risa, Marianne y Lucie se temían lo peor y Remus adivinaba quién era el autor de aquello sólo con ver la cara de triunfo de James. El chico de gafas se situó al lado Lily que reía sin control intentando enjugarse las lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pareció la broma, Evans? -Le susurró al oído suavemente disfrutando de su victoria. A Lily se le cortó la risa de golpe, sin decir nada lo miró fijamente sopesando la situación. Antes de que pudiera gritarle, matarlo o desmayarse; McGonagall hizo acto de presencia con voz histérica dispuesta a poner orden.

-¡Potter, Black, Pettigrew castigados! -Les gritó sin mirarlos. Después se dirigió a los prefectos -Evans, Lupin arreglen esto. Los demás esperen con calma hasta que se les diga -La chica todavía pensaba qué hacer con Potter ahora.

-Su esta mujer fuese más seca, sería absorbente -Se oyó decir a alguien entre la gente entre la gente.

-Señor Longbottom, le he oído. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y castigado también -Con maldad Peter se rió al ver que Frank no se librará del castigo.

James cogió la mano de Lily antes de que se fuera a arreglar el estropicio en el Comedor, se aclaró la voz y llamó la atención de los presentes ignorando la mirada severa de la Jefa de su Casa.

-Os pido un momento a todos -Sirius movió la cabeza con pesar. Intuía lo que James pensaba hacer, ahora sí que no habría manera de dejar huella en el colegio -Esta broma ha sido patrocinada por los Merodeadores, exceptuando a Remus -Le guiñó un ojo al licántropo -Y ha sido creada para un fin concreto: hacer reír a Lily Evans. Todos sois testigos de que el objetivo ha sido cumplido -Se giró a la pelirroja que cerró los ojos intentando pasar desapercibida y dispuesta a ignorar la inminente pregunta -Ahora, Evans. Cumple tu parte. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hosgmeade?

La pelirroja miró con resignación a sus amigas. Sus caras eran parecidas a aquel lejano día en que abrió su bocaza apostando que jamás reíria una broma de Potter.

-Cumpliré mi palabra -Y James le dirigió una sonrisa sincera con los ojos brillantes entre la explosión de vítores que soltaron los alumnos ante la tensión acumulada. Desde entonces la última broma a lo grande de los Merodeadores, no fue considerada la más original ni graciosa; pero sí logró pasar a la historia como la broma que supo doblegar la voluntad de hierro de la prefecta pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Por si a alguien le interesa, algunas plantas y objetos que pongo en los capítulos los saco de la página del Diccionario del Mago en Internet. Unas veces estoy inspirada y me lo invento y otras estoy tan rigurosa que no me apetece variar demasiado el mundo de J.K.Rowling. Un ejemplo es **Mimbulus mimbletoria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, Hola. Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo hecho por amor al arte -espero que nadie piense que esa frase es plagio a tan genial fic y a su autora, tampoco cobro por la publicidad-. (Festival del humor made in Billie)**

**He tardado, lo sé. Exámenes y huidas de los musos lupinos han impedido la pronta publicación. ¡Pero ya está aquí, que nadie se amohine y a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo ocho**

Imaginad, por un momento, el Big Bang. Más exactamente, imaginad el segundo antes de aquella gran explosión. El mismo espacio, negro como la pez, comprimiéndose. La tensión, tanta energía pretendiendo agruparse en la millonésima de parte de un punto. Miles de billones de partículas, la nada, acumulándose en un único punto no más grande que un átomo. ¿Lo tenéis? Ahora tratad de ver la magnitud de la explosión, tan gigantesca que todavía tiene consecuencias y tanto la materia como el espacio se alejan indefinidamente. Pues exactamente eso os pedirían, las paredes de la habitación de chicas de séptimo de la Torre Gryffindor, que imaginaseis para poderos explicar el monumental cabreo de la prefecta pelirroja Lily Evans.

Durante el tiempo que tardó en arreglar el comedor y cenar, su irritación se iba acumulando en su mente casi como un dolor de cabeza en la zona central de la frente. Los que, cohibidos, se atrevieron a levantar la mirada del plato para dirigirla a la prefecta, creyeron ver como su figura chisporreteaba como una vela mal encendida. Únicamente, Henry Lovegood, considerado como el alumno con más posibilidades de terminar en el piso de locos irrecuperables de San Mungo, intuyó el peligro de aquellas chispas, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo sabiendo que nadie en Ravenclaw le haría mucho caso.

Mientras, Lily subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, las tensiones entre el cabreo que entraba y el que pugnaba por salir rozaban la inestabilidad de un átomo excitado. En el momento en que cerró la puerta de la habitación, explotó liberando toda la energía negativa que estaba reteniendo en su interior por no matar a Potter delante de los niños de primero. Las paredes retumbaron con los gritos y hasta los elfos domésticos ocupados en limpiar los cubiertos de la cena oyeron el desahogo. Por el contrario, Lucie y Marianne luchaban contra el ataque de risa que les producía todo aquello, cada una tirada de cualquier manera sobre su cama.

-No tiene gracia¿eh? -Lily paró de gritar y las miró molesta. Las dos chicas se sentaron correctamente y con rapidez sobre la cama, intentando controlar la risa. Lucie suspiró enjugándose una lagrimita.

-No,… no tiene gracia… perdona…-Se tapó la boca rápidamente antes soltar una carcajada. Marianne la imitó sin poderse controlar.

-Lily, querida, no te viste la cara…-Marianne consiguió hablar entre risas -…cuando Potter…

-¡Lo mataré! -No le dejó terminar y volvió a gritar ignorando las carcajadas de sus amigas -¡Lo cortaré en pedacitos y haré estofado con él! No, mejor. Lo coceré vivo y después lo cortaré en trocitos. No, no, tiene que haber un modo de que esté vivo durante todo el proceso…

-Toma Lily -Marianne le alargó un vaso de leche sospechosamente de color azul claro -Cálmate, esto te ayudará a dormir.

-Sí, sí, no podré dormir -La pelirroja se tomó el contenido del vaso sin pensárselo -¡Tengo que idear la manera perfecta para matar a Potter! Oye, la leche tenía un regusto extra… -¡Clonc! Lily cayó al suelo profundamente dormida.

-Nos odiará toda la vida por hacer esto -Comentó Lucie, intentando controlar su risa, mientras metían en la cama la prefecta entre ronquidos.

-Nos lo agradecerá la Torre Gryffindor entera -Marianne había conseguido calmarse -Dejémosla descansar, mañana será un día muy duro para ella.

-Y para nosotras -Dejaron a su amiga roncando y murmurando entre sueños las torturas más ingeniosas contra James Potter -¿Si fuera negra tan grande como un armario empotrado y la metiéramos en un avión, los del Equipo A nos denunciarían por plagio?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Soy o no el mejor -James Potter, al contrario que su pelirroja preferida, celebraba la victoria junto al resto de Merodeadores y Frank. Una fiesta privada debido a que sus admiradoras Gryffindor estaban bastante ofendidas por no ser las elegidas para ir con él en la última salida a Hosgmeade. De modo que los cuatro sillones de la Sala Común estaban ocupados por los chicos, sentados junto al fuego bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla a falta de algo mejor -el éxito de James les había pillado faltos de reservas-. Remus, previsor, sacó sus reservas de chocolate para momentos importantes como éste. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez nunca más se volviera a producir conjunción similar de asteroides, planetas, tormentas solares y agujeros negros que permitiera un nuevo milagro.

-Lo que eres es el tipo con más suerte del mundo -Frank estaba más que harto de oír por enésima vez las bondades del chico con gafas. No tenía nada contra James, pero no se puede ir por ahí restregando la felicidad del amor a los que acaban de romper con su novia. De un trago se terminó el botellín de cerveza, lo tiró y cogió otro con aire derrotado. Cuando miró al frente y notó que la habitación se movía a pesar de estar sentado, se preguntó cuál sería el grado alcohólico de la cerveza de mantequilla. Si sólo llevaba dos -¿Se os mueve la habitación?

-No, pero cuando llevemos las dos docenas de cerveza que llevas tú, probablemente -Le contestó Sirius divertido.

-¡Ah! Que llevo dos docenas -Contestó, aliviado, con la voz pastosa. Dejó de preocuparse por la seguridad de los niños que tomaban cerveza de mantequilla.

En ese momento Lucie y Marianne aparecieron en la Sala Común, dudaron entre sentarse con ellos o volverse a la habitación con Lily. Marianne prefería mantenerse lejos de Sirius para evitar incomodidades y Lucie no estaba segura de que su nueva, y todavía sin estrenar, amistad con Lupin le permitiera meterse en las conversaciones con sus amigos. Pero Remus sonrió a Lucie invitándola a acercarse y ella disipó todas sus dudas. Avanzó con paso decidido arrastrando a Marianne, que tenía el morro torcido, y se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Remus.

-Hola -Saludó con timidez. Marianne, sin otra opción, se sentó en un hueco que quedaba entre Peter y Sirius con el morro más torcido todavía. Se prometió no abrir la boca en toda la noche.

-Hola, Lucie. Marianne... -A la morena también le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo un hueco a Lucie para que se acomodara en el sillón. La chica era pequeñita y él tampoco era muy grueso así que entraban perfectamente, en su opinión. Lucie no pensaba lo mismo y estar tan cerca del chico le turbaba bastante. Sirius se juntó más a Marianne buscando alguna reacción por la que empezar una conversación con ella. La chica se mordió la lengua apelando a su autocontrol.

-¿Y bien, cómo está mi pelirroja? -James desprendía felicidad por todos los poros de su piel.

-Intenta no decir eso delante de ella -Le advirtió Lucie todavía concentrada en el tacto del brazo de Remus. Se dedicaba a analizar todas y cada una de las reacciones que le provocaba el roce, así dándole al coco evitaba cualquier sentimiento romántico -Te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco.

-Eso no sería bueno para tu cabeza -Se rió Sirius acercándose más a Marianne. Ella se alejó un poco del moreno lo que hizo que tuviera que apretarse contra Peter. Peter fue feliz.

-La hemos dejado dormida -Continuó Lucie decidiendo que estar así sentada con Remus le gustaba -Alice… -Frank gimió con tristeza cuando oyó el nombre de su ex-chica. Todos ignoraron la crisis sentimental del moreno -Alice, nos dio un poco de poción para dormir. No me preguntéis de dónde la saca.

-Tiene pesadillas cuando duerme -Aclaró Frank con voz soñadora -Mi pobre, sueña que no reconoce a su hijo.

-Frank, en serio -Peter salió de su atontamiento hormonal por tener a Marianne tan cerca -Vuelve con ella y deja de gimotear.

-¡Jamás! Ha herido mi orgullo. Se cree que me va a manejar a su antojo. No, no, no...-Frank se puso de pie rápidamente molesto por la sola idea tener que hacer las paces con ella y decidido a subir a la habitación de la chica para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. El problema fue que velocidad de movimientos y borrachera no son buenos amigos y Frank terminó tumbado sobre el sillón murmurando que le cantaría las cuarenta a Alice otro día.

-¿Soy un genio si o no? - Ignorando el ataque derrotista de Frank, James los redirigió al tema que más le gustaba: su victoria.

-Si sigues con esa actitud Lily terminará la cita en Hogsmeade antes de salir del castillo -Marianne no pudo reprimir su lengua. Sirius la miró insistentemente algo molesto por no haber sido él el consiguiera hacer hablar a la chica.

-Hay una cosa que no entiendo -Remus le pasó unas chocolatinas a Lucie. La chica las aceptó con timidez -¿Cómo Lily ha caído en la trampa de James?

-Exacto -Sirius intensificó su táctica de acercamiento a Marianne, ella se arrimó aun más a Peter alejándose de Black y Peter fue aún más feliz. Hasta que se cayó del sofá. Ignorando las risitas de los demás se sentó con dignidad en el suelo -La peor broma del siglo, la que mejores resultados da. No acabo de comprenderlo.

-Yo te lo explicaré, mi pequeño saltamontes -Lucie y Marianne chasquearon la lengua ante el tono prepotente de James, Sirius gruñó ofendido y Remus sonrió a medias ante la actitud de su amigo, mientras mordía una chocolatina. Frank roncaba suavemente, totalmente borracho con Peter en el suelo, a su lado, concentrado en rozar disimuladamente su pierna contra la de Marianne- Aquella maravillosa noche en que nos encontramos en las cocinas obtuve la clave del problema. Ahí dónde la veis mi Lily tiene unas fuertes convicciones morales y resulta que el problemilla estaba en que nuestras bromas resultaban humillantes para otras personas.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Black, que te levanten de un pie, te mantengan en el aire y se te baje la túnica hasta que se vean los calzones no creo que sea plato de gusto -Acto seguido Marianne se mordió la lengua. Sirius abrió la boca para discrepar contento por hablar con la chica, pero Lucie se adelantó.

-¡Claro¡Por eso no sabía cómo era la cara de Snape! -La miraron extrañados -¿Qué pasa? Siempre que me dicen quién es, le estáis haciendo eso. Lo podría reconocer por sus calzoncillos.

-¿Le entregaste la nota de Slughorn al final? -Sirius pareció acordarse de repente. Lucie palideció por haber sido pillada en una mentirijilla. Remus frunció el ceño desconfiado.

-Ehm, sí, bueno, no exactamente. No, Remus, no te lo explicaré -Cortó antes de que el chico le preguntara nada. El licántropo lo dejó pasar recordando que le había prometido no interrogarle directamente sobre ese tema. Lo que no quería decir que no indagara por su cuenta.

-En realidad habló con Snape sobre algo de un club de investigación mágica -Comentó a modo de venganza consiguiendo que Sirius y James se interesaran. Así ya los tenía ganados para su causa. Lucie le sacó la lengua y se separó de él sentándose de nuevo en el brazo del sillón a modo de castigo.

-Entonces tú la salvaste de una posible maldición de los Slytherins y ahora sois amigos o algo¿No? -Ambos miraron a Marianne sorprendidos -¿No? Pues explicadme, porque me tenéis en ascuas.

-Algo parecido -Atinó a contestar Lucie pensando que Marianne estaba sometida a mucha presión por estar sentada con Sirius, porque si no nunca preguntaría algo así delante de tanta gente. Era directa, pero en la intimidad.

-Pues te ha quitado esa cara de muermo que tenías -Sí que estaba estresada, sí. Pero aguantaría y no hablaría con Sirius por nada del mundo.

Y ahí se acabó la conversación. Todos se sumieron en un mutismo de reflexivo obligado que a Marianne le resultó agobiante debido a ese miedo suyo a los silencios incómodos. Frank roncaba tirado en un sillón. James meditaba calmadamente su siguiente paso para conseguir declararse a Lily sin terminar descabezado. Temió por un momento haberse colado por una _Mantis religiosa_ con esa manía suya de arrancar cabezas. Decidió que su táctica iba a ser mantenerse al margen hasta el día de San Valentín mostrando claramente que él era un tipo maduro, serio y galante. Se le escapó una risita al pensar cada uno de los adjetivos aplicados él mismo.

Por el contrario, Sirius desechaba la idea de mantenerse alejado de Marianne. Sin interaccionar con ella no le podía demostrar lo que era un verdadero Black. De modo que con información sobre "el caso Regulus" o no -estaba claro que su trato con Lily ya no tenía vigencia- atacaría las defensas de Gilmore y le sonsacaría hasta sus más oscuros deseos. Aquella idea excitó sobremanera a Sirius haciéndolo sonreír, relamiéndose por adelantado de la diversión futura.

Peter ya no era feliz. Desde el momento que había caído al suelo, sintió que la vida había perdido todo su sentido. _La piel de Gilmore es tan suave,_ suspiró suavemente. Y en dos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que había enamorado de la chica. Lo que le creó un conflicto interno por ser amiga de la gata traidora.

Lucie y Remus peleaban melosamente entre ellos muy entretenidos, ajenos a las miradas de una Marianne estupefacta por su comportamiento. Remus intentaba que la rubia se volviera a sentar con él y Lucie se resistía haciéndose la ofendida por la pequeña venganza anterior del licántropo. Que Lucie estaba colada por Lupin ya no era noticia para Marianne, pero que se hubiera lanzado al ataque no le quedaba tan claro. Su rubia amiga, en primer lugar, nunca había tenido mucho interés con los chicos y, en segundo lugar, los temas de ligoteo no eran su fuerte. Aunque bien mirado no se le daba tan mal.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Marianne, mientras buscaba un tema de conversación para aliviar la tensión que sentía por ese incomodo silencio, vio la inconfundible sombra de Miranda recortándose sobre la pared de la Sala Común. Dos segundos después la gata, en carne y hueso, apareció de detrás de un sillón dudando entre ir a frotarse entre sus piernas o pasar de largo evitando que Peter la viera.

-No creo que debamos seguir ocultándolo -Le dijo en voz alta, sobresaltando a todos -Total, Potter ha ganado.

La gata recorrió la distancia que las separaba y, de un elegante saltó, se acurrucó en el regazo de su amiga. Peter se encogió deseando que todos se olvidaran de él, esperando la reacción de Remus.

-¡Ey! Tenía razón -Esa reacción -Te lo dije, Peter -Y esa otra. Justamente esa era la causa por la que se había callado la información. El chico se levantó lentamente, apesadumbrado.

-Efectivamente, Remus, estabas en lo cierto -Masticó las palabras con la desagradable sensación que le dejaban los errores y se giró para irse. A Marianne le dio pena el chico.

-¡Ey! Peter, lo siento -Se disculpó por el engaño -No creo que a Miranda le importe que le rasques la barriga de vez en cuando.

_Cómo se le ocurra hacerlo le saco un ojo de un arañazo,_ le dijo a su amiga al tiempo que bufaba, _cuando hace eso siempre me parece estar siendo acariciada por una rata de ochenta kilos_.

-¿Ves? Está encantada - Peter las miró alternativamente y sin decir nada se marchó escaleras arriba.

_Estás en el límite de elasticidad de nuestra amistad, Marianne_, amenazó la gata. Pero fue respondida con una cariñosa caricia entre las orejas que le hizo ronronear a su pesar. Marianne sonrió victoriosa.

James se levantó al rato decidido a animar a Peter. Compartir su felicidad con los que no tienen le pareció la buena obra del día. Al tiempo Lucie decidió que ya había hecho suficiente el tonto con Remus, recordándose que ella no iba por ahí tonteando con nadie. Una cosa era que le atrajera Lupin y otra que pusiera en práctica con él los movimientos de la parada nupcial de los primates. Así que con un escueto "buenas noches" se despidió de todos sin esperar a Marianne que parecía muy relajada charlando mentalmente con su felina amiga.

Remus se quedó un rato sentado en su sillón rumiando qué significaba exactamente esa sensación de vacío ahora que Lucie se había marchado a dormir. Notó sus hormonas revolucionadas y lo achacó a la inminente luna llena, como siempre hacía, para no darle muchas vueltas. Observó a Sirius, que le guiñaba el ojo con insistencia, queriendo decirle algo; pero Remus no captaba el mensaje. El moreno, disimuladamente, señaló a Marianne y la bombillita del entendimiento brilló encima de la cabeza del licántropo. Bostezó exageradamente.

-¡Pero qué sueño tengo¡Y fijaos qué tarde es! -Explicó en voz alta para disimular la verdadera razón de su marcha. Marianne y Miranda lo observaban planteándose la posibilidad de que estuviera trastornado -¡Creo que me iré a la cama! -Sirius frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad no podía ser más sutil? Remus se paró a recoger todas las chocolatinas sobrantes y con maniática meticulosidad las contó camino de su habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Frank no contaba porque dormía como un bebé con vegetaciones, Sirius miró de reojo a Marianne. La chica acariciaba a Miranda con calma, aparentemente ajena a su presencia. En su boca bailaba una pequeña sonrisa, sutil. Sirius la observó con más detalle, Marianne no era una de esas chicas a las que el adjetivo "potentes" les va como anillo al dedo. Nunca habría protagonizado una de esas historias de modelos que son descubiertas bailando en las discotecas o comprando el pan en zapatillas de andar por casa; pero, y ahora Sirius lo descubría, Marianne era guapa. Más que eso, Marianne era bella. Esas bellezas extrañas y misteriosas que pintaban los artistas en el Renacimiento. Morena, labios carnosos, mejillas sonrosadas y ojos profundos llenos de secretos. Sirius buscó en su mente uno de esos cuadros muggles que su tío Alphard le había enseñado de pequeño, al tiempo que las cejas de Marianne se levantaban en un gesto de incredulidad dirigido a la gata. Pocas veces en su vida Sirius se sintió fuera de lugar, sin contar las fiestas, cócteles y refrigerios en la casa Black; pero ese simple gesto le demostró él no tenía nada que hacer allí a parte de parecer un espía en una conversación privada entre la chica y la gata. Decidió ponerle una solución.

-¿Y cómo haces eso? -Hacerse notar le pareció la salida más lógica. Con una sonrisa de superioridad, Marianne lo miró.

-Nos preguntábamos cuánto tardarías en hablar -Ni que decir tiene que a la chica ya se le había olvidado su promesa de no dirigirle la palabra. Con inquietud, Sirius miró a la gata y a Marianne alternativamente -Ganaste, Miranda.

-En serio¿cuál es el truco? Resulta un poco tétrico saber que hablas con alguien a quien no puedo escuchar -Miranda maulló molesta, pero Marianne sonrió aún más.

-Black, que pueda comunicarme con mi gata, quién sabe por qué misteriosa razón, no quiere decir que sea un complot contra ti.

-Entonces no sabes por qué pasa -Ella negó moviendo la cabeza -¿puedo acariciarla?

_Marianne..._, el tono de advertencia de Miranda no dejaba lugar a dudas. Pero a su amiga le apetecía jugar.

-Prueba -Ahora su sonrisa era la de una diablilla traviesa dispuesta a reírse en la cara de su víctima. Sirius se arriesgó y salió ganando, porque Miranda, como venganza, había ronroneado ligeramente al contacto de la mano del chico contra su lomo en vez de marcarle maliciosamente la mano con sus afiladas uñas. Tampoco lo hizo de mala gana, Sirius Black tenía una ternura innata para acariciar, ya fueran animales o personas. La fama de buen amante que comentaban las chicas del colegio venía de ahí e incluso James, Remus y Peter sabían lo reconfortante que podía ser que les apoyara su mano en el hombro cuando estaban desanimados.

_Rencorosa_, le recriminó Marianne, fijándose en la suavidad con la que Sirius pasaba su mano por el pelo de la gata.

_Tal vez deberías probar esto, amiga_, el tono provocador de la gata hizo que Marianne bufara al más puro estilo felino.

-¡Vaya! -Se sorprendió Sirius -Le caigo bien.

-No le hagas caso. Es una gata traicionera. En cualquier momento cambiará sus gustos.

Sirius no entendió el tono mordaz de la chica y volvió a sentirse desplazado al intuir que la puya iba dirigida al animal. Decidió pasar al ataque.

-Esto, Gilmore. Ahora que estamos solos…

-Con Frank -Marianne temió el tono serio de Sirius y trató de hacerle ver que si iba a intentar hacerle algo poco caballeroso gritaría hasta despertar a Frank.

-Longbottom no se despierta ni con Peeves cantándole en el oído "oh, Sole mío" -Error de cálculo. Marianne meditó los decibelios que necesitaría para despertar a Lucie en su cama arriba en la torre -A lo que iba, aquel día que dijiste que era como todos los Black…

-¡Por las barbas blancas de Merlín¡Así que era eso! -El alivio de Marianne era más que patente -¡Por un momento pensaba que me estabas acosando!

-¿Cómo¿No quieres que te acose?

-¡Claro que no! Ya tuve suficiente con un Black -_¡Já!_, Marianne ignoró deliberadamente a su gata. Sirius frunció el ceño molesto por dos cosas: la mención a su hermano y el pequeño matiz de la negativa al acoso.

-Llegamos al punto que me interesa -Sirius se acercó a ella dispuesto a hacerle comprender que él no era como su hermano, ni su madre, ni sus primas… que no era cómo su familia, resumiendo -La verdad es que he intentado demostrártelo, pero parece que no hay entendimiento. Y que me rehuyas no simplifica las cosas.

-Black, en estos meses no me has hablado. Unos guiños no demuestran tus diferencias con tu familia.

-¿No¿Acaso Regulus los hace mejor?

-¿Qué?

-Gilmore, para poder demostrarte que no soy como mi hermano tengo que saber qué te paso con él.

-¿Qué? -Repitió Marianne alucinada. Sirius abrió la boca para explicárselo todo de nuevo. Pero Marianne lo cortó bastante enfadada -No me lo repitas que lo he entendido. Menuda estrategia más buena para sacarme información ahora que Lily está fuera de combate. Si quieres saber lo que pasó¿por qué no le preguntas a tu hermano? Y de paso me dejas en paz.

-Marianne, espera -Sirius apoyó su mano en el hombro de Marianne impidiendo que le levantara y lo dejara con la palabra en la boca. Durante unos segundos ambos miraron la mano y el hombro bastante sorprendidos. Sirius fue el primero en hablar -¿Cómo quieres que le pregunte algo a un hermano con el que no me hablo?

-Y sin embargo, se lo preguntas a una chica con la que nunca has mantenido una conversación -Miranda saltó al suelo para observar la escena desde el suelo y fuera de toda la tensión sexual que se había liberado desde el momento en que Sirius apoyó la mano en el hombro de la chica. _Qué me den un baño de espuma, si aquí no hay tomate_, Miranda se alejó un poco más al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amiga -¿Sabes, Black? Creo que tu problema está en que le tienes miedo a tu hermano.

-¿Miedo de Regulus? -Se rió Sirius. Aquella chica había perdido la cabeza.

-Miedo a que sea mejor que tú -El muchacho dejó de reírse repentinamente -Miedo a que sea mejor hijo que tú, que el sí esté en el camino correcto o miedo a estar equivocado. Aunque poco sé de tu familia -Marianne recogió todo su armamento ofensivo al ver la cara pálida de Sirius. Todo lo que había dicho era pura intuición y nunca pensó estar dando en el clavo.

-¿Qué sabes de mi vida? -El enfado de Sirius fue más grande de lo que él mismo podría haber previsto -No sabes nada -Marianne abrió la boca para replicar, al menos para disculparse; pero Sirius se levantó del sofá enfadado -No le tengo miedo a nadie y te lo pienso demostrar -Salió de la Sala Común cómo una exhalación dejándole un regusto amargo a Marianne ahora sentada en el sofá, con la única compañía del dormido Frank.

_Muy bien, pequeña_, la voz de Miranda resonó en su cabeza, _te has lucido._

-Olvídame, Miranda -gruñó la chica -Tú y tu insistencia porque me fiara de mi instinto.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El canto de los pajaritos despertó a Lily, quien se quedó unos minutos más en la cama deleitándose con su cantinela repetitiva. Un momento¿Pájaros¿En febrero¿En esas latitudes? Lily se incorporó rápidamente buscando el origen de los trinos. Miró a su alrededor, sus amigas dormían plácidamente en sus camas y sus otras dos compañeras roncaban intermitentemente hablando entre sueños. Nada extraño parecía haber en la habitación y los trinos habían terminado, así que se tumbó de nuevo aprovechando el calorcito de las sábanas evitando empezar el día y tener que recordar el desastroso final del día anterior. En cuanto cerró los ojos el canto volvió a sonar, además notó un peso extraño en el borde de su cama cerca de sus pies. No se movió, porque si escuchar un canto sin origen lógico asusta un poco; sentir que algo se sienta a los pies de tu cama y no ver nada tiene que acojonar un poco. Pensó un poco como Lucie le había enseñado.

-Increíble, Potter -Susurró conteniendo sus ganas de gritar. Había dado con la clave al enigma y una cabeza de pelo negro revuelto con gafas flotante le confirmó su teoría -Esto es el colmo. ¡Apareces en mi habitación, en mi cama y me despiertas con estúpidos ruiditos de pájaros¡No tuviste suficiente ayer!

-No he hecho ruiditos de pájaros -Le contradijo algo extrañado, pero enseguida le dedico una de sus sonrisas. Lily miró a su alrededor buscando a los pájaros que todavía cantaban -¿Te preguntas cómo he subido hasta aquí?

-No -Le cortó la pelirroja. Pero antes de seguir con la reprimenda cerró el dosel con furia y lo insonorizó con un hechizo. Sólo entonces descargó toda su mala leche con el chico, que estaba encantado por la atención prestada -¡Lo que quiero saber es a qué narices has venido¿A reírte de mí?

-Tienes un camisón muy bonito -Lily se sonrojó hasta ser del mismo color que su pelo y se tapó con las sábanas, pero luego lo pensó mejor y se tiró a por él con instintos homicidas. ¡Menudo descarado era Potter! -¡Calma, pelirroja!

James consiguió retener a Lily a duras penas y no sin llevarse algún buen golpe. Lily estaba cabreada, las puntas de los dedos le chisporreteaban ligeramente y, encima, James Potter la tenía inmovilizaba con un abrazo de oso.

-Cuando te mate estaré calmada -Amenazó entre dientes. Ahora estaba demasiado cerca del chico y no le estaba gustando lo que sentía -¿No oyes unos pájaros?

-Venga, Lily -James sonreía como si todo aquello fuera muy divertido. La pelirroja forcejeaba para liberarse del abrazo-Vengo en son de paz.

-Para ti Evans -Dijo más que nada por mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba -Suéltame y dime a qué has venido.

-A preguntarte una cosa. Una cosita y no te molestaré más hasta el día de la salida Hosgmeade -Agregó apresurado por la cara de mosqueo de Lily. Ella le indicó que siguiese hablando -Llevo toda la noche dándole vueltas ¿Cómo he conseguido que al final te rieras?

A pesar de su actitud "yo sabía que pasaría esto", James Potter nunca las tuvo todas consigo. Intentaba hacer creer a todos que Lily no tenía secretos para él, pero sí que los tenía. Ella era el secreto y él quería descubrirlo. Averiguar por qué la pelirroja gruñona, sabelotodo y estricta le atraía tanto. Saber qué le había enamorado y de paso hacerle ver a ella que no era tan mal tipo para no querer pasar una tarde en Hosgmeade con él. A Lily le extrañó la pregunta lo suficiente como para olvidarse de su cabreo e, incrédula, intuyó esa faceta de inseguridad en el carácter sobrado del chico.

-¿No sabías?

-Ensayo y error -Sonrió James -Si esa no funcionaba tenía pensado hacer que la gente hablara como si cantase ópera.

-¡Ey! Eso es gracioso.

-No creo que Sirius piense lo mismo -Comentó pensativo el chico -¿Entonces?

-Supongo que por dos razones -Dijo después de pensar un rato -Una, no humillaba a nadie -James se autofelicitó por su inteligencia al oírla - Y, dos, porque suelo reírme de los absurdos. Mi estúpido sentido del humor surrealista.

-Genial, entonces nuestra salida a Hosgmeade será lo más gracioso que has hecho en tu vida -Y contento le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica, excediéndose más allá de las reglas impuestas por Lily, y se marchó debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, dejándola atontada, sonrojada, con la mano en la mejilla.

-Te mataré, James -susurró sin mucha convicción tiempo después de que el chico desapareciera tras las cortinas del dosel. Los molestos pajaritos seguían cantando en algún lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé. Es más corto que capítulos anteriores, pero mi idea era haberlo publicado antes. Más exactamente en San Valentin y hacer la gracia metiendo la salida a Hosgmeade, pero no pudo ser. Así que lo he cortado, por consejo de la Damita Azul, y teneis un capítulo más corto y light. _Prometo_ intentar que el próximo sea más intenso.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los RR del capítulo anterior, animan.**

**Saludos de Billie**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí con otro capítulo. ¿Ha sido larga la espera? Por si acaso, el capítulo es laaaaargo (23 hojas del word) y para mi gusto intenso.**

**Espero que os guste leerlo, tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

**Sin más os dejo con él.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo nueve**

Nunca, en los años que llevaba Hogwarts en pie y los cuatro Fundadores construyeron sus Salas Comunes con la idea de fomentar las relaciones entre los compañeros; digo que nunca La Sala Común de Gryffindor había estado, por voluntad propia, tan llena de gente a las siete y cuarto de la mañana de un jueves. Ni siquiera durante las largas celebraciones al ganar la Copa de las Casas. Pero ese día era especial y nadie pensaba perderse la primera imagen de la prefecta Evans bajando por las escaleras después de aceptar ir con Potter a Hosgmeade. Había división de opiniones entre el público: unos decían que bajaría encantada porque toda su vida (escolar, se entiende) había estado colgada por el chico, otros apostaban por que se escondería en su habitación, varias gruñían su mala suerte por no ser las elegidas y los más morbosos esperaban con ansiedad el momento en que, conociendo su afición a la violencia, la prefecta arrancaría la cabeza de Potter con un movimiento de katana al más puro estilo Kill Bill -ninguno se preguntaría cómo una joven bruja londinense tiene una katana debajo de su túnica, por no aguar la fiesta -.

Remus, apoyado en la pared, alucinaba con la expectación que había levantado la derrota de Lily. Él estaba allí por casualidad, se había terminado su libro de cabecera y, aburrido, había bajado a la Sala para aburrirse más sin molestar al resto de bellos durmientes de su habitación.

-¿Les puedes decir que no griten? -Frank se acercó a él agarrándose la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos visiblemente resacoso.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí? -Le preguntó Remus ordenando silencio con un gesto sin mucho éxito.

-Eso parece. ¿Por qué me gritas? -Se encogió de hombros sin disimular el dolor de cabeza.

-Frank, dile a Sirius que te pase una de esas pociones para la resaca -le aconsejó el licántropo. Vio como una figura menudita se abría paso entre la gente con cara de pocos amigos y la vista fija en Frank - Antes de que Alice llegué hasta aquí muy enfadada.

-¡Longbottom!

-Adiós, amigo. Nunca tengas una ex-novia posesiva -Y se marchó como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a Alice con las ganas de recriminarle vete tú a saber qué.

-Le has puesto sobre aviso -Descargó su enfado con el primero que pilló, es decir, Remus.

-Alice -El licántropo se agachó lo suficiente para quedar a la altura de la chica y la miró a los ojos. _Guauuu,_ fue lo único que pensó la chica al ver el color dorado del iris -En vez de gritar al pobre Frank, deberíais aclarar las cosas hablando como personas normales. Él tiene puntos de vista distintos a los tuyos y eso complica las cosas, pero seguro que el amor prevalece.

-Sí, sí, claro -Le contestó sin pensar en lo que él le decía y se fue sin decir nada más. Remus se quedó contento, pensando que había arreglado una vez más el mundo con una frase bien dicha; sin saber que, en realidad, había abierto la caja de Pandora.

Lily tardó un buen rato en bajar. Tanto que los Merodeadores más dormilones aparecieron en la Sala Común antes que ella, incluso Peter. James sonriente se apoyó junto a Remus en la pared en un discreto segundo plano, dispuesto a no perderse ninguno de los gritos de su pelirroja.

-¿Y esa felicidad? -El chico no contestó a su amigo. Se limitó a sonreír aun más ampliamente.

Al final, Lily bajó riñendo entusiasmadamente a sus amigas por haberla dejado fuera de combate la noche pasada de una manera tan vil y cobarde, procurando alejar la escena del beso en la mejilla de Potter y los pajaritos que todavía cantaba allá donde fuera.

Espontáneamente, al verla la parte del público que, de verdad, pensaba que la prefecta y el buscador de Gryffindor hacían buena pareja aplaudió entusiasmado. La reacción del resto, un grupo amplio de admiradoras de James al que se unió algún chico de sexto, quinto y cuarto enamorados secretamente de Lily, fue insultar a los que aplaudían entusiasmados. La fracción morbosa se relamió al prever una batalla en medio de la Sala Común y no estaban equivocados. La intensidad de los aplausos creció para acallar los insultos y los insultos se acrecentaron para silenciar los aplausos. Podría haber sido una insulsa batalla de gestos interminable si no fuera porque Betsy Beep, realmente molesta, le tiró del pelo a Alice que aplaudía con fervor. La gente circundante más próxima guardó un silencio tensó esperando la reacción de Alice, que no solía ser violenta sólo un poco gritona. Pero Frank, totalmente revivido por la poción de Sirius lo vio todo y corrió a salvar a su ex-chica, sin preguntarse por qué. Y ese fue el desencadenante de una espectacular batalla campal entre Gryffindors injustamente olvidada por las siguientes generaciones.

Lily asistía a la escena sin entender nada, tan alucinada que ni atinó a poner orden hasta que vio los intentos infructuosos de un despeinado Remus coreado por un grupo reducido de sádicos que comentaban los tirones de pelo cual jugada de Quidditch.

-¡Ya basta! -Bramó. El chorro de voz que utilizó, sin necesidad de hechizo alguno, paralizó a todos que por un momento creyeron que había entrado McGonagall. Lentamente giraron sus caras hacia la pelirroja furiosa. Lucie le posó la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla pensando que tanta adrenalina junta no le podía hacer bien a su corazón. Notó tanta tensión en sus músculos que decidió no meterse. James no se había movido de su sitio y sonreía todavía más. Le encantaba el carácter de su pelirroja.

-¡Tú, Beep! -La chica se encogió ligeramente asustada antes de recomponerse con un golpe de melena rubia perfectamente cuidada, Alice reprimió el deseo de pegarle un chicle al pelo, y mirarla con fiereza -¿Cuál es el problema?

-La prefecta sabelotodo tiene un vacío de información -Se rió de su propio chiste en soledad. No había hecho gracia entre los que la escuchaban y los demás estaban buscándose algún hueso roto.

-Ilumíname -Le retó. Hasta ahora nunca había tenido problemas con aquella creída, pero nunca digas nunca.

-Pregúntale a Potter -Betsy tiró la pelota al tejado de James.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto -Elegantemente el chico le devolvió la pelota, sin moverse de su posición de mero observador -Yo no le he tirado del pelo a Reid.

-¿Y bien? -Nadie respondió. Beep buscaba una respuesta ingeniosa, incisiva y rápida que descolocara tanto a Potter como la pelirroja, pero nunca llegó. Lily habló calmadamente, pero era fácil intuir la magnitud de su cabreo -Bueno, en tal caso, y creo que McGonagall estará de acuerdo, habéis conseguido perder cuatrocientos puntos.

- Así no ganamos la copa... -Se quejó un chico de primero poniendo palabras al sentimiento desmoralizado de todos los Gryffindors.

-Lo hubierais pensando antes -Lily se abrió paso, muy dignamente, entre la gente que llenaba la Sala Común -Y habéis tenido suerte de que estaba yo por aquí y no McGonagall, ella no sería tan benevolente.

Antes de que Lily saliera por el agujero abierto del cuadro de la Señora Gorda -ella agudizaba el oído intentado obtener una buena información con la que cotillear con los cuadros próximos-, Betsy encontró la manera de molestar a la pelirroja y demostrarle que ya no podría haber indiferencia entre ellas.

-¡Ey, Potter¡Vuelve a contarnos cómo Evans cayó rendida a tus pies y suplicó que fueras con ella a Hosgmeade! -Un silencio tenso inundó la habitación. Como en las repeticiones de los mejores puntos en las partidas de tenis los Gryffindors giraron lentamente la cabeza desde Betsy que sonreía feliz por su ingenio hasta Lily que se paró en seco y miró a James sin poder creer lo que oía.

El chico de gafas dejó de sonreír al momento molesto con Beep, se separó de la pared y se acercó a Lily sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Aquellas palabras podrían hacer mucho daño a sus avances con la pelirroja, pero no lo iba a permitir. Todos los presentes siguieron los movimientos del buscador que sin decir nada se aproximó a Lily.

-Te prometo, Lily, que yo no he dicho nada parecido -Le dijo cuando llegó a su altura. No era ni una súplica, ni una bravuconada; era simplemente la verdad -Pero tú decides.

Betsy, al otro lado de la Sala, sonreía orgullosa de su saber hacer. Sin darse cuenta de que Alice, mirando a Frank con infinita inocencia, le pegaba un chile en su perfecto y cuidado pelo. El moreno sólo suspiró al ver a su ex-chica mirándolo así, dos segundos después se maldecía por haber cortado con ella.

-Está bien, Potter, te creo -Lily nunca supo, exactamente cual fue su razonamiento para confiar en el chico. Tal vez fuera que estaban claros los celos de Betsy o que tenía testigos para demostrar que ella no había suplicado nada o los pajaritos que aún oía trinar a su alrededor. El caso es que el voto de confianza cayó sobre un James feliz a más no poder, seguro de que su plan iba a surtir efecto. El resto de los Merodeadores junto con Marianne y Lucie, asistieron alucinados al cambio de la pelirroja, pensando que James era el tipo con más suerte del mundo.

Betsy Beep, derrotada, decidió poner pies en polvorosa tan dignamente como se pudiera con un chicle pegado al pelo. Aunque, la engorrosa rubia, no se daba por vencida todavía.

Al ver que la juerga terminaba ya la gente se fue dispersando, entusiasmada por la cantidad de material que había para cotillear y que, tal vez, compensaba la pérdida de la Copa de las Casas. Eso pensaron en aquel momento, pero dos horas más tarde cuando, por casualidad, McGonagall miró a los relojes de arena que marcaban los puntos de las Casas y vio el "menos diez puntos" de rojo brillante enmarcando por el escudo de Gryffindor, pasando de la estupefacción más absoluta al enfado monumental; desearon olvidar ese día y todos los día durante tres meses en los que les tocaría limpiar todo el castillo.

Antes de que todos salieran a curarse las heridas de la pelea o a desayunar para acallar sus estómagos, la voz de Lily volvió a tronar en la Sala, ahora más calmada.

-¡Un momento! Estoy harta de todo este tema con Potter, y aunque sé que no puedo evitar que cotilleéis, si que quiero "indicaros" que no lo hagáis en mi presencia -Amenazó -Bajo pena de castigo. Ya sabéis.

Y como Evans era Evans y sus amenazas nunca caían en saco roto, nunca más se volvió a hablar del tema delante de ella, ni a dos metros, ni en la misma habitación y a ser posible dentro del castillo; no fuera a tener la misma habilidad que la Jefa de los Leones y oír a través de las paredes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie se hallaba ante un difícil reto. En realidad, todos los retos son complejos de conseguir cuando te los planteas; pero convencer a un Slytherin malcarado, grosero y poco respetuoso de que se una a tu proyecto de investigación en magia aumenta la complejidad. E, incluso diría más, si dentro del proyecto hay más gente de otras casas y otras procedencias, la empresa resulta imposible. Imposible, dentro de la mente de Lucie nada era imposible -salvo que Lupin la viera como una mujer deseable, eso era un caso aparte-; de modo que la rubia tenaz conseguiría tener a Snape en su grupo como que se llamaba Lucie Marlin Quay. Sólo tenía que encontrar el punto débil de Severus Snape.

-¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta? -Se habían reunido en la Sala Común en plan chicas a últimas horas de la tarde para hacer los deberes y cotillear sin interrupciones masculinas. Alice, que pasaba por allí, se quedó con ellas visiblemente interesada en todo lo que se pudiera decir sobre los Merodeadores.

-Miedo -Marianne simuló un escalofrío acompañando a la pregunta, dejando claro el sarcasmo. Lily sonrió a medias, como todo ese día. Atendía a medias, comía a medias, escuchaba a medias y al hablar no terminaba las frases. Parecía perdida en sus muchos pensamientos. Las chicas suponían que pensaba la manera de desollar a Potter y taxidermizarlo para ponerlo entre los trofeos del colegio, pero, en realidad, Lily mantenía su mirada perdida intentando encontrar el origen de aquellos molestos pajaritos que cantaban a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo consigo que un tipo amargado y encerrado en si mismo me dedique un par de minutos?

-¿Hablas de Remus? -Alice se inclinó hacia Lucie sin ocultar su interés. Marianne levantó a vista de sus deberes de herbología.

-Remus¿Qué tiene que ver él? Yo hablo de Snape

-Remus no es ningún amargado -Afirmó muy segura Alice volviendo a su posición normal frente a los pergaminos con los deberes. Marianne la miró con suspicacia. Lucie y Lily miraban al infinito cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Entonces, Snape -Marianne quería saber más de lo que su amiga tenía en mente, porque en todo ese tiempo no les había explicado su idea. Lucie volvió a prestar atención a la morena.

-Si, necesitaría hablar con él un par de minutos, pero alejado de los demás Slytherins...

-Fácil, es el único que tiene Runas. Al salir de clase va directo a la biblioteca donde le esperan los demás -Le contestó como si fuera obvio -Ahora dime para qué lo necesitas.

-¿Es posible que te sepas el horario de Snape y no el tuyo propio? -Alucinada, Lucie se permitió el lujo de dejar sus pensamientos a un lado por un momento.

-No me busques las cosquillas, Lucie, ya sabes cuál fue mi relación con los Slytherins -Le respondió muy seria, había cosas que todavía le dolían. Cambió su tono para insistir de nuevo sobre el tema que le interesaba -¿Y bien? Tu interés por es Snape se debe a...

-A un club de investigación mágica que estoy montando -Contestó vagamente la chica rubia, volviendo a fruncir el ceño. Esa su forma de decir que la conversación había terminado y que a partir de ese momento pensaría sola. Pero Marianne no se daba por vencida.

-¿Y por qué Snape en especial?

-Deberías no tener tanta relación con esa gata tuya -Gruñó Lucie señalando a Miranda, sentada sobre un libro abierto parecía muy concentrada leyendo. Buscó rápidamente una excusa lo suficientemente consistente como para que Marianne se quedara contenta, así que encogiéndose de hombros contestó a su amiga -Es el mejor en pociones.

-La mejor soy yo -Lily salió de su ensimismamiento de repente, prestándole entera atención a la conversación -¿Puedo entrar yo en tu grupo?

-No -La tajante negativa de Lucie, sorprendió a todas. Incluso Miranda levantó la cabeza e inspeccionó detenidamente a las cuatro chicas.

-¿No? -Las mejillas de Lily empezaron a ponerse rojas como siempre que algo no le gustaba -¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me acusarían de poca ecuanimidad y de amiguismo -Aseguró Lucie impasible, pero su ceño fruncido más de lo normal indicaba que ni ella misma se creía aquello. Lily alzó una ceja incrédula -Porque me parece una oportunidad muy buena de unir a las Casas en torno a algo aséptico como la ciencia. Además, tu no tienes tiempo con tus deberes de prefecta - _Y porque con lo lista que eres adivinarías enseguida la poción que quiero conseguir y no quiero desvelar el secreto de Remus,_ pensó un poco angustiada al ver la cara de decepción de su amiga.

-Podría hacer huecos y...

-Que no, Lily, el club requiere tiempo, las investigaciones necesitan toda la atención que se le pueda prestar y tu no tienes todo ese tiempo -Marianne asistía a aquella discusión tensa y contenida, en la que ninguna de las dos chicas se gritaba, previendo el desenlace: Lily cerraría su libro con violencia, miraría a Lucie con las mejillas y las orejas completamente coloradas, el temblor de los labios por el enfado le haría morderse el labio y se marcharía enfadada, no sin decir la última palabra. Exactamente eso fue lo que pasó.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Lucie -Le dijo con amargura desde el Retrato de la Señora Gorda, antes de irse a descargar su enfado en otro lugar.

-Te has pasado, rubita -Alice fue la primera en romper el silencio producido por la marcha de Lily, Lucie maldijo la situación y Marianne se mantuvo al margen, esperando obtener todos los datos. Si Lucie hacía algo como aquello no era por capricho. Tal vez fuera despistada, pedante y algo fría a veces, pero no era mala, ni mucho menos le gustaba incomodar a los demás, y todavía menos a sus amigas.

-Lo hecho, hecho está -Replicó con dureza y siguió haciendo los deberes con el estómago encogido.

Remus bajó, en ese momento, las escaleras desde las habitaciones de los chicos con una sonrisa amable. Alice se irguió en su asiento al verlo acercarse a la mesa donde estaban sentadas.

-¡Ey, Lu! -La llamó. Las tres chicas alzaron la cabeza de sus apuntes. Marianne y Alice se miraron entre ellas extrañadas para después mirar a Lucie que se encogió de hombros -Voy a dejar este libro a la biblioteca -Alzó el pesado tomo número uno de "Nueva teoría de la numerología" -Si tienes algo que devolver, te lo llevo yo.

Abrumada, no por tanta amabilidad si no por las miradas inquisitivas de las chicas sentadas a ambos lados, rechazó el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa sincera. Remus se despidió, entonces, con un "hasta luego, Lu" desapareció, con un par de zancadas, por el hueco del cuadro.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Lu? -Con tono y sonrisa irónicos, Marianne alargó intencionadamente la u del diminutivo. Lucie se encogió de hombros, por segunda vez en la tarde, colorada hasta las orejas y un brillo en los ojos que se apagó en seguida.

-Supongo que está entusiasmado con nuestra nueva amistad -Respondió con voz apagada. Alice agudizó el oído, atenta a todo lo que se dijera en aquella mesa. Desde que había visto de cerca los ojos de Lupin esa mañana tenía el corazón dado la vuelta y un atontamiento total por el chico. De modo que, discretamente, buscaba competidoras potenciales e información sobre el prefecto sin acordarse de que Frank lloriqueaba por los pasillos ante sus negativas a charlar tranquilamente sobre ellos.

-¿Sólo?

-Estás pesadita hoy con tu insistencia -Se quejó Lucie. Un chiquillo de grandes orejas y pecas por toda la cara de tercero tocó con precaución el hombro de Marianne antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

-¿Te importaría sacar a tu gata de encima de mi libro? -Aventuró con timidez bajo la mirada seria de Marianne. La chica sonrió con calma y miró a su gata.

-Lo siento, pero está demasiado concentrada en la lectura -Devolvió su mirada divertida al alucinado chaval -Tienes dos opciones o pedirle amablemente que te devuelva el libro o esperar hasta que termine la página.

El muchacho se alejó con los ojos como platos sin creer lo que había escuchado, sin embargo no se acercó más a las chicas hasta que Miranda tuvo a bien dejar de leer. _"¿Henry, los gatos leen?"_, lo oyeron preguntar antes de ponerse a jugar al Snap-explosivo.

-Continua con el tema Lupin -Insistió Marianne que ese día tenía ganas de desarrollar su faceta detectivesca.

-Somos amigos y punto -Contestó después de bufar audiblemente -Es Lupin, Marianne. Jamás me verá como algo más un ser con suficiente cerebro como para ponerlo nervioso.

-Nervioso lo pones, sí. No sé hasta que punto tiene que ver con tu cerebro ese nerviosismo -Sonrió Marianne haciendo explicito su comentario pícaro. Como respuesta Lucie ignoró el comentario volviendo a sus apuntes. Alice, por su parte, tomó nota de la conversación antes de salir huyendo hacia su habitación al ver aparecer a Frank por el agujero del retrato.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily se miró las manos por enésima vez aquel día preguntándose cuál sería la causa de ese continuo chisporreteo en las yemas cerca de las uñas. Eso, y el insistente trino de los pajaritos en su cabeza que la tenían martirizada. Después de preguntarles mil veces a sus amigas si ellas también oían a los pájaros, mantuvo en secreto aquellas extrañas sensaciones cuando sus miradas divertidas pasaron a preocupadas. Sobretodo Lucie, con tenía cierta inclinación hacia la hipocondría, se abandonaba a la histeria cuando alguien no se encontraba bien, imaginándose las peores enfermedades estudiadas. Como esa vez que Marianne tuvo tortícolis después de quedarse dormida en la butaca del cine aquel día que la llevaron al Londres muggle. Lucie se empeñó en que la rigidez del cuello estaba provocada por meningitis y para comprobar su fobia a la luz le enchufó una linterna a medio centímetro de los ojos. Obviamente, Marianne apartó la cara desencadenando la angustia de Lucie. Fue la rubia la que acabó en urgencias con un par de calmantes y un grupo de jóvenes medimagos residentes intentando adivinar su enfermedad. La sonrisa amarga que esbozó la pelirroja al pensar en su amiga rubia mostraba cuánto le habían dolido sus palabras.

Paseó por los terrenos de Hogwarts dejando su rastro entre la nieve recién caída, disfrutando de su sonido al ser pisada. En realidad, aquellos pájaros del demonio le dejaban oír bien poco, pero intuyó el ruido. Pensó en ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey y pedirle ayuda, aunque al imaginarse la cara de extrañeza de la enfermera, lo dejó pasar. Le habría sentado algo mal la noche anterior, _la leche envenenada de anoche, _pensó con rencor.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al lago casi completamente helado. Temió por la integridad del calamar gigante, pero lo vio sacar un tentáculo del agua como si oteara el tiempo antes de salir a la calle y volverlo a meter con un suave "plop" del agua no congelada del lago. Apoyó el pie en la superficie de agua helada comprobando la dureza, pensando en la extraña actitud de Lucie. _Una razón tendrá_, pensó mientras el hielo bajo su pie crujía, _pero, ah, tendrá que explicármelo de forma convincente para que me desenfade_.

Entre el insistente trino de los pájaros en su cabeza, que ahora parecían más calmados, creyó escuchar un ruido a su espalda. Una tarde de Febrero como aquella fría, oscura y nevada no es propicia para salir del Castillo, de modo que estar sola frente a gran lago crea una sensación vaga de alerta que dispara las alarmas al mínimo ruido. Lily se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a una de esas personas con las que nunca piensas coincidir a solas delante de un lago helado: Severus Snape.

Arrebujado en su capa, parecía empeñado en romper el hielo a pedradas, con el ceño fruncido visible entre sus greñas negras algo grasientas, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja a unos metros de él. Lily titubeó dudando entre acercarse a él e intentar entablar una conversación ligera con un compañero de colegio o alejarse y evitar una mala contestación de aquel tipo malcarado.

No siempre habían estado tan alejados ella y Snape. De vez en cuando, sin remordimientos o tristezas, Lily recordaba los primeros años en Hogwarts cuando Marianne tuvo esa inclinación por ayudar a los incomprendidos y se obsesionó con acercarse a los Slytherins para entenderlos. Al final, Lily también terminó involucrada en la obsesión de la morena, no así Lucie a la que nunca le interesaron en exceso los Slytherins. Recordó aquellas interminables charlas sobre lo que era la magia y la electricidad y sus posibles compatibilidades en las aulas vacías con Snape y sus compañeros de casa. Sonrió, a su pesar, rememorando todo aquello. Después, nunca supo que pasó y Marianne tampoco le quiso decir el por qué del distanciamiento entre el grupo de Slytherins y Gryffindors.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Snape se dio cuenta de su presencia y dejó su brazo en el aire a medio camino sin lanzar la piedra de su mano. Lily tragó saliva al acercarse con decisión al chico.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el hielo para que lo trates así? -Le preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Severus la miró analizando la situación con su típica cara de asco.

-Estar ahí -Respondió secamente después de un rato, antes de tirar la piedra de su mano. Lily se arrebujó en su capa, considerando la posibilidades de huir de aquella tensa situación sin resultar muy grosera - No hace falta que te quedes aquí, para consolarme con estilo Gryffindor.

-Oye, Snape, no me he acercado hasta ti para consolar nada de lo que te pase -El comentario la había molestado lo suficiente como para desear quedarse hasta que al muchacho le quedara claro que ella no hacía las cosas con doble intención -Ni siquiera sé si te pasa algo o es que si no tienes a alguien con quien enfadarte la tomas con lo que pilles: hielo, troncos de árbol o Lilys Evans.

Vio como Severus esbozaba una leve sonrisa divertido por el discurso, sólo un segundo, pero ahí estuvo.

-Sigues igual -Comentó con tono amargo.

-Sin embargo, tu has cambiado -Repuso la pelirroja incitándole a sincerarse con ella -y yo no sé por qué.

-Tampoco creo que te importe, mucho menos cuando tienes oportunidades con Potter -Otra vez reconstruyó el muro que Lily había conseguido romper y a la defensiva se alejó de la pelirroja caminó del castillo. Lily obvió el tema Potter.

-Está bien, Severus, no me lo expliques. Tu vida es. -Le siguió dolida -Pero hazme un favor, -Snape se giró hasta quedar frente a Lily sin ocultar su curiosidad -no rechaces la propuesta de Lucie, si es que alguna vez creíste la amistad que tuvimos.

-Eso no es cosa tuya y no me puedes chantajear así -Protestó enfadado después de asimilar la petición.

-Entonces hazlo por ti, por tu propia ambición. No es ninguna tontería lo que quiere hacer e incluso puede salir algo bueno, algo productivo que ayude al mudo mágico de fuera de estos muros.

-Lily Evans, siempre serás una Gryffindor apasionada - Severus Snape soltó una carcajada sincera, una de las pocas que le volvió a dedicar a alguien en toda su vida - Nunca más repetiré esto, pero... Potter ha tenido suerte -Y sin más se alejó entre la nieve con paso tranquilo meditando las palabras de la pelirroja. Lily se quedó allí parada, pensando. Imaginando un universo alternativo en el que aquello, lo que fuera, que había hecho cambiar a Snape y a sus amigos, no existiera.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenos días, Gilmore -Sirius se levantó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa para ayudarla a llevar sus bolsa con los libros. Ya se le había pasado el enfado con la chica. En realidad, no podía estar enfadado con nadie mucho tiempo (menos con Snape y, claro está, Peter, con el que unos años después focalizaría la ira ausente durante su adolescencia). Lo que no había olvidado era la conversación con la chica que ahora se sentaba a su lado con cara de fastidio.

-En serio, Black -Sonaba cansada -Si dije algo que te molestó, lo siento, pero no tienes que demostrarme lo buena persona que eres. Me lo creo, de verdad.

-Es que no quiero que te lo creas. Quiero que lo compruebes -Aseguró llenándole el plato con el desayuno hasta arriba.

-Pues, alguna de las chicas con las que has salido puede actuar de testigo, así terminamos cuanto antes -Comentó mirando angustiada como Sirius le llenaba el plato dorado con lo mejor de cada bandeja -¡Tampoco hace falta que me cebes! -Le quitó el plato de entre las manos bruscamente -Si me muero empachada, a ver cómo me demuestras lo que vales.

Sirius la miró con una alegría inusual en un estudiante a las siete y media de la mañana. Al menos Peter no podría, jamás, sonreír y despegar sus parpados antes de tomarse tres zumos de calabaza seguidos.

-¡Vaya que buen humor, Black! -Lily se sentó cerca de ellos atacando con avidez la fruta de una bandeja cercana, ignorando a los pajaritos de su cabeza. Se había acostumbrado a ellos e incluso se había aprendido la melodía.

-Tu amiga, que no me rehuye -Le contestó señalando a Marianne. La chica gruñó sin abrir la boca llena de bacón.

-Enhorabuena, Sirius -Remus llegó en ese momento seguido por Lucie muy concentrada en la manera de hablar con Lily sin llegar al tema Remus, además de volver a convencer a Snape. James llegó corriendo al final del desayuno, con el tiempo justo de coger unas tostadas y beberse el zumo de calabaza antes de ir a clase.

-A buenas horas, Potter -Lo saludó Marianne contenta por tener algo con que desviar la atención de Sirius sobre su persona. Todos miraron al chico de gafas que tragaba media tostada ayudado con un sorbo de zumo.

-¿Se te quedaron las sábanas pegadas? -Cuando Sirius dejó de mirarla, Marianne vertió todo el jugo de calabaza de su copa en la del mayor de los Black. No podía tomar más zumo o explotaría y Sirius parecía empeñado en matarla por sobredosis de comida.

-Peter no se despertaba -Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Si Peter lleva aquí diez minutos -Replicó Lily con incredulidad a la vez que el muchacho regordete levantaba la mano haciéndose ver sin levantar la vista del plato lleno de comida.

-Está bien. Ya que lo preguntas, Evans -La duda y cierta timidez aparecieron en el tono de voz de James, sorprendiéndola -Estuve ayudando a McGonagall a poner los carteles de la salida a Hosgmeade.

Lily cerró la boca abierta para replicar con rapidez e ingenio a Potter antes de que terminara su frase. Con un "uh" murmurado para si misma, notó que los pajaritos piaban más rápido y sus dedos chisporreteaban con fuerza, así que, para evitar preguntas incomodas se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

-¿A qué hora?

-El domingo a las once. Pero Lily... -James quiso decir algo más, pero el tener a todos pendientes de sus palabras le cortó el rollo. Además la pelirroja asintió inexpresiva sin darle importancia.

-Te espero en el Hall, entonces -Y con un gesto se despidió deprisa del grupo antes de que vieran sus dedos brillar.

-Todavía no me creo -Comentó Peter, pasando el dedo por el plato para dejarlo más brillante -que la pelirroja eternamente enfadada vaya a ir contigo a Hosgmeade.

-Repito que hay tipos con suerte -En ese momento Frank apareció junto a ellos mas concentrado en buscar a Alice por el comedor que en saludar a sus compañeros de habitación -¿Habéis visto a Alice?

-Antes en la Sala Común -Comentó Remus -¿Qué tal lo estás llevando?

-Yo fatal -Se sinceró Frank sentándose en el sitio que había dejado libre Lily -Ayer no conseguí hablar con ella. Y mira que lo intenté. Pero ni caso y lo peor es que ya tiene en el punto de mira a otro.

-¿Alice? -Se extrañaron a la vez Lucie y Marianne.

-Sí, la misma

-Mujeres...-Gruñó Peter. Marianne le tiró la corteza del pan que se estaba comiendo para hacerlo callar.

-Lo hace para olvidarte, Frank -Aseguró Sirius muy confiado.

-Black, no lo sabes todo de las mujeres. Deja esa pose -Se quejó Marianne levantándose después de mirar el reloj y ver que llegaban tarde a clase.

-No te equivoques, Gilmore -Sirius la siguió desplegando su sonrisa más traviesa -Lo sé todo de todas, menos una.

-¿Mirttle, la llorona? -Preguntó con sorna la morena.

-Frío -Amplió su sonrisa -Me faltas tú.

-Aclárate, Black -Marianne se paró y cogió todos sus libros de las manos de Sirius que empeñado en ser el más caballeroso había cargado todo el trayecto. Las mejillas se le habían sonrosado, aunque Sirius no supo exactamente si era por vergüenza o por enfado -O me acosas o no me acosas; pero no juegues conmigo.

-Si no juego -Le gritó corriendo detrás de ella hasta situarse a su lado, sonrió encantadoramente -pero podría ocurrir que, al mostrarte mi carácter, terminaras enamorándote de mí.

Marianne no contestó, simplemente junto un gruñido con un bufido de descontento consiguiendo el ruido más extraño jamás escuchado y lo acompañó de la mueca de cansancio más expresiva que pudo. Después sin despedirse entró en su clase dejando a Sirius feliz y perplejo, sin saber si estaba avanzando con ella o el retroceso tenía la distancia de un campo de Quidditch. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no le importara tardar un poco más en conseguir su meta; la chica se merecía el esfuerzo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie corría apurada por el pasillo del cuarto piso hasta los servicios. Da igual que fuera el de Mirttle la Llorona, ella necesitaba entrar en uno fuera cual fuera y con urgencia. Sin fijarse por dónde iba se topó con alguien barbudo y canoso.

-¡Maldita sea¡Mira por dónde vas! -Le espetó al individuo dispuesta a seguir su camino aún más apurada. Sólo dio dos pasos antes de que la voz del director de la escuela le recordara a quien pertenecía la barba blanca.

-Señorita Marlin, ese carácter -Allí estaba Dumbledore risueño y divertido por el brío de una de sus alumnas. La verdad es que aquellos jóvenes eran muy graciosos. Observó cómo Lucie se deshacía en disculpas, moviendo las piernas al compás de un ritmo insonoro. Sus ojos tras las gafas de media-luna, brillaron con diversión -No se preocupe, yo tampoco miraba por dónde iba.

-De verdad que lo siento, profesor. Tenía prisa y yo...

-Tal vez la próxima vez debería morderse la lengua antes de gritar como una arpía -Soltó una carcajada haciendo que Lucie se sonrojara hasta las yemas de los dedos de los pies y bajara la cabeza avergonzada -Aunque tal vez le venga bien para tratar con los miembros de su club. Por cierto¿cómo va su proyecto?

-Pues, estancado -Se sinceró con el profesor -No consigo hacer que Snape se una a nosotros. Quiero decir a mí, porque mi idea era basar en club en nosotros dos y a partir de ahí meter a los demás.

-¿A dedo?

-Nunca -Lucie dio un paso atrás ofendida olvidándose de su urgencia fisiológica -Había pensado en hacer entrevistas personales a los candidatos.

-Excelente -Respondió contento -Por cierto, su suscripción a "Alquimia" ya está a punto -Lucie dio un saltito entre alegre por la noticia y molesta por su vejiga llena. Se oyeron los pasos de un grupo de Slytherins al final del pasillo, Dumbledore esperó hasta que entre los componentes del vio a Severus Snape agarrado a sus libros -Señor Snape.

Sorprendido, el chico se paró a la altura del director mirando con suspicacia a la rubia que se movía de manera extraña.

-Me parece que ha rechazado la propuesta de la Señorita Marlin -Snape se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

-Me parece que no la señorita no entendió bien lo que le dije -La miró fijamente estudiando su reacción, pero Lucie estaba tranquila e inexpresiva. Realmente intentaba no mostrar su ansia por que accediera -Pero en realidad si que acepté, de manera sutil.

-Hay veces que ser drástico es más práctico, señor Snape -Respondió Dumbledore con la sonrisa bailándole en los ojos después se dirigió a Lucie -Problema resuelto. Espero ver resultados pronto.

-Así será, señor -Lucie estaba tan ilusionada que se olvidó por un momento de su vejiga presionada más de lo normal.

-Ahora váyase a resolver su problemilla fisiológico -Le aconsejó Dumbledore sonriente casi a punto de la carcajada al ver el apuro de la chica.

-Sí, sí -Lucie se alejó corriendo -¡Snape, hoy a las siete en la biblioteca te doy las gracias!

Abrió las puertas del servicio de par en par, después de despedirse del director y Snape, cada vez más apurada. Atravesó los lavabos esquivando los charcos de agua y se metió en uno de los retretes cerrando la puerta con premura (La autora no relatará los hechos en el retrete, su religión se lo impide). La cuestión fue que Lucie, al salir del baño con cara de alivio, se topó de frente con Lily muy concentrada mirándose las manos y, sin saber muy bien si era el lugar para empezar una conversación seria con ella, desvió la mirada desde la cara de su amiga hasta las puntas de los dedos rodeados de unas chispas doradas nada discretas ya. La pelirroja había subido al cuarto de baño más solitario de todo el colegio para meditar tranquilamente sobre sus pájaros, chispas y malestares generales.

-¿Qué tienes? -Su rostro reflejó preocupación y le cogió las manos para mirarlas de cerca -¿Desde cuándo¿Con qué frecuencia¿Tienes otros síntomas¿Te duele el cuello¿Te molesta la luz?...

-¡Oh, por las montañas de Avalon, Lucie, no me pasa nada! - Lily liberó sus dedos del análisis de su amiga rubia y se alejó de ella -Mi cuello está perfectamente.

-Esas chispas no son normales -El tono de Lucie, normalmente calmado, se había agudizado un pelín histérico -¿Te pasa algo más¿Quieres que mire en algún libro?

-Que no, Lucie, que estoy bien -Mintió con voz cansada restándole importancia sin querer hablar más del tema, pero después de un silencio decidió que necesitaba liberar energía peleándose con alguien y provocó a su amiga -Aunque tal vez quieras llevarme a ese club tuyo y analizarme como a una rata.

-¡Ah! Pues ya que lo dices... -Lucie lejos de enfadarse, le vio el sentido práctico al asunto -Creo que eso que tienes en los dedos no es normal. Incluso aventuro una teoría: tienes demasiada presión encima y afecta a tu magia.

-No digas tonterías -Gruñó Lily, aun más molesta.

-Nunca digo tonterías, Lily.

-Sí que las dices. Por ejemplo, la triste excusa para que no entre en tu grupo de investigación.

-¡Y por fin llegamos al tema clave! -Lucie cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en la pared con una sonrisa, sin un rastro de enfado. Más bien estaba preocupada por cómo le iba a explicar el asunto -Que bien que lo has sacado tú.

Lily también se apoyó en la pared al lado de su amiga, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para evitar que recordara las chispas.

-Explícate -Ordenó de mala leche. Si Lucie no iba a gritar, ni a replicar de malos modos sus borderías; ya no tenía gracia. Lily necesitaba descargar energía.

-No puedo explicar nada si no te doy excusas -Empezó a contar Lucie turbada e intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Antes de que Lily pusiera el grito en el cielo continuó hablando -Tengo un amigo...

-Remus

-No daré nombres -Lily asintió animándola a seguir -El caso es que tiene un problema bastante...problemático. ¿Aceptas la redundancia?

-¡Por Merlín, la acepto¡Pero termina ya, que pareces la protagonista de una telenovela! -Le gritó a su amiga exasperada. Cuando Lucie se iba por las ramas, era difícil reconducirla.

-Joer, Lily. Si llegas a ser más agresiva, le pegas al médico por darte la palmada en el culo al nacer. Está bien, está bien, continúo -Lucie retomó la explicación al ver la cara amenazante de Lily nada contenta por el comentario acerca de su agresividad -El caso es que he creado un grupo de investigación para ayudarlo.

-En resumen, "tu amigo" tiene un problema que no puedes contar ni a tu amiga del alma, esa que se porta tan bien contigo y deja que la aburras con tus charlas sobre la exfoliación de las aves de corral.

-Acertaste -Contestó Lucie ignorando el chantaje de la pelirroja. Lily bufó pero no se desanimó.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Digamos que es un problema poco aceptado entre la gente, tiene miedo de ser rechazado con razón y confía en mi.

-¿Remus es gay?

- ¡Lily, por favor! Que esto es serio. Y no es Remus, es otro amigo -Insistió sin lograr convencer a Lily.

-¿Sí¿Cuál¿El señor Cosquillas, ese que te espera encima de tu almohada en la habitación? Siempre has mentido tan mal... -Lily se separó de la pared y se situó enfrente de su amiga cambiando su actitud agresiva por una reconciliadora -Deduzco que no quieres que entre en el grupo para que no me entere del problema de Remus -Lucie frunció el ceño al oír el nombre del chico -Está bien, lo acepto.

-¿Sí? -Dónde estaba la Lily cabezota con tendencia a ser una metomentodo. Lucie analizó la sonrisa sincera de su amiga y la comparó con el brillo travieso de sus ojos.

-Sí, porque necesito que mis dos amigas recojan mis pedazos después de la cita con Potter -Lucie aguantó una carcajada y se abrazó a Lily contenta por la reconciliación.

-Un momento -Frenó a Lily después de salir de los baños abrazadas porque había caído en la cuenta de algo -¿No tendríamos que recoger los pedazos de Potter en vez de los tuyos?

-A estas alturas de la historia, ya no sé muy bien quién le romperá el corazón a quién -Respondió Lily con apesadumbrada, los pajaritos de su cabeza siempre presentes como música ambiente piaron con más fuerza y las chispas de sus dedos aumentaron su intensidad haciendo que Lily metiera las manos en los bolsillos bajo la mirada perspicaz de Lucie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mandy Ternasay estaba dejando el oído sordo a Sirius con tanta verborrea incontrolada mientras caminaban ambos por los pasillos del colegio hasta la clase de Historia de la Magia. Peter los seguía un paso por detrás más interesado en las piernas bien torneadas de la Huflepuff que en su conversación. Sirius la miró de reojo pensando que incluso ella misma no se escuchaba hablar o si no ya estaría dormida por causa de su propio discurso. Maldijo su suerte por decimocuarta vez desde que se la había encontrado en la planta baja y se había pegado a él con la excusa de que iban a la misma clase.

-¿Tú qué piensas Sirius? -La pregunta lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, pero no se amilanó escogió su sonrisa de medio lado para responder, esa que le hacía ser el yerno deseado por cualquier madre.

-Que tienes razón, Mandy -Ella suspiró entregada a su sonrisa arrebatadora y aliviada por la confirmación de ser ella la que tenía verdad en la mano, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Peter quería aportar algo a la conversación deseando ser tenido en cuenta. Mandy volvió a su charla insulsa sobre cómo se había dado cuenta de que los camareros de guante blanco no quedan bien en los caterings matutinos.

Sirius dejó de prestar atención en el mismo momento que oyó "_hacen el mismo efecto que los calcetines blancos con zapatos negros de Michael Jackson_" y se centró en buscar la figura de Marianne entre la gente que se apiñaba cerca de la puerta del aula de Historia. Mientras buscaba oyó, lejano y lastimero, el maullido conocido de una gata atigrada en uno de los pasillos que se cruzaban con aquel. Sirius nunca se había preocupado por la salud de Miranda, para eso estaban Peter y su dueña; de modo que no conocía el significado de un maullido como aquel, simplemente su intuición le dijo que algo iba mal con la gata.

Se despidió de la Huflepuff bruscamente usando sus armas de seducción dejándola en un estado de catarsis romántica y sin darle tiempo a replicar se marchó en busca de la gata después de hacerle un gesto a Peter para que le siguiera. El Gryffindor con tendencias obesas dudó entre seguir a Sirius o quedarse con la bella Mandy. Se decidió por lo primero al ver que ella se giraba y continuaba su camino hasta el aula sin reparar en él.

Al girar la esquina de un pasillo cercano Sirius vio a la gata encogida contra la pared, temblando. Estaba paralizada y su lustroso pelo mojado, giró su cabeza mirando a Sirius con cierta súplica en sus felinos ojos verdes. Sirius no entendió la situación hasta que vio un grupo no muy grande de Slytherins acercarse a ella lentamente cubriendo todas sus posibles vías de escape con un cubo lleno de agua hasta el borde.

_¿Serán estúpidos?_, pensó incrédulo al adivinar lo que intentaban hacer. Entre los chicos vio la figura conocida de su hermano. _Son estúpidos_, confirmó cuando Regulus sonrió con malicia a la gata. Sin poder creer la crueldad que reinaba entre los humanos incluso dentro de Hogwarts, se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Peter no era tan valiente, o era más práctico y contó con los dedos las probabilidades de salir victoriosos en una pelea de dos contra seis; el resultado fue que se quedó en la esquina para vigilar.

-Pet -Le susurró Sirius manteniendo el factor sorpresa -¿No vienes a ayudar a Miranda?

-No es mi gata -Aseguró muy serio, todavía dolido con ella. Ni siquiera su recién descubierto amor por Marianne iba a conseguir que se peleara con Slytherins. Además Sirius llevaba las de ganar como siempre y no sólo se refería a la pelea.

Sirius Black sacó su varita al tiempo que avanzaba en solitario por el pasillo como Lucky Luck contra los Dalton. Sin miedo, los Slytherins no le producían ningún temor, aunque si muy enfadado porque no entendía la violencia gratuita. _Pero sí las bromas gratuitas,_ comentó Peter una vez en uno de esos días con las neuronas en acción.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí? -Los chicos se giraron para mirarlo, sorprendidos. Regulus le sostuvo la mirada impasible, sin contestar -¿Regulus?

-¿Qué tal, hermano? -Le contestó como si nada, alargando la palabra "hermano" hasta dejar patente el desprecio con el que la decía -¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta?

-Dejad a la gata que no os ha hecho nada -Ordenó ignorando a Regulus viendo que de él no iba a obtener otra cosa que burlas. Algunos le hicieron caso conociendo de sobra la reputación del Merodeador en los duelos y dejaron el cubo en el suelo. Miranda aprovechó el momento para situarse detrás de su salvador, olvidando su orgullo gatuno. Cada cosa a su tiempo y la sola visión de un cubo con agua la aterraba tanto que se olvidaba de todos sus principios. Sirius la sintió temblar cerca de sus tobillos, así como el cerco húmedo que dejaba su pelo mojado en los pantalones.

-Cómo siempre tienes que estropear la diversión, Sirius -Regulus estaba envalentonado por el grupo que le rodeaba, sin darse cuenta de que ninguno acudiría ya en su ayuda si a Sirius le daba por atacarlo.

-Esto no es manera de divertirse, Regulus -Le respondió Sirius agachándose a coger a Miranda para darle algo de calor con su cuerpo -Y no tengo más que hablar contigo.

-¡Eso¡Huye! Como siempre -Le gritó con desprecio cuando Sirius se alejaba con la gata -Mirad la deshonra de los Black. Escapa de una familia que no le gusta, pero no olvides que mi sangre es la tuya. Lo aceptes o no.

Sirius furioso por las palabras de su hermano, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para calmarse antes de girarse y caminar hasta Regulus. Dejó a Miranda en el suelo, ésta se acercó a sus tobillos de nuevo buscando protección. Agarró por las solapas a Regulus que temblaba adelantándose al dolor de un ojo morado, pero Sirius no le pegó.

-Soy un Black, sí. No lo niego, pero jamás me seré como tú, ni como mamá -Le susurró con rabia muy cerca de su cara. Miró la muñeca de su hermano comprobando alguna marca de mortífagos. Estaba limpia -No dejes que te marquen, porque, entonces, conocerás el horror.

Regulus se quedó tieso como una estaca aún cuando Sirius se alejaba con la gata. El miedo o la verdad de las palabras de su hermano calaron en él en ese momento, pero ya se encargó lo más pronto posible de olvidarlas.

La cara asombrada de Marianne a lado de Peter sorprendió a Sirius y, curiosamente, lo puso de malhumor. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado la chica allí observando la escena, pero por su gesto extrañado al devolverle a Miranda, que aún temblaba, supuso que el suficiente.

-Esta es una de las diferencias entre Regulus y yo -Le gruñó para después marcharse a clase sin volver la vista atrás profundamente entristecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus esperaba aburrido a que Lucie bajara de su habitación deseando que no tuviera nada que hacer esa mañana. Mejor dicho que no hubiera quedado con nadie para celebrar San Valentín en Hosgmeade y se quedara con él hablando de libros o cualquier otra cosa. Remus no tenía ningún problema con el día de San Valentín, salvo por el hecho de que lo tenía que pasar solo. James y Sirius siempre tenían una cita, Peter, deprimido, se quedaba encerrado en el cuarto debajo de tres mantas comiéndose las chocolatinas para las emergencias, Frank lo celebraba con Alice y él nunca aceptó una cita con ninguna chica.

Este año la cosa había cambiado, ahora James se paseaba nervioso por la habitación porque era con Evans con la que iba a Hosgmeade, Peter tenía dos mantas encima y se mordía las uñas esperando la respuesta acerca del regalo que le había mandado a una chica. Frank era el que peor lo estaba pasando y se había encerrado en el baño haciendo que Sirius se fuera a duchar al Baño de los Prefectos. Y lo mejor de todo, él tenía una amiga con la que pasar el día sin aburrirse hasta el asco más infinito.

Remus se tumbó cuan largo era en el sofá de la Sala Común, y lo era mucho, entre las idas y venidas de las parejas y el ambiente febril de nerviosismo que se sentía. Se aseguró de las escaleras de acceso a la torre de las chicas quedara bien a la vista y esperó contando los corazones que alguna Gryffindor repipi había colocado por toda la sala. Apostaba por Betsy Beep como el cerebro de tal decoración.

A las diez y media bajó James hecho un manojo de nervios muy bien disimulados, aunque no lo suficiente para los sentidos de Remus. Se sentó totalmente rígido a los pies del licántropo en el sofá y le dirigió una sonrisa tensa.

-Si te digo que nunca en mi vida he estado más nervioso¿me creerás? -Le preguntó intentando peinarse observando su reflejo en los cristales de sus gafas. Remus sonrió con complicidad -Qué harás hoy. ¿Tienes plan?

-No -Remus dirigió su mirada a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. En ese momento apareció Lucie con cara de haber dormido poco. Remus se puso en pie con agilidad -Bueno, puede que sí. Ahora lo veremos. ¡Eh, Lu!

Lucie lo recibió con una sonrisa alegre seguida de un bostezo somnoliento e incontrolable. Charlaron un par de minutos en los que James, achacándoselo a su nerviosismo, creyó ver cierto coqueteo y después Remus regresó con una enorme sonrisa.

-James, yo me voy -Palmeó la espalda de su amigo infundiéndole ánimo -relájate o te va a dar una contractura en la espalda. ¡Y procura regresar entero!

Y allí se quedó James Potter sentado con la espalda rígida tamborileando con sus dedos en brazo del sofá nervioso como nunca en su vida desde que pasó la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador. Había intentado calmarse de todas las maneras posibles sin éxito hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquella salida a Hosgmeade no podría ser normal porque iba con Lily. En el reloj de la Sala Común dieron las once menos cuarto y el corazón del chico de gafas comenzó latir con rapidez de emoción. _Va a ser genial_, se animó mientras se ponía de pie para bajar al Hall donde había quedado con la pelirroja. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Betsy con intención de acercarse a él, de modo que argumentando prisa la dejó plantada en medio de la Sala. Antes de salir se topó con Marianne cargada con una máquina de fotos reluciente, la dejó pasar primero como buen caballero que era.

-¡Ey¿Has intentado peinarte, Potter? -Inmediatamente James se llevó la mano al pelo para desordenarlo como solía hacer mirando con inocencia a Marianne.

-Lo he intentado, pero veo que es imposible -Sonrió, Marianne le sacó una foto mientras se despeinaba -Eso es un robado-posado, págame derechos de imagen.

-Date con un canto en los dientes porque no te cobraré el revelado -La chica le sonrió con malicia mientras andaban hacia el Hall del Castillo -Incluso puede que se la de a Lily después de esta gran cita.

-Una gran cita, sí. Si no muero antes de un paro cardiaco -Musitó más para él mismo que para la morena que lo miraba sonriente.

-Tranquilo, Potter. La cosa no irá tan mal. Sólo intenta no se excesivamente tú mismo y hazla reír -Marianne le apretó el brazo con cariño antes de alejarse de su lado -Y aquí te dejo. Voy a ganarme unos Sickles sacando fotos a los tortolitos.

James la miró marchar con aprehensión, de nuevo estaba solo esperando. _Saldrá todo estupendamente, Potter_, se repitió repasando uno por uno los pasos que había planeado dar. Tenía que salir bien o si no, nunca más Lily estaría receptiva de nuevo para una declaración. Se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo de pie en medio del Hall, rodeado de parejas nerviosas de todas las edades. De vez en cuando el flash de la cámara de Marianne iluminaba la estancia. La chica hacía su agosto en días como aquel en el que todo el mundo quería un recuerdo. Después de meditarlo desechó la idea de hacerse una con Lily si quería mantener su cabeza sobre los hombros antes de empezar nada. No, Lily tenía que aguantar y ver cómo era él, James Potter, de verdad. Si después de aquello, a Lily no le gustaba, se retiraría. Vencido, por primera vez en su vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió espalda; _saldrá bien, saldrá bien_.

_Saldrá fatal,_ se dijo al notar sus nervios dispararse. Lily había aparecido de entre la gente con su larga melena pelirroja y rizada suelta y un abriguito verde bien abrochado para evitar el frío del exterior. Entre las manos agarrado, casi estrujado, un gorro de lana blanco era la única muestra de nerviosismo, porque en su cara, inexplicablemente para James, lucía la sonrisa más perfecta y sincera de todas que le había dedicado desde su primer encuentro en el andén 9/4.

-Hola Potter -James parpadeó un par de veces asimilando que la chica todavía sonreía con calidez. Las rodillas le temblaron ligeramente, pero se ordenó tranquilidad y suspirando tomó el control de su cuerpo y de la situación.

-¿Qué tal si, por hoy, dejamos los apellidos? -Le preguntó con seriedad, sin arrogancia. Lily arrugó la nariz mientras sopesaba la petición. Después volvió a sonreír al aceptar y James, feliz, casi se pone a bailar delante de todo el público que atendía, olvidando su propia pareja, a la escena -Estupendo. Veo que vienes preparada para el frío.

La sonrisa de Lily se diluyó al tiempo que su ceño se frunció momentáneamente, la chica se miró las manos enguantadas con preocupación; pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-¡Oh sí! No quiero que por salir un día contigo en plena nevada me quede una semana en la cama por neumonía -Eso era media verdad. La otra parte era que el chisporreteo de sus dedos era tan violento que ya no lo podía ocultar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Lo de sus pájaros en la cabeza era otro asunto aparte que tenía dominado a base de concentración. -En cambio tú vas muy fresco.

De una mochila amarilla que llevaba colgada a la espalda, Lily sacó una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y otro par de guantes. James la miraba actuar embobado de nuevo, pensando si pellizcarse o seguir con su sueño más deseado.

-No queremos que te pongas enfermo -Lily seguía hablando para acallar los trinos en su mente -Luego tendría remordimientos. James así no se puede ir en Febrero con dos grados de temperatura allá fuera.

Le pasó la bufanda por el cuello como una madre preocupada por su hijo pequeño y le metió los guantes en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Después se paró a observar su obra de arte. Se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a James Potter tan nervioso como ahora, a pesar de los intentos del chico por no demostrarlo. Volvió a verlo como aquella noche en las cocinas, algo tímido, inseguro y guapo.

-¡Decid patata! -La voz de Marianne y la luz del flash rompió aquel momento mágico. Lily se volvió furiosa hacia su amiga, pero la morena ya corría entre la gente riéndose carcajadas y gritando -¡El revelado son seis Sickles, Potter!

James agarró por el brazo a la pelirroja antes de que se escapara en pos de su amiga justo en el momento en que Filch abría las puertas para dejarlos salir del Castillo. Lily suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos notando el chisporreteo en sus dedos, los pájaros en su cabeza. Miró a los ojos del chico con gafas y supo a qué se debían.

* * *

**Y se acabó lo que se daba por hoy. Lo que les pueda pasar a Lily y a James en el pueblecito de magos tendrá que esperar un poco porque he gastado tanta energia en este capítulo que necesito recuperarme. No creo q tarde mucho, mucho; ¡yo tambien quiero saber que pasará!**

**Saludos de Billie**

**P.D.: en el anterior capítulo se me olvidó deciros que los RR estaban contestados en la zona de RR. No sé si me he explicado, pero bueno. Investigad, que sirve para perder el tiempo y no estudiar**.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! He regresado con otro megacapítulo que me ha costado un riñón y parte del otro escribirlo. Y aún así, no se si me ha quedado muy bien. Esto se empieza a poner lo suficientemente interesante como para que a la autora le salgan canas del esfuerzo. **

**Diré que sigo sin llevarme una sola pela haciendo esto. Eso sí, si la Rowling, imaginad que esté aprendiendo español para hacer el último libro de Harry Potter directamente en español para que no tengamos que sufrir la espera y esos horribles títulos traducidos; decía que si se pasa por la pagina, lee el cuento y me contrata como negro, no me importa. **

**Y después de mi ida de pinza, os dejo con el capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo diez**

La paz y la calma invadieron el Hall de Hogwarts en cuanto las parejas, enamoradas o no, partieron entusiasmadas hacia Hosgmeade dispuestas a pasar un día especial. _Ilusos_, ironizó Marianne cuando se quedó sola y con el gratificante peso de las monedas en su bolsillo. Se sentó en las escaleras centrales del Hall dispuesta a contar los Sickles que había ganado en un cuarto de hora de fotos, desde el Gran Comedor le llegaba el murmullo de lo estudiantes, sin permiso para ir a Hosgmeade o sin pareja, que desayunaban. Veinte Sickles, no estaba mal, su política era cobrar un Sickle por foto y seis por el revelado. Lucie le había dicho mil veces que aquello era un robo, de hecho, la rubia nunca se había dejado fotografiar por no desembolsarse tamaña fortuna. Sin embargo, los demás habitantes de Hogwarts nunca le habían puesto mala cara en los cinco años en los que llevaba de fotógrafa oficial de San Valentín. Lily tenía la teoría de que, en Hogwarts, había superpoblación de románticos empedernidos y en días como aquel su tesis se confirmaba. Marianne se rió de su amiga al pensar que ahora estaba camino de Hosgmeade con Potter en el día más dulzón del año, deseó que les fuera bien la cita, porque al fin y al cabo, por más que Lily lo negara, tensión sexual entre ellos dos existía.

Metió su mano en el otro bolsillo de su vaquero buscando posible dinero perdido, pero sus dedos toparon con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel plateado estampado con corazones rojo intenso. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí sin de recordar que lo había metido en el bolsillo sin dedicarle mucho tiempo, después de recibirlo vía lechuza esa mañana, para correr a tranquilizar a Lily que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Ahora, sin una pelirroja gritona y quejica a la que serenar, decidió abrir el regalo olvidado en el bolsillo y adivinar quién sería "el asombroso hombre enamorado" que firmaba la nota.

Debajo del papel plateado apareció una caja de plástico pequeña y cuadrada de color granate con el nombre de la tienda en letras doradas y un cierre en uno de los lados. Apretó el cierre con cuidado, sin saber muy bien qué podría haber dentro, pero la caja no se abrió. Insistió y aplicó más fuerza al cierre, ya sin preocuparse por el contenido, pero tampoco cedió. _¿Quién es el listo que diseña los cierres?_, gruñó con la caja entre los dientes apretados, ahora con desesperación, esperando atentamente oír un clic o un crack del plástico, cualquier ruido que no fuera el de un diente roto.

-¿Siempre eres tan bruta? -Sirius Black bajaba las escaleras donde se había sentado Marianne. El mayor de los Black siempre había sido guapo, pero hay una diferencia entre ser guapo y estar guapo; y Sirius aquel día quitaba el hipo sólo con verlo por el rabillo del ojo. Marianne se sintió como una idiota al verse a sí misma intentando abrir una cajita con los dientes, sentada en el suelo con los vaqueros gastados más gastados que tenía en el armario, el jersey recubierto de pelotas y el pelo alborotado por su actividad como fotógrafo. En cambio, la apariencia de Sirius era perfecta, el pelo negro largo desenredado minuciosamente, la ropa nueva y elegante, a pesar de ser unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa estratégicamente colocada para no dar sensación de seriedad. En una de sus manos agarraba un abrigo y una bufanda. Bajaba las escaleras con una tranquilidad pasmosa y una sonrisa espectacular.

Marianne se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y guardó la cajita de nuevo en el bolsillo con rapidez, esperando que no la hubiera visto. Solemne tontería, porque estaba claro que la había pillado intentando abrirla con los dientes. Aún así, le daba cierta vergüenza recibir regalos por San Valentín y mucho más que él lo viera.

-¡Epa¿Ya se fueron? -Le preguntó inspeccionando el Hall por si se habían escondido todos para gastarle una broma.

-¿Ibas a Hosgmeade? -La perplejidad de Marianne quedó bien patente en su cara. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado en las escaleras.

-Eso parecía -Sonrió sin ningún atisbo de pena o vergüenza -Pobre Mandy, cuando vuelva de Hosgmeade me va a gritar.

Marianne, anonadada por el pasotismo del chico, guardó las monedas en su bolsillo y se colgó la cámara, que hasta ese momento reposaba en el suelo, al cuello. El primer pensamiento al ver a Sirius había sido hacerle una foto, por si podía captar aquella sensación que le transmitía.

-Veo que no te importa.

-No, tampoco sé porqué acepté. Mandy puede llegar a ser algo pesada -Se volvió a encoger los hombros acentuando su pasotismo -¿Cómo está Miranda?

-Está bien. Eso creo, porque desde el viernes no la he vuelto a ver -Contestó nerviosa. Sabía que le debía un agradecimiento por salvar a su amiga, pero, de nuevo, le daba vergüenza, aderezada con un puntito de orgullo. Para evitar llegar a ese punto le hizo una foto. El flash pilló a Sirius despistado, perdido en alguno de sus pensamientos más profundos, esos a los que les dedicaba poco tiempo por no perderse en círculos viciosos de comeduras de coco -Esta no te la cobro, Black, porque presiento que ha quedado bonita.

-¿No tienes tu San Valentín, Gilmore? -Le preguntó de repente, después de recuperarse de la luz del flash. Marianne escrutó la mirada de Sirius buscando algún brillo irónico en sus ojos. A la mente le llegó la imposible idea de que hubiera sido él "el asombroso hombre enamorado", pero la ilusión no le duró más de un instante.

-Tal vez -Misteriosa se levantó de las escaleras acomodándose los vaqueros. Sirius la imitó.

-No me vengas con esos aires de misterio de Monalisa, el papel plateado con corazones que sobresale de tu pantalón te delata -Se puso el abrigo y la bufanda, sin ocultar la burla de sus palabras.

-Señor Black, se está comportando usted como una vieja comadrona cotilla -Gruñó, disimulando una pequeña sonrisa, al saberse pillada en medio del delito -y una señorita nunca habla de sus conquistas.

-Está bien, está bien, No cotillearé -La apaciguó pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Como siempre que se tocaban se quedaron unos segundos mirando la zona de contacto perplejos ambos por el gesto. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar, haciendo que Marianne se planteara la posibilidad de que sólo a ella se le pusiera la mente en blanco a cada contacto entre ellos, y después de apretarla ligeramente contra su pecho, se alejó manteniendo el tono burlón de la conversación -Simplemente digo que ese tipo de papel lo usa Peter.

Y sin más salió del castillo. Marianne tardó muy poco tiempo en comprender el sentido oculto de la frase, pero lo suficiente para que el chico se alejara tanto como para hacerla correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo y pedirle más explicaciones.

-¡Eh, Black! -Le gritó desde el umbral de las puertas del castillo, dudando entre salir al frío y obtener respuestas o quedarse en el Hall calentita e ignorante. Sirius se giró con lentitud y media sonrisa, aún más burlona, en su cara. Sin preocuparse ya de la nieve Marianne corrió hacia él - ¿Cómo sabes...?

-¿...que es Peter y ningún otro? -Sirius se quitó el abrigo y se lo pasó por los hombros a Marianne que tiritaba de frío en medio de la nieve -Es mi amigo y mi compañero de habitación desde los once años. No lo conocería mejor aunque lo hubiera parido. ¿Has abierto la caja?

-No, el cierre es imposible -Gruñó la chica, arrebujándose dentro del abrigo. Sin pensarlo lo había aceptado y ahora era Sirius el que tiritaba.

-Te propongo un trato -Dijo Sirius mirando al cielo.

-Black... -Marianne se alejó de él desconfiada ante sus palabras.

-Es inocente -Se defendió Sirius. El tono de Marianne había sido amenazador, ligeramente parecido al bufido de un gato con el lomo arqueado y los pelos erizados -No pienso proponerte nada deshonesto, ni siquiera romántico.

-Habla -Una punzada de decepción dio de lleno en el pecho de Marianne, pero lo disimuló bien.

-Tú pasas conmigo este día tan aburrido como ñoña y yo te abro la caja.

-¿Sólo?

-¿Querías más? -Sirius uso su tono más pícaro consiguiendo hacer bufar a Marianne de nuevo -Te equivocas de chico, es Peter el que te regala cosas.

-Noto cierto resquemor en tu voz -Contraatacó Marianne dispuesta a no perder terreno y a controlar las mariposas de su estómago, las mismas que la atosigaban en la época en que Sirius le guiñaba el ojo y que creía olvidadas.

-Mi pequeña Gilmore tienes mucha imaginación -Echó a andar siguiendo el caminito entre la nieve abrazándose a sí mismo para darse calor -Mejor nos vamos porque hace mucho frío aquí. El ser caballeroso me va a costar una pulmonía.

-No haberme prestado tu abrigo -Gruñó Marianne, siguiéndolo. Una mano apretaba con fuerza la cámara temerosa de que se le cayera en la nieve y la otra mantenía el abrigo de Sirius en su sitio.

-No haberlo aceptado.

-No habérmelo prestado -Insistió Marianne apretando el paso hasta quedarse a la altura del chico -¿A dónde vamos?

-A ver a Hagrid, seguro que tiene algo caliente que darnos -Por suerte Marianne no vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Sirius y siguió caminando a su lado, confiada, esquivando las zonas con nieve más profundas sintiendo como sus pies y las zapatillas se mojaban a cada paso.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie miró el reloj por quinta vez en dos horas completamente aburrida, después paseó su vista por la Sala Común de Gryffindor buscando algo que le llamara la atención para abstraerse de la conversación que tenían Alice y Remus sentados a su lado. Observó con atención una vez más el agujero en el brazo del sofá donde se sentaba y metió el dedo de nuevo con la intención de hacerlo más grande, tal vez eso calmara su frustración. Ahogó un bostezo por educación, aunque no le faltaron ganas de repetírselo delante de sus caras a ver si se daban cuenta de lo aburrida que estaba. Y todo porque había llegado Alice monopolizando la conversación y a Remus.

Lucie frunció el ceño claramente descontenta. ¡Con la ilusión que le había hecho esa mañana encontrarse con Remus y el ofrecimiento de pasar el día juntos! No era una cita, ni nada de eso; simplemente dos amigos que para no aburrirse se hacían compañía. _Y_ _Punto. Para Remus, claro_, miró de nuevo al licántropo algo pálido y ojeroso que sonreía a la morena. Sus ojos se cruzaron un momento con los de Lucie, pero ella no supo interpretar la mirada de socorro que le dirigían. Gruñó en silencio, totalmente olvidada por Alice que ni siquiera se molestaba en meterla en la conversación.

Con lo bien que se lo habían pasado en el desayuno, incluso Lucie se había olvidado de su malhumor por el madrugón obligado gracias a Lily que, sin conseguir dormir en toda la noche, las había despertado a golpes de almohada para descargar tensión.

Hablar con Remus era interesantísimo, tenía información y una opinión formada de casi todo lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico y una avidez sorprendente por aprender todo lo que desconocía de los _muggles_. Era culto, divertido y a pesar de que a veces se volviera taciturno, no dejaba de ser encantador, aunque, estaba claro por la manera en que Alice lo miraba, Lucie no había sido la única en darse cuenta. Nunca nadie, salvo sus amigas, le había despertado tanto interés y, por un momento, creyó que ella también producía lo mismo en el chico, pero al llegar Alice, cuando salían del Gran Comedor, sus ilusiones se derrumbaron como un castillo de naipes mal construido.

Lucie siempre había sido terca para ciertas cosas, pero también se caracterizaba por ser realista, o al menos lo que ella veía como realidad inamovible; y su pelo rubio lacio, su poco pecho y sus orejas despegadas completamente ausentes en la bella Alice eran una realidad clara y confirmaron su vaga idea de que inspirar en Remus un sentimiento más cercano al amor que a la amistad era una lucha imposible. Las luchas imposibles no eran lo suyo. Remus no era para ella, así que mejor mantener el corazón al margen.

Frunció el ceño todavía más al darse cuenta de que la necesidad de gustar a aquel chico pasaba por ser consciente de sus propios defectos físicos, algo en lo que nunca había reparado. Jamás se había mirado más allá de sus propias capacidades intelectuales, mejor dicho, nunca había tenido la necesidad de cuestionarse su propia belleza. _Por tanto,_ se dijo con determinación,_ no lo haré ahora,_ y bastante molesta con la situación se puso de pie llamando la atención de Alice y de Remus.

-¿Te vas? -Inmersa en su reprimenda interior Lucie no se dio cuenta del matiz ansioso en la voz de Remus.

-Sí, de repente me he acordado de unos deberes de Aritmancia que tengo por hacer y me han entrado remordimientos -Mintió sin mirar a Remus a los ojos, después sonrió para disculparse. Alice la observaba con una sonrisa inocente, sin darse cuenta realmente del daño que estaba causando.

-Podemos hacerlos juntos -Insistió Remus dispuesto a levantarse, pero Lucie rechazó el ofrecimiento y se marchó a grandes zancadas dispuesta a destrozar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. Alice se despidió de la chica sin ningún remordimiento y volvió a centrar su atención en Remus.

Antes de subir a su habitación se cruzó con Frank que bajaba de las habitaciones de los chicos ojeroso y triste. La expresión de disgusto que puso al ver a su ex hablar con Remus tan animadamente apenó a Lucie y se solidarizó con él.

-No te desanimes, Longbottom -Intentó animarlo a pesar de su malhumor apretándole el brazo con suavidad. Frank la observó con detenimiento por un instante para luego volver la vista hacia la pareja.

-Ánimo, Marlin -Le contestó con una triste sonrisa, imitándola y adivinando los sentimientos de Lucie. Después se acercó a Alice dispuesto a pedirle una vez más a Alice que hablara con él.

Lucie prefirió no presenciar la escena y sin volver la vista atrás subió las escaleras pesarosa; de ese modo, se perdió la intensa mirada de Remus que vigilaba sus movimientos asintiendo de vez en cuando a lo que Alice le decía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Fang saludó con un ladrido grave y profundo a Sirius y Marianne al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hagrid. Mientras Marianne permanecía lo suficientemente alejada de las babas del cariñoso animal, Sirius se acercó llamó a la puerta una par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Lo intentó una tercera vez sin éxito y se giró hacia la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No está? -Marianne se alejó un par de pasos del enorme animal que la miraba con la boca abierta llena de babas deseoso de ser acariciado. La chica era la viva imagen de un gato dispuesto a salir corriendo en el momento en el que el perro se acercara más de la cuenta. Sirius sonrió ante la escena -Pues regresemos al Castillo que esto no tiene pinta de mejorar.

Sirius observó el cielo gris plomizo sintiendo el principio de congelación en la punta de los dedos de sus pies. Había comenzado a nevar de nuevo y por el aspecto que tenía aquello, no les daría tiempo a llegar al castillo sin coger una pulmonía. Además, el plan era el plan y había que llevarlo a rajatabla.

-Un momento -Estiró su brazo hasta una maceta rellena de tierra sin planta que colgaba en un lateral de la puerta. Metió la mano en la tierra y rebuscó un poco. Enseguida sonrió victorioso y le enseñó a Marianne la llave de la casa -Vamos, esperaremos calentitos a que deje de nevar.

Marianne rodeó a Fang sin dejar de vigilarlo y subió las escalerillas hasta meterse con prisa en la casa de Hagrid. Sirius entró después y comprobó, aliviado, que el enorme guardabosques había dejado el fuego de la chimenea encendido, Fang lo siguió al interior agradeciendo que alguien, al fin, le permitiera refugiarse del frío.

-¿No le molestará a Hagrid que ocupemos su casa? -Preguntó Marianne sentada con timidez en el borde de un enorme sillón cercano al fuego. Se sentía pequeñita allí en la sala sentada entre las extrañas cosas que colgaban de las estanterías. Nunca había tenido mucha relación con el imponente guardabosques, salvo cuando Miranda tuvo un pequeño malentendido con la Señora Norris y Hagrid se prestó a curarle los arañazos.

La habitación estaba iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea únicamente y provocaba un ambiente íntimo de luces y sombras que la incomodaba. No tenía ningún interés en estar a solas con Black. Miró a Sirius que parecía estar a sus anchas en aquel lugar, se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines colocándolos lo más cerca que pudo del fuego.

-No creo. Es un personaje realmente simpático. Si no te quitas ese abrigo empapado no entrarás en calor -La regañó Sirius antes de sentarse en otro sillón enfrente de ella. Marianne sintió un escalofrió al darse cuenta de lo mojado que estaba el abrigo y sin poder olvidar esa sensación de intimidad que la inquietaba se quitó la prenda. Después imitó a Sirius y se quitó las zapatillas mojadas. Se sentó de nuevo encogiéndose en sillón.

-¿A dónde ha podido ir con un tiempo como este?

-Algún encargo de Dumbledore, supongo -Respondió Sirius vagamente. Buscó por la habitación de algo con lo que taparse y sólo encontró manta rústica de colores apagados por el tiempo abandonada sobre un taburete cerca de uno de los ventanucos de la habitación -Gilmore, tendrás que hacer de tripas corazón. Somos dos y una sola manta.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien -Contestó con rapidez Marianne intentando escapar de lo que aquella proposición suponía -Quédatela si tienes tanto frío.

-Para que luego digas que soy igual de egoísta que Regulus, ni hablar. Las cosas hay que compartirlas -Atacó Sirius divertido -Prometo no hacer piececitos.

-Inténtalo y morirás en el acto -Amenazó Marianne resignada viendo como Sirius hacía lo que quería y se sentaba con ella en el sillón tapándolos a ambos con la manta.

-Te prometo por las barbas de Dumbledore que nuestras pieles se rozarán lo mínimo -Marianne frunció el ceño, haciendo que la sonrisa burlona de Sirius aumentase -Mi pequeña Gilmore, te dije que no haría nada romántico.

-Sirius Black, tu problema es que estás tan acostumbrado a ser romántico con las chicas que te sale así sin proponértelo -Se sinceró Marianne.

-Entonces esto es romántico.

-Sí, para una chica no escarmentada en estas cosas, sí.

-De lo que deduzco que tu estás de vuelta de todo -Marianne no contestó simplemente sacó la cajita de su bolsillo dispuesta a reconducir la conversación -¿Algún Black malvado te rompió el corazón?

-Black, estás cruzando la línea que separa una conversación civilizada de una violenta discusión -Sirius no insistió más, pero tampoco dio por perdida la batalla. El día tenía muchas horas y, según sus cálculos, tenía tiempo suficiente para entender a la chica. Cogió la cajita de plástico que Marianne le mostraba y la abrió con facilidad. La chica lo miró enfurruñada por no haber sabido abrir ella misma la caja sin necesidad de ayuda.

-¡Vaya! Peter se ha lucido -Silbó Sirius al ver el contenido, Marianne se lo arrebató dominada por la curiosidad. En el interior, uno pequeños pendientes de plata brillaban insolentes retando al observador a calcular su valor.

-Vaya -Repitió la chica alucinada -No sabía que Peter fuera tan...delicado.

-Aprendió del mejor maestro -Sonrió Sirius igual que un maestro orgulloso de su aprendiz. Marianne bufó para intentar desanimarlo.

-Es una pena que no pueda aceptarlo -Cerró la cajita al tiempo que lo decía. Sirius borró su sonrisa y miró a Marianne sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta tu amigo. Debería buscarse a alguien mejor a quién regalarle esto -Le explicó con lentitud.

-Pobre, Pet -Se lamentó Sirius -Ha tenido que costarle mucho dar este paso. Sobretodo después de saber que Miranda era tu gata.

-Lo siento, pero no es bonito engañar a nadie por compasión -Comentó Marianne con dureza, Sirius la miró intentando encontrar la causa de tanta frialdad.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras cada uno se dedicaba a meditar sobre sus cosas. Fang a sus pies, bostezó repetidas veces, abandonado a la placidez que da la pereza. Allí, con el animal a sus pies y Sirius sentado a su lado debajo de la manta, Marianne se sintió como la estúpida heroína de una película romántica a la que después de esa escena le romperían el corazón. Que Peter le hubiera regalado algo por San Valentín y tuviera que rechazarlo no le preocupaba tanto como el inevitable contacto con Sirius Black sentados ambos en un mismo sillón. Por un momento, todo, desde que se lo había encontrado en el Hall del Castillo hasta encontrar la casa de Hagrid vacía, le pareció predeterminado y predecible. Como aquella película pastelera que vio en el cine con sus amigas; recordó que se durmió a la mitad de puro aburrimiento. Y durante ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo había estado amañado desde el principio. Miró a Sirius con disimulo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; decidió atacar.

-Black¿Dónde está Hagrid? -Le preguntó con inocencia, esperando que el factor sorpresa surtiera efecto.

-En Hosgmeade. Vigilando a los que han ido de excursión -Contestó Sirius sin darse cuenta hasta unos segundos después de la treta, cuando Marianne de pie enfrente de él le exigía una buena explicación a todo aquel asunto -Esta técnica de atacar por la espalda¿la usas mucho?

-¡Esto estaba preparado! -Le gritó alucinada por la desfachatez de chico e ignorando su reproche.

-Pues claro -De perdidos al río y ya que lo había pillado no servía de nada mentir - Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que me llegaras a conocer. Tu misma dijiste que con guiños de ojo no conseguiría nada.

-De modo que el regalo no es de Peter, nunca quisiste ir a Hosgmeade, nunca tuviste una cita con Ternasay y sabías que Hagrid no estaría en su casa -Resumió Marianne con violencia haciendo que Fang aullara asustado.

-Espera, espera. Lo del regalo no tiene nada que ver conmigo -Contestó Sirius mucho más calmado que Marianne -Aunque me ha venido de perlas. No creo que hubieras aceptado de buen grado ir a pasear conmigo por el lago sin una buena razón.

-Exacto, y no sé por qué acepté venir contigo hasta aquí -El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez relacionado con su tremendo _sex-appeal_, pero Marianne le hizo callar -De todos modos, te lo agradezco, ahora ya sé de verdad cómo eres.

-¿Ah, sí? -Ahora Sirius estaba desconcertado, si casi no habían hablado de nada importante.

-Sí. Eres manipulador, retorcido y prepotente -Afirmó fuera de sus casillas -Quién sabe si no torturarías a Miranda tu mismo.

-¡Ché! Para el carro, Marianne Gilmore -Ahora él también se levantó, enfadado por el comentario. Sirius aguantaba todo tipo de acusaciones siempre que tuvieran una base sólida, por ejemplo, si decían que tenía una lista de amantes tan larga como un rollo de papel higiénico no le importaba lo más mínimo; tenían razón. Pero Marianne estaba totalmente equivocada y pensaba dejárselo muy clarito. La chica cerró la boca para mirarlo furiosa dejándolo explicarse -No te atrevas a acusarme de maltratar seres vivos como si fuera un...

-Maldita sea Sirius¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? -Fang los miraba alternativamente deseando que terminaran de discutir para volver a dormirse en paz y de paso vigilaba el paseo furioso de Marianne por la estancia para evitar que lo pisase.

-Que aceptes que no soy como Regulus, es bien sencillo. Creo que ya te lo he dicho -Ya sin autocontrol también él gritaba.

-¿Y por qué yo? Nunca hemos hablado, no somos amigos, ni tenemos la intención de empezar una relación. De verdad, no lo entiendo -Se desesperó Marianne, la sensación de dejá-vú era intensa y Sirius resoplaba como si le costara trabajo volver a explicarle su problema. Fang se levantó pesadamente para trasladarse a un lugar donde su integridad física peligrara menos.

-Tú conoces a mi hermano y sabes qué es lo que nos diferencia.

-Si lo que quieres es asegurarte de que estás en el buen camino a través de mi opinión, te has equivocado de persona. Ya te dije lo que pienso.

-Sí me dijiste que tenía miedo -Contestó Sirius, calmado de nuevo. Se acercó a ella haciendo que dejara de caminar en círculos por la sala -Y tal vez tuvieras razón.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo en el sillón en silencio mirando al suelo, Marianne lo imitó pero en el sillón contrario, de nuevo encogida, tiritando por el frío y el nerviosismo que le provocaba pelearse con la gente, pero curiosa por el hecho de tener razón en algo. Aceptó en silencio la manta que Sirius le ofrecía sin mirarla. Fang sopesaba las posibilidades de que la tormenta hubiera pasado y pudiera volver a su cómodo sitio junto al fuego. En el momento en que decidió trasladarse, Sirius habló de nuevo, y el enorme perro se quedó donde estaba, temeroso.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la familia Black? -Le preguntó Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Un poco -Respondió vagamente.

-La parte del dinero, la casa y su Sangre Pura¿verdad? -Marianne asintió dejándolo que se sincerase. Desde luego no se había creído del todo sus propias acusaciones, pero el enfado dio permiso ilimitado a su lengua -Es lo que Regulus te contaría, la parte bonita de la familia. Seguramente omitiría la parte retrógrada y fundamentalista que domina a la mayoría de sus componentes. Ese odio por todo lo no mágico, por los licántropos, gigantes, vampiros, metamórfagos, elfos domésticos; por todos los que no son magos, resumiendo. Esa es mi familia, la misma que se ha unido a Voldemort en esta estúpida guerra.

-La misma familia que rechazas y te rechaza -Concluyó Marianne por él, Sirius la miró sorprendido por su atrevimiento. Ni James había usado nunca una frase tan dura -Si tan claro lo tienes, Sirius, por qué te preocupa la opinión de los demás.

-Yo no soy como ellos, Marianne - Insistió abatido. La chica se acercó a él y se agachó hasta quedarse a su altura -He renegado de mi familia, he huido de mi casa con lo puesto para evitar que me hicieran mortífago y aún así los echo de menos. ¿Cómo puedo sentir añoranza de personas que pretendían que matara a gente inocente, Marianne¿Por qué me duele si son unos monstruos?

-Por la misma razón que yo quiero a mis padres a pesar de que no se preocupen por mí. Todos necesitamos ser reconocidos por nuestros padres y, sobre todo, necesitamos su cariño -Marianne se permitió una sonrisa -Pero tu caso es un síntoma claro de un masoquismo patológico severo.

El tono burlón de la chica hizo que Sirius sonriera dispersando levemente el ambiente triste que se había creado a su alrededor. Fang moqueaba bastante emocionado por la conversación, era un perro realmente sensible a las historias trágicas.

Mientras tanto, Sirius hipnotizado por el brollo en los ojos de la chica se había acercado al rostro de Marianne lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa, aunque no hizo nada para apartarse hasta que notó los labios del moreno rozar con los suyos En ese momento se separó de él con la misma velocidad que escapa un gato del agua.

-¡Quieto!- Le ordenó y regresó a sentarse en el sillón de nuevo intentando controlar su corazón. Sirius parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, sonrió amargamente al pensar que nada estaba saliendo como había planeado, ni de lejos había previsto que Marianne le atrajera de tal manera como para querer besarla.

-Lo siento -Se disculpó después de un tenso silencio -No pretendía incomodarte.

-No te preocupes -Sonrió Marianne algo forzad, reunió todas sus fuerzas para continuar hablando con jovialidad -Tanta intimidad nos esta volviendo locos, tal vez fuera mejor que nos arriesgáramos a coger una pulmonía para llegar a terreno neutral.

-¡Cualquiera diría que soy un pervertido! -Se rió Sirius ante el comentario de la chica siguiendo su juego y olvidarse del incidente.

-No me dirás, Black, que ese intento de beso no ha sido un principio de locura -Replicó sonriendo.

-No estás tan mal como para no desearlo -Dijo él estudiándola de arriba abajo con picardía - Pero sí. Esto no entraba en mis planes -Miró por la ventana comprobando que el temporal de nieve seguía activo y violento -Nada ha salido como tenía planeado -Repitió -Sí, mejor nos vamos, pero no pienso ceder mi abrigo.

-¡Habrá que compartirlo, Black! -Rió Marianne aliviada por salir de aquel lugar repleto de tensión.

-Eso significa que te empieza a gustar el contacto con mi cuerpo serrano -Bromeó recuperando en parte su típica forma de ser -Te cedo medio abrigo si dejas de llamarme por mi apellido.

-Acepto tu mitad de abrigo y te llamaré por tu nombre en la intimidad. No te permito más confianza -Rió mientras se ponía las zapatillas ya secas. Cuando terminó Sirius ya la esperaba debajo del abrigo, se juntaron lo máximo para quedar ambos bien protegidos por él y salieron al exterior de la cabaña de Hagrid -En cuanto a lo del cuerpo serrano, no alucines, Sirius.

Y con sonoras carcajadas, ambos caminaron deprisa hasta llegar a las puertas del Castillo sin darse cuenta de que Fang los siguió con la mirada dudando de la cordura de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Pero poco tiempo le dedicó, porque recuperó su amado lugar delante de la chimenea y se durmió pleno de felicidad.

-Feliz San Valentín -Con una reverencia le quitó el abrigo a Marianne antes de abrir las puertas del Castillo. La chica le respondió con una sonrisa cálida al entrar que se borró al encontrar el Hall repleto de gente temblorosa, nerviosa y ajetreada.

-¡Marianne, suerte que estás aquí! -Lucie apareció entre la multitud de alumnos histéricos con el semblante preocupado -¡Black! A ti también te buscaba.

Un par de críos lloraba agarrados el uno al otro sin consuelo, y Filch corría de un lado a otro con cara de circunstancias. Marianne y Sirius se miraron extrañados por el caos que reinaba y porque parecía que la excursión a Hosgmeade había terminado antes de lo calculado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -Preguntó Sirius a Lucie. La chica se retorcía las manos, nerviosa y se mordía el labio acrecentando su gesto preocupado.

-Han atacado Hosgmeade -Les explicó lacónicamente. Marianne inmediatamente se puso a buscar a Lily entre la gente del Hall.

-¿Algún herido? -La preocupación de Sirius iba en aumento al notar el estado de nerviosismo Marlin. La chica no era de esas niñas afectadas y exageradas en el trato con la gente. El ataque tenía que haber sido violento para tenerla así, eso explicaría el caos en la entrada del Colegio.

-Lily y Potter -Les respondió dejando fluir su angustia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo desconocido. _Alguien me ha robado mi dosel,_ fue lo primero que pensó entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo. Enseguida volvió a abrirlos con sorpresa al recordar que ella no debía estar tumbada mirando un techo desconocido a medianoche, si no en Hosgmeade con Potter y de día.

-¡James! -Se levantó angustiada al recordar todo lo que había pasado, con brusquedad miró a su alrededor buscando al chico lo que consiguió que una oscura figura sentada en una silla se sobresaltara. La figura ahogó un grito de alegría al verla despierta y se acercó con rapidez hasta su cama -Que alivio que estás bien, James, no podría haberme...

-Despertaste por fin -La figura no era Potter si no Remus que la miraba realmente tranquilizado al verla de nuevo hablando -Avisaré a Poppy.

Lily lo cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera con el ceño fruncido y miró a su alrededor buscando al chico de gafas por toda la enfermería, Remus la miró con curiosidad.

-No me duele nada, Lupin. Madame Pomfrey puede esperar. Antes quiero saber dónde está Potter.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -La pelirroja asintió ante el rostro preocupado de Remus - James se recupera de unos cuantos extraños hechizos detrás de esas cortinas. Lo que os hicieron esos mortífagos...

-¿Mortífagos¿Dónde?-Remus se calló para mirar extrañado a Lily. Ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

-En Hosgmeade, durante San Valentín -El gesto de incomprensión de la pelirroja aumentó. Remus se desesperó, pensando que la chica había perdido la memoria -Fuisteis tú y James al pueblo, un ataque de mortífagos os hirió...

-Para, para...-Lily frenó la verborrea de Remus para intentar aclarar su ideas -Hasta donde yo sé nadie nos atacó. ¿James está muy grave?

-Lily, por favor, aparecisteis tirados en el suelo durante un ataque de mortífagos. A Dumbledore casi le da un soponcio al encontraros así.

-¿Seguro? Creo que después de ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, deberías decirle a Dumbledore que necesito hablar con él ¿Cómo está James?

-Te he dicho que está bien, recuperándose. Lo que me preocupa es cómo estás tú. Llevas todo el día y la noche inconsciente. James por lo menos ha delirado, pero tú... Lucie casi se muere del susto al verte tan pálida.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Ya ni siquiera oigo los pajaritos en mi cabeza.

-¿Pájaros? No te muevas de aquí hasta que regrese con Poppy -Le dijo Remus totalmente convencido de que la prefecta de Gryffindor no había salido indemne del ataque. Se marchó corriendo en busca de los profesores.

Lily no pensaba quedarse quieta esperando tal y como le había ordenado Lupin; de modo que, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, a pesar de que la enfermería estaba vacía, bajó con sigilo de su cama. El suelo estaba frío, pero no perdió el tiempo buscando unas zapatillas si no que se dirigió directamente a los cortinajes detrás de los que descansaba James Potter. Con suavidad apartó una de las cortinas, un poco de luz se coló por la rendija e iluminó la figura del chico tumbado en una cama y tapado hasta el cuello con unas mantas.

-¡Ay, mi madre¡Cómo te he dejado! -Se susurró intentado no despertarlo. Se sentó a su lado mortificada al ver la cantidad de furúnculos, úlceras y motas azules que decoraban la cara del chico. Lo peinó con cuidado, tarea imposible en el pelo de James Potter, mordiéndose un labio realmente, preocupada por su estado y lo que le pudiera haber hecho. James abrió los ojos en ese momento y al ver a la pelirroja intentó sonreír, pero la cara le dolía lo suficiente como para que de la sonrisa sólo apareciera una leve mueca que bien podría haber pasado por una expresión de asco o desagrado. Lily, preocupada como estaba, no prestó atención a los gestos del chico. Abrió la boca para preguntarle por su estado.

-Señorita Evans, debería estar en su cama -La voz de Madame Pomfrey los sobresaltó a ambos, haciendo que Lily dejara para otro momento su charla con James -¡Ah, Señor Potter, veo que está despierto¿Cómo se siente?

James intentó decir algo, pero el dolor en su cara se lo impidió y simplemente gimió con impotencia mirando a Lily. La chica fruncía el ceño sin saber qué hacer por él, aunque después de lo que la que le había preparado en la cara, tal vez no quisiera volver a hablar con ella.

-Le daré un calmante, no se preocupe -Lo consoló amablemente Poppy -Señorita Evans¿cómo se encuentra? Dumbledore la espera fuera como pidió¿se encuentra con fuerzas?

-Sí, por supuesto, estoy perfectamente. Hablaré con Dumbledore -La mirada significativa de James le indicó que él también quería estar presente en la conversación -Potter también quiere participar.

-El Señor Potter tiene que descansar -James gruñó mostrando su protesta y Madame Pomfrey tuvo que ceder alejándose de ellos entre murmullos de enfado.

-Jóvenes, nunca quieren descansar ¡Las enfermedades se curan con reposo! -Gruñó la mujer desde el otro lado de la cortina - ¡Oh, Profesor Dumbledore! Pase, están los dos despiertos.

Dumbledore atravesó las cortinas con su elegancia natural, calmado y resuelto, después de saludar a sus dos alumnos se sentó en una silla cercana y los miró profundamente estudiando sus caras durante un breve período de tiempo.

-Bien¿Cómo se encuentran? -Les preguntó con interés.

-Muy bien gracias, profesor -Lily no miró a los ojos de Dumbledore al contestar avergonzada por algo que el director no supo adivinar. James simplemente gimió e intentó guiñarle un ojo a su director, le fue imposible tenía los párpados tan hinchados que eran finas rayas en su cara.

-Estupendo -Sonrió el director -Se lo haré saber a la Señorita Marlin para que se tranquilice.

-Gracias, profesor.

-Ahora, hablemos de lo que pasó -La mirada de Dumbledore se oscureció brevemente detrás de sus gafas de media luna, pero, en seguida, su brillo burlón regresó y el mago se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla mesándose la larga barba blanca esperando una larga historia. Lily titubeó un poco antes de empezar a hablar.

-Lupin me ha hablado de un ataque a Hosgmeade, pero yo no sé nada de eso. Me limitaré a contar por qué James está así -Comenzó Lily después de pensarlo. Dumbledore frunció el ceño contrariado, mas no interrumpió a la chica. Ruegos y preguntas, al terminar la explicación -Creo que ya conoce la noticia de que al fin Lily Evans iría con Potter a Hosgmeade...

-Una alegre noticia, si me permite opinar -El comentario del director sonrojó a la pelirroja y James emitió un sonido parecido al de una risa.

-Vale, iré directa al grano -Contestó molesta por la sutil burla del profesor -Una vez en Hosgmeade decidimos hacer unas compras y después tomar algo en Las Tres Escobas, como todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. La verdad es, James, que la mañana resultó muy agradable, perdona que me quejara tanto en aquel momento, pero no se te pueden hacer muchas alabanzas que enseguida crece tu ego -James emitió toda una serie de gorgojeos, ruidos y gemidos fácilmente traducibles por quejas y réplicas a lo que Lily le había dicho. Al sentirse ignorado, el chico bufó de nuevo como protesta mientras Lily seguía hablando -El caso es que en el camino de Honeydukes a Zonko, el señorito aquí presente, se empeñó en dar un rodeo. Mira que el pueblo es pequeño, pero si no hacías el paseo largo no eras feliz¿eh? -Lily ya se había olvidado de que le estaba explicando lo sucedido al director del colegio y se dedicaba a hacerle reproches a su compañero de casa. James sólo pudo gruñir como defensa, deseando curarse del todo para cantarle las cuarenta a la pelirroja -Te habría evitado tener la cara así...

-Señorita Evans, céntrese por favor -Dumbledore se hizo notar, divertido por el discurso de la prefecta.

-Cierto, aunque tampoco me he desviado mucho. La cuestión es que Potter se encontró una charca lo suficientemente grande y helada como para patinar sobre ella. ¡Qué feliz idea¿Te pareció acaso romántico, James? -El chico asintió mirando a Dumbledore esperanzado, el profesor le dio la razón bajo la mirada ceñuda de la pelirroja -¡Profesor¡No le dé ánimos!

-Señorita Evans, debería ser usted más romántica -Le aconsejó, la chica bufó realmente molesta.

-No se puede ser romántica cuando de las puntas de tus dedos salen chispas doradas, en tu cabeza suenan pájaros muy molestos y James Potter te agarra de la cintura dispuesto a enseñarte a patinar -Lily se mordió la uña nerviosa por la confesión indirecta de ciertos sentimientos. James a pesar del dolor de su cara sonrió victorioso y animado; mientras tanto Dumbledore se sentía el testigo de algo más que un par de jovencitos alterados en sus hormonas. Carraspeó varias veces llamando la atención de sus dos alumnos, James dejó de mirar a la pelirroja como un territorio conquistado y Lily dejó de mirar al suelo en busca de pelusas.

-Y en ese momento os atacaron los mortífagos -Dumbledore pasó a liderar la conversación, redirigiéndola.

-Profesor, nosotros no vimos a ningún mortífago -Le explicó Lily apoyada por la cabeza de James que asentía fervorosamente -Deje que termine mi historia, prometo no evadirme más. Mientras James me llevaba de un lado otro en esa pista de patinaje improvisada, yo intentaba controlar el terrible canto de los pájaros en mi cabeza y el chisporreteo de los dedos que ahora se había extendido a todo el cuerpo. No sé cómo no te diste cuenta, James -El chico se encogió de hombros, en su cara llena de furúnculos una expresión de atontamiento tal que indicaba que estaba rememorando el momento -Al final, cuando James me... -Titubeó, pero rápidamente se recompuso. Los ojos de James brillaron de felicidad en ese punto, pero no hizo ningún gesto -El caso es que no se que pasó y de estar entre sus brazos pasé a verlo hincharse, llenarse de esos horribles furúnculos y gritar de dolor. Después yo misma caí al suelo, exhausta. Luego, nada. El techo de la enfermería.

El silencio rodeo a los estudiantes y a su director. Dumbledore meditaba la explicación de la prefecta de Gryffindor aliviado en parte; ninguno de sus chicos había sido herido por un mortífago. Eso quería decir que habían llegado a tiempo y la seguridad del Colegio no había quedado dañada por el ataque. Pero, por otro lado, el director temía que el ataque al pueblo fuera el desencadenante de la temida guerra y que por tanto comenzara el principio del fin de la felicidad de los jóvenes que tenía a su cargo.

Madame Pomfrey, siempre discreta, salvo cuando la situación lo requería, había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de las cortinas y no resistió la tentación de expresar su alivio, de modo que atravesó como una exhalación las cortinas.

-¡Oh, querida! Que alivio, señorita Evans -La abrazó contra sus enormes pechos hasta casi asfixiarla -Que alegría me da que no los hayan atacado esos mortífagos del demonio.

-Poppy, por favor, eres tú la que la está atacando -Sonrió Dumbledore. La enfermera la soltó con rapidez confirmando que la había apretado demasiado.

-La próxima vez que sus hormonas le den tantos problemas venga a visitarme, querida -Le aconsejó. Lily recuperó el color sonrosado de la timidez. James gorgojeaba divertido, pensando que esa era la manera de decirles a todos que se reía -Si cuando digo que nadie tiene en cuenta el problema hormonas-jóvenes-magia, es por algo. Está totalmente demostrado, Profesor Dumbledore, que a estas edades los accidentes por desarreglos en la magia aumentan y está claro que la Señorita Evans estaba sometida a mucho estrés.

Lily ya no sabía dónde meterse. Había pensado explicarle a James todo eso, pero de manera sutil, para no hacer que el chico renovase su táctica de acoso y derribo en cuestiones de ligoteo. Pensaba darle una pequeña oportunidad, sólo una, pero no delante del director del colegio y la enfermera. Ahora todos sabían lo que había pasado, no faltaba mucho para que apareciera publicado en "El Profeta".

-Me permite una indiscreción, Señorita -Lily se encogió de hombros dejando vía libre a cualquier tipo de pregunta. ¿Qué más daba ya? -¿La besó el Señor Potter antes que se produjera el accidente?

Ahora sí, James Potter soltó una enorme carcajada a pesar del dolor de su cara que resonó en toda la habitación. Lily se encogió de pura vergüenza deseando ser tan pequeñita como un ácaro y Dumbledore, aguantándose la risa, decidió poner fin al asunto y dejar que la chica recuperase su color normal de piel. Además, aquellos dos necesitaban, de cierta intimidad para aclarar algunas cosas. El director les sonrió con cariño antes de despedirse arrastrando consigo a la enfermera que le explicaba con vehemencia qué hacer en casos como éste. _Presiento que esta parejita me va a dar problemas,_ pensó antes de abandonar la enfermería.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín¡Remus John Lupin, llevo toda la noche esperando noticias y te dignas a aparecer ahora! -Nada más poner un pie en la Sala Común de Gryffindor la voz de Lucie lo recibió sin ningún asomo de ternura. La chica estaba allí de pie en medio de la sala. P_equeñita pero matona_, fue lo que se le ocurrió al verla -¿Y bien?

Marianne se retorcía las manos claramente intranquila sentada en el sofá cerca del fuego ya apagado. Sirius lo miraba con atención apoyado en la ventana y Peter, que no había podido resistir la noche en vela, roncaba acurrucado en uno de los sillones. Frank los miraba entre dormido y deprimido con grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, Remus no supo si por la preocupación por James y Lily o por sus problemas con Alice.

-Ya despertó -Respondió lacónico, agotado se sentó junto a Marianne. Tenía la sensación de llevar años sin dormir y, haciendo memoria, ese Día de San Valentín había sido el más terrible de toda su vida: Lucie parecía enfada con él, Alice demasiado interesada, Frank no le hablaba y dos de sus amigos estaban en la enfermería por el ataque de unos mortífagos. Se había pasado la noche en vela en la enfermería después de hacerle la pelota a Madame Pomfrey para ser el primero en ver despertar a Lily e ir corriendo a contárselo a Lucie que estaba al borde de la histeria. Al final, por ser prefecto y el único alumno despierto con el permiso de andar por Hogwarts sin tener que dar explicaciones, Dumbledore lo tuvo de recadero hasta el amanecer. Nunca le podía negar nada a ese hombre.

-¿Cuándo¿Cómo¿Está bien¿Le duele algo?...

-Lucie, por favor, relájate ¿Quieres? -Remus se apretó las sienes intentando calmar un incipiente dolor de cabeza -Llevo toda la noche de acá para allá, necesito dormir y una tableta de chocolate. Por cierto, Sirius, James también está bien.

-Voy por tu tableta, amigo -Le dijo Sirius a modo de respuesta y desapareció escaleras arriba. Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes, esperando que Remus les contase lo que había pasado, pero el licántropo no abrió la boca hasta que Sirius bajó con la tableta de chocolate más amargo que encontró en el baúl de su amigo.

-Vamos a ver. Los dos están bien, bueno, James está un poco peor. Miento está horrible, lo vi un rato y tiene la cara llena de furúnculos con muy mala pinta. Menos mal que Poppy es muy buena en su trabajo. El pobre no habla, es Lily la que me ha contado brevemente lo que pasó -Les explicó mascando con dificultad el enorme trozo de chocolate que se había metido en la boca. Lucie se sentó bastante alejada de él sin ocultar su enfado, pero muy atenta a todo lo que decía.

-¿Fueron los mortífagos? -Sirius se había sentado junto a Marianne y, al hacer la pregunta, ésta, sobrellevando como podía el hormigueo en su estómago, le apretó la mano intuyendo el amargo momento que estaba viviendo. Sirius se lo agradeció con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Os vais a reír. Entre lo que Lily me ha contado, bastante poco por cierto, y lo que escuché detrás de la cortina -Sonrió con picardía -Resultó ser un accidente causado por un descontrol en la magia de Lily. Nada que ver con los mortífagos.

-¡Lo sabía! -Gritó Lucie levantándose con vehemencia al mismo tiempo -No salen chispas de los dedos por otro motivo -De repente se volvió hacia Remus -¿Oía pájaros en su cabeza? -El chico asintió algo asustado. Nunca la había visto tan pasional -Me lo temía, ay, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa. Tenía que haberlo adivinado.

-Lucie, no podías saberlo -La consoló Marianne -No eres medimaga.

-Pero está en los libros, lo he leído mil veces. ¡Arggg! Qué tonta.

-No te mortifiques, Lucie, de todos modos no te habríamos hecho caso -Zanjó Marianne y Lucie pasó a murmurar su estupidez sabiendo que su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Era tan propensa a ver enfermedades dónde no las había que en ese tema los demás actuaban como en el cuento de "Pedro y el lobo".

-Bueno, como veo que está todo bien -Frank se levantó pesadamente -Me iré a dormir las pocas horas que me quedan, si hay alguna novedad, me despiertas Sirius.

Remus miró con tristeza a Frank, le hablaba a Sirius y eso que nunca se habían llevado del todo bien. Eso tenía que ser por el extraño interés de Alice en él¡pero si no había hecho nada! Lo observó irse, mordiendo con fiereza la tableta de chocolate.

-Supongo que se quedarán un tiempo en la enfermería -Marianne se levantó también y recogió sus zapatillas del suelo. Remus asintió mientras se terminaba la tableta.

-James tardará poco en recuperar su cara normal y Lily pasará más tiempo en observación para ver como están sus hormonas -Sonrió bastante divertido por el asunto.

-No tiene gracia, Lupin, podría haber sido grave -Le reprendió Lucie sin mirarlo.

-Me alegro. Mañana iré a verlos -Se alejó lentamente, bostezando y restregándose los ojos con pereza -¡Oh, Dioses! Me muero de sueño. Buenas noches a todos. Buenas noches, Black.

Sirius se despidió de ella con una leve inclinación observado de cerca con los ojos entrecerrados por Lucie. O su capacidad de observación fallaba o allí había un cambio en el comportamiento de esos dos.

-¿Crees que si cojo la capa de James y me planto en la enfermería, se molestará? -Preguntó Sirius pensativo.

-Probablemente te odie. Está allí a solas con Lily -Sonrió con picardía coreado por un bonito bufido de Lucie. Sirius, sonriendo, se marchó a la cama arrastrando a un Peter semidormido.

-¿Estás más calmada ya? -Remus se acercó a Lucie para comprobar si estaba realmente enfadada con él o eran imaginaciones. La chica se alejó instintivamente de su lado con el ceño fruncido y aquello no le gustó un pelo al licántropo.

-Supongo -Respondió sin mucho énfasis y se levantó dispuesta a irse a la cama.

-¡Lu! -La llamó Remus antes de que se marchara definitivamente. Ella se dio la vuelta extrañada -Todavía no se ha terminado el día. ¿Te apetece retomar la conversación que dejamos a medias está mañana?

Esperó con ansiedad la respuesta de la chica, porque aquella era su última carta en la manga para retenerla un poco más a su lado. Resultaba extraño que, en los últimos tiempos, deseara más estar con ella que con cualquiera de los Merodeadores. Lucie tardó unos segundos en sonreír con calidez volviendo a ser la misma de siempre y se sentó a su lado decidida a aprovechar la oportunidad que Remus le brindaba. Si sólo le interesaba su amistad, perfecto, Lucie no pensaba rechazarla, pero tampoco mendigaría amor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Los primeros rayos de sol que anunciaban el comienzo del lunes atravesaron, iluminándola, la sala repleta de camas vacías de la enfermería hasta llegar a los dedos de Lily Evans que tamborileaban inquietos encima de la manta que la tapaba hasta los codos. Tumbada boca arriba miraba el techo, con los ojos abiertos como platos; completamente desvelada y nerviosa por la presencia de Potter dos camas más alejado.

Lo oía respirar pesadamente y resoplar de vez en cuando, claramente despabilado; lo podía ver por el rabillo del ojo en la misma postura que ella y una leve mejoría en su cara.

Lily cerró los ojos con fuerza, relajó los músculos dispuesta a obligarse a dormir, dejó pasar un minuto, dos y al tercero un nuevo resoplido de James la desconcentró haciéndole abrir los ojos y gruñir muy molesta.

-Potter¿duermes? -Un gemido afirmativo contestó a la pregunta de la pelirroja aburrida y desesperada. Se incorporó girándose hacia él con la cara apoyada en brazo -¿Cómo te encuentras? -El chico levantó su pulgar indicando que había estado mejor otras veces -¿Te duele? -James movió la cabeza negativamente, la miró con ojos de cachorrito indicando todo lo contrario. Lily movida por un gran sentimiento de culpa, salió de su cama y avanzó por la sala hasta la de James. Se sentó al borde, tiritando ligeramente por la impresión de tocar el frío suelo de la enfermería con sus pies desnudos.

James tenía mejor cara que unas cuantas horas antes. Las úlceras se estaban cerrando, disminuyendo la hinchazón y permitiéndole sonreír ligeramente, lo que alivió la culpa que pesaba sobre las espaldas de Lily.

-Esto, James... -La pelirroja miró al suelo mientras hablaba con voz suave. El chico de gafas la observaba mudo e intrigado -Quería, quería pedirte perdón por...-Lily tragó saliva -...por todo esto.

-¿Esto qué? -La voz de James sonó pastosa y ronca. Lily lo miró con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de pedirle disculpas, el color no disminuyó, en absoluto, si no que, al oírlo hablar, aumentó por causa de un incipiente enfado.

-Recuperaste la voz -Siseó Lily apretando los puños.

-Hace un rato - James sonrió con cara de pillo, su cara estaba menos hinchada, no le dolía tanto por lo que su registro de gestos se ampliaba -Te estabas disculpando -Le recordó inocentemente.

-¿Siempre vas a ser igual? -Le gritó Lily -Siempre te estás burlando de todo. Yo preocupada y el señorito gastando bromas. ¿Sabes qué? Olvida que me he disculpado.

James se levantó ágilmente de su cama y siguió a la pelirroja bastante furiosa que ignoraba sus llamadas -Lily, espera. ¡Espera, leñe!

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme -Le amenazó Lily, se metió en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza con las mantas para no verlo, ni escucharlo.

-Tranquila, no lo haré. Me gusta demasiado mi cara como para desear que me la desfigures de nuevo -Se rió el chico de gafas. Sentado en la cama de Lily intentaba retirar la manta para verle la cara a la pelirroja. De repente, Lily sacó su cabeza de debajo de las sábanas.

-Deja de burlarte, Potter. Me preocupaba por ti -Gruñó y antes de volver a meterse debajo de las sábanas le amenazó de nuevo -Aléjate de mí si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza.

-Lily...

-Evans -Corrigió la pelirroja con la voz amortiguada debajo de las sábanas.

-Evans... -Suspiró James con cansancio -No sabes aguantar una broma -Tiró de la manta inútilmente porque Lily la tenía bien cogida - Lily...

-Evans -Insistió.

-Lily y punto. No tienes que disculparte por nada, es normal que no soportes la presión de estar conmigo -James enfatizó la frase, provocando a la pelirroja que salió de entre las sábanas roja de furia dispuesta a morderle un ojo en cuanto lo pillara -¡Ajá!

-¿Ajá qué? Se me estaba viciando el aire ahí dentro -Aseguró Lily sin dar su brazo a torcer. Vigilaba a James preparada para atacarlo en cuanto se diera la vuelta, con un poco de suerte lo dejaba en peor estado que la vez anterior. Pero Potter no bajó la guardia en ningún momento y con una sonrisa socarrona se atrevió a colocarle unos mechones pelirrojos detrás de la oreja.

-¿Sabes? No te guardo rencor por llenarme la cara de furúnculos -El tono de James era suave. Lily se encogió suplicándole a Merlín que no se volviera a repetir la escena en la charca helada.

-¿Ah, no? -Se aventuró a preguntar. La curiosidad mató al gato, se suele decir; en este caso el dicho venía al pelo.

-No. Es más, me aclara ciertas dudas que tenía sobre nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros -Aseguró Lily mordiéndose el labio y observando como James se acercaba a ella con intenciones poco castas.

-Es verdad, no hay un nosotros. Rectifico: un futuro nosotros -Y la besó. Lily no opuso resistencia al menos al principio, después se separó y miró con preocupación la cara de James.

-¿Si? -James mantenía los ojos cerrados y se acercaba a Lily para continuar con la diversión.

-Miraba si te habían salido más furúnculos -Contestó ella muy concentrada observando su cara, James gruñó y volvió a besarla. Lily volvió a separarse.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Compruebo -Lily levantó el flequillo impeinable de James observando con atención su frente.

-La madre que te trajo, Lily -Gruñó más fuerte James algo mosqueado, la pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad. El chico la separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos -Me traes loco, lo sabes ¿no? Pero no pienso declararme aquí así, como un desesperado, que me des calabazas y me rompas el corazón.

Lily no daba crédito a las palabras de James ¿Se estaba sincerando¿Se estaba humillando delante de ella? Su orgullo creció un poquito al saberse con poderes sobre el carácter de Potter.

-Me mandas mensajes contradictorios y no sé cómo interpretarlos -Lily no sabía si James estaba enfadado, desalentado o hablando consigo mismo; decidió esperar a que se calmara -Está claro que Hosgmeade fue demasiado para tus hormonas, eso es bueno -Lily alzó una ceja escéptica -No, para mi cara, pero es bueno. Reconociste que no estuvo mal la mañana de comprar en el pueblo, te preocupas por mí, me pides disculpas... Si eso no es interés por mi persona, Voldemort todavía juega con muñecas.

-James, yo... -Lily intentó interrumpir el monólogo del chico de gafas, pero James la ignoró y continuó hablando.

-Pero ahora resulta que te inventas una estúpida excusa para no besarme. No lo entiendo ¿Te has propuesto volverme loco?

-Nada de eso. James Potter, el mundo no está contra ti y mucho menos lo que hago o dejo de hacer -Lily no supo como actuar ante esa no-declaración, aunque se parecía mucho a una, y respondió como estaba acostumbrada cuando se trataba de Potter: a la defensiva. Adiós a la pequeña oportunidad que pensaba darle -A diferencia de ti, soy educada, por eso fui amable en Hosgmeade. Luego me sentí culpable y traté de disculparme. Fin de la discusión.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú -Susurró James acercándose a ella dispuesto a demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba, pero Madame Pomfrey entró canturreando alegre en la enfermería haciendo que James se separara con rapidez de Lily.

Tres personas en una enfermería diseñada para cincuenta enfermos, espacio había como para celebrar una boda. Sin embargo; ni Lily, ni James, ni siquiera Poppy dejaron de sentir que la estancia se achicaba gracias al ambiente tenso creado a partir de la entrada de la enfermera. Lily miraba al suelo sin saber qué pensar; no se había inventado ninguna excusa para no besarlo, tampoco iba a reconocer que le había gustado, ni que sentía cierta atracción por el tonto de Potter. James volvió a su cama, furioso por la interrupción y molesto consigo mismo por la idiotez que había cometido. Todavía era demasiado pronto para presionar a Lily.

Por su parte, Madame Pomfrey haciendo un esfuerzo enorme de autodominio, no puso el grito en el cielo por haber pillado a Potter fuera de la cama, en su estado, y a Evans, visiblemente acalorada, que podría reincidir en sus problemas con la magia no controlada. Tendría que haber ignorado a la petición de Dumbledore, esos chicos no podían estar a solas todavía sin que peligrara su integridad física. Pero no, pensó con un enorme suspiro, nada podía negarle a ese hombre.

**

* * *

**

**Continuará...**

**¿Cómo ha ido la cosa? Espero que aceptable como mínimo. En realidad con un aceptable para Sirius y James en sus respectivos papeles, me conformo.**

**Agradecimientos afectuosos a las personas simpáticas y amables que dejaron su Review, gracias**

**Saludos, Billie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, Hola! Aquí vengo con el capítulo once y menudo ¿eh? He tardado, lo sé, pero merece la pena, os lo aseguro. (Cómo decía un profesor: Vende lo que vale cinco, como si fuera de treinta) Pues eso, me ha costado mucho, pero me gusta. **

**Insisto en que casi nada de lo que hay es mío y en vuestras mente aparecerá el simbolito de marca registrada con todo lo que ya se ha inventado la Rowling. **

**El capítulo once está dedicado a Holliday, comunmente conocida por "Paperita". Menos mal que ya estás mejor y no parece que nos hayas pegado nada. Y hago mención especial a la Damita Azul que está vez si ha aguantado mis inseguridades. Va por tí, Damita.**

**Sin más os dejo con el capi de 29 hojas en el Word (¿Veis que me ha costado hacerlo¡28 hojas!)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo once**

Marianne se arrebujó dentro de su capa restregándose los ojos y quejándose entre gruñidos mientras bajaba, perfectamente arreglada con el uniforme del colegio, las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Eran las seis de la mañana de un Martes para el que preveía un enorme parecido con día anterior, salvo por el hecho de ser tan buena amiga que le había prometido a Lucie ayudarla a colgar los carteles para su club de ciencia. La promesa suponía: madrugar sin gruñir excesivamente y evitar que Filch las pillara pegando carteles ilegales en los petos de las armaduras; el ideal de felicidad matutina de Marianne. Con razón Sirius la había llamado "buenaza" maliciosamente, sin hacer caso de las palmadas de felicidad de Lucie.

-¡Pámpano!

-¡Notábase!

- No valen conjugaciones, Remus -Marianne alzó una ceja escéptica después de tirarse con elegancia cuan larga era en uno de los sillones cerca de Lucie y Remus.

-Por el tono de vuestras voces y las risas interpreto que no habéis mirado el reloj. ¿A qué diablos jugabais? -Gruñó cerrando los ojos. A lo mejor si se dormía, a Lucie le daba pena y la dejaba aprovechar las dos horas que tenía libres hasta el desayuno.

-Las seis y cuarenta exactamente, Marianne Gilmore, eres una remolona -La morena sólo gruñó acomodándose en el sillón, no necesitaba concentrarse mucho para que el sueño la alcanzara.

-Llévate a Remus. Alé! Lupin, acompaña a la damisela -Murmuró bien arrebujada en su capa. El licántropo se preparó para esgrimir su frase de "yo pasaba por aquí" porque la idea vagabundear por los pasillos para pegar carteles no le seducía lo más mínimo, otra cosa sería ir a gastar una broma, pero Lucie lo interrumpió.

-No, no, Marianne. Prometiste ayudarme -Le reprochó la rubia poniendo ojitos. A Marianne no le afectó lo más mínimo principalmente porque los tenía cerrados y su mente había dejado de procesar cualquier tipo de estímulo externo; sin embargo, a Remus se le encogió el corazón al ver la cara de pena de Lucie y de repente le entraron ganas de llevársela a merodear por el castillo, pegar carteles o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera tan casta... _Un momento_, paró a tiempo cualquier impulso para meditar lentamente lo que le acababa de pasar y llegar, aterrado, a una única conclusión, _¡Me parezco al James enamorado!_

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanto -Marianne se desperezó con resignación ya despierta después del amable zarandeo con el que Lucie le había obsequiado -Está claro que hacéis de mí lo que queréis. Lily dice que tengo que vigilar a Black y lo vigilo, nos quedamos aquí por Navidad porque la pelirroja se le mete entre ceja y ceja y me aguanto; me levantas a estas horas en las que ni Peeves está activo y no rechisto...

-Yo te oigo rechistar y mucho -Comentó Lucie con indiferencia mientras cogía una enorme carpeta llena de papeles y se dirigía al hueco del Retrato.

-...la próxima Navidad, regaladme una personalidad -Gruñó Marianne una vez más siguiendo con la cabeza baja a su amiga.

-No, nos resultas más manejable así -Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Te apetece acompañarnos, Remus?

El licántropo levantó la mirada del suelo todavía intentando entender en qué momento había empezado a parecerse a su amigo y tardó un tiempo en procesar la pregunta. Cuatro años analizando las reacciones de James cuando estaba Lily presente, diagnosticarle, al fin, un enamoramiento agudo y ahora el tenía los mismos síntomas. _Nunca digas nunca, Remus Lupin_, y se incorporó con alegría deseando pasar más tiempo con Lucie Marlin.

-¿Continuamos el juego? -Contestó correspondiendo a la sonrisa cálida de Lucie, Marianne los estudió un par de segundos para luego salir a grandes zancadas por el hueco del retrato.

-Y encima me toca ir con dos tortolitos en plena época de cortejo -Bufó muy bajito -Ya lo decía mi madre: "Hija, es tu destino; naciste de culo".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

James Potter inspiró profundamente saboreando la libertad total nada más tener ambos pies fuera de la enfermería donde había pasado la semana más angustiosa, aburrida y desesperante de su vida. Nunca, y cuando él decía nunca no había posibilidad de rechistarle, había sentido la necesidad de rellenar los agujeros en el aire que dejan los silencios incómodos; pero aquellos siete días tumbado en su cama de la enfermería a escasos metros de la chica a la que se había declarado estuvieron llenos de silencios tensos. Lily decía que pasaban ángeles -esa fue única conversación interesante, cuando intentó explicarle qué era eso en el mundo _muggle_- y él creía que los ángeles que habían pasado en esos días necesitaban una reducción de estómago con urgencia. Echó a andar por los pasillos, sintiendo por primera vez en sus seis años en Hogwarts que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal. Órdenes de Madame Pomfrey que lo liberaron de su terrible tortura, la cual, después de mucho insistir, le permitió regresar a la Torre Gryffindor con el tiempo justo de darse una buena ducha para asistir a las clases renovado. De ahí la cara de fastidio, por no poder castigar a uno de los peores de todos esos críos infernales que Dumbledore se empeñaba en llamar "queridos alumnos", que Filch puso al pasar por su lado durante su última ronda antes del desayuno.

Con una sonrisa desafiante cargada de malicia, saludó al encantador bedel del colegio e incluso se permitió acariciar la estropajosa cola de la Señora Norris ignorando su sonoro bufido de disgusto, envalentonado como estaba por su inmunidad. Inducida por su propia actitud a su mente acudió, una vez más, la imagen de la prefecta pelirroja enfadada. Sonrió al principio, embobado recordando el beso, los besos, que se habían dado, pero enseguida recordó los días siguientes a la interrupción de Poppy y el mutismo en el que Lily se había sumido. James no había querido presionarla, intuyendo lo que quería decir la palabra prudente, y tampoco había estado muy dispuesto a saber la respuesta que le daría la pelirroja a su declaración. Porque, visto con perspectiva, aquel día se había declarado. Y sí, apuntad un nuevo sentimiento en James Potter, tenía miedo. Estaba claro que si Lily Evans le rechazaba, él insistiría de nuevo; pero ¿qué pasaría si ella le daba una oportunidad? Necesitaba los consejos de Remus, la sana ironía de Sirius y las risitas tontas de Peter. ¡Oh, sí! Necesitaba con urgencia volver a estar en contacto con seres que no fueran pelirrojos, ni tan extremadamente sensuales por su propio bien.

-Rábano.

-¡Notábase!

-¡Remus, leñe! Que no valen los verbos conjugados. Además es la quinta vez que lo repites -James oyó la voz divertida de Lucie antes de cruzar la esquina. Allí estaban en el pasillo en penumbra: la rubia de puntillas agarraba un papel estirado apoyado en el pecho de una armadura, Remus apoyaba su varita en una de las esquinas del papel y susurraba uno de esos hechizos adhesivos. A su lado, apoyada en el trozo de pared libre entre armadura y armadura, Marianne luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y el gesto de mortal aburrimiento con el que quería castigar a su amiga, pero Lucie no parecía estar muy atenta.

-Las reglas no dicen nada de no conjugar los verbos, Lu -Se quejó Lupin apuntando a otra de las esquinas. James se acercó a ellos con una ceja alzada con incredulidad al ver la escena, pero solo se fijó en él Marianne que se alzó de hombros sin posibilidad de justificar tanta felicidad a esas horas.

-Lupin no cambies las reglas a tu gusto. Tienes peor perder que el marido griego de Helena de Troya

-No tengo mal perder. Los Merodeadores siempre ganan, así que es una aptitud que no necesito -Aseguró Remus antes de dar por concluida la pegada de carteles.

-Exacto -Aseguró James tocado en la fibra sensible. Remus lo saludó con alegría al verlo de nuevo recuperado y en perfectas condiciones.

-En este juego nadie gana a Lucie -Comentó Marianne sin moverse de su sitio -Veo que te han liberado, Potter. ¿Y Lily?

-Tiene para un día más. Poppy la controla por si le da un pico hormonal. Por cierto, Remus, Poppy ha dicho que esta tarde te pases un poco antes por la enfermería -Le avisó dirigiéndose directamente al licántropo. Marianne dudó un momento, pero le pareció notar cierto ambiente tenso y a la transparente Lucie bastante incómoda por el comentario. Ignoró la sensación cuando sus tripas empezaron a rugir anunciando la hora del desayuno y, movida por su estómago, se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyada para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Pero la intuición de Marianne no estaba tan equivocada, durante un breve lapso de tiempo la tensión en el ambiente se mascó como un chicle endurecido en la boca. Remus por no perder la rutina, se irguió rígido y con los sentidos alerta ante la breve alusión a su licantropía, miró significativamente a James que consideraba haber sido lo suficientemente críptico como para que las chicas no los entendieran. Seguidamente, Remus miró a Lucie, ella sólo sonrió algo incómoda y centró su atención en una esquina mal pegada del cartel. Al final, el licántropo simplemente suspiró cansado de tener siempre algo que esconder y echó a andar detrás de Marianne.

-¿No vale "notábase", entonces? -Preguntó directamente a Lucie con falsa inocencia parpadeando velozmente interesado en recuperar el buen ambiente. Ella torció el gesto como respuesta, dejando muy clarito que las normas del juego estaban para algo -Está bien, doña tiquismiquis. Ahora digo: "Nórdico".

-¿Ves como es fácil seguir las normas? "Cólico".

-¡Cómplice! -Respondió Remus contento de su ingenio sin reparar en la mirada extrañada de James.

-¿En qué momento de esta semana se han vuelto locos? -Le preguntó en un susurro a la morena. Ella se giró disimuladamente hacia ellos para verlos reírse con su juego.

-Lo dices por el juego o por el continuo tonteo

-Qué alivio, pensaba que nadie más había visto el coqueteo entre esos dos. Ya creía que el ataque de Lily me hacía flipar -Suspiró James. Marianne aprovechó la coyuntura para indagar en aquello que Lily se había callado en todas las visitas que le habían hecho a la enfermería.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi amiga para que te reconstruyera la cara?

-Si ella no te lo ha contado, yo menos -James no cayó en el juego, ni se dejó seducir por la voz suave de Marianne. Ella chasqueó la lengua contrariada una vez más, aunque aquello no hacía más que reforzar la idea de que algo más que un tímido contacto de manos habían tenido en Hosgmeade.

-Dime, Potter, mucho te gusta Lily para que no te pavonees de tus conquistas¿no? -Marianne se sorprendió a si misma de su osadía. Su relación con James Potter hasta ese momento había sido nula, de modo que confianza con él no tenía. Preguntarle, en ese tono malicioso, una cuestión como aquella era tan nuevo que temió haber incomodado al chico.

-Esto...-Efectivamente, James estaba incómodo. Empezó a pensar que Lily y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella le creaba una desagradable inseguridad, pero no le dio tiempo a responder nada porque Filch apareció acompañado por su gata sorprendiendo al grupo. El bufido que la Señorita Norris emitió al ver a Marianne hizo enmudecer a Remus y queLucie que se peleaban por saber si en el diccionario aparecía la palabra "zurumbático". Filch sonrió feliz ante la idea de poder castigar a alguien, aunque no fuera a Potter, y ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al ver que una de sus víctimas sería la dueña de la gata malvada que osó arañar a su Señorita Norris. Marianne frunció el ceño previendo una mala resolución de esa escena, suspiró y se apoyó de nuevo en la pared esperando a que Lucie actuara.

-¿Y bien¿Cuál es su excusa? -Filch se permitió el lujo de jugar con ellos antes de mandarlos a limpiar los retretes de la cuarta planta. Antes de que ninguno de los chicos hablara, Lucie se acercó a él agrandando sus ojos azules y cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda.

-¡Oh! Señor Filch -Lucie dulcificó su tono de voz hasta el punto de hacerlo parecer una crema pastelera. Pestañeó coquetamente un par de veces con rapidez buscando en su cerebro una buena excusa -Le estaba buscando.

_Buen punto_, pensó Marianne al escuchar a su amiga. Desde primero, para ellas no era un secreto que Filch era el bedel, quizás el ser humano, menos agradable del mundo. Pero desde aquel mismo año, las chicas supieron que Filch tenía cuatro debilidades, a saber: su amada gata, castigar injustamente a los alumnos del colegio, leer novelas románticas ambientadas en la época de las caballerías y Lucie. Quién sabe lo que un hombre ceñudo, permanentemente enfadado y esquizofrénico vio en la menudita Lucie. Según Marianne era esa carita de no haber roto nunca un plato, aunque la teoría de Lily pasaba por una historia trágica de amor con una _veela_ y una hija rubita como Lucie muerta prematuramente. El caso es que la rubia ejercía sobre el bedel el mismo influjo que la música amansando a las fieras y en el momento en que ella dijo "le estaba buscando" su retorcido cerebro dejó de procesar cualquier señal que tuviera que ver con la tortura a los alumnos.

- ¿De verdad? -Balbuceó haciendo caso omiso del audible bufido de disgusto de la Señorita Norris. Por otro lado, Remus miraba, igualmente disgustado que la gata, la actitud de Lucie, intuyendo su poder sobre aquel degenerado. La teoría de Remus se acercaba más a la de un sádico pervertido que le gustaban las colegialas de falda corta y trenzas rubias que al melodrama imaginado por la prefecta.

- ¡Claro! -Respondió demasiado rápida Lucie, miró a Marianne en busca de ayuda desesperada. En seguida volvió la vista al bedel agrandando más sus ojos -Le buscaba porque... ¿Se acuerda de que le dije que tenía que abrirse a la novela romántica _muggle_? -Filch asintió ansioso. Marianne sonrió aprobando la táctica de Lucie y Remus miró a James alucinando -Pues es que mi madre se le leyó un buen libro y pensé en recomendarselo. "Pasión y seducción" y no podía esperar a decírselo.

-Pasión y seducción¿dices? -Lucie asintió lentamente parpadeando de nuevo, se concentró en aumentar la intensidad de su cara de niña buena. El bedel miró a su gata que hacía rato le daba la espalda mostrando su enfado.

-La verdad es que no puedo dejárselo, porque no lo tengo. Pero venía a decirle que en Londres estará, es fácil comprarse y mandárselo por lechuza este verano -Estaba ansiosa por terminar ya la estúpida conversación porque sentía los ojos de Remus clavados en su nuca, notaba cierta tensión por su parte y eso la ponía nerviosa. James divertido se rascó la cabeza por la actitud de la pequeña Marlin, nunca la había visto engatusar a nadie así y mucho menos usar algo que no fuera su cerebro.

-¿Y por qué están todos estos por aquí? -Preguntó Filch, de repente desconfiado. Tal vez el movimiento de James al rascarse la cabeza desviara su atención de Lucie. La chica gruñó imperceptiblemente viendo que tenía que volver a recomponer su poder sobre él.

-El señor Lupin, se ofreció a acompañarme amablemente en su busca en calidad de prefecto -Sonrió Lucie señalándolo y haciéndole un gesto al licántropo para que le siguiera el juego. Remus asintió muy serio sin abrir la boca, temiendo echarlo todo a perder si le decía al bedel que dejara de mirar a Lucie de esa forma -Al Señor Potter nos lo encontramos.

-A él no lo puedo tocar hoy, lo sé -Gruñó Filch frustrado por no poder pillarlo haciendo alguna maldad. Volvió su vista a Marianne dispuesto a desquitarse con ella, la única que parecía no tener una excusa aceptable. Lucie se apresuró a salvar a su amiga.

-Y Marianne estaba buscando a su gata temiendo que le hiciera daño a la Señorita Norris -Aseguró Lucie cruzando con más fuerza los dedos detrás de su espalda -Todos sabemos lo violenta que puede llegar a ser Miranda a veces -Marianne se incorporó dispuesta a discutir ese punto. Su gata no era violenta, simplemente no soportaba las injusticias y la Señorita Norris era de todo menos justa; además la vez que se pelearon fue la odiosa mascota de Filch la que empezó todo. Lucie la contuvo con una mirada severa.

-Está bien -Gruñó de nuevo el hombre - Les dejaré marchar. Directos al Gran Comedor, porque la próxima vez no seré tan permisivo. Usted, -Señaló a Marianne -mantenga a su gata alejada de la mía. Ustedes, -Remus y James lo miraron con inocencia -una mala acción y caerán en mis manos, avisados quedan. Señorita Marlin¿tal vez podría escribir a su madre y pedirle prestado el libro de mi parte? -Lucie asintió sin dejar de concentrarse en ser encantadora y Filch se fue gruñendo después de dar el mayor discurso de toda su vida. Todos suspiraron aliviados en cuanto él y la gata desaparecieron por la esquina.

- Hasta nunca, _pervertido_ -Murmuró Remus con los brazos cruzados. James se acercó a Lucie mirándola como si la acabara de descubrir.

-Guauuu, eso ha sido...

-Una muestra de las armas secretas de Lucie -Terminó Marianne por él -Su mejor actuación.

-Dejadlo ya -Gruñó la rubia tomando de nuevo el camino hasta el Gran Comedor. No le hacia ni pizca de gracia manipular a la gente y menos que se burlaran de ella.

-En serio, Marlin -James le pasó el brazo por encima del hombro bajo la mirada desconcertada de Lucie -Acabas de ganarte el puesto de Merodeadora Honorífica, por tu maravilloso papel en la "Bella y la Bestia".

-Potter, no soy violenta, ni me gusta insultar, pero no me provoques. Mejor te guardas tus alabanzas para algo más útil y me dejas en paz.

-Nunca te había visto engatusar a nadie, ni siquiera sabía si tenías consciencia de tus dotes seductoras -El chico de gafas pasó por alto la amenaza velada de la rubia. Lucie se sonrojó sin entender qué dotes seductoras podría tener ella.

-Déjala, James -Intervino Remus todavía molesto por la actitud del bedel -Ella sólo ha aprovechado la situación, no es culpa suya si Filch es un pervertido asaltacunas. Deberían echarlo por acosar a las alumnas indefensas e inocentes...

-Lupin...-Marianne intentó callar al licántropo que se había perdido entre miles de insultos al bedel ofuscado como estaba porque alguien que no fuera él, mirara de más a Lucie. Poco le había costado aceptar que la rubita le gustaba mucho, sería la luna llena que lo sensibilizaba.

-Remus -Fue Lucie la que consiguió callarlo con un tono de voz muy suave -Cálmate ya, que tampoco ha sido para tanto, solamente me he aprovechado de sus debilidades.

-Eso me queda claro. ¡Vaya debilidades! Bonitas colegialas uniformadas rubias con trenzas -Gritó, de nuevo exaltado. James sonreía con autosuficiencia deseando el momento de pillarlo a solas y soltarle _"¿y ahora quién es el que está colgado?"_. Remus continuaba su monólogo en este caso centrándose en los fetichismos del desagradable bedel totalmente imbuido en su propio discurso. Lucie harta de escuchar tanta tontería cogió por el brazo a Marianne, que observaba con media sonrisa, las brutalidades que soltaba Lupin por esa boca siempre tan correcta. Se dejó arrastrar por Lucie hasta el Gran Comedor despidiéndose con la mano de James, para el chico de gafas aquella situación era muy divertida, tanto como ver a Snape cabeza abajo y los calzoncillos rosas al aire.

-Remus, no te esfuerces, ya se han ido -El licántropo parpadeó despistado mientras recordaba por qué había empezado a gritar. Unos segundos después, cuando comprobó que Lucie se había marchado, suspiró derrotado y echó a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarme lo de "_tú estás enamorado"_ -James carraspeó ante la advertencia y sonrió con cara de haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Remus gruñó desaprobando la actitud de su amigo.

-Jamás te diría eso, querido amigo, en realidad te iba a pedir que me cogieras alguna galleta del desayuno que con tanto lío no me da tiempo a ducharme, desayunar y llegar a clase a tiempo, -Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Remus y añadió con malicia -si ese estado de enamoramiento total te deja, claro.

-Esta noche un ciervo va a correr peligro -Remus soltó un gruñido acompañando a la amenaza que habría hecho temblar de miedo a medio colegio, pero a James, inmunizado contra todo tipo de sonidos guturales del licántropo siguió andando a su lado y provocándole.

-Este ciervo, Lunático, te va a cornear hasta que admitas que no sólo el cerebro de la rubita te interesa. Tómatelo como una pequeña venganza, si quieres -Se rió el chico de gafas al ver el ceño fruncido de Remus -¿Cómo has podido caer en tus propias redes de conquista?

-No he caído en ninguna red -Respondió empecinado Remus. Una cosa era que él se hubiera dado cuenta del cuelgue que tenía con Lucie y otra cosa era dejar que James se cobrara todas las conversaciones que habían tenido sobre Lily.

-No, claro y yo, en mis ratos libres, le lavo el pelo a Snape -Dijo James antes de tomar el camino hacia la Sala Común -¡No te olvides mis galletas!

-¡Conmigo no cuentes, alimaña aprovechada! -Le gritó ofuscado como estaba, al verlo desaparecer escaleras arriba. James Potter contuvo una carcajada al oírlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenos días, Peter -El aludido, totalmente dormido sobre la mesa Gryffindor, levantó un párpado pesadamente para ver a quién pertenecía la voz, y se encontró con una sonriente Marianne dispuesta a sentarse a su lado. Rápidamente Peter intentó recuperar la compostura: se limpió la babilla que colgaba por la comisura izquierda de la boca y la aprovechó para peinarse los tres pelos de punta que había dejado por imposibles -todavía no había regresado su reflejo del espejo y así resultaba complicado peinarse- y se sentó recto sobre el banco.

Por suerte para él, Marianne estaba concentrada llenando una enorme taza con cereales de chocolate, de modo que no vio aquella desagradable sucesión de acciones. No así, Sirius que, sentado enfrente de ambos alzó la vista por encima de "El Profeta" y vio la actitud de Peter. Contuvo un bufido molesto, dirigido tanto a Peter como a Marianne. A Peter por pretender monopolizar a la chica y a Marianne por no hablar con Peter del regalo. Ahora que la empezaba a conocer intuía que era una de esas personas que cuando algo la incomodaba lo dejaba pasar hasta que quedaba olvidado y al presenciar el momento en el que la chica había intentado devolvérselo, notó lo vaga que era su negativa. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Peter le comentó, más tarde, que no había perdido todas las esperanzas con ella.

Y allí los tenía, Marianne, amable como siempre mantenía una conversación superficial con su amigo regordete y este babeaba visiblemente tartamudeando al contestar. Desvió su atención de ellos para saludar a Lucie que se sentaba a su lado agarrando hambrienta un buen montón de galletas, un par de tostadas y la mermelada.

-¿Llegaron ya las lechuzas? -Le preguntó al moreno con naturalidad. Desde el susto del día de San Valentín, todos los que no estaban encerrados en la enfermería se habían unido como una piña. Hecho que fue muy comentado por los pasillos los primeros días y aún hoy, todavía seguía siendo tema de conversación. El caso es que a fuerza de coincidir en la enfermería, empezaron a desayunar juntos, sentarse juntos en las clases y a charlar hasta la hora de dormir monopolizando los sillones de la Sala Común.

-Hace poco. Dejaron esto para ti -Sirius le tendió un montón de papeles titulados "Alquimia". A Lucie le brillaron los ojos con alegría y se olvidó del desayuno para leer con voracidad los artículos de la prestigiosa revista de magos.

-Hablando de animales. Oye, Peter¿No habrás visto a Miranda estos días por casualidad? -Sirius atendió de nuevo a la conversación de Marianne. Peter consiguió responder entre balbuceos con un tímido "no", la chica frunció el ceño, preocupada.

-¿Se escapa mucho? -Le preguntó Sirius interesado -¿Por qué no le pones leche a los cereales?

-No la tengo secuestrada, así que no se puede escapar -Matizó Marianne -Es libre y siempre se va por ahí, vive a caballo entre Hosgmeade y Hogwarts. Pero de vez en cuando me hace visitas. Hace semana y media que no se pasa por la habitación. Y no les pongo leche, porque así suenan cuando los mastico. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¡Buenos días...! -Gruñó Remus al llegar, todavía estaba mosqueado por las insinuaciones de James. Se sentó al lado de Lucie, aunque se había prometido no ser tan evidente.

-Buenos días a ti también, Lunático -Contestó Sirius con un tono cargado de ironía, el gruñido había dejado bien claro que, para el licántropo, de bueno ese día no tenía nada. Después se dirigió a Marianne con mirada cómplice, ella sólo sonrió y volvió a charlar con Peter.

-¡Ey! Lu, zurumbático -La animó dándole un suave codazo en el brazo, pero la chica estaba muy concentrada en la revista.

-Hasta que no sepamos si existe y qué demonios significa, el juego no puede seguir, Lupin -Contestó muy seria sin levantar la vista de la revista. Remus gruñó otra vez, olvidándose de que, como _Homo sapiens_ que era, tenía la capacidad para hablar y se centró en su desayuno, sintiéndose rechazado. No sólo le había llamado por su apellido, si no que cada vez se parecía más a James en su etapa ridícula de tonteo con Evans.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? -Susurró Sirius directamente a Marianne, ella volvió a sonreír y le hizo un gesto indicándole que luego se lo explicaba.

Un crío de primero, probablemente, y con el escudo de Huflepuff en la capa tiró tímidamente de la manga de Lucie que chasqueó la lengua molesta por la interrupción.

-Remus, déjame leer la revista en paz¿quieres?

-¡Ey! A mi no me mires, rubia manipuladora de bedeles -Se defendió Remus con rencor -A ver si te vas a creer que todo lo que hago es para ti.

-Esa si se que es buena. Tal vez a Alice le interesaría que le prestarás más atención -Lucie bajó la voz todo lo que su enfado le permitió por no montar una escena en el Comedor, pero atacó con igual dureza que el licántropo. El pequeño Huflepuff se alejó unos pasos de ellos asustado por la actitud de los dos Gryffindors, no sabía mucho del mundo mágico todavía, pero la primera norma que sus compañeros de casa le habían enseñado había sido: _Nunca estés cerca de una discusión con un Gryffindor presente si no quieres salir malparado_. Y él pensaba cumplirla a rajatabla. Sirius y Marianne, Peter sólo tenía ojos para la morena, los miraban alucinados pensando en qué momento aquellos dos habían pasado a ser como un viejo matrimonio.

-¿A qué has venido? -El crío miró a Sirius abriendo los ojos sin poder disimular la emoción, cuando el Merodeador decidió cortar la discusión antes de que llegara a mayores.

-El chico del pelo grasiento de la mesa de Slytherin me dio esto para la rubia de Gryffindor que se sienta con los Merodeadores -Explicó entre balbuceos, atontado porque Sirius Black le hablaba a él. ¡Por la madre de Merlín, Sirius Black! Tembloroso le tendió un pequeño pliego de papel cuidadosamente doblado, Lucie lo cogió, lo abrió y lo leyó con una lentitud desesperante y muy estudiada para fastidiar a Remus. Al terminar, se levantó cogió su revista y unas cuantas galletas.

-Gracias, chaval, cuando necesites ayuda en una asignatura, pregúntame -Dijo despachando al niño con rapidez. El Huflepuff se fue aguantando las ganas de brincar y dispuesto a contarle al que se pusiera delante que Sirius Black le había hablado -Me voy, tal vez Severus tenga algo más interesante que decirme -Retó al licántropo, Remus simplemente gruñó ignorando a la chica que se fue muy digna.

-Tío¿esto es por la Luna Llena o porque el amor afecta así a los licántropos? -Le susurró Sirius a Remus, evitando que Marianne lo oyera.

-Sirius, no me toques las narices que las tengo muy hinchadas ya -Contestó Remus cortante y Sirius se guardó la pregunta hasta un momento más propicio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Por favor, por favor, Madame Pomfrey. Estoy bien, nada que perturbe mi magia¿ve? -Lily sacó unas flores de la punta de su varita a modo de prueba bajo la mirada analítica de la enfermera -Un ramo perfecto con sus margaritas, caléndulas, amapolas...

-Que no Señorita Evans, todavía no está perfectamente -Lily se dispuso a protestar enardecidamente, porque controlaba su magia sin problemas, pero Madame Pomfrey le impidió decir nada -Repítame el hechizo otra vez.

-¿Otra¿Qué necesita un 95 de confianza? Porque, advierto, que puedo reproducir el procedimiento de igual manera el 100 de las veces -Se quejó Lily usando su tono más resabiado, estilo que le hacía perder todos los puntos para salir de la enfermería esa tarde.

-Señorita Evans, guarde su tono repelente para el profesor Slughorn y repítame el hechizo de nuevo -Le ordenó, estaba acostumbrada a mandar y a pelear contra los alumnos que deseaban salir cuanto antes de la enfermería. ¡Con lo bonita y luminosa que era! -95 de confianza dice...

Lily alzó la varita con elegancia, se concentró un poco, respiró hondo y, al tiempo que susurraba _Orchideus_, Madame Pomfrey exclamó "¡Potter!". Resultado: Lily se desconcentró, desvió la varita de su trayectoria y un rayo azulado salió de ella chocando contra una silla y provocando que al mueble le diera, literalmente, por echar raíces en la enfermería.

-¡Já! Ahí tiene su estadística, Señorita Evans -Lily gruñó audiblemente entendiendo la bondad de Madame Pomfrey era una máscara falsa y debajo habitaba una malvada bruja a la que le gustaba retener a la gente en su enfermería hasta que murieran de aburrimiento.

-Me ha asustado -Recurrió a su última carta, desesperada. O salía de ahí pronto o se tiraba desde la torre más alta.

-Claro, querida -Madame Pomfrey se alejó deleitándose en su victoria hasta que Lily la detuvo.

-Un momento, -Empezó a decir la pelirroja pensativa. Creía haber encontrado un As en su manga -si el causante de mi descontrol mágico es Potter¿no sería mejor arreglar las cosas con él para poder, así, quitarme esa tensión? -La enfermera abrió los ojos entusiasmada por la idea. Lily se relamió de gusto al ganar la partida en los últimos minutos de juego. Arreglar las cosas con Potter implicaba, sin lugar a dudas, salir de la enfermería, pero no necesariamente hablar con él. Ya encontraría la forma de mantener sus problemas con la magia controlados.

-¡Oh, querida¡Eso es muy buena idea! Slughorn tiene razón al decir que eres lista -La enfermera aplaudió la idea de Lily y continuó su camino hacia la salida de la enfermería -Le diré al Señor Potter que venga, así podréis hablar. Espérame aquí -La sonrisa de Lily se esfumó y antes de que pudiera replicar, Madame Pomfrey la dejó sola sentada en una de las camas de la sala.

-¡Será bruja! -Gruñó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y unos morros hasta el suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lucie llegó antes de la hora prevista al aula que estaba al pie de la Torre de Adivinación donde había quedado con Snape. Nada más entrar la estudió detenidamente viendo sus posibilidades, desde hacía un tiempo que buscaba por el colegio una estancia lo suficientemente grande e iluminada para meter calderos, alumnos, botes y todo lo que necesitara un club de ciencia. De las que había visto, esta era la que más se ajustaba a sus necesidades y con unos cuantos encantamientos bien hechos, si Lily se prestase, quedaría perfecta.

Levantó la sábana llena de polvo que protegía a una de las sillas y se sentó mirando sus notas en la carpeta que llevaba. Al rebuscar entre ellas se le cayó al suelo el ejemplar de "Alquimia" y Remus Lupin acudió a su mente, sin ser llamado, a la velocidad de la luz. Desde el desayuno no le había dirigido la palabra y él a ella tampoco, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Intuía que el cambio de humor de Remus se debía a la Luna Llena, pero tampoco tenía que pagarlo con ella que, a pesar, de toda la información que había ido recogiendo desde que supo que Lupin era un hombre-lobo, tenía agujeros de información y no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar ese tema. Si al menos le explicara, pero el chico no parecía estar por la labor y Lucie no se sentía capaz de preguntarle directamente, no siendo que pensara que era una morbosa. Suspiró profundamente, estaba tan colada por él, que incluso había montado un club de investigación como tapadera para encontrar una cura para la licantropía.

-Eres puntual -La voz de Snape sonó grave y extraña en aquella habitación haciendo que Lucie diera un bote en la silla y todos los papeles se le cayeran al suelo. El Slytherin no movió un dedo para ayudarla mientras ella recogía.

-Pasé a mirar el aula antes de tomar una decisión -Le contestó -¿A ti que te parece? Si Lily la encantara incluso podríamos tener una especie de alacena donde guardar los ingredientes.

-¿Evans también está en el club? -Preguntó Snape disimilando su interés por la respuesta. Lucie lo miró suspicaz un segundo.

-No -Dijo al fin con una sonrisa -Un buen cabreo me costó. Eras tú o ella.

-Entonces agradécele que esté aquí -Contestó lacónico mirando la estancia -El sitio me parece bien, está alejado del resto. A Adivinación no viene mucha gente, salvo los Huflepuff, y esos no están interesados en lo que hagamos.

-Hecho, entonces. Hablaré con Dumbledore -Lucie sonrió contenta y volvió a sentarse con los papeles sobre el regazo -Una cosa menos. Ahora necesito saber qué necesitas para empezar.

-¿Por qué era o yo o Lily? -Dijo de repente Snape mirando fijamente a Lucie. La chica se sorprendió por lo directo de la pregunta, con un suspiró intentó esquivar una respuesta demasiado clara.

-No quiero que Lily sepa cosas -Se felicitó a si misma por encriptar tanto la respuesta y preparar el terreno a la curiosidad. Pero Snape no continuó por ese camino, como si estuviera satisfecho.

-Los ingredientes... depende de lo que quieras investigar -Sentó en otra silla enfrente de la chica que lo miraba intentando prever por dónde iban sus intenciones. Snape no era un chico precisamente tonto y, Lucie empezaba a conocerlo, le gustaban las conversaciones retorcidas, con recovecos y partes oscuras.

-Bien, el punto al que quería llegar. Yo me reservo la dirección de una de las líneas de investigación, el resto son tuyas, las que quieras. A tu manera y, por supuesto, la gente que quieras. Sólo hay dos puntos en el contrato: para mi investigación te quiero a ti en exclusiva y has de coger a gente de todas las casas -Lucie habló muy seria, erguida sobre su silla como la auténtica mujer de negocios que no era. No era su carácter, pero estaba claro que para tratar con Snape no valían las medias tintas.

-Está bien, pero me voy a permitir el lujo de poner dos cláusulas al contrato. No hagas publicidad de que yo estoy aquí trabajando y menos para ti, esa es una. Y la otra petición, es que me digas cuál es tu línea de trabajo. No pienso hacerlo a ciegas.

-Me ofendes, Severus. No te haré trabajar a ciegas, si me prometes ser mudo como una tumba y leal al contrato.

-Lealtad y serpientes -Snape chasqueó la lengua, divertido -Pides mucho.

-Severus, sé, no pretendas esconderlo, que te gustan los retos y tienes un ego tan grande como el de Potter. Disimulado, puede, pero ahí está. Experimentar con las pociones ya asentadas en la comunidad mágica, mejorarlas e incluso descubrir algo nuevo; te interesa. Serás leal al contrato, aunque sólo sea por tu propia ambición. A pesar de la ayudita de Lily -Snape meditó las palabras de la Gryffindor mirándola fijamente a los ojos poniéndola a prueba. Pero Lucie estaba decidida a no dejar escapar al mejor alumno de pociones y se mantuvo serena, confiada y claramente obcecada en su idea.

-Ganaste, Marlin. Haremos la lista de ingredientes para tu experimento ya que lo tienes tan claro y dame un par de días para que piense en mis trabajos -Lucie no reprimió su sonrisa de victoria y acercó su silla la de Snape.

-Entonces, mañana según el horario previsto haremos la selección de estudiantes.

-¿Tengo que estar?

-¿Rompe eso tu cláusula de no publicidad?

-Dejaré que empiece después de la selección -Concedió Snape -No puedo dejar en tus manos una decisión tan grande y me llenes esto de patosos niñatos descerebrados.

-Era justamente eso lo que quería escuchar -Rió Lucie contenta por el buen camino que seguía su idea. Snape torció el gesto en parte para no acompañar la risa de la chica y arruinar su reputación de capullo intratable y en parte porque realmente aquella niña le llevaba por dónde ella quería, por mucho que él luchara en contra.

-Ahora, dime. ¿En qué vamos a trabajar? -Lucie dejó de reír y de nuevo seria, empezó a explicarle calmadamente su idea.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James atravesó a toda velocidad las puertas de la enfermería, buscando con ansia a Lily por toda la estancia. No tenía mucha pérdida: la única mancha roja con los brazos cruzados y unos morros hasta el suelo en toda la blanca e impoluta enfermería. Pero nervioso como estaba por la extraña nota de Madame Pomfrey, James tardó un rato en enfocar a la pelirroja que lo miraba con malas pulgas. El chico se acercó a ella con la respiración agitada por la carrera y le puso la mano en la frente comprobando la temperatura.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes¿Estás bien? -Lily le quitó de un manotazo y malos modos la mano de la frente. Se levantó enfadada con el mundo y con Potter, placentera sensación por cierto. El mundo era el mundo cuando Lily podía estar enfadada con Potter.

-¡No! No estoy bien y es culpa tuya -Rugió enfadada y James sonrió porque su pelirroja estaba en perfecto uso de sus facultades.

-¡Oh! Pelirroja si que estás bien -La provocó socarrón y atrevido, pero Lily en vez de tirarse a su yugular, se quedó paralizada colorada como un tomate maduro de pura vergüenza.

-Mierda, todo era más fácil cuando podía enfadarme contigo -Gruñó y se sentó a su lado. Hoy no era su día, desde la salida a Hosgmeade ningún día había sido bueno. Así que derrotada dejó que James le pasara un brazo por el hombro y la atrajera hacia él.

-Vamos a ver, pelirroja¿cuál es el problema? -Preguntó James con cierto temor a entrar en ese terreno pantanoso.

-Que Madame Pomfrey no me deja salir de la enfermería -Bien, Lily no parecía querer tratar el tema. James se relajó.

-Eso es porque todavía no estás sana del todo -Argumentó James con el mismo tono de un padre explicándole a su hija porque no debe meter la cabeza del hámster en el agua, y dándole palmaditas a la chica en la espalda.

-Si que estoy sana, sólo un poco desequilibrada, pero es culpa tuya.

-Y dale, qué te he hecho yo.

-Déjame pensar -Lily se separó de él y simulando que pensaba empezó a enumerar -Me obligaste a ir contigo a Hosgmeade en San Valentín, me agarraste de la cintura, me besaste, casi te mueres por mi culpa, me besaste, Pomfrey nos interrumpió y ahora me estabas agarrando el hombro. ¿Te parece poco? Es mucha presión para mí -James sonreía con todos y cada uno de sus músculos de la cara y del cuerpo en tensión. Sí, Lily iba a meterse de lleno en el tema. Suspiró, trago saliva, se encomendó a Merlín y salió al ruedo con valentía e inconsciencia Gryffindor.

-Bueno, Lily¿qué otra puedo hacer si me gustas? -Lanzó a bocajarro. Lily boqueó un poco antes de procesar la respuesta y redirigir sus pensamientos. Su corazón, poco aficionado a la gimnasia rítmica, había realizado a la perfección un doble tirabuzón con mortal hacia atrás dentro de su pecho al escuchar al chico decir aquello.

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero oír en este momento -Contestó Lily comprobando con la mano en el pecho que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Latía, desbocado, pero latía.

-¿Ah, no? -James se rascó la cabeza perplejo -¿Cómo que...¡Lily, por las pelusas en el ombligo de Merlín¡Qué es la segunda vez que me declaro!

-Sí, lo sé. Tendrás que hacerlo una tercera vez. Ahora no puedo pensar, necesito salir de está enfermería o me dará un ataque de histeria -Gritó Lily sin control y al apoyarse en la cama, repentinamente mareada, en la cama, a está le salió una bonita rama de almendro en flor. En ese momento, James se asustó un poco, su pelirroja era un peligro público. Perfecto, le gustaban los peligros.

-¿Pero me estás rechazando? -Se arriesgó una pizca más viendo que el pico hormonal de Lily sólo producía ramas y no árboles enteros. Por si las moscas, se alejó unos pasos de ella, para mantener su cara a salvo.

-No -Contestó Lily mirándose la mano que había apoyado en la cama -¡James, ayúdame a controlar esto!

-Ahora, cielo, pero una preguntita antes¿Me estás aceptando? -Insistió James ansioso. Lily se acercó a él con intenciones homicidas, pero luego lo pensó mejor y simplemente le gritó sin control.

-¡James Potter, te estoy pidiendo ayuda para controlar mi magia y sólo eres capaz de pensar en si te estoy rechazando¡Eres un maldito egoísta, un egocéntrico papanatas de tres al cuarto al que aceptaré en cuanto consiga acercarme a ti sin ponerte en peligro mortal y sólo después de haberme aclarado yo¡Te ha quedado claro! -Y otro mareo la obligó a apoyarse de nuevo en la cama de la enfermería a la que ya no sólo le salió una rama de almendro, sino que le crecieron raíces, hojas, ramas, tronco y se convirtió en un hermoso árbol en medio de la sala. Lily sintió fluir su mala leche y el exceso de magia en el proceso. Al terminar, lánguida y exhausta se dejó caer, sabiendo que James la recogería antes de que se diera contra el suelo. Efectivamente, el chico la recogió olvidándose de que su cara podría volverse a llenar de furúnculos, la miró preocupado con el ceño fruncido.

-Parece que he recuperado mi salud -Sonrió Lily al devolverle la mirada y James respiró aliviado.

-No me vuelvas a dar estos sustos, pelirroja -Le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja dispuesto a besarla una vez más, aprovechando que estaba sin fuerzas y en sus brazos. Sí, a veces James era un poco rastrero, pero en esta ocasión a Lily le importaba poco. Una vez más, Madame Pomfrey apareció en la enfermería interrumpiendo la bonita escena. Su cara de pilluela, confirmaba la idea de que la mujer los había estado espiando.

-Perfecto, perfecto -Aplaudió la mujer -Ya está recuperada, querida. Un bonito árbol me has dejado en medio de la sala. En fin, ya te puedes marchar. Un chocolatito y recuperarás las fuerzas, además, tienes a un guapo mocetón para llevarte en brazos.

-Puedo caminar por mi misma, gracias -Un ataque de orgullo invadió a Lily que se escurrió de entre los brazos de James y se encaminó pesadamente a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Ayúdala¿eh? Es testaruda -Sonrió la enfermera.

-Y tanto -Contestó James antes de correr detrás de la chica -Venga Lily, las piernas las usas tú, pero el peso lo llevo yo.

-Bueno, -Resopló cansada -pero como una de tus manos se acerque a mi trasero, prepárate a convertirte en un alcornoque.

-Lo que tú digas, pelirroja -Rió James - ¿Me vas aceptar ahora que estás sana?

-¡La madre que te cocinó! -Gruñó Lily recargada en el hombro de James. Esa no era una posición muy honrosa para gritarle algún improperio y mandarlo a freír nabos, de modo que se tragó su orgullo -Digamos, Potter, que estás más cerca del sí que del no.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Hora de comer, otra vez, si no hacía nada estaba desayunando recién levantado. ¡Vaya¡Tenía un vacío en la mente que iba desde la hora del desayuno hasta ese mismo momento en el que entraba en el Gran Comedor! Ahora que Sirius lo pensaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que su mente sólo tomaba conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor a las horas de la comida. El resto del día, en las clases, dejaba pasar el tiempo con la cabeza en otros mundos. Al menos durante la semana, los fines de semana eran otro cantar.

De camino a hacia la mesa Gryffindor, saludó a las gemelas de Huflepuff, a las que había invitado a salir el mismo día a diferentes horas, curioso que no le hubieran retirado la palabra. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos en los que era un ligón sin remordimientos! Antes de llegar a su sitio habitual paseó su mirada por la sala, repleta de una actividad frenética, buscando a sus amigos. En la mesa ya estaba Marianne muy concentrada en quitarle las espinas al pescado de su plato. Desde luego, para las comidas aquella chica era realmente puntual.

-¿Se te resiste? -Dijo sentándose a su lado con elegancia y dejando la mochila a los pies del banco. Empezó a llenar su plato con un buen montón de puré de patatas denso como el cemento armado. Antes de que la morena pudiera responderle nada, llegó Peter y ocupó el sitio vacío al lado de Marianne saludándola con efusividad. La chica le sonrió brevemente, para después dirigirle una mirada suplicante a Sirius. Al ver que Black no la ignoraba deliberadamente se concentró en el pescado. Peter parloteaba divertido y emocionado a su lado.

-Peter, espera a que termine con esto o se me clavará una espina en la garganta -Gruñó desesperada por no poder contestar a las preguntas del muchacho, ni prestarle suficiente atención a las espinas traicioneras. Pettigrew cerró la boca y se concentró en su comida, repentinamente tímido.

-¿Por qué comes pescado si no hay ningún padre obligándote? -Sirius la miró curioso colocando un buen filete en el centro de su plato y recubriéndolo con el puré. La salsa de la carne se mezcló con el puré formando una pasta bastante desagradable a la vista.

-¿Por qué haces esa guarrada con la comida? -La morena no disimuló su cara de asco.

-Porque me gusta comerlo junto y... ¡oye, yo pregunté primero! -Sonrió Sirius, contento por tener la atención de Marianne. La chica con el pescado a medias sobre el plato y el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca lo miraba sonriente e interiormente embobada. Últimamente siempre se embobaba cuando lo tenía cerca y las malditas mariposas de su estómago habían crecido hasta ser elefantes de diez toneladas. Pero no admitiría que le gustaba Black. No, no, eso si que no, nunca después de jurar que no volvería a tener tratos con nadie de esa familia.

-Cuidado con las espinas, Gilmore -Le recordó con rencor Peter. Si no podía hablar con él, no podía hablar con nadie. Ambos morenos lo miraron entre sorprendidos y molestos por la interrupción.

Frank Longbottom, o más bien la sombra de lo que había sido, los distrajo del ambiente enrarecido que se había creado en esa zona de la mesa Gryffindor. El chico llegó hasta ellos arrastrando los pies, con grandes ojeras y la mirada perdida. Tanto Sirius como Marianne lo saludaron con amplias sonrisas, en sus ojos la preocupación de verlo en ese estado.

-No me digas que bajaste ahora de la habitación -Marianne, sorprendida, observó como Sirius ponía el mismo tono de reprimenda que tenía su madre cuando dejaba los calcetines tirados por el suelo de la habitación. Frank ni se inmutó y, totalmente hundido, se concentró en su plato de comida después de rastrear con minuciosidad el Gran Comedor. Sirius se inclinó hacia él para llamar su atención dispuesto a seguir con su reprimenda, pero Marianne se lo impidió poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-Frank -Lo llamó la morena cuando consiguió romper el contacto visual con Sirius. Esta vez el contacto entre sus pieles había llevado consigo una pequeña descarga que ambos habían notado haciendo que se miraran sorprendidos. Frank está vez, alzó sus ojos tristes hasta los de Marianne -¿Has ido a clase hoy? -Frank negó con un gesto seco de la cabeza y Marianne suspiró -No puedes seguir así sólo porque Alice sea una cabezota.

-No me sermonees, Gilmore -Contestó el chico con sequedad volviendo la vista al plato.

-¡Oh! Claro que puede -Dijo Peter de repente. Hasta Frank lo miró extrañado -El muy tonto perdió una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts. Yo también estaría así.

-Gracias, Peter -Murmuró entre dientes Marianne observando como Frank hundía más la cabeza entre sus hombros -Has sido de mucha ayuda.

Sirius miraba a su amigo como si acabara de descubrirlo. Era cierto que Peter nunca fue muy listo, ni ágil, ni fuerte, ni valiente, pero siempre había sido aquel chico tierno, bonachón y risueño al que ayudaban cuando se metía en problemas. En todos esos años, y mira que le habían hecho perrerías, jamás había mostrado un atisbo de maldad. Mejor dicho, crueldad como aquella. Ahora que lo veía sonreír con sutil malicia cuando Frank se alejó aun más triste de lo que había llegado, dejando la comida en el plato, se preguntó si a Peter no le pasaría nada grave. Pero como suele pasar, las personas tienen tantas cosas en la cabeza que en ocasiones los pensamiento se pierden y la buena voluntad de Sirius por preguntarle a su pequeño amigo si tenía algún problema se desvaneció en el momento en el que Foxy Dromise, una preciosa Ravenclaw de sexto, se acercó a él con claras intenciones de coquetear.

-¿Y qué me decías, Peter, del escalón falso de la tercera planta? -Sirius observó por el rabillo del ojo como Marianne, después de chasquear la lengua y poner los ojos en blanco molesta por la interrupción de la Ravenclaw, se mostraba, de nuevo, muy interesada en la conversación con el Merodeador regordete. Fueron dos segundos de profundo orgullo, que le hicieron paladear de nuevo el sabor de la victoria, los que le hicieron sonreír con suficiencia antes de poner atención a las palabras de Foxy. Dos segundos en los que si Remus hubiera estado allí no habría tenido problemas en captar cierta tensión sexual entre ambos Gryffindors morenos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Potter, maldita sea, tu mano está a menos de dos centímetros del final de mi espalda -James sonrió sin preocuparse por el tono amenazador de la pelirroja que miraba al frente reestructurando su dignidad. O al menos intentándolo: ser la enemiga declarada de James Potter durante años no permitía aparecer por los pasillos del colegio, apoyada en su hombro con caminar pesaroso y pretender mantener la dignidad. Además, Potter parecía empeñado en pasearla de su brazo por todo el colegio, pasando, de manera muy estudiada por los lugares más concurridos. Y, por si eso resultara poco, visto desde fuera se asemejaban a una parejita muy bien avenida recién estrenada.

-Lily, preciosa, déjate llevar que ya queda menos para llegar.

-¿Tenías que pasar por aquí?

-Bueno, es el camino más corto -Se excusó.

-¿Corto¡Estás dando un rodeo! -James la ignoró y bajó un poco más la mano por la espalda de Lily. Ella se mordió el labio y pellizcó con rabia el brazo que la sujetaba.

-¡Ouch! -James se paró en medio del pasillo repleto de estudiantes hambrientos, la agarró por la cintura vigilando que no se cayera tan débil como estaba y la miró a los ojos -Ya te has pasado, pelirroja loca -Le gruñó. Lily lo miraba con las cejas levantadas esperando cualquier tipo de reacción con los reflejos a punto para defenderse de cualquier cosa que le hiciera -¿Quieres llegar pronto a la Torre? -Lo que no intuyó fue que Potter la cogiera en brazos sin previo aviso y echara a andar con decisión -Alé, lo que mande la señorita. Vuélveme a pellizcar y tu precioso culo se topará con el duro suelo ¿Entendido?

-Estabas deseando hacerlo¿verdad? -Le preguntó Lily con calma y una sonrisa maliciosa una vez repuesta del soponcio. Después de todo lo que les había pasado en esa semana y todo lo que se habían dicho ya no tenía sentido ocultar su atracción por él.

-Y que lo digas -Se rió él.

-Te encanta ser el centro de atención -Suspiró Lily dirigiendo su mirada por encima del hombro de James para comprobar como todo el colegio se giraba para seguirlos con la vista hasta que voltearon la esquina y llegaron al Retrato de la Dama Gorda.

En la Sala Común no había nadie, estaban todos en el Gran Comedor poniéndose las botas con la comida, de modo que la habitación estaba vacía a excepción de una cabeza rubia que asomaba apoyada en uno de los reposabrazos del sofá.

-Y fin del trayecto para la pelirroja -Lily sonrió por la reverencia de James al dejarla en uno de los sillones.

-¡Lily! -La cabeza rubia, obviamente de Lucie, se levantó corriendo al oír las voces y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga feliz de verla recuperada fuera de la enfermería -¡Qué alegría que estés fuera! Ya te necesitábamos por aquí.

-Menos mal que conseguí salir de allí. Un día más y me tiro de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Matiza eso, pelirroja. Menos mal que YO fui a salvarte -Intervino James sentándose al lado de Lily y pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro.

-¿Tú lo ves? Es insoportable -Lucie los miraba con la misma cara escéptica que pondría Snape si le dijeran que un Huflepuff es mejor que él en Pociones.

-Lo que veo es que ya no hay tensiones -Comentó mordaz. James le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Oh! Te hubiera gustado verlo, Lucie. Transformé la cama en un árbol con mis manos.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter¿Qué le hiciste?

-Pues parece ser que la puse al límite -James se encogió de hombros y se levantó descolocándose un poco la corbata del uniforme -La dejo a tu cuidado, que voy a por algo de comer.

-¿Me coges algo a mí? -Lucie bajó la cabeza con timidez al hacer la pregunta. Lily la miró con extrañeza, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Un poco de todo? -Preguntó James despeinándose. Lucie asintió y él se acercó a la rubia con aire de confidencia. Señaló a Lily -Ten cuidado: no le des de comer después de las doce, ni la bañes. Es peligrosa -Y salió corriendo con para de pillo, la misma que cuando corría delante de Filch para evitar un castigo.

-¡Lo he oído, Potter! -Le gritó la pelirroja tirándole un cojín. Miró un rato embobada el hueco del retrato por donde James se había ido y giró la cara hacia Lucie con gesto inquisitivo-¿No bajas a comer?

-No, tenía cosas que hacer aquí -Contestó vagamente y se tumbó en el sofá con la vista fija en el artesonado del techo de la Sala -No sé que le dijiste a Snape, pero gracias por ayudarme a meterlo en el club.

-No fue nada -Lily dejó pasar un momento mientras elegía la mejor forma de averiguar por qué su amiga no había bajado a comer sin herir la sensibilidad de Lucie.

-Tú y Potter... -Lucie se había incorporado de nuevo y la observaba con media sonrisa irónica en la boca. Lily titubeó sonrojada y nerviosa por la pregunta. La rubia agrandó su sonrisa -Me alegro.

-No hay nada -Aseguró Lily.

-De momento -Rebatió Lucie volviéndose a tumbar boca arriba en el sofá.

-Has empapelado el colegio con los carteles del club -Comentó Lily mirando al techo también.

-Sí, está mañana. Con la ayuda de Marianne y Remus -Lucie parecía no tener muchas ganas de hablar y al terminar de contestar se calló mirando al techo.

-Bueno -Lily suspiró buscando algún tema del que hablar con su amiga -¿Avanzasteis mucho en clase¿Deberes¿Algún examen¿Te pasa algo con Lupin?

-¿He de responder a todo eso? -Lucie se había vuelto a incorporar para mirar como Lily hacía todas las preguntas sin pararse a respirar -Veamos: Sí. Alguno. No y no.

-¿No te pasa nada con Lupin? -Insistió Lily. Lucie suspiró sin soltar prenda.

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Me vas a responder a todo con una pregunta? Te estás desviando del tema principal y se está haciendo monótona la conversación.

-No pasa nada con Lupin ¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo? -Al final Lucie cedió un poco consciente de lo insistente que podía ser Lily.

-Bueno, no bajas a comer, no estás con él y no hablas de él. Después de ver vuestra actitud en la visitas a la enfermería esto es raro. Y, me atrevo a decir que podría pasar algo si supiera que te atrae -Comentó Lily sabiendo muy bien lo que decía. Había estado una semana enjaulada en la enfermería, pero eso no significaba que su sexto sentido se atrofiara. Todo lo contrario lo había desarrollado a base de controlar sus hormonas y escudriñar los gestos de sus amigos en sus visitas al a enfermería. Entre unas cosas y otras, no le había pasado desapercibida la situación actual: por un lado, Lucie y Remus ahora eran amigos, amiguísimos, hecho que podría hacer sufrir a la rubita. Por otro lado, Sirius y Marianne, tenían una extraña relación, sino de amistad, si que de cierta cercanía parecida a dos personas desconocidas que por cualquier causa están unidas por un aspecto de su vida. Y, en tercer lugar, Peter babeaba con Marianne, consiguiendo que su amiga se sintiera metida en un apuro y que Sirius, observara con cierto desprecio, las conversaciones entre ambos.

-Es mi amigo y punto, Lily -Gruñó Lucie -No hagas que me coma la cabeza más.

-¡Pero si ya lo haces! -Lily se exasperó por el muro invisible que se había creado Lucie a su alrededor y que no le dejaba llegar hasta lo que su amiga pensaba.

El Retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió repentinamente interrumpiendo su conversación. Apareció Marianne muy sonriente acompañada de James, Sirius y Remus con aspecto de estar enfermo. Marianne se acercó corriendo hacia su pelirroja amiga y la aplastó contra su pecho con un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo también te quiero, Marianne -Balbuceó Lily buscando algo de aire entre los brazos de la morena.

-¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Te eché de menos.

-Yo también a ti, pero si me sueltas mejor -Marianne obedeció sin alejarse demasiado.

-¿Tienes hambre? -James se acercó a su pelirroja con ternura arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura. Sirius se acercó también y palmeó la espalda de la chica indicándole que él también se alegraba de verla. Remus simplemente suspiró cansado sin dejar de mirar al suelo tragándose las ganas de sentarse junto a Lucie. Tenía orgullo y no estaba en el mejor momento para controlar sus instintos -Te traje de todo. ¡Ey! Lucie, para ti también hay.

-¡Estupendo! Yo sólo quiero chocolate. El resto para la rubia -Respondió la pelirroja hambrienta. Sin casi darle tiempo a James de sacar la comida de la mochila se llevó la tableta de chocolate más grande que encontró a la boca. Lucie se acercó y cogió un poco de pan mordisqueándolo con desgana. Al ver a Remus parado detrás del sillón donde se sentaba Lily, se le había pasado el hambre de repente. Lucie estaba preocupada por la transformación de Remus esa noche y verlo tan pálido, con esa pinta de enfermo no ayudaba nada a calmar su preocupación. El no saber qué le podía pasar la tenía inquieta, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada y que él se enfadara sabiendo cómo le molestaba a Remus ese tema, mucho menos después de la tonta discusión de esa mañana.

-¿Haces algo esta tarde después de clase? -Marianne se sentó al lado de Sirius mientras observaban cómo Lily engullía el chocolate vigilada de cerca por James -O Foxy ya te acaparó.

-¿Me vas a pedir una cita? -Preguntó Sirius con sorna sin desviar la vista de sus amigos, oyó a Marianne bufar y sonrió con malicia.

-Eres un iluso, Black -Gruñó Marianne, molesta -Te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a buscar a Miranda por el colegio.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Peter? Él estará encantado de acompañarte -La miró de reojo esperando su reacción y volvió a sonreír cuando la chica frunció el ceño enfadada. ¡Qué divertido era picarla!

-Déjalo, ya iré yo sola -Enfadada, Marianne se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse, pero Sirius la retuvo.

-¡Eh! Monalisa. Que te acompaño. Foxy puede esperar, pero Miranda necesitará un caballero que la rescate -Marianne, aunque lo intentó, no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-Eres un presuntuoso -Aseguró volviéndose a sentar junto a él sin decir nada más.

El Retrato se abrió otra vez dejando pasar a Alice, la cual se paró en secó al ver a Remus y peinándose se dirigió hacia ellos. Remus palideció aún más y tensó los músculos, justo ahora no necesitaba que la ex-novia de su compañero de habitación le tirara los tejos, mucho menos delante de Lucie.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir -El licántropo se excusó antes de que Alice llegara hasta ellos -Me alegro que estés bien, Lily. Ya te echábamos de menos en las reuniones de Prefectos.

Se despidió del resto con rapidez, deteniéndose un par de segundos más en los ojos de Lucie que se veía preocupada y se marchó perseguido por Alice. La rubia lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el hueco del Retrato, después volvió a fijarse en su trozo de pan mordisqueado ajena al silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él -Comentó James. Ahora todos la miraban a ella, esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-No deberías decirle nada. Hoy sólo te va a responder con preguntas -Dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Que rencor veo en ti -Ironizó Lucie, pensando en las palabras de James -Además no tengo nada que hablar con Lupin y ya va muy bien acompañado con Alice.

-¡Bueno, -Sirius se levantó escandalizado -esto ya es una telenovela! Decidme que no soy el único que veo a esos dos cerebros unidos en amor y compañía.

-No eres el único -Aseguró James apoyado por Lily y Marianne. Lucie se levantó bastante mosqueada por haber sido descubierta cuando ella pensaba que disimulaba bien. Aunque antes muerta que admitirlo delante de ellos.

-Traidoras -Gruñó a sus amigas -¡Que somos amigos!

-Lo que tú digas, Lucie -James sonrió de medio lado consiguiendo que Lily se lo comiera con los ojos -Podéis tener la relación que queráis, pero Remus hoy no está bien y deberíais arreglar lo que sea que os ha pasado.

-¿Os gusta meteros en la vida de los más débiles emocionalmente hablando? -Gruñó. Después se mordió el labio con culpabilidad y miró al suelo, pensativa. De repente, sin decir nada cogió sus cosas y se marchó a clase con media hora de adelanto dejándolos a todos en la Sala Común conscientes de que, al final, hablaría con Remus. Lily dejó de comer chocolate para mirar a James con orgullo.

-¡Vaya! A veces hasta pareces un tío maduro.

-Espera un momentín y te demuestro lo maduro que soy -James se acercó a la pelirroja con intenciones poco castas.

-¡Ché! -La pareja paró a medio camino para mirar a Marianne que se había levantado y señalaba a Sirius -Tened consideración, hay niños presentes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin ser consciente de ello, Lucie había caminado hacia la enfermería todo ese rato desde que había salido de la Sala Común, de modo que cuando tomó la decisión de plantarse delante de ella hasta que Remus apareciera por allí, ya estaba delante de las conocidas puertas. Miró su reloj, quedaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de la primera clase. Sin remordimientos, se sentó en el suelo en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y sacó los deberes de aquel día de su mochila. Una cosa esa saltarse las clases de la tarde para esperar al licántropo por el que estaba colada y otra era no hacer nada mientras. Siempre tan práctica, perder el tiempo no era lo suyo.

No llevaba ni dos minutos allí sentada mirando fijamente uno de los carteles que había pegado esa misma mañana con un libro de Aritmancia abierto sobre las rodillas, cuando alguien salió de la enfermería. Lucie miró esperanzada al individuo esperando que fuera Remus, pero reconoció al instante los zapatos poco limpios de Frank Longbottom.

-¿Marlin? -Frank se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, extrañado por encontrarla allí. Lucie no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su compañero de casa, cada vez tenía peor pinta -¿Qué haces aquí?

Titubeó un poco pensando una buena excusa que explicara su situación en el pasillo sin intenciones de ir a clase, lo mismo le valía en el caso de que se volviera a encontrar a Filch.

-Espero a Remus -Respondió al fin. Qué más daba. Frank tenía sus propios problemas, no se iba a preocupar de lo que le pasara, y, además, sentía una pequeña simpatía por el chico. ¡Qué narices! Lo que pasaba era que Alice le caía mal -¿Y tú?

-Vine a por poción para dormir -Compungido y avergonzado, agitó un pequeño frasquito con un líquido azul claro -Últimamente me hace falta. No verías a Alice por ningún lado¿verdad?

-Sí, estaba...-Lucie se mordió el labio para mantener la boca cerrada. No podía decirle al chico que la había visto perseguir a Lupin, porque se hundiría más.

-...con Lupin -Suspiró Frank terminando la frase por ella. Lucie asintió lentamente, mirando al suelo -Tal vez debería resignarme y aceptar que metí la pata.

-Oh, venga, Frank -Lucie se inclinó hacia él -Yo soy la menos indicada para esto, pero no deberías rendirte. Alice podría estar confundida simplemente.

-¿Crees que a él le guste? -La pregunta pilló desprevenida a Lucie.

-No lo sé, Remus es tan...opaco para mí en estas cuestiones -Confesó.

-¿Sabes cuál es la solución? -Lucie lo miró intrigada -Darles celos -La rubia arqueó las cejas, escéptica.

-Como diría Snape: Soy demasiado Gryffindor como para hacer esas cosas -Rió Lucie, Frank esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Es demasiada manipulación para mí.

-Tienes razón, pero yo lo voy a intentar -Al chico le brillaron los ojos brevemente -No soy tan honrado como tú y Alice merece eso y mucho más.

-Vaya, si que estás colgado.

-Tendré que buscarme a otra chica que me ayude -Frank volvió a sonreír -Aunque tú eras la perfecta.

-Venga, Frank -Lucie soltó una carcajada al tiempo que golpeaba su hombro -No me piropees. No te voy a ayudar en eso, si Remus se interesa por mí, que lo haga por lo que soy. No por la capacidad que tenga para manipularlo.

-Está bien, está bien. No insisto. Casi hasta me siento mal de intentarlo. ¡Menudo sermón!

-¿Lucie? -La voz de Remus al fondo del pasillo sorprendió a los dos Gryffindors. Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y el Licántropo se acercó ellos en dos zancadas. Con frialdad saludó a Frank, no le había gustado un pelo verlos tan juntitos. Cuando por fin se había deshecho de Alice, se encontraba a esos dos en el pasillo hablando muy animados -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, os dejo -Frank decidió que ahí no pintaba nada. Con una sonrisa se despidió de Lucie y un seco movimiento de cabeza de Remus. En cuanto, desapareció por la esquina Remus, nervioso, fijó la vista en Lucie. Ella lo miró embobada, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¡Zurumbático! -Dijeron a la vez después de un largo rato en silencio. Lucie rió suavemente y Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo sonriendo a medias.

-¿Lo buscaste? -Le preguntó a la chica, ella asintió -Yo también. Tenía razón¿eh? Existía.

-Pero no significaba loco -Matizó Lucie sonriendo dulcemente -No es lo mismo ser un lelo que ser un loco.

-Vale, vale. Empatados -Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. A ninguno de los dos se le daba bien eso de hablar y menos pedir disculpas. Los dos tímidos, los dos orgullosos; vaya plan.

-¿Vas a la enfermería? -Al fin Lucie se atrevió a preguntar. La cara de Remus se lo confirmó.

-Hoy...hoy es luna llena...

-Lo sé, por eso he venido a verte.

-Te has saltado las clases.

-Ahá.

-No tenías que haberlo hecho -Remus contuvo sus ansias de abrazarla. Que se saltara las clases para verlo a él en esos momentos, tenía que significar algo. ¿No?

-No tiene importancia. Me sentía culpable por como te hablé está mañana. Ya sabes, para dormir bien se requiere tener la conciencia tranquila.

-Claro, claro -¿Sería verdad o lo decía para evitar que pensara que estaba interesada en él? Remus oyó hablar a Lucie, pero no la escuchaba. Sus instintos gritaban indicándole que hiciera algo, algo que demostrara que Lucie sentía algo por él.

-La verdad es que me preocupa tu transformación, no sé cómo es, ni si te duele y me preocupa -Si Remus se hubiera parado a escuchar, habría comprendido, por la manera de hablar de Lucie, que la tenía el bote y no hubiera necesitado ceder ante sus instintos. Pero como siempre, en los días de luna llena, su mente perdió cualquier racionalidad. De repente cogió a Lucie por la cintura, sin reparar en la sorpresa de la chica, y la besó. Ni por un segundo se planteó que de verdad ella le respondiera, pero ahí estaba Lucie apretándose contra él, de puntillas con los brazos por encima de su cuello esmerándose en el beso tanto como él.

-¡Por el sombrero puntiagudo de Morgana¡Esto es una epidemia! -Remus y Lucie se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro y miraron avergonzados a Madame Pomfrey. La mujer los observaba escandalizada desde las puertas de la enfermería - ¡Ahora a todo el mundo le da por besuquearse en los pasillos¡Nunca en mis años de enfermera en este colegio la primavera había causado tantos estragos! Señor Lupin venga conmigo. Creo que la influencia del señor Potter es mala para usted.

Remus miró con tranquilidad a Lucie, le acarició la mejilla antes de alejarse detrás de la enfermera -Nos vemos dentro de tres días y hablamos -Le susurró.

Ella sólo asintió asustada, preguntándose mentalmente qué era realmente lo que había hecho. Nunca había sido tan impulsiva¿qué pasaría ahora¿Qué significaría aquello? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se sentirían ambos tres días después, ya en frío?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí. Obviamente continuará, no puedo dejar a estos dos así, en equilibrio. **

**Hoy antes de despedirme hago una recomendación musical para los días de lluvia o los viajes largos, a saber: The Magic Numbers, "Which Way To Happy?". **

**Un saludo,**

**Billie Noir**


	12. Chapter 314Peter

**Hola! Es un capítulo de transición con disculpas al final. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3,14**

**Peter**

La comprensión y empatía es una característica inherente a la personalidad de uno. Siempre creí que entre mis virtudes, éstas, eran las que dominaban en mi carácter. Pero, quizá obligado por los acontecimientos, aquellos dones no eran sino camelos inventados por mi para tener algo con lo que sentirme moralmente superior a ellos.

Siempre los he entendido y apoyado. El pequeño amigo regordete que escuchaba con paciencia los problemas de sus amigos, el indispensable pañuelo donde llorar las penas. Siempre limpio, almidonado y receptivo. Pero, últimamente, todo ha cambiado. Las hormonas ya son un enemigo contra el que no puedo luchar y resulta mucho más excitante ser una preciosa pelirroja gritona que un precario mago de diecisiete años capaz de convertirse en rata.

No les reprocho sus sonrisas bobaliconas, ni sus actos de tontos enamorados. No les reprocho a ellas haberse cruzado en el camino de mis amigos. No siento rencor al saber con seguridad que Marianne nunca me mirará como lo hace con Sirius. No, lo que siento es rabia al observar cómo consiguieron que perdiera mi lado amable. El dolor de saber que lo único que veía bueno en mí, mis únicas virtudes, eran ficticias.

¿Mi empatía? Era un efusivo cabeceo de cabeza con sonrisa congelada cuando me explicaban entusiasmados sus nuevos avances en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Era un "no te preocupes, que todo se arreglará" cuando Remus se autoflagelaba por haber atacado a Snape. ¿Mi comprensión? Era envidia porque Sirius era capaz de enfrentarse a una familia que no lo aceptaba tal y como era.

Todo aquello fluía perfectamente desde mi cabeza hasta mis gestos, mis frases de consuelo y me lo creía. Al fin y al cabo, ser su confidente me producía la sensación de formar parte de algo importante. Uno de los cuatro pilares del grupo. El Cuarto Merodeador. El que los mantiene unidos. Ser el confidente de los Merodeadores ha sido el mejor trabajo que he tenido. El mejor recuerdo que me quedará de la infancia.

Ahora que ya no soy importante, que ninguno tiene suficiente con las veinticuatro horas del día para conseguir lo que más les importa en estos momentos, yo me alejo de ellos con discreción, como una sombra rencorosa. Uno de esos seres oscuros llenos de odio por las cosas más insignificantes. Uno de esos seres oscuros mimetizados que se confunden con figuras amables, pero que en un determinado momento explotan. Aquellos nublan todo a su alrededor y nada vuelve a ser lo que era. Como dementores extraen los buenos momentos, sin hechizos que los asusten.

Me alejo de ellos, pero no se darán cuenta hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Porque yo sólo necesitaba una hora de aquellas veinticuatro que nunca me pudieron brindar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Espero que nadie se sienta como Peter por el abandono al que os he sometido. Probablemente he perdido a una gran cantidad de lectores por este tiempo en el que he estado ausente. Tiene excusa, como todo en esta vida. Simplemente hay que tener imaginación para inventarlas.**

**No voy a inventarme ninguna excusa, porque no lo necesito. Desde el último capítulo hasta hoy han pasado muchas cosas. La mayoría buenas y un par malas, entre ellas una crisis de inspiración.**

**No prometo, publicar con regularidad; pero lo intentaré en función de lo que esta nueva esta nueva etapa de mi vida me deje.**

**Muchas gracias por haber sido fieles a la historia hasta ahora. _Gracias_.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo después de muchos meses sin aparecer por aquí. Puede parecer que había abandonado la historia, pero nada más lejos del a verdad. La trama del capítulo se cocía dentro de mi cerebro sin posibilidad de hacerse realidad en un archivo del Word por falta de tiempo. Porque la vida cambia de repente y los horarios con ella. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones he podido encontrar tiempo para subir el capítulo.**

**Y no os doy más la lata. Espero que alguien al otro lado de la pantalla no haya perdido la fe en que existiera continuación. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**¡Ah! La Rowling es original originaria de todos los desvaríos que he escrito. Sin sus personajes esto no sería posible.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Doce**

¿Conocéis aquella canción que dice: "¡Hoy voy a pasármelo bien!"¿Sí? Estupendo, así tal vez le podáis poner banda sonora al inicio de ese día en la vida de Frank Longbottom. Creo que él mismo, si hubiera escuchado la canción de _Hombres G_, la habría adoptado como una nueva filosofía de vida. Pero en la época de este relato, los componentes del mítico grupo todavía corrían por su pueblo en pantalones cortos y los mocos colgando, de modo que Frank seguía a pies juntillas otro buen lema contra la depresión: "_Carpe Diem_".

Frank no se levantó, como dice la canción, dando un salto mortal. No lo hizo por respeto a los tres chicos trasnochadores que dormían cada uno en su cama envueltos en el suave murmullo de un coro de ronquidos. Ganas no le faltaron. A cambio, sonrió muy alegre por las buenas perspectivas que pintaban ese día. Desde que tres días atrás había decidido poner en práctica el plan perfecto para poner celosa a Alice, las cosas no le podían haber ido mejor.

Con la excusa de buscar una chica con la que llevar a cabo su plan, su popularidad entre el alumnado femenino creció, incluso llegando a colocarse en los primeros puestos junto a los Merodeadores. Frank era amable, guapo y tenía ese aire de tristeza que dejan las amargas rupturas, ese mismo que enternece el corazoncito, ya de por si blando, de las Huflepuff. Y no sólo eso, incluso las frías y cerebrales Ravenclaw, todas ellas fieles admiradoras de Sirius, inclinaban sus gustos hacia él. La cuestión es que día y medio después de explotar su profunda depresión, Frank consiguió los mejores asientos en clase, que le dejaran copiar los deberes y un par de citas. En determinados momentos, el hecho de que Alice lo fulminara con miradas capaces de desintegrar las gruesas paredes de Hogwarts, le importaba bien poco, sobre todo si a su alrededor había una nubecilla de chiquillas con mejillas sonrosadas y pelo brillante. Tampoco se le escapaba el hecho de que Alice preguntara con mayor insistencia cuando él estaba presente, por la extraña ausencia de Lupin. Aún así, sabiendo que su plan surtía efecto en un tiempo menor del esperado, decidió que aprovecharía su soltería unos días más y después volvería a por Alice. En ese estado de embriaguez por su propio éxito estaba Frank, tanto ego le impedía ver cómo una Alice cada vez más enfadada optaba por hacer lo mismo que él como venganza.

Sin hacer ruido, Frank se metió en el baño organizándose el planning del día. _A las doce cita con Pamela en la biblioteca, a las seis Lizzy en el lago. Espero que no llueva, podríamos ir a los invernaderos. A las ocho, toca aquella morenita tan graciosa de las pecas en la nariz. Le preguntaré a Sirius su nombre_. Se miró al espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la sonrisa obediente, tan feliz como el Frank real de ser un bombón de hombre. Se lanzó un beso a si mismo, el reflejo lo recogió con alegría, y se metió en la ducha dispuesto a vivir el día con intensidad.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El frío era intenso aquella mañana en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, el pobre fuego, del que sólo quedaban los rescoldos, de la chimenea aumentaba la apariencia desangelada de la habitación y ni los gruesos tapices rojos y amarillos eran capaces de minimizar. Hasta era posible ver, si uno se fijaba bien, como gloriosos leones de los escudos bordados en los tapices abandonaban su pose intimidante para acurrucarse en una esquina y darse algo de calor con sus cuerpos. Pocas personas había allí y las que estaban bajaban las escaleras, atravesaban el hueco del Retrato de la Señora Gorda sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, somnolientos por la hora y molestos por el frío.

Frank bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos silbando alegremente una de esas canciones de los Beatles tan de moda. Ni el frío, ni la mirada malhumorada con la que Marianne Gilmore sustituyó su saludo matinal, terminaron con su felicidad mañanera y paseó su mirada por la Sala buscando alguna indefensa compañera con la que charlar un rato. A esas horas de la mañana ninguna Gryffindor parecía desamparada, todo lo contrario, le habrían sacado un ojo sólo con el saludo cantarín con el que las iba a recibir. Frank supo aceptar esa pequeña derrota en cuanto vio a la prefecta pelirroja dormida sobre la mesa de la Sala rodeada por una montaña de libros.

-Evans -Zarandeó suavemente el hombro de la pelirroja. Ella reaccionó en seguida, atolondrada lo miró sin saber el espacio-tiempo en el que se encontraba -¿Estudiando?

-No me digas que me he quedado dormida -Frank asintió compadeciéndola. La prefecta gastaba todos sus esfuerzos desde que salió de la enfermería en ponerse al día con los estudios y, por si fuera poco, su agobio aumentó al calcular que le quedaban sólo tres meses para los exámenes finales. Eso había supuesto que la chica hiciera vida social durante las comidas y en los cinco minutos entre clase y clase. Lily se restregó los ojos desperezándose. Miró los pergaminos sobre los que se había quedado dormida -Recapitulemos: Me he quedado dormida sin terminar el trabajo para McGonagall y me va a tocar repetirlo porque lo he babeado.

-Te tomas esto demasiado en serio, Evans -Le aseguró Frank y de reojo vio a Betsy Beep pasar por su lado mirando con odio descarado a Lily. Betsy no le gustaba nada, mucho menos después que se metiera con Alice. Así que entre los muchos quehaceres que implica la soltería, sacaba tiempo para mantenerla vigilada y no le hiciera daño a las amigas de Lucie, ni por supuesto a Alice. Además, tener tanta relación con el alumnado femenino le permitía enterarse de muchas cosas, algunas muy importantes, por ejemplo: Betsy Beep estaba dispuesta a gastarle una gran broma a Lily en el mismo momento en que se hiciera oficial su noviazgo con Potter.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Frank -El chico volvió a prestar atención a la pelirroja -Es el último año y hay que sacarlo bien. De ello depende lo que hagamos en el futuro. Sólo quedan tres meses para los exámenes.

-Tú misma lo has dicho: tres meses. Más que suficiente. Creo que deberías relajarte y prestarle atención a tu alrededor -¿Cómo ayudar a los demás sin desvelar tu fuente de información? Frank lo tenía claro: a base de indirectas -Así tal vez te darías cuenta del estado de ánimo de los que te rodean y de que el mundo está peligroso.

-¿Ahora das clases particulares con Dumbledore? -Contestó irónica la prefecta mientras recogía la mesa y se encaminaba hacía su habitación para asearse -Mira, esta insignia de prefecta no se consigue por perder el tiempo mirando pajaritos. Aunque gracias por el consejo, Frank.

El chico resopló frustrado por haberse topado con una cabeza tan dura. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado sutil? El mundo está peligroso. No es tan críptico. Con un movimiento de cabeza disipó un inicio de malhumor que le fastidiaría el día y bajó muy resuelto al Gran Comedor.

Por el camino se cruzó con un Lupin pálido, ojeroso y cansado; llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo. Nunca dijo nada al respecto, pero convivir con los Merodeadores suponía conocer bastante bien sus actividades, así que la licantropía de su compañero no era un secreto. Remus no lo comentaba, él tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo y todos tan contentos.

-¿Qué tal tu madre, Lupin? -Remus parpadeó un par de veces ubicándose. Se apoyó en la pared para descansar unos momentos, en seguida se volvió a erguir.

-Ya está mejor, gracias Longbottom -Esbozó media sonrisa y continuó su camino lentamente. Frank lo observó irse pensando qué habría visto Lucie en ese tipo. No le dio tiempo a encontrar una respuesta porque su cita de las doce, Pamela, se acercó a él sonriendo y juntos llegaron hasta el Gran Comedor alborotado por la llegada de las lechuzas con el correo.

-¿A las doce, entonces? -La pequeña Huflepuff se sonrojó ligeramente al hacer la pregunta cuando se separaban para ir cada uno a desayunar a su mesa -¿En el claustro?

Frank asintió, caminó un poco vigilando los movimientos de Alice que ya estaba allí. Su ex-novia ni le miró, alzando el mentón orgullosa y él se dejó caer al otro lado de la mesa junto a Lucie que leía el Profeta con el ceño fruncido.

-Buenos días, a todos -Es decir, a Lucie y Marianne que eran las única madrugadoras de aquella zona de la mesa.

-Buenos días lo serán para ti -Gruñó Marianne, girando sin ganas la comida en el plato. Frank la observó preocupado. Aquella chica no era el prototipo de niña-pajarito que come a base de picotazos una hoja de lechuga, Gilmore tenía, según sus apreciaciones, en su estómago una puerta de acceso a un universo alternativo superpoblado por demonios hambrientos. Sino no había manera de entender que engullendo cómo lo hacía no pesara más de ciento diez kilos. Sin embargo, en los tres últimos días o la puerta se había cerrado o a la chica le pasaba algo. No era normal que mareara la comida hasta el umbral del vómito antes de masticarla.

-¿Por qué tan malhumor?

-Hace frío, es invierno y tenemos clases. A este paso cuando llegue el verano seré una abuela de noventa años -Se quejó la morena, después miró a sus compañeros soñadora - ¿Os acordáis de los helados en el callejón Diagon? O esas tardes tumbados al sol dejando pasar el tiempo con poca ropa y sin tener ninguna obligación.

-Y las alergias, los mosquitos, las quemaduras por el sol, las indigestiones por exceso de helados... -Interrumpió Lily, recién duchada y con mejor cara. Lo que no cambiaba era la pila de libros que llevaba debajo del brazo.

-Siempre tan puntillosa la doña Prefecta esta -Marianne volvió a su plato. Lo miraba pero no comía, apática. De repente volvió la vista a Lucie extrañada - Lucie... -La rubia no contestó, ni siquiera parpadeó ante la mención de su nombre. Permaneció escondida detrás de "El Profeta" sin dar señales de vida -Lucie...

Frank le dio un codazo poco amable consiguiendo que la chica volviera con ellos a ese mundo. Lily la miró sin interés -¿Todavía sigue así?

-Lucie, por enésima vez¿Qué te pasa? -Repitió Marianne con cansancio.

-¿A mí¡Nada! -Contestó exageradamente -¿Qué me tiene que pasar¡Estoy aquí tranquilamente leyendo el periódico¡No me pasa nada!

-Lucie, tenías el periódico al revés -Comentó Frank fingiendo desinterés. Lucie, sorprendida, comprobó que efectivamente el chico tenía razón, alzó la barbilla orgullosa y lo dobló por la mitad con brusquedad.

-Está claro que aquí no se puede aprender a leer del revés -Se levantó de la mesa exageradamente enfadada -No veo por qué me tiene que pasar algo, simplemente quiero ampliar mis conocimientos.

-Lucie... -Marianne intentó retenerla, pero la rubia cogió sus cosas visiblemente ofendida.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Una no puede leer el periódico al revés tranquilamente. ¡Cómo si vosotros no lo hubierais hecho nunca! -Y sin más se marchó a grandes zancadas y el mentón alzado.

-Ahora sí me preocupa -Lily se unió al coro de miradas preocupadas que seguían a Lucie por el Comedor.

-Te lo dije: está rara. Más de lo normal en ella. Para mí que eso del club Científico le ha abollado el cerebro -Le reprochó su amiga.

-No creo que Snape haya sido capaz de volverla loca con una de sus pociones, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a él.

-Acércate a Snape y veremos como reacciona James -Sonrió Marianne mientras rebuscaba en su mochila. Lily frunció el ceño al oír el nombre de James, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y qué le pasará? -Se preguntó Lily en voz alta mordiéndose el labio.

-Para mí que se lió con Lupin y no ha dicho nada -Comentó Frank con indiferencia. Las dos chicas le prestaron de repente toda la atención del mundo e incluso acercaron sus cabezas a la de él.

-Imposible. Lucie no hace eso. Además, nos lo habría contado -Lily conocía a su amiga muy bien, Marianne asentía aprobando las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Y Lupin lleva fuera del colegio tres días. No han tenido tiempo material -Apuntó la morena como si fuera la prueba final de que la tesis de Frank era errónea.

-Chicas, chicas. Era una suposición. No sé nada -Frank se encogió de hombros, echó un vistazo a su alrededor -Mirad, por ahí viene el ladrón de novias¿por qué no se lo preguntáis a él?

Efectivamente, Remus y los demás Merodeadores, superando el cansancio de una noche en vela, atravesaban el comedor dirigiéndose hasta ellos, Frank se levantó dando por terminado su desayuno. Peter, al llegar, no perdió el tiempo y se sentó al lado de Marianne. Sirius lo dejó hacer, aunque su actitud ya le estaba empezando a molestar bastante. Lily le hizo un hueco a James a su lado sin remilgos ni malas caras, otro avance a los ojos de Frank que no tenía los datos necesarios para conocer el punto en el que estaba esa relación. Las chicas miraron a Remus con curiosidad mal contenida y el licántropo se sintió realmente incómodo.

-¡Ey! Frank, mañana tendremos entrenamiento de Quidditch por la tarde -Le gritó James antes de que se marchara del Comedor con una galleta en una mano y una tostada en la otra -El partido contra Ravenclaw es pronto y aunque no necesitamos mucho entrenamiento para darles una paliza, habrá que cumplir.

-James Potter siempre tan fanfarrón -Gruñó Lily.

-Y Lily Evans siempre tan gruñona. ¿Te pasarás el día en la biblioteca de nuevo? -El titubeo en la pregunta resultaba extraño en boca de James Potter, pero todo lo referente a Lily le creaba cierta inseguridad imposible de disimular. Lily dejó pasar los minutos sin dar una respuesta y James, bastante desanimado, decidió no presionar. Ninguno prestó atención al interrogatorio en tercer grado de Marianne a Remus sobre sus actividades durante los últimos tres días y sobre Lucie. Sirius intentaba ayudar a su amigo en la difícil tarea de buscar buenas excusas a la licantropía. Frank se avanzó con parsimonia por el Gran Comedor hasta la salida, camino de su primera clase del día.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Dumbledore! -Sirius y Marianne fueron los primeros en recoger y salir escopeteados del aula de Historia de la Magia. Tenían el hambre suficiente como para morderle un brazo al primero que osara impedirles llegar hasta el Comedor. Probablemente Marianne, al ver la comida en el plato, jugueteara con ella desganada, pero ahora estaba hambrienta. Nada más salir, vieron al director de la escuela caminar por el pasillo con aire resuelto y una leve arruga de preocupación en la frente que se difuminó al verlos.

-Profesor Dumbledore -Corrigió el mago a Sirius con una leve sonrisa -Díganme.

-Sí, eso -El chico respondió vagamente a la advertencia, Dumbledore amplió su sonrisa condescendiente -Me gustaría tener más información sobre la guerra de allá afuera.

Marianne miró a Sirius que estaba serio y eso resultaba ser el hecho más extraño de todo el castillo. Tocaba un tema algo delicado y la frente del director volvió a arrugarse durante unos instantes.

-Quiero decir que dentro de unos meses algunos habremos terminado los estudios y saldremos a la vida de adulto sin tener una idea de lo que está pasando -Marianne observaba a Sirius intentando decidir qué le gustaba más si esa parte vacilona e infantil o la madurez que demostraba al hablar de ese tipo de cosas -La verdad, me gustaría estar preparado.

-¿La información de "El Profeta" no le es suficiente?

-Suficientemente edulcorada, me parece -Contestó Sirius -Ya sabemos cómo es ese periódico, profesor, sólo sabe mentir y no lo cuenta todo. De hecho da la sensación de que la guerra es inexistente.

-Y qué plantea, Señor Black -Dumbledore también estaba serio, miró durante un breve momento a Marianne que no se perdía nada de la conversación.

-Que seas tú el que nos dé la información.

-Ya veo -El mago sonrió y por un momento le brillaron los ojos detrás de las gafas de media luna -La cuestión es que el consejo de padres me ha impedido asustaros.

-No nos asusta -Intervino Marianne por primera vez.

-A mi no tiene que decírmelo, Señorita Gilmore. Simplemente, no puedo ser yo el que le hable a todo el colegio sobre lo que está pasando fuera -Explicó Dumbledore con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Marianne captó al momento el sutil plan que había ideado el director.

-Entonces, profesor¿cuándo empezamos a explicarlo nosotros mismos? -Preguntó Black. Y a Marianne le dio un pequeño escalofrío de orgullo al pensar que Sirius no era tan tonto como aparentaba a veces.

-Pronto, pronto -Sonrió Dumbledore -Ya recibiréis noticias mías para unas "clases particulares". Y si me disculpáis, tengo que visitar a la Profesora Sprout y no hay que hacer esperar a una dama -El director se alejó de ellos con paso rápido. Marianne le dio un empujoncito con el hombro al chico moreno que caminaba a su lado muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Dime -Sirius esbozó media sonrisa al mirarla. Tres días saliendo a buscar a Miranda por el colegio y sus terrenos, había conseguido que su nivel de confianza aumentara hasta el punto de ser inseparables. Marianne se dejaba acompañar porque se había hecho adicta a las mariposas en el estómago que le provocaba su presencia y Sirius... Sirius, siempre tan impulsivo, no se detenía a pensar demasiado en qué le daba Marianne para querer pasarse toda la tarde con ella a solas por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-Nada. Sólo empezaba a preocuparme. Tan callado y pensativo. No es normal en ti -Le contestó Marianne socarrona -¿Será que tu cerebro por fin se está desarrollando?

-Monalisa, Monalisa...-Con el mismo tono vacilón Sirius se acercó a ella amenazadoramente- Voy a obviar tu comentario.

-Nenaza -Marianne sonreía con la intención de provocarlo.

-Repítelo

-Ne-na-za. No tienes fuerzas para pelearte conmigo -Sirius se rió.

-Fuerzas sí, pero soy un caballero y no me pego con las chicas.

-Machista. ¡Ya verás! -Y sin más Marianne rodeó con velocidad a Sirius y saltó sobre su espalda dispuesta a desordenarle el pelo -Ayúdame con los deberes de Pociones o te enredo el pelo.

-¿En qué momento está discusión pasó a tener algo que ver con los deberes? -Preguntó Sirius intentando mantener la calma. Tema complicado cuando su pelo corría peligro.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto -Rió Marianne a caballito sobre la espalda de Sirius -Necesitaba una excusa -Bajó la mano amenazadora y se agarró firmemente al cuello del chico. Sirius suspiró al ver que nadie iba a tocar su hermoso cabello.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

-Podías llevarme al Comedor

-Por supuesto que no, Gilmore. Tienes dos lindas piernas para andar y medio pasillo nos mira con unas caras algo raras -Marianne miró a su alrededor donde efectivamente sus compañeros de colegio los observaban interesados.

-Está bien, ya bajo -Contestó Marianne compungida y algo avergonzada por el espectáculo. _Vaya niña enamorada que parezco_, se riñó, _la sutilidad no es lo mío._ Movió un poco la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos y caminó al lado de Sirius.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando termine el colegio? -La pregunta del chico le pilló desprevenida y titubeó mientras se sentaban en la mesa Gryffindor.

-No lo tengo claro -Marianne se encogió de hombros -Después del colegio volveré a mi casa y ya veremos. ¿Y tú?

-Escaparme de casa como el verano pasado y buscarme una nueva vida -Respondió con tranquilidad. Se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor. Marianne lo imitó.

-¡Ahá! Llámame cuando lo hagas que me voy contigo -Marianne se tomó la respuesta a broma y Sirius no la sacó de su error.

-¿Cómo Romeo y Julieta? -Sirius levantó una ceja, pícaro, y sonrió de medio lado. Entre la poca gente que había en el Comedor un pequeño grupo de admiradoras de Sirius Black se derritieron al ver su gesto. Otras pocas odiaron a Marianne.

-Como Thelma y Louise, mejor -La chica giró su comida en el plato, otra vez se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. Sirius sonrió aún más ampliamente, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Si tengo otra clase más de Adivinación, juro por la barba de Merlín que cometo un asesinato! -James se sentó al lado de Marianne dejándose caer sobre el banco deshinchado. Bostezó largamente, se desperezó intentando olvidar todo lo aprendido en la última clase de Adivinación.

-Cambiarías las estadísticas de las predicciones de las profesora -Comentó Lucie brevemente al llegar hasta ellos. Después se enfrascó en su plato de comida sin mirar a los lados. Exactamente, sin mirar si estaba Remus por allí. Cuanto más tarde se lo encontrara mejor.

-Hay dos cosas que no echaré de menos cuando salga de aquí...-Comenzó a decir Sirius.

-...Historia de la Magia y Adivinación -Terminó por él Marianne, dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada Lucie.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Sirius, llevas toda tu vida de estudiante diciendo eso. ¿Vendrá Lily a comer? -James miraba insistentemente a las puertas del Gran Comedor esperando que apareciera la pelirroja.

-¿Algún adelanto con ella? -Se atrevió a preguntar Sirius. Últimamente cuando le preguntaban por su relación con la prefecta, James gruñía, gritaba o te indicaba sin sutileza alguna que te fueras a tomar por donde amargan los pepinos. Esta vez, el chico de gafas no se enfadó, se encogió de hombros desanimado.

-Moriré persiguiendo a la pelirroja -Suspiró -Damos un paso para delante y dos para atrás.

-Hablando de adelantos -Marianne vio la ocasión perfecta para preguntarle a Lucie sobre Remus -Dinos, Lu -La rubia dio un pequeño saltito en la silla cuando oyó el apodo que le había puesto el licántropo -¿Ha pasado algo con Remus que no nos hayas contado?

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió al grupo de amigos en una especie de burbuja protegida del bullicio del resto del comedor. Lucie alzó la cabeza con los ojos como platos entre sorprendida y asustada y observó, horrorizada, que tres pares de ojos la miraban fijamente. Se sintió como en un polígrafo, pero aún así mintió.

-N-no...-Claves para burlar un polígrafo: evade tu mente del concepto de mentira. Estás contando una verdad y punto, da igual que no existan los hombres verdes. Relaja los músculos, controla las palpitaciones del corazón, que las manos no te suden y no bajes la mirada. De todo ello, Lucie sólo pudo mantener la mirada fija en sus amigos. Tal vez fuera por eso que nadie le creyó.

-Ya

-Claro

-Por supuesto -Sirius se mordía el labio para no reírse advertido por una mirada de Marianne. Pero Lucie lo había captado por el tono de sus respuestas.

-No me creéis. Preguntadle a él -Respondió orgullosa frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¡Oh! Lucie, si te creemos -Marianne sonrió intentando ser convincente. A Lucie había que manejarla sutilmente para que soltara información, porque tenía la capacidad de olvidarse de hablar cuando alguna conversación no le gustaba.

-Simplemente no sabemos si dices la verdad ¡Auch¡Sirius!-James no era tan experto en las advertencias silenciosas y le costó una patada por debajo de la mesa del moreno. Pero ya era tarde, Lucie volvió a levantarse muy cabreada y acusándolos de malos amigos se marchó con el mentón alzado por segunda vez en aquel día -¿Qué dije?

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Lucie? -Lily apareció de repente mientras Marianne le explicaba de malos modos a James por qué debería cerrar la boca en determinados momentos.

-Nada. Ha sido ella. Se ha liado con Remus y no nos lo ha dicho -Sirius le expuso la situación como la veía él -Y cuando vea a ese prefecto que se hace llamar mi amigo le voy a explicar por qué con Sirius Black no se tienen secretos.

-Intimidante, pero relájate -Lily le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y miró a Marianne. -¿Todavía sigues con eso? No ha podido suceder.

-Yo ya no sé que pensar -Marianne se encogió de hombros. Mordisqueó un poco el pan y dio por terminada la comida. Sirius la observaba preocupado, esa chica no comía nada. Distaba mucho de ser normal, porque él la había conocido en plenitud de su apetito.

-¿No vas a comer más? Queda carne -Le ofreció el último filete de una de las bandejas. Marianne arrugó la nariz con disgusto.

-Está cruda. Últimamente la carne no me apetece -Apretó los labios y se llevó la mano a la boca. ¿Eso había sido una arcada? Al segundo siguiente tuvo otra más fuerte, se levantó rápidamente.

-Perdonadme, tengo que ir al baño -Y corrió hacia él aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Durante un segundo Lily y James observaron correr a Marianne hasta que desapareció. Al minuto siguiente miraron a Sirius intrigados.

-¿Eso ha sido... -Sirius les devolvió la mirada igual de sorprendido, al ver sus caras se dio cuenta de que pensaban lo mismo que él -...una náusea?

-¿Hay algo que tengas que confesar, Sirius Black?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Siempre, a la mañana siguiente de una transformación, cuando el dolor del cuerpo es tan intenso que la mente no distingue pierna o brazo, Remus se preguntaba cómo lo soportarían el resto de licántropos.

Comprendía que existían más hombres-lobo, muchos más, de los que podía imaginar y conocía los prejuicios sobre ellos. Sabía lo que era la soledad, el dolor, la humillación del rechazo y sobretodo la tristeza. Lo sabía a pesar de haber vivido rodeado de amor.

Tal vez por eso, cada mañana después de la Luna Llena, su mente volaba a aquellos iguales a él que al despertar de la pesadilla, no encuentran a su lado una pequeña bandeja con algo de comida y a una Madame Pomfrey esperándolo para curarle las heridas. Si él, aún con el calor que ofrece el respeto y el amor, se sentía triste y solo, cómo sería la vida en el bosque de aquellos licántropos renegados.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana, su pensamiento olvidó al resto de congéneres solitarios y voló hasta las rosadas mejillas de Lucie. Se estremeció caer en la cuenta de que tal vez su recuerdo había hecho que el lobo en el que se convertía hubiera sido más violento que otras veces. Nunca recordaba exactamente lo que hacía por durante la Luna Llena, pero sí había visto por el rabillo del ojo a sus amigos marcharse magullados y con aquella imagen se hizo una idea de lo dura que había sido la noche.

"Mañana de niebla, tarde de paseo", eso decía su abuela, y tenía razón. El sol de sobremesa intentaba calentar el suelo helado de los jardines de Hogwarts, diluyendo la espesa niebla de la mañana. Desde una ventana cualquiera en el interior del castillo, la tarde aparentaba ser agradable y cálida, pero no era más que una de esas tardes engañosas de invierno.

Remus, pensativo, se apoyó en el árbol menos helado de la linde del Bosque Prohibido, al sol, como los lagartos en verano. Le preocupaban sobremanera las tres violentas noches que había pasado en la Casa de los Gritos. Exactamente desde que Sirius y James descubrieran la manera de acompañarlo durante los días de Luna Llena, no había vuelto a sentir esa agresividad animal que lo llenaba en sus transformaciones. Llevaba años siendo un lobito manso. Sin embargo, se daba un besito, un triste besito (Remus no te engañes, no fue triste, ni "-ito") con Lucie y pasaba las tres peores noches de su vida. Su preciosa cabecita empezaba a desarrollar un teoría que en modo alguno le gustaría escuchar a Lucie cuando tuvieran la "gran conversación".

Cuando más abstraído estaba en su problema, alguien pasó corriendo por su lado metiéndose de pleno en el Bosque Prohibido. Remus aún tuvo tiempo de ver los colores de la bufanda de Ravenclaw y una mata de pelo negro encrespado antes de que la voz, ligeramente histérica de Lucie le hiciera girarse hacia la chica que venía corriendo descontrolada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra meterte ahí, maldito engendro! -Como si corriera a meterse dentro de la boca del lobo (¡anda!) Remus la agarró antes de que entrara en el Bosque Prohibido -Suéltame, Lupin -Remus notó un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas de la chica cuando la cogió, que bien podía ser confundido con el esfuerzo hecho en la carrera. Lucie volvió a gritarle al individuo que se había metido en el Bosque -¡Como no regreses aquí _ipso facto_ te voy a convertir en una rana rosa!

-Resultas amenazante- Se rió Remus agarrándose la muñeca que llevaba en cabestrillo con el gesto adolorido. Se había hecho daño al parar a la chica. Lucie no le hizo caso y se plantó a la entrada del bosque, con las manos en las caderas, bastante enfadada.

-¡John Ignatius Marlin vuelve aquí¡No quieras conocer mi furia! -Lucie gritó por enésima vez a los árboles del linde.

-¿Marlin?

-Dime -Al ver que el tal John no hacía caso a sus amenazas, Lucie empezó a preocuparse. Remus se acercó a ella con una interrogación en su cara.

-¿Es tu primo? -Lucie se fijó por primera vez en Remus, por primera vez consciente de que estaba con la única persona a la que había evitado durante todo el día.

-¿Ese ingrato? -Gruñó -Es mi hermano. Y el muy idiota se ha perdido en el bosque.

-Pues vamos a buscarlo -Remus echó a andar hacia los árboles como quien entra por en su casa. En cambio Lucie, no se movió del sitio y miró al chico un pelín asustada -¿Lucie?

-Existe la posibilidad de que esperando aquí tranquilamente, salga por si solo¿no crees? Espontáneamente ha entrado y espontáneamente tendrá que salir.

-Lucie, me acabas de decir que tu hermano se ha perdido en el bosque...Allí dentro hay de todo, y no muy amable -Lucie se estremeció pensando en los peligros del bosque.

-Sería un buen castigo por no obedecerme. Es un ingrato, cabezón y orgulloso -Lucie se sopló el flequillo, alzó el mentón y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dispuesta a no moverse de allí.

-Como la hermana.

-¿Perdón?

-Entonces, si entiendo bien¿Lucie Marlin va a dejar que su hermano se pierda en el bosque porque tiene miedo de un conjunto de arbolitos malcriados? -La socarronería de Remus ofendió a Lucie. Más que la burla, le ofendía que el licántropo hubiera acertado en el diagnóstico. Así que por orgullo (Gryffindor), y por una punzada de remordimientos, echó a andar hacia el bosque con paso firme.

-No son sólo arbolitos, listo -Remus la siguió aguantándose la risa.

No habían avanzado más que cinco árboles hacia el interior del bosque, cuando Remus, sin querer, un pelín embobado por cómo se movía la falda de Lucie al andar, pisó una rama produciendo un fuerte chasquido. Lucie iba delante disimulando su terror y, al oír el chasquido no perdió el tiempo, corrió a esconderse detrás de Remus.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo delante? -Con ternura le pasó el brazo por el hombro, Lucie temblaba como una hoja.

-Preferiría que no me soltases -Eso había sido como declarar que estaba aterrorizada, era cierto, pero una buena excusa para estar cerquita el uno del otro, también. Lucie decidió matizar su frase -No quiero escaparme.

-Eres muy valiente -Remus caminaba con tranquilidad por el bosque buscando algún rastro del hermano de Lucie. Disimuladamente, llevaba su varita a punto.

-Remus, estoy temblando de miedo

-Pero has entrado igual.

-Y sin embargo, tú estás como Pedro por su casa -Lucie se apretó más a Remus, cuando el revoloteó de un pájaro movió algunas hojas de los árboles.

-Este bosque tiene más de mito que otra cosa. Además es de día y la mayoría de los bichejos son nocturnos.

-Eso me tranquilizaría, si no fuera porque en el Norte de Escocia anochece muy pronto -Ironizó Lucie. Su sentido del humor de volvía negro en las situaciones peliagudas.

-No me vengas con esas. Eres una chica lista y con recursos. Te defiendes bien en los duelos, etc.

-Todo teoría, todo teoría -Murmuró vigilando por el rabillo del ojo cualquier ruido o movimiento. Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se internaron en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tener náuseas después de haber vaciado ya todo el estómago en la taza del váter, no es plato de gusto. Mucho menos si una niña fantasma gorda, fea y llena de granos considera divertido revolotear a tu alrededor varios centímetros por encima del suelo de los baños. Marianne estaba calculando las posibilidades de matar al Mirttle La Llorona por segunda vez.

-Como sigas perdiendo color en la cara, pasarás a pertenecer a mi prestigioso club de fantasmas de los baños -Mirttle sonreía feliz de tener a alguien con quien charlar, sin importarle que su interlocutora no fuera capaz de articular dos palabras sin inclinarse sobre la taza del váter para vomitar.

Sentada en el suelo mojado de los baños, cansada del esfuerzo y despidiéndose en silencio de su primera papilla, Marianne observaba el revoloteo hiperactivo de Mirttle y su parloteo insufrible. Se sentía mal. Fatal. Se notaba pálida, no necesitaba a Mirttle para darse cuenta. Las manos le temblaban y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda.

Era un estado que había notado unos días antes, pero levemente. Tan leve que no lo había relacionado con su falta de apetito, ni con la repulsiva visión de un filete poco hecho. Tan preocupada había estado por la ausencia de Miranda, que no fue capaz de notar su malestar general.

Pensó en ir a la enfermería, que es lo lógico en estos casos, pero desechó la idea al momento: no quería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey. Como todo alumno de Hogwarts, prefería vivir enferma que encerrada en la bonita enfermería sin tener conocimiento de lo que se cocía en el colegio. La enfermería sólo era útil para escabullirse de alguna clase especialmente aburrida, por lo demás era un lugar a evitar. No, nada de enfermeras bonachonas y bondadosas. Necesitaba a Lucie con sus libros y el saber hacer de Lily con todo tipo de Encantamientos y curas. Tragó un poco de saliva dispuesta a cortar el insistente parloteo de Mirttle.

-Mirttle... -Un amago de nausea subió desde su estómago hasta su garganta e hizo un parón para controlarlo.

-Dime, querida -Mirttle frenó su vagabundeo en el aire y se volteó para poder mirar a Marianne a la cara -Cariño, como sigas palideciendo, el puesto de tesorera en mi exclusivo club dejará de estar vacante.

-¿Qué club?

- El I.I.F.R.B.C., Interesantes e Inteligentes Fantasmas Repudiados en los Baños de Colegios -Contestó Mirttle, algo mosqueada por que Marianne no parecía haber estado escuchando su discurso anterior.

-¿I.I.F.R.B.C? Eso tiene menos tirón que una banda de cera fría de segunda mano -Hay que decir que el sentido del humor de cualquiera disminuye en función del malestar y la enfermedad (salvo en periodos febriles). Marianne no era una excepción. Así que después de su frase tan poco imaginativa se inclinó de nuevo hacía la taza del váter con una nueva náusea.

-Cínica. Ya me pedirás ayuda cuando los niños malcriados de este colegio jueguen a traspasarte corriendo y chillando, ya.

-Me gustaría pedirte ayuda antes -La náusea había pasado y Marianne pudo volver a hablar. Se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Oh, sí! Claro, claro. Siempre me pedís ayuda, vosotros los sonrosaditos. Venís con vuestros coloretes en las mejillas y respirando a pedirme ayuda. Después si te he visto no me acuerdo -Mirttle revoloteó furiosa por el baño -Ni siquiera tenéis la decencia de aguantaros la respiración en mi presencia. ¡Maleducados, prepotentes!

-¿Quieres saber que se siente cuando alguien vomita a través de ti? -Una mueca de asco se formó en la transparente cara de Mirttle, pero no replicó -¡Estupendo! Ahora me vas a hacer el favor de aparecerte en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y vas a buscar a Lucie y a Lily -De nuevo una arcada consiguió que Mirttle no protestara y saliera corriendo en busca de las dos chicas.

Poco después de la marcha de Mirttle, Marianne notó una mejoría en su estado. Las náuseas fueron remitiendo, y aunque temblorosa, pudo ponerse de pie, para refrescarse la cara con algo de agua. El agua fría en la cara le hizo sentirse mejor todavía. Bajó la tapa del váter y se sentó sobre la taza para esperar al fantasma. Diez minutos después, Marianne empezó a poner como hoja de perejil a Mirttle, la muy cobarde la había dejado sola y enferma en el baño. Así que sacando fuerzas de flaquezas, se levantó de su improvisado asiento decidida a salir del baño en busca de alguien conocido. Nada más franquear la puerta del retrete, un par de personajes entraron en los baños. Marianne los miró sorprendida.

-¿Peter? -El Merodeador dio un paso atrás tan sorprendido como Marianne y con cara de haber sido pillado en una falta. La chica no le dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar qué hacía Peter en los dominios de Mirttle la Llorona, si no que pasó a pensar qué hacía Peter en un baño de chicas estropeado con nada más y nada menos que Regulus Black -¿Regulus?

-Buenas tardes, encanto -Regulus tenía la mitad de sensualidad y descaro que su hermano mayor, por lo que de sobra se salía de la media masculina. De modo que siendo guapo, elegante y bastante seductor; Regulus era capaz de descontrolar a la chica más segura de sí misma. Hasta que se le conocía más profundamente y el puntillo de mezquindad que había en él le quitaba el interés. Marianne ya había caído una vez, no era mujer de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Bueno, esperaba no tropezar con un segundo Black.

-¿Hablaste con Mirttle? -Como Marianne no era capaz de asociar a Peter y a Regulus en un mismo grupo, haciendo algo conjuntamente, supuso que Mirttle sólo había encontrado a Peter en la Sala Común. El pequeño Merodeador, aunque no muy listo, tenía madera de oportunista y asintió muy convencido de su mentira -¿Y Lily¿Y Lucie?

-No las he visto -Lo cual era cierto. Lucie está en el Bosque Prohibido con Lupin y Lily debía estar atrapada en la biblioteca entre libros y más libros, vigilada de cerca por James. Cómo resultaba convincente la respuesta (quede por delante que Marianne había perdido una gran cantidad de minerales esenciales en sus vómitos y eso disminuye el rendimiento del cerebro), Marianne Gilmore decidió investigar qué hacía Regulus por allí. Ni tembleque en las piernas, ni debilidad general, ni ningún otro síntoma le impediría saber porqué un orgulloso Slytherin se metía en el baño de chicas más mugroso del colegio.

-¿Y bien? -Se plantó delante de Regulus intentando mantener una pose amenazadora.

-Y bien qué.

-Que qué haces aquí.

-Turismo.

-Y una mierda.

-Tengo entendido que es lo que se deja en estos sitios, sí -Marianne rodó los ojos, un gesto de frustración como otro cualquiera. La mala (o buena) suerte de conocer a Regulus implicaba saber cuando no iba a soltar prenda en una conversación.

-Me cansas -Marianne se apoyó en una pared, literalmente cansada.

-¡Vaya! Eso no me lo habías dicho nunca. Y te has esforzado en insultarme de todas las maneras posibles.

-Vale, vale, Regulus. Voy a dejarte en un segundo plano, por un segundo¿vale? No te preocupes que no te pasará nada, por no ser el centro de atención -Marianne se volvió hacia Peter que observaba todo esperando su oportunidad para atender a la chica de sus sueños. A ojos vista, Marianne no se encontraba bien y eso a Peter le parecía una oportunidad maravillosa para acercarse a ella -Peter _-¡Oh, que bello suena mi nombre en sus labios!_ -¿Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? -_Está es mi oportunidad_ -¿Podrías buscar a Lucie y a Lily y decirles que las necesito? -El gesto contrariado, mezclado con decepción, de Peter, hizo vacilar a Marianne -¿No?

-Sí, sí -Peter se recompuso -Voy corriendo.

-¡Gracias!

Peter salió corriendo de los baños dejando solos a Regulus y a Marianne con caras de pocos amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts y sus terrenos. En el Bosque Prohibido, la oscuridad era total. La espesa cobertura de hojas de las copas de los árboles, no dejaba pasar los rayos de luz de luna menguante y Lucie temblaba tanto de miedo, como de frío.

Resulta increíble como la noche lo altera todo. Cada ruido es modificado en un sobresalto, una incógnita, el miedo a lo desconocido que atenaza tu cuerpo. El aleteo de un pájaro, el ulular del búho y la oscuridad. Los bosques, mágicos o no, tienen la peculiaridad de convertirse en lugares tétricos al caer el sol y, con la quietud falsa de quién duerme con un ojo abierto, los aventureros pasean bajo las copas de los árboles, sobre sus raíces, escudriñando la oscuridad a los lados del estrecho camino con los sentidos alerta y los músculos en tensión. Lucie sentía una opresión en el pecho que le resultaba conocida, el peso de la angustia. Lo desconocido le atoraba el cerebro, se disolvía cualquier capacidad de análisis cuando sus ojos no podían catalogar lo que tenía delante, o detrás.

Andaba temblorosa al lado de un Remus sereno, de paso firme, cuya varita los dirigía impertérrita en su mano. Notaba a cada paso, como Lucie daba pequeños brincos, asustada, cuando una rama se quebraba bajo sus pies o el viento helado del final del invierno movía las hojas. Hacía rato ya que la chica se había colado debajo de su túnica en busca de abrigo. De haberse puesto a analizar la situación, cualquiera de los dos hubiera balbuceado una excusa para separarse y marcharse por caminos opuestos.

Lucie sentía su nariz helada y cuando el bosque le daba un respiro, se paraba a pensar si aquel era un buen momento para tener la gran conversación pendiente con Remus. Estaba segura de que el beso tres días antes, tenía que ver con las reacciones de un licántropo antes de la transformación. Una idea estúpida, puesto que no había conseguido encontrar en ningún libro información alguna que sustentara su teoría. De modo que había intentado evitar por todos los medios encontrarse con Remus, hablar con él y, acto seguido, tener un corazón roto en un bonito puzzle de 5000 piezas.

Pero¡ah!, en ese colegio todo parecía estar amañado y cuando menos lo esperaba se encontraba con el chico. Porque su hermano no conocía la existencia de Remus, que si no fuera así, apostaría toda su trenza a que John lo había planeado todo. Un búho ululó consiguiendo un nuevo respingo de Lucie debajo del brazo protector de Remus.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer un _lumos_? -Aconsejó en un susurro.

-Eso sería como llamar a todas las criaturas del bosque, Lucie.

-Por lo menos seguiríamos un camino.

-No necesito luz -Aseguró el chico y a Lucie le molestó tanta seguridad cuando ella estaba muerta de miedo.

-¿Tienes superpoderes o algo así? -Curiosa pregunta en un mundo de magos.

-Algo así -Remus no se molestó en alargar su respuesta, cosa que ofendió a Lucie. Ninguno volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación del camino. Remus se paró y miró a Lucie -Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

-¿Perdona?

-Hasta aquí puedo rastrear a tu hermano.

-Creo que necesito más datos para entenderte, Lupin -Remus suspiró resignado.

-Debido a mí...eh...problema, tengo el olfato excesivamente desarrollado -Lucie abrió los ojos alucinada durante un momento, después su cerebro se puso a funcionar.

-¿No puedes seguir su olor? -Remus se lo confirmó con un leve gesto -Tengo varias preguntas al respecto¿puedo...?

-Dispara -De nuevo el gesto resignado de Remus, aunque la carita de curiosidad de Lucie le pareció tan encantadora que no le importaba demasiado responder a preguntas que no hubiera permitido a ninguna otra persona.

-Cómo puedes saber que es el olor de mi hermano...-Lucie había olvidado su temor por el bosque y plantada en medio del camino miraba a Remus como un gato a una madeja de hilo.

-Se parece un poco al tuyo -"_Vayaaaa_" murmuró Lucie.

-¿es picante¿Suave¿Dulce? -Lucie se entusiasmó, váyase usted a saber por qué y empezó parlotear. Quizás solo había encontrado la forma de liberar toda la tensión acumulada -¿No oleré a setas, verdad? Esas cosas se heredan. Mi viejo tío Tom, tenía un olor a moho insufrible...

-Lucie...-Remus se irguió de repente y agudizó el oído.

-...aunque uno no debería llevar siempre el mismo abrigo raído...

-Lu... -El licántropo prestó un poco más de atención al sonido del bosque, le había parecido oír algo que no podía presagiar nada bueno.

-...ya se lo dijo mi madre, pero él no hacía caso y luego pretendía que lo saludara con un beso en la mej... ¡eh! -En vista de que Lucie no le haría caso, Remus tomó medidas drásticas. La cogió por la cintura y la arrastró a la espesura a un lado del camino. Con un gesto le ordenó que se callara, Lucie obedeció por dos razones. Una: la cara de preocupación de Remus era patente e inclinaba a ser obediente, y dos: la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca el uno del otro, había terminado en beso.

Nada más esconderse, se oyó el trote característico de un caballo. Lucie no veía nada de lo que pasaba en el camino, de espaldas como estaba, apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol con Lupin apoyado en ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Lucie sólo pudo pensar en un "_Guauuu_" al observar las pupilas doradas de Remus, como ya hizo Alice en anteriores episodios.

Lo que Lucie pensó que era un caballo, resultó ser una manada entera de centauros, de esos con malas pulgas, que hacían su ronda nocturna de vigilancia. Cuando el ruido cesó, Remus se obligó a romper el intenso juego de miradas entre los dos para cerciorarse de que el peligro había pasado y evitar una escena de difícil solución. Cuando volvió a fijarse en Lucie, ya más tranquilo, ella había cedido a sus impulsos más primitivos y, sin pensarlo, lo agarró por el cuello para besarlo.

Alguna vez, tanto Remus como Lucie, habían sido tachados (personajes despechados sobretodo) de ser fríos, calculadores y cerebrales. Remus, nunca tuvo problema con ello; prefería poder controlar sus instintos en una especie de ejercicio para los días de Luna Llena. Sin embargo, Lucie siempre quiso ser como Marianne: impulsiva, enamoradiza y pasional. Parecía que por separado, cada uno era incapaz de sentir algo más allá del cariño. Juntos, y ahora se veía claro, eran un volcán en erupción.

A Lucie no le importó que la mano de Remus se colara dentro de su falda y a él le pareció increíblemente excitante que Lucie se pegara a su cuerpo con frenesí. El beso delante de la puerta de la enfermería había sido un prolegómeno bastante _light_ y, hasta que Remus se oyó a sí mismo gruñir como un lobo en celo, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa? -Remus se separó de Lucie a la velocidad del rayo y salió al camino pasándose la mano por el pelo en un movimiento desesperado -¿Remus? -Lucie lo siguió con la piernas temblando, ya sin miedo al bosque. Más bien con miedo a lo que vendría a continuación.

-Perdona.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-Me dejé llevar

-Remus, espera...

-La verdad es que no debería ser tan impulsivo. Mira... yo, yo tengo que vigilarme. ¿Comprendes? -Lucie intentó acercarse a él, pero Remus se alejó como si quemara -Estas noches de Luna Llena me he comportado como un auténtico animal y no me había pasado desde que entré en el colegio.

Lucie no contestó a aquella confesión, no necesitaba más información para saber que le estaban dando calabazas y aquello le dolió más que un hechizo crecehuesos.

-Es genial, me estás culpando de tus problemas con la licantropía, Remus -Al final no pudo quedarse más tiempo callada. Se acercó a él con cara de pocos amigos -¡Ni que te hubiera mordido yo! Pero tranquilo, no te volveré a atosigar. Es más, puedes irte y dejar de actuar como un caballero andante. ¡Puedo encontrar a John sola y encontrar el regreso al castillo sin la ayuda de tu nariz de perro rasteador!

-Lucie, yo no...

-¡Tú sí! Si ya sabía yo que esto de relacionarme contigo, no me iba a traer nada bueno. De todas maneras, Lupin, cuando encuentres una buena razón para no querer estar conmigo, hazme el favor de venir y decírmela. Ya por curiosidad -Sin pensarlo, cogió el camino de la izquierda. Remus, a pesar de estar dolido por todo lo que le había dicho y más por lo que había hecho, la siguió para evitar que se hiciera daño por el bosque, había elegido el peor camino de todos.

-Lucie, por ahí no...

Diez metros más adelante, el paisaje cambió y Lucie, todavía enfadada no notó cómo los árboles del linde del camino aparecían muertos bien decorados con telas de araña bastante inquietantes. A lo lejos se oyó claramente el silbido alegre de un niño. Lucie que salió disparada en busca de su hermano John.

En seguida se encontró con un claro de bosque circundado por troncos de árbol secos, en el medio, silbando alegremente, John Ignatius Marlin, alejaba con un simple _lumos _de los enormes zarcillos de la densa masa de "Lazos del Diablo" que poblaban el claro. Aquellas plantas tan antipáticas y feas, tenían ahora unas preciosas flores en las ramas con bastantes propiedades mágicas. Eran frecuentemente usadas en las pociones más vulgares y eso era lo que John intentaba recoger.

-Maldita sea, John, regresa aquí - Lucie, después de superar el susto, llamó de malos modos a su hermano. Él, simplemente la saludó con un guiño y una sonrisa. Pero Lucie no le vio ninguna gracia a lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero Lucie, necesitamos las flores! Dos más y regreso.

-Ni dos más, ni dos menos. Te prohibí que vinieras -Gritó Lucie desde la linde del claro -Como no regreses ya mismo, entraré a por ti y no tendré piedad -Remus llegó a la altura de Lucie al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba su varita y se decidía a entrar en el claro. Lucie nunca había sido una mujer de acción, más bien, prefería trabajar en la sombra e idear los planes que otros llevarían a cabo. Era mucha mente, mucho cálculo y poco riesgo; sin embargo, ver a los que quieres en peligro activa partes de uno mismo que no se conocen. Remus frenó su marcha agarrándola del antebrazo.

-Déjalo que salga solo. Estas plantas se vuelven locas cuando hay mucha gente -Lucie se soltó bruscamente del amarre de Remus, enfadada con él todavía, pero consideró sus palabras y vio que tenía razón.

-Una más y sales de ahí.

-¡A la orden, mi generala! -Y vigilando un zarcillo rebelde con su varita, alargó su brazo hacia una de las flores que quedaban por encima de su cabeza. John no era un niño pequeño para sus doce años, pero vigilar las ramas a la vez que se estira el brazo hacia el lado contrario entorpece bastante. John se arriesgó y olvidó por unos segundos los zarcillos en favor de la flor. Un riesgo mal calculado, porque uno de los zarcillos, el más listo de la clase, había rodeado disimuladamente su pie a la espera del momento oportuno para atacar.

Y atacó. Remus aún pudo observar que aquel ataque del zarcillo, con creces había superado otros ataques registrados en los libros de comportamientos de plantas salvajes, pero no se volvió a acordar nunca más porque el desarrollo de los siguientes dos minutos fueron más importantes. O en realidad, años después seguiría intentando recordar cómo había podido caer entre los zarcillos del claro a treinta metros de Lucie y a medio metro de su varita.

Visto desde fuera y a cámara lenta, podría ser explicado así: El zarcillo más avispado de todos, ese que cogió por el tobillo a John y al que a partir de ahora llamaremos _Zarcillo Uno_; elevó al hermano de Lucie diez metros sobre las cabezas de ambos estudiantes de séptimo. En su ascensión, John sólo pudo escuchar el grito histérico de Lucie. Después, se dedicó a luchar por su supervivencia y, cómo bien sabía de las clases de Herbología, uno se escabullía de un _Lazo del Diablo_ quedándose totalmente quieto. Lo que nadie le había contado era que, por intereses propios de la Naturaleza, las especies evolucionan para mantenerse en este mundo de cambios. El Lazo del Diablo salvaje había descubierto el truco de sus presas, por lo que el zarcillo no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo por muy muerto que pareciera.

Una hermano clónico, probablemente (se ha estudiado mucho acerca de esta especie y parece que tienen la capacidad de reproducirse vegetativamente, como los rosales y sus esquejes) del _Zarcillo Uno_, al que llamaremos _Zarcillo Dos_ o del _Extrarradio_, decidió que el tobillo de la chica rubia gritona que corría sin control hacía el centro del claro era un estupendo agarre y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento (también se ha estudiado la moral de este tipo de plantas sin resultados positivos) tiró de ella hacía la masa densa de ramas que formaba el núcleo del Lazo del Diablo varios metros por encima del suelo. A su vez un _Zarcillo Tres_, no menos listo que los dos anteriores, encontró divertido (está claro que los Lazos del Diablo no distinguen entre diversión y tocamiento de pelotas, con perdón) apretujar contra un árbol muerto el cuerpo de Remus, al que se le escurrió la varita de la mano por ver el revoloteó indecente de la falda de Lucie cuando el _Zarcillo Dos_ la atrapó. Resumiendo, aquello fue un despropósito.

Quizás la culpa la tuvo John por despistarse, o por silbar tan tranquilo en un lugar peligroso. Quizá la culpa fue de Lucie que perdió los nervios o pudo ser el revoloteo inoportuno de su falda. Lo que si sabemos es que un escándalo como aquel no pasaba desapercibido en el Bosque Prohibido y, un montón de bichos, algunos bastante desagradables, se acercaron a curiosear. Entre ellos una enorme acromántula que vivía cerca se acercó al claro para descubrir la agradable sorpresa de que le habían servido la cena en bandeja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**

* * *

Continuará... **


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas a todos mis fieles lectores, a los que no lo son tanto y a los que desesperados dejaron de mirar semanalmente si había actualizado o no. **

**¿Excusas? Pocas. Pocas novedosas quiero decir. Trabajo... Pero he conseguido actualizar. **

**Así que, después de la bendición de la Rowling, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo trece**

Ignorante, el profesor Dumbledore se disponía a tomar su relajante baño semanal. Ése por el cual su despacho se llenaba de un olor dulzón a pastilla de jabón caro, a esencia de caléndula y tomillo, a caramelo de limón reconcentrado. El mismo ritual dónde el director de Hogwarts tatareaba sin ritmo alguno todo el repertorio de Billie Holliday, haciendo un especial énfasis en la canción "_Summertime_". Su voz de barítono no era especialmente armoniosa, pero no desistía a pesar de las descalificaciones de su hermano, Aberforth.

Pues bien, Dumbledore sacó la zapatilla su pie izquierdo a ritmo de "_Strange Fruit_" y lo alzó lo suficiente en el aire como para poder meter la pantorrilla en la pila llena de espuma y agua caliente. A ella le siguió, luego, el resto del cuerpo. Aquello podría haber sido una imagen tan sensual como cardiaca, si olvidamos el cuerpo del anciano mago y su larga barba canosa recogida en un bonito moño atado con un lazo verde manzana verde. Aunque para gustos, colores, como solía afirmar su difunta madre. Ella tenía mucho que decir sobre el tema de los gustos, al fin y al cabo, el señor Dumbledore, el padre de Albus, nunca fue un Apolo por mucho que ganara tres años consecutivos el concurso "Mister Caldero Chorreante".

Y, sin miedo a la censura, que devotas de Albus somos todas, insisto en que el mago era ignorante. Ya sé, ya sé, Albus Dumbledore no es el personaje mágico menos sabio, ni siquiera es un necio y eso que ha cometido errores. Está bien, matizaré el comentario: Albus Dumbledore en aquel preciso momento estaba ignorante de cuánto pasaba a un kilómetro y medio, en horizontal y vertical, de su agradable tina rebosante de espuma. Quizá fuera el efecto del incienso relajante, el placer del agua caliente o la aterciopelada voz de Billie Holliday, pero Dumbledore tenía los sentidos (mágicos o no) algo obturados y no era capaz de presentir el terrible momento que estaban sufriendo tres de sus alumnos en el interior del Bosque Prohibido. A saber, la tercera mejor alumna de Hogwarts, su licántropo favorito y el pequeño, pero no menos valorado, hermano de la primera.

La narradora supone que el director tenía embotados los sentidos un poco antes de encender el palito de incienso, incluso antes de decidir que aquel día iba a ser el destinado a relajarse. Os lo cuento, porque por curiosas coincidencias de la vida, Albus decidió preparar el baño en el preciso instante en el John Marlin era apresado por el Lazo del Diablo. Un error lo tiene cualquiera, eso es verdad, y le restaríamos importancia si no fuera porque el altibajo de energía mística que provoca el grito de horror de una hermana asustada es tan alto que las ondas provocadas se deslizan por toda la superficie terrestre trescientos kilómetros a la redonda. También es cierto que el suceso dura poco tiempo. Y sin embargo, un segundo desequilibrio de energía no fue captado por el profesor de más alto rango del colegio cuando el Lazo del Diablo pasó a divertirse con Lucie Marlin y Remus Lupin. Este si duró algo más en el tiempo, pero Dumbledore había cedido a los abrazos corales de Billie Holliday.

De modo que, cuando Albus metía su pantorrilla en la tina, una tercera onda un pelín más fuerte que las anteriores fue captada, a doscientos kilómetros del lugar de origen, por un muggle que bajaba la basura a la puerta de su casa después de discutir con su mujer por un seísmo anterior que sólo había notado él. Pero Dumbledore permaneció ignorante al peligro que corrían sus estudiantes amenazados por una negra acromántula.

La bestia en cuestión sí notó el miedo de los chicos como una sacudida de excitación al momento de posar una de sus ocho patas en el claro del bosque. Se hubiera relamido de placer si en esta especie la lengua existiera. Como no tenían tal órgano, emitió un pequeño silbido de satisfacción.

La verdad, para un zoólogo experimentado y bien oculto por los matorrales, ser el espectador de aquel momento lo podría encumbrar a los primeros puestos en fama y prestigio. Una acromántula silbando. Se había teorizado, pero nunca comprobado tal cosa. Lucie todavía pudo darse cuenta del momento al que asistía, antes de cundir al pánico e intentar zafarse de abrazo apretado de la planta.

Desde su despacho, en lo alto de la más alta torre del castillo de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se frotaba el brazo con una esponja rosada ajeno al descubrimiento más excepcional del mundo mágico: El Lazo del Diablo se alejaba, temeroso, de las proximidades de la pata de la acromántula. En un análisis previo, podría parecer una reacción normal ante la enorme bestia. Sin embargo, y teniendo en cuenta que las acromántulas son carnívoras por naturaleza y que la lechuga les suele dar sarpullido¡qué le arranquen los pelos de las piernas a Hagrid si aquello no era cierto!, que la planta se apartara temerosa no tenía ningún sentido.

En este punto es importante abrir un paréntesis y explicar cómo una planta, aparentemente indiferente a todo el amplio mundo de los carnívoros, le tiene miedo a una acromántula. Todo empieza un luminoso día de Abril que no fue nada luminoso para el pequeño centauro que cayó en manos (patas, en este caso) de la acromántula en cuestión y, en contra de lo que puede parecer, tampoco fue luminoso para la bestia. Una típica historia de días que comienzan bien, pero terminan en el ácido estómago doble de una araña de quince metros de longitud. El centauro se levantó ese día dispuesto a recoger las flores más bellas del bosque para su pequeña amada de patas de caballo y terminó entre las mandíbulas del bicho; asimismo, la acromántula empezó el día estupendamente con un buen aperitivo equino que acabó en ardor de estómago. Tampoco se ha estudiado en profundidad, pero los ardores de estómago de los arácnidos gigantes tienen que resultar... gigantes y nuestra molesta acromántula se topó con el claro de bosque, dominio feliz del Lazo del Diablo. El mismo destrozo de un perro al purgarse con las petunias de tu madre en la jardinera del balcón, así quedó el claro después del paso de la acromántula. No es de extrañar, pues, que la planta se apartara al paso de inmenso bicho, incluso aflojó el abrazo de nuestras tres víctimas. La acromántula dio otro paso, en absoluto vacilante, si no saboreando el momento previo al banquete. Tres sabrosos bocados y el remedio contra la acidez juntos.

Pero Dumbledore no podía saber nada de esto, puesto que para cuando la acromántula tenía medio cuerpo dentro del claro y el Lazo del Diablo entregándose al pánico había olvidado a sus presas, el mago ya estaba en el séptimo cielo con las yemas de los dedos arrugadas como pasas.

John Marlin estaba en un estado catatónico que le imposibilitaba cualquier tipo de pensamiento positivo y, salvo la idea omnipresente de que aquella iba a ser una forma absurda de morir, no tenía nada dentro de su cerebro. Ni siquiera su corta vida pasaba por delante de sus ojos. No notó como el lazo alrededor de su pie se aflojaba, ni como caía al suelo. Tampoco oyó a su hermana gritar como una loca y arremeter contra la araña. No sintió el chorro de luz que salió de la varita de Lucie.

Remus luchaba por respirar, cosa harto difícil cuando un poderoso zarcillo de Lazo del Diablo te aprieta contra el tronco de un árbol seco. El haber perdido la varita ya no era importante, total, un ahogado no la puede utilizar. Así que su primer objetivo era desprenderse del abrazo mortal. Con los ojos cerrados y de paso los oídos, decidió hacer fuerza hacia delante y clavarle las uñas a la masa vegetal que le rodeaba el pecho. Durante un tiempo no surtió efecto, pero después sí. O eso creía él. El Lazo del Diablo lo liberaba y corría a esconderse, pero ya sabemos la causa todos: la acromántula. Cuando la rama de la planta liberó a su tercer preso, Remus trató de recuperar su respiración y no pudo ver la dura caída de John al suelo, ni la valiente arremetida de Lucie contra la bestia. Sí escuchó el desgarrador grito de la chica y trató de recuperar la respiración con mayor rapidez o para cuando estuviera recuperado, Lucie habría quedado reducida a varios trocitos de carne perfectos para un pincho moruno.

Nadie fue testigo del arranque de valor de la rubia más lista de Gryffindor. Nadie salvo Dumbledore, al que este nuevo desequilibrio en las fuerzas mágicas sí consiguió desembotar. De repente el incienso dejó de ser tranquilizador, la espuma pasó a rasparle la piel y el bonito moño que se había hecho con la barba se deshizo. A su mente llegó la imagen de su alumna atacando al peludo bicho negro que, herido en un ojo, huía. La vio recoger a su hermano del suelo, hacerlo volver en sí con unas bofetadas bien dadas y apremiar a Remus Lupin para que salieran de allí a toda prisa.

Albus Dumbledore no se caracterizaba por la pasividad ante los problemas y por eso, en bata y zapatillas, bajó a grandes zancadas las interminables escaleras de la torre donde estaba su despacho. Corrió sin descanso hasta la habitación de Minerva McGonagall y falto de pudor aporreó la puerta de la Jefa de los Leones.

_¡Minnie¡Alumnos en el Bosque Prohibido!_

Y Minerva se despertó de golpe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cualquiera diría que el ambiente rebosaba de tensión sexual no resuelta. Conclusión errónea de ese cualquiera y, por lo tanto, debería preguntarles a los protagonistas de la escena. Ese cualquiera era, en realidad, uno de los chicos más guapos, elegantes y amantes de sí mismos de todo el colegio. Que hablamos, sin lugar a dudas, de Sirius Black.

El cómo había llegado allí no era un misterio sin resolver. Sus pasos en busca de Marianne lo habían llevado al baño de Mirttle la Llorona. Hasta dónde sabía Marianne no tenía como costumbre esconderse allí, pero había buscado por todo el colegio, pasadizos secretos incluidos, sin encontrarla. Por exclusión le quedaba mirar en esos baños y¡voilá!, allí estaba. Pálida como una pared recién pintada, con aspecto enfermizo acompañada (mal acompañada, dedujo) por su hermano, Regulus Black.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -Tras el shock inicial, Sirius decidió utilizar su tono socarrón y despreocupado. Marianne sintió un escalofrío de culpabilidad al escuchar la voz de Sirius. Antes de que pudiese suavizar la situación, Regulus atacó con toda su artillería pesada.

-Una reconciliación, tal vez - A Regulus, durante el reparto al azar de virtudes en la fecundación, no le tocó la inteligencia. Tenía la cantidad suficiente para poder sobrevivir, pero nunca llegaría a Einstein, por poner un ejemplo _muggle_. Aún con esas limitaciones, Regulus reconocía cuándo había dado en el clavo, cuándo tenía su dedo de Slytherin metido en una supurante llaga de Gryffindor. Sobretodo si el Gryffindor era el descarriado de su hermano mayor. De modo que si Regulus no tenía un cerebro privilegiado, poseía una gran intuición y aunque ese don lo usara algún tiempo después para el bien y le costó la muerte, en aquel momento con dieciséis años decidió utilizarlo como taladradora sentimental. Surtió efecto.

-Entonces os dejo tranquilos -Al contrario que Regulus, Sirius Black era inteligente. Mucho más que la media. Más que Remus, Lucie y Lily juntos. Pero el cerebro lo usaba el tiempo que su corazón estaba de vacaciones, exactamente: en periodo de exámenes y en sueños. Quizás algunos sueños tuvieran más de pasional que de cerebral, pero no hay por qué entrar en detalles escabrosos. Desde que Marianne desapareció corriendo detrás de sus arcadas, el corazón de Sirius no había dejado de funcionar y las tripas se le removían inquietas por no encontrarla en el colegio. Y las manos le sudaban pensando en lo qué le podría estar pasando. Y la boca se le secaba al imaginarla desmayada, tirada en el suelo. El fortuito encuentro de Marianne a solas con Regulus puede llevarnos a la conclusión equivocada. El corazón de Sirius no se paró con esa imagen, al revés. El corazón de Sirius Black comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad sin ninguna posibilidad de que su cerebro opinara. Contestó a su hermano con indiferencia y partió rumbo a algún lugar solitario del castillo.

La respuesta de Sirius cayó en el estómago de Marianne como un trozo de carne cruda. Le volvieron las arcadas, lo que le obligó a apoyarse en una pared cercana. -¡No! Sirius, espera. No me siento muy...-Marianne falló en el intento de retenerlo -...bien.

-Voy a tener que ayudarte yo, entonces -Ufano, Regulus se acercó a para cargar a Marianne una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo. Ella lo rechazó, le gruñó y sacó sus uñas como gata enfadada. El profundo conocimiento de Regulus sobre cada uno de los gestos de Marianne, no lo engañaron y supo que realmente estaba enfadada; pero la subestimó.

Confiado decidió robarle un beso, lo consiguió. Pero Marianne, tenía carácter, no le gustaba nada que se propasasen con ella y, aún enferma como estaba, le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, ahí mismo. Sin contemplaciones. Poco femenino, nada ético y menos educado.

-Vuelve a acercarte a mí... -Le susurró a un lloroso Regulus que hacía lo posible por no retorcerse de dolor en el suelo -...y te dejo impotente de por vida, Regulus -Tambaleante, enferma, se alejó del Slytherin hacia la puerta de salida. En vista de que nadie vendría a salvarla, tendría que se ella misma la que llegara a su habitación en la Torre Gryffindor.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Había entrado en la alacena del profesor Slughorn para aprovisionarse de ingredientes con los que hacer su trabajo de Pociones. Tenía el consentimiento del profesor, la lista de ingredientes y algunas ideas para mejorar su trabajo a fin de sacar la mejor nota. Cansada, pero contenta acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación. Contenta con su vida, con sus estudios, con sus amigos y con el bueno de James. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero desde que James Potter la había obligado a conocerlo, ella sentía que le debía un favor. Tenía tantos defectos como virtudes, virtudes que ella sabría potenciar y defectos que le haría perder. Porque Lily Evans era perfeccionista, sabía cómo debían ir las cosas. Si no iban por el camino que ella dictaminaba como perfecto, las moldeaba. Y James Potter era un trozo de _plastilina_ verde recién comprado.

Lily había sacado la lista de ingredientes escrita en un papel perfectamente plegado de un bolsillo, sin despegar los ojos de la lista desdoblada alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el bote de escamas de sirena antártica. Palpó el bote suavemente buscando la mejor manera de cogerlo sin que se le resbalara de la mano. Cuando lo tuvo bien agarrado, tiró de él, lo alzó de la estantería donde había permanecido hasta ese momento y, al tiempo, algo viscoso cayó sobre su cabeza manchándole todo el pelo, el uniforme. Su impecable lista se volvió de un rosa chillón al tiempo que ella enrojecía de furia. ¡La tercera vez en dos días¡Tres bromas seguidas!

Podría haber cedido a la ira, pero Lily respiró tres veces mientras el líquido rosa viscoso caía por todo su cuerpo desde la cabeza tiñéndole la piel a su paso. Calmó su monumental cabreo, mientras sacaba su varita de algún lugar de su uniforme. Un par de años como prefecta le habían servido para conocer una cantidad desorbitada de contrahechizos, así que, musitó unas palabras se apuntó con la varita y, en menos de lo que un rumor en Hogwarts llega a oídos de McGonagall, Lily recuperó su estado normal.

-¿Cuánto tardas en coger los ingredientes, no Evans? -La chirriante voz de Betsy Beep acompañó a la aparición de su cabeza por el marco de la puerta. Su sonriente cara se transformó, por unos segundos, en la viva expresión de la contradicción. Lily no necesitó más datos para entender la situación.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum_. El corazón de Sirius latía descontrolado. Tan enfadado como estaba, los latidos le retumbaban en los oídos como una taladradora. Se alejaba de los baños por el pasillo con largas zancadas que aumentaban el enfado del órgano y un corazón enfadado es un peligro para el dueño.

Esta autora cree recordar, de su primer y único año de medicina para medimagos, como en una de las clases le explicaban los efectos que produce la ira en el corazón. "Los sentimientos se asemejan al queso fundido", explicaba el docente subido en la tarima, "en textura y color. Blanquecinos y pegajosos cuando deambulan por el mundo buscando a quién infectar. Los sentimientos se pegan a los órganos más extraños. Y así los nervios se pegan entre sí y a las tripas, descompensándolas, desajustando su función; pero no sólo a ellas. Los nervios se pegan también a las uñas y el individuo responde mordiéndolas hasta el dolor". Así hablaba el profesor parando para hacer una pausa "No sólo los nervios. El miedo se pega a las piernas y las hace temblar, las paraliza como si se convirtiera en cemento oscuro y gris que deja los pies pegados al suelo. Curiosamente, los sentimientos adoptan formas y colores ajustados a los órganos a los que se pegan. Así, la felicidad es multicolor y se mimetiza con la risa, obliga al individuo feliz a sonreír. El amor es rojo como la sangre que circula exaltada por las venas al contacto entre los amantes. Pero no es la sangre por sí misma la alterada, es el amor disfrazado de torrente de glóbulos rojos." A esas alturas de la explicación, el profesor tenía a su público joven, estudiante e idealista entregado a sus palabras, y él continuaba: "Se han dado casos extraños en los que sentimientos tan sutiles y sibilinos como la envidia poseían a su hospedador hasta hacerlo enfermar. En esta diapositiva podemos observar cómo la paciente muestra síntomas claros de estar verde de envidia." Y la imagen aterradora mostraba cómo una mujer, con los ojos pudorosamente tapados, exhibía un desagradable color verde, la cara arrugada, constreñida, los labios finos en un gesto claro de envidia. El profesor no se inmutó, al contrario que nosotros, los alumnos, que observamos la diapositiva entre horrorizados y fascinados. "El caso más espectacular y en el cual muchos investigadores se centran, tiene que ver con el corazón. Sobre él recaen la mayoría de los sentimientos. Y es el órgano que más sufre. Sin embargo, de todos ellos, la ira se lleva la palma. Un corazón con un sentimiento de ira pegado a él se vuelve rojo, vivo, intenso. Late con fuerza, incrementa su actividad a medida que la ira crece. Porque la ira es un sentimiento que se caracteriza por crecer, como una masa de pan en el horno, cuando nadie se apresura a calmarla. Esta sensación tiene dos fases: en la primera, los latidos del corazón aumentan a medida que el tiempo pasa hasta un punto en el que el órgano no lo soporta y se produce un parón. Leve, levísimo parón, que deja la puerta abierta a la amargura. Y ahí empieza la segunda fase. La amargura ennegrece el corazón y convierte a su dueño en un ser vacío, sin la posibilidad de evitar que otro tipo de sentimientos negativos se apoderen de él. De tener el corazón negro a acabar verde de envidia es cuestión de tiempo." Sobrecogidos. Así nos quedamos los alumnos en aquella ocasión. Todavía esta narradora, tuvo el valor de levantar la mano para preguntar. "¿Existe alguna vacuna contra los sentimientos?"

Ahora comprenderéis por qué a esta autora le preocupa el estado de Sirius. Es un chico sensato, pero a veces pierde la cabeza y en ese momento, camino a ninguna parte por el pasillo, la ira lo llenaba. Superior en volumen, la ira se escapaba de los límites del corazón y le taponaba los oídos, le embotaba el cerebro, le rellenaba lentamente los huesos desde el esternón hasta el último metacarpiano del pie. La tráquea rebosaba ira y lo asfixiaba, en su mirada el rojo lo dominaba todo.

La parte buena de la gente como Sirius es, cual sea su pasión, que son incapaces de retenerla dentro de sí. La alegría, el dolor, la pena, todas encuentran un camino de salida del cuerpo. Así como las viven intensamente, con mayor facilidad las liberan. Hacia el final del pasillo, Sirius se sintió incapaz de contener por más tiempo el sentimiento dentro, giró sobre sí mismo y regresó al baño donde había dejado a Marianne con Regulus dispuesto a rebosar delante de aquellos dos ingratos.

Cuánto rato había pasado desde su huida de los baños hasta su vuelta al lugar del crimen, no lo sabía. Pero no debió ser mucho, lo suficiente para que el panorama cambiara: Ahora Regulus se retorcía en el suelo dolorido, Marianne se apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta más pálida que la Sábana Santa antes de ser usada por Jesucristo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Sirius no disimuló su alegría y con la misma facilidad que la ira se pegó a su corazón, se despegó dejando un enorme hueco libre. Marianne lo miró fijamente con los ojos acuosos y un gesto de escepticismo. El mismo que tendría una princesa de cuento a la que van a rescatar después de haber se las arreglado solita con el dragón guardián. Unos segundos después sonrió sin rencor y dirigió su mirada al Slytherin tumbado en el suelo húmedo de los baños.

-Al final no ha habido reconciliación -Los glóbulos rojos de Sirius junto con sus plaquetas y demás cuerpos sanguíneos se arremolinaron cerca de las válvulas de su corazón, como niños emocionados en el nuevo tobogán, y recorrieron su cuerpo alegres al ritmo de los rápidos latidos del órgano. Un nuevo sentimiento del color y la misma textura del queso quedó adherido a la sangre del mayor de los Black cuando Marianne se apoyó en su hombro -¿Me llevarías a la Torre Gryffindor? Sigo sin encontrarme demasiado bien.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily observó disimuladamente a Betsy antes de meterse en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca. _"Tiene que ser ella, tiene que ser ella",_ se repetía en susurros mientras caminaba en busca del libro que les hacía falta para el trabajo. Buscaba las pistas, pruebas que demostraran a la culpable que le estaba gastando absurdas bromas; pero Betsy parecía completamente concentrada en uno de los múltiples libros que poblaban la mesa donde, sentadita como una señorita, trabajaban. Antes de internarse en el pasillo, Lily echó otro vistazo a Beep. No había movido una pestaña.

La prefecta de Gryffindor nunca había sido una tonta y atar cabos se le daba bastante bien. Primero, Frank Longbottom la avisaba de que vigilara sus espaldas (de manera bastante sutil para ser Frank). Segundo, llevaba dos días recibiendo bromas en los lugares más insospechados¿quién iba a saber que tendría que entrar en la alacena del profesor Slughorn? Tercero¿acaso no habían empezado las bromas después de saber que le tocaría hacer el trabajo con Betsy?

Lily encontró el libro en lo alto del estante más alto. Como siempre que se busca algo, éste está en el lugar más complejo de acceder. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, ni asegurarse de que era seguro mover el libro de sus sitio. Porque no lo era y en cuanto levantó el libro de la estantería la sustancia rosa pegajosa cayó sobre ella. Lily bufó agotada mentalmente¿es que esta tía no tenía más imaginación? Sabía que aquello pasaría nada más ver que el libro que buscaba no estaba en el sitio que buscaba. La señora Pince se encargaba de que nada quedara desordenado, bajo pena de un castigo ejemplar. Ya sin inmutarse, Lily se limpió la goteante sustancia rosa con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tú entre tanto libro viejo? -Los libros, ofendidos, gruñeron y sacaron sus lomos amenazantes un par de centímetros del borde de sus estanterías con aquel grosero comentario de James Potter. Lily se sobresaltó, se giró para observar analíticamente al chico. James la miraba con una bonita sonrisa ilusionada. En absoluto parecía haberse dado cuenta de la broma que le habían gastado.

-Busco información para el trabajo de Slughorn -Explicó mostrándole el libro que había cogido. Le devolvió la sonrisa, relajada. Por nada en el mundo quería que James se enterara de que estaba siendo objeto de acoso por parte de sus fans -Trabajo que también deberías estar haciendo tú -Le recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-En ello estoy, mi estricta prefecta. Y justamente venía a por el libro que tienes entre las manos -Contestó mostrándose falsamente ofendido. No aparentaba estar muy preocupado por el hecho de que Lily se le hubiera adelantado. Más bien, parecía contento por tener una excusa con la que charlar con ella.

-Me alegro, tenemos que sacar el curso bien -Le repuso Lily. James torció el morro un pelín contrariado y molesto. Desde la salida de la enfermería, desde el pico hormonal, la prefecta se había empeñado en refugiarse en los estudios para no darle mayor importante a su nueva relación. Y James le dejaba espacio, entendía que Lily se tenía que hacer a la idea; pero no pensaba ceder ni un poquito del terreno ganado. Así que, como nunca había pasado en siete años, James Potter pasaba las tardes en la biblioteca sentado al lado de Lily¡estudiando!

-Espero que este fin de semana te liberes un poco y me dejes llevarte de paseo por el lago -Los ojos de James detrás de las lentes se agrandaron y parpadeó al estilo Betty Boop. Lily sonrió y aceptó sin muchas reticencias.

-Pero por un sitio apartado -Le pidió y puso los ojos en blanco cuando James la dejó ir después de acusarla de "picarona". El Gryffindor la observó alejarse por el pasillo con la mirada perdida en el bamboleó de su melena pelirroja, preguntándose qué tipo de magia conseguía que sus rizos rojos se movieran siempre de manera tan hipnótica. Lily aún le echó una mirada tierna al salir a la sala de lectura con el libro apretado contra su pecho y después desapareció, con ella se evaporó la sonrisa atontada de James dejando paso a una mirada preocupada dirigida al lugar dónde había estado situado el libro trampa. James no era tonto y sabía que a su pelirroja le estaban haciendo la vida imposible. Su alma de caballero de brillante armadura salió a flote.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne y Sirius caminaban uno al lado del otro por los pasillos del colegio tan callados, serios y ensimismados que los demás alumnos dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo para mirarlos con extrañeza. Marianne se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Sirius para mantener el equilibrio, luchando contra sus mareos y arcadas. Si bien ya no eran continuas, ni fuertes; aún sentía un malestar general tan poco usual en ella que no sabía qué pensar. Se encontraba tan mal que dudaba si comentarle algo a Lucie por no alarmar su alma de hipocondríaca.

Sirius pensaba a su lado. Pensaba mucho y profundamente. Tanto que su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos hilados, deshilados y embrollados. Cuanto más pensaba, menos entendía. Incomprensible resultaba para él tanto amor reconcentrado recorrerlo desde la cabeza a los pies y viceversa. Y sólo porque había visto a Marianne demasiado cerca de Regulus, o era por el estado débil de la chica, o también podría ser que todo esto ya lo sintiera y únicamente necesitara un empujoncito. La cuestión innegable es que estaba completamente enamorado de Marianne Gilmore, sin matices, sin porqués, sin duda alguna.

Sin embargo, su reacción al ver a Marianne con su hermano a solas tenía una sencilla explicación: durante muchos días, siendo precisos, todas esas tardes en las que habían ido en busca de Miranda por el castillo, tardes en las que había esperado durante horas en los lugares favoritos de la gata por si ella aparecía; se había dado más de una escena de coqueteo. Unas manos que se rozan, conversaciones íntimas, alguna que otra caricia y cosas sin importancia tan transcendentes que aumentaban la sensación de pasear por un mundo de nubes de algodón de azúcar. En un par de ocasiones se repitió el beso casi olvidado del día de San Valentín sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera remordimientos después. Pero todo había sido tan inocente, tan casto y poco propio de Sirius que ni él, ni Marianne supieron cómo interpretarlo. Hasta ahora, por lo menos para Sirius.

-Vas muy callado -El hilillo de voz de Marianne le devolvió al pasillo del castillo de Hogwarts. Sin contar que estaba enferma, la chica parecía poseída por un repentino acceso de timidez. Sirius se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Mudos llegaron a la Torre Gryffindor y una vez dentro, mientras se sentaba en el mullido sillón cerca de la chimenea, Marianne se aventuró a expresar la idea que llevaba un rato dando vueltas en su cabeza -Tal vez sea el momento de que hable contigo sobre Regulus -Sirius frunció el ceño y Marianne no supo interpretar si era por enfado o desagrado al oír el nombre de su hermano.

-No hace falta que me lo cuentes.

-¿No? -Eso era una sorpresa. Sirius serio, ensimismado. A la legua se veía que estaba preocupado por algo y rechazaba la expectativa de una confesión que había buscado por más de medio año. Marianne no supo si rendirse a sus pies o sentirse ofendida.

-No creo que quiera saber qué hiciste con él, o qué te hizo. O qué te llevó a odiarlo.

-Y eso por qué. Antes estabas interesado.

-Tal vez no quiera tener que partirle la cara para defender a una damisela -Sirius sonrió un poquito dejando ver que seguía habitando en él el hombre desvergonzado y crápula debajo de las capas de seriedad que ahora lo tapaban -Además, mi único interés por aquel entonces era demostrarte que no soy como Regulus -Marianne no respondió. Sirius miró su perfil y, como ya pasara meses atrás, encontró a la bella modelo de cuadros renacentistas. Encontró a Marianne Gilmore, su compañera, su amiga y la chica que iba a cuidar cuando salieran del colegio. Porque en ese momento, Sirius decidió que Marianne pasaría a ser la primera en la lista de su familia, por delante de James, Remus y Peter. Pensando en todo ello, descubrió su necesidad por saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba Marianne de él -¿Sigues pensando que soy como todos los Black? -Sirius se sentó a su lado en el sillón tapándola con una manta que alguien había dejado olvidada allí.

-Siempre que tenemos esta conversación estamos sentados y tapaditos con una manta -Comentó Marianne de pasada. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y buscó la mirada cómplice de Sirius, pero el chico la observaba con una seriedad inaudita en él. Su ceño fruncido y su mirada dura buscando sinceridad silenciaron a la chica. Extrañada por la actitud del Merodeador, Marianne intuyó que la pregunta encerraba un sentido más profundo -He descubierto muchas más partes buenas en ti en estos pocos meses de las que pude ver en Regulus durante el tiempo que estuve con él.

Busco sinceridad y la obtuvo. Complacido, convencido de que aquella extraña frase tenía debajo un bonito piropo, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro a Marianne y ella se acomodó en su pecho. Y así, sentados en el sillón, mirando las llamas del fuego en silencio, ajenos a las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de casa; se olvidaron de bajar a cenar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Y continuará...**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Para mí está un poco flojito el final y a lo mejor, los más atentos habrán notado el cambio de tono entre la primera y la segunda parte del capítulo. No he podido evitarlo, a veces pasan cosas en la vida que te impiden ponerle sentido del humor a todo. Y lo que me ha pasado a mi no es tan grave como para rasgarse las vestiduras, pero si para que el humor se evapore hasta dejar un pequeño poso, el suficiente para sobrevivir al día. Como esto no os tiene que importar ni un pequeño comino, que es más un desahogo, pues os dejo tranquilos. **

**Los reviews que tan amablemente me habéis dejado serán respondidos mañana o pasado en un review a mi misma. Si vais a dejar alguno comentando este capítulo¿os puedo pedir el pequeño favor de que opinéis sobre la parte de la descripción de los sentimientos y esta última parte de la relación de Sirius y Marianne?**

**Muchas gracias y un abrazo,**

**Billie Noir**


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchos meses después el retorno de la hija pródiga con un capitulillo escrito en tiempos muertos, con dificultad. Siento la espera. **

**La buena noticia es que hay segunda parte escrita de este capítulo.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo catorce (I)**

Sábado. Seis de la tarde. La lluvia no es buena compañera para siete Gryffindors adolescentes, hormonados y sedientos de aventuras. El cielo plomizo, las nubes oscuras apretadas unas contra otras les hacen fruncir el ceño más de lo que quisieran cada uno sentado en su cómodo lugar delante del fuego de la chimenea de la Sala Común. Un tufillo a aburrimiento planea sobre el grupo a pesar de tener una torre con todos los juegos magos o muggles posibles apilados en el centro de la sala.

Ya han jugado al ajedrez, al snap explosivo, parchís, oca, dados, póquer, "piedra papel o tijera" incluso al estúpido juego de la botella; pero nada surte efecto y esa mala pécora perezosa, regordeta llamada aburrimiento se empeña en quedarse entre ellos, desanimándolos. Pero¡quién puede estar animado si en la semana de vacaciones de Pascua, la última semana de libertad antes de los EXTASIS, le da por llover! De siete días de libertad total, seis son el vivo retrato del diluvio universal. A la porra cualquier idea de picnic enfrente del lago¡olvidaos de las excursiones al Bosque Prohibido¡hasta luego dulce sopor de la siesta debajo de un árbol! Y es sábado por la tarde, penúltimo día de vacaciones, el desánimo cunde por todo el castillo de Hogwarts. Secretamente los alumnos desean el comienzo de las clases, el retorno a la actividad. "_Por que no existe nada más aburrido que el tiempo libre perdido_", como bien decía tío abuelo de Sirius, en paz descanse. "_Quiero que llegue el lunes_", Lily es la única capaz de poner palabras a los pensamientos de todos, porque todos lo desean, pero ninguno quiere reconocerlo. Y reprenden a la prefecta entre risas y bromas: "_estamos de vacaciones_", "_aguafiestas_". La diversión dura poco y cada uno vuelve a sus cosas, rumiando sus problemas. Al aburrimiento se le ha unido, ahora, la incomodidad de los problemas sin resolver. Y en esas horas lentas, cada uno cree que su problema es el mayor, más gordo y terrible. A solas y en silencio cada uno se ahoga en su propio sufrimiento, hundiéndose, agrandándolo, mientras que, si lo dijeran en voz alta, se darían cuenta de que su compañero, el que está al lado, el mismo Peter que arranca las pelotillas de sus calcetines viejos, se solidariza y explica que le pasa lo mismo. Porque todos sienten lo mismo: la soledad, el miedo al rechazo, miedo al fracaso, miedo al amor, miedo al futuro. Temor, al fin y al cabo, por la vida que les espera fuera de ese momento de paz, en dos meses o en los próximos veinte minutos. Pero ninguno dice nada. Y mientras, Lily se devana los sesos buscando la manera de solucionar su problema con Betsy y las bromas, James a su lado teme que la relación con Lily no traspase los muros de Hogwarts. Que se olviden en un largo verano sin retorno al colegio. Como congelados, Sirius y Marianne, se miran cada uno en un sillón, enfrentados. Una analiza el amplio abanico de posibilidades que tiene la relación con el chico Black, el otro se preocupa por el estado de salud de la chica más que por el suyo propio y juntos asimilan las explicaciones que un día les dio Dumbledore sobre la guerra ahí afuera.

Frank coincide con Peter en que estaba en el grupo equivocado en el momento equivocado, los Merodeadores no son sus amigos aunque pudieron serlo, pero el cuerpo le pide una única cosa y se llama Alice. Tan lejana estaba ahora como cercana la tuvo en su día y los intentos por recuperarla no surten efecto. Peter, sin dejar de limpiar sus calcetines de pelotillas, sopesa las variantes en cada uno de sus amigos, o los que creyó amigos. Él ya no teme al rechazo -tal vez sea el único- porque ya se siente rechazado. Asume que jamás vivirá lo mismo que sus compañeros, él no es un ganador. Y su mente se aleja, a cámara lenta, cada vez más de la complicidad que alguna vez tuvo con ellos.

Lucie lucha, se rebela contra los ojos dorados de Remus. Patalea dentro de su pecho, ya no espera nada de él, y no suplicará. Pero los ojos siempre vuelven a su mente, el pelo, su inteligencia, su ternura... Y cuanto más quiere odiarlo, menos fuerzas tiene. Cuanto más quiere olvidar, más presente es su cuerpo. ¡Si quisiera reconocer que Remus siente lo mismo¡Si Remus quisiera reconocerlo! Pero él no la mira, ya nunca la mira a los ojos, no rozan sus dedos por casualidad. En la vergüenza de sus actos, chapotea la noche que ella le salvó de la acromántula. Una vergüenza más, otra cobardía.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Y ahora decidme si esto no os parece una tomadura de pelo -Corbatas semianudadas, camisas desabrochadas, capas olvidadas en las habitaciones, faldas de uniforme un poco más cortas y todo por culpa del calor. Aquel lunes, después de Pascua, la primavera llegó repentinamente, pillándolos a todos con los jerséis de lana y las bufandas. El colegio entero había tenido que replantearse la vestimenta. En cada esquina los hechizos refrescantes, la reducción de ropa y el soniquete del "_joé, qué calor_".

La misma Lucie, inmune al calor, luchaba contra la tentación de bajarse los calcetines del uniforme, algo que Marianne ya había hecho. -El tiempo nos toma el pelo -Todos asintieron, de acuerdo con Gilmore, apretujados debajo de la triste sombra del único árbol del linde del Bosque Prohibido a medio florecer. Los árboles tampoco habían visto venir la ola de calor.

-Apuesto mi comida de hoy a que esto ha sido idea de McGonagall -En cada árbol con un centímetro cuadrado de sombra se apelotonaban el resto de alumnos de la clase de Transformaciones de séptimo. Una mezcla de Gryffindors y Huflepuffs ahogados en el bochorno, gruñones, rebeldes, esperaban la aparición de la profesora y una explicación a la clase al aire libre.

-_Refrigeratte_ -De la varita de Lily salió un chorro de energía refrescante, espumosa y azulada que calmó su calor durante unos breves minutos. El resto de sus compañeros la miraron extrañados.

-¿Por qué te inventas los encantamientos? -Lucie, lacónica desde hacía un tiempo, ya no disimulaba su mal humor y por norma cuando hablaba sus frases eran cortas, frías y afiladas como una guadaña -Mejor dicho¿por qué inventas hechizos y encima te salen bien?

-No me invento nada -Aseguró Lily con tono seco. Si Lucie estaba de malhumor, ellos tampoco tenían ganas de ser amables con la rubia.

-Lo que tu digas -Cortó ella. Todos resoplaron buscando la manera de cortar el hielo que los rodeó en la tarde más calurosa del año.

-Hombre, Lily -Y el hielo aumentó porque Remus tuvo a bien hablar -_Refrigeratte_ no es ningún hechizo que aparezca en el manual de...

-Como si los hubieras leído todos... -Atacó Lucie poniéndose del lado de Lily simplemente por llevar la contraria al licántropo. El resto, incluida Lily, se alejaron de la triste sombra que daba el árbol cansados de la eternas y gélidas peleas entre aquellos dos cerebritos. Casi preferían achicharrarse cual cigarra al sol que permanecer un minuto más al lado de los Gryffindors.

La profesora McGonagall apareció campo a través perfectamente vestida y tapada hasta el cuello como en uno de los días más fríos de invierno sin inmutarse un poquito por el sol. Llamó a su lado a toda la clase, todos, remolones, accedieron a situarse en el medio del prado verde bajo un sol de justicia. Tres horas después de clase intensiva, los más listos y espartanos consiguieron aprender cómo transformar grandes objetos animados en inanimados, aparte, y por sorpresa, de tener una clase práctica de encantamientos al aire libre. Los más quejicas e imaginativos consiguieron los mejores, por no decir humillantes, motes para los torturadores de sus profesores. Peter simplemente se desmayó.

Quizá aquella fue la clase más divertida para las hormonas, feromonas y pensamientos impuros, porque con cada movimiento innecesario de varita, cada caloría de energía mágica gastada suponía una prenda menos en el atuendo estudiantil y ni siquiera la estricta mirada de McGonagall pudo controlar el streaptease generalizado. Al terminar la clase, las duchas de las habitaciones de los alumnos de séptimo fueron las más solicitadas en años y nunca, en los años de vida del colegio, el agua caliente fue la menos usada.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Con un suave sollozo, Lily recibió la última explosión de la sustancia viscosa rosa que Betsy Beep se empeñaba en mandarle cada cierto tiempo. Las lágrimas le cayeron desde los ojos hasta el plato dorado donde había intentado pinchar su trozo de pudín de chocolate, el postre de la cena. El camino de las gotas dejó un rastro de limpieza en el rosa general que cubría su cara. Lily era una chica madura, fuerte, sensata y sensible. La prefecta, premio anual, enérgica defensora de las leyes, dulce compañera de juegos, mejor amiga odiaba las bromas que humillaban a la gente y acababa de ser parte de una de ellas.

No sólo James entendió ese importante punto de la personalidad de la pelirroja, Betsy –con semanas de retraso- también comprendió por qué sus pequeñas bromas no resultaban efectivas e ideó una pequeña variante en el _modus operandi_. Una broma pública y ¡Bingo! Ahora la prefecta fastidiosa lloraba en silencio con la cara pintada de rosa, mientras el comedor entero guardaba un silencio sepulcral entre temeroso y desconcertado. Temeroso por la reacción de Lily, desconcertado por el hecho de que una broma así no estuviera dirigida a los Slytherins y no fuera de los _Merodeadores_.

Enfrente de ella, sus amigos tragaban sus bocados sin poder entender lo que pasaba. Incluso Lucie, ausente en todo momento de las vidas de sus amigos, alargó la mano hacía Lily para reconfortarla. La prefecta rechazó el gesto, rehuyó las miradas y salió corriendo del comedor aumentando el silencio tenso.

-¿Quién ha sido el maldito desgraciado? -Gritó James a la sala. Nadie contestó, nadie siquiera respiró, la voz de Potter nunca había sonado tan seria y enfadada. Al no obtener respuesta, James salió en pos de Lily para consolarla no sin antes amenazar -Cuando sepa quién ha sido, porque me enterare, más vale que esté lejos de aquí. No seré piadoso con él.

Marianne ante la escena, perdió el poco apetito que tenía, le regresaron las arcadas y se marchó triste a la sala común para esperar a Lily deseando poder reconfortarla. Sirius la dejó ir, profundamente preocupado por ella y por Lily. Sobre todo por Marianne con la que había buscado todas las posibles causas de su malestar físico sin resultados. Aunque también tenía otros dos nuevos frentes de preocupación: Remus y su extraña actitud rompecorazones y las explicaciones de Dumbledore sobre la guerra en el mundo mágico. En aquel momento sintió que era el punto de partida hacia una pendiente, caída libre a tiempos peores. Un pálpito que quedó olvidado. Al fin y al cabo, tenía diecisiete años¿que podía ir mal a esa edad?

Betsy Beep era muy buena actriz, su madre siempre se lo dijo, por lo que no le costó fingir sorpresa a pesar de la intensa mirada acusadora de Lily. Tampoco le costó mostrar su mejor cara de niña buena cuando James aseguró que el bromista sería castigado. Pudo ocultar su cara de fastidio cuando el chico corrió detrás de la prefecta, pero la satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho pudo más y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios perfectos. Severus Snape desde la otra punta de la sala no le quitó el ojo de encima a ese gesto. En el lado opuesto Frank Longbottom murmuró un leve: "ya lo advertí" antes de volver a sus propias preocupaciones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vuelve a salir del laboratorio sin mi permiso para aventurarte por el bosque, John, y te prometo que te encerraré en los armarios del cuarto piso. Me olvidaré de ti. Haré que papá y mamá olviden que tienen un hijo. Morirás de hambre y sed allí encerrado. ¿Está claro? -Nada más entrar por la puerta de la sala destinada al laboratorio del Club de Ciencia, John Marlin cerró ambos oídos para no escuchar el rapapolvo de su hermana. El cabreo de Lucie había ido en aumento desde la noche que lo rescató de la acromántula hasta aquel día en el que su hermano por fin había sido liberado del castigo reglamentario. Ahora, la rubia otras veces tierna, había crecido varios centímetros junto con su enfado, las mejillas coloradas hacían juego con sus labios, la barbilla le temblaba por el autocontrol de no abofetear a su hermano hasta el carné de identidad. -¿Me oyes, enano? -Aún con los oídos cerrados la voz de su hermana le llegaba -No te pienses que estás aquí porque yo quiera. Me da igual que sepas mucho de Herbología ¿me estás escuchando, John? Mucho sabrás de plantas, pero está claro que no tienes ni idea de vivir fuera de las paredes de este castillo. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado de no haberte encontrado. Ahora serías excrementos de acromántula...

-Lucie... - John decidió poner fin al sermón. Había entendido el mensaje mucho antes de que su hermana abriera la boca, lo había entendido mucho antes de McGonagall lo tuviera abrillantando las armaduras del castillo, lo había pillado, fijaos bien, el día que pendía de la zarza de una planta con muy mala leche como un pincho moruno en un bar de carretera para acromántulas. Que sí, que había puesto su vida en peligro, aprendida la lección. La próxima vez que intentara algo así llevaría herbicida contra las plantas malcaradas. Por favor, que Lucie se callara ya porque si había algo peor que morir entre las mandíbulas de un insecto de tres metros y medio; si había algo peor, insistía, era que tu hermana te echará la bronca a voz en grito en una sala repleta de gente. Hasta Morniella Scrubas lo miraba con media sonrisa divertida. Morniella, la estrella de su cielo, se estaba riendo de él. Pero su hermana seguía increpándolo y jurando que la próxima vez no le importaría que muriera masticado sesenta veces antes de ser tragado. Que le importaría bien poco saber que una zarza lo había aplastado hasta romper sus huesos y morir asfixiado, que no...

-Ya vale, Marlin, hemos captado todos lo mucho que te preocupa tu hermano -Fue Snape quién se atrevió a interrumpir a la chica. Y no porque le apenara el rapapolvo, simplemente porque estaban ahí para trabajar. Airear los trapos sucios de cada familia se hace en la intimidad o por televisión (eso es un apunte de la autora, Snape y la televisión...). Lucie observó con cuidado, lenta y calmadamente, al co-director del Club de Ciencia. Le dirigió una mirada más fría, si cabe, de las que él solía regalar y luego le ignoró. Cogió a su hermano por el brazo tan bruscamente por el brazo, se agachó hasta acercarse a su cara para amenazarlo.

-Es la última vez que me desobedeces. No quiero que tu estupidez me amargue la vida hasta que me muera -Dicho esto lo soltó y se giró hacia los espectadores de la sala, que asustados volvieron sus cabezas a las marmitas, destiladores y libros varios de magia.

John no se quedó demasiado contento con la amenaza "amistosa" de su hermana. Si una cosa caracterizaba a algunos de los individuos pertenecientes a la familia Marlin era que nunca se iban sin decir la última palabra. Eso estaba bien cuando la pelea verbal se producía entre un Marlin y cualquier otro ente alejado de la familia; pero dejaba de ser divertido cuando dos parientes Marlin se enzarzaban en una pelea sin fin, aburrida, mortalmente estúpida que solía acabar en "_eres tonto. No, tú lo eres más. No tú. Que tú. Tú y mil veces tú. Tú y la Luna. Más tú con todo el infinito_". Por eso John no se pudo callar. Porque él había sido un inconsciente, pero Lucie no tenía ningún derecho a dejarlo en ridículo delante de Morniella. Claro que no. Así que apuntó el dardo cuidadosamente, calculó la fuerza necesaria y lo lanzó. Acertó de lleno.

-Ya estás amargada. No pagues conmigo que el Lupin ese no te haga caso -Existen silencios tensos que hasta Snape no sabe manejar. Y por dos segundos, el alma Slytherin del muchacho ignoró su gesto apaciguador. Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Lucie. De nada sirvió. La chica echó a su hermano de la sala sin miramientos.

-Fuera -También enfadado, John abrió la puerta de la sala y salió al pasillo -¡Largo, desagradecido!

-¡Genial! Volveré cuando seas la hermana normal que eras -Le gritó desde el pasillo.

-Volverás cuando a mí me dé la gana. Aprenderás antes a reconocer tus errores -Replicó Lucie.

-¡Amargada!

-¡Ingrato!

-¡Tú más!

-¡No, tú más!

-¡No, tu mil veces más!

-No...

-¡Bueno, basta ya! -Snape cortó de un portazo la pelea entre los hermanos. Lucie cerró la boca, parpadeó dos veces mientras se calmaba y regresó a sus quehaceres no sin antes espetar al resto de miembros del club un "y vosotros qué narices miráis" aún más seco de lo que Snape pudo haberles soltado nunca. Ese día Snape resultó ser el co-director más simpático.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Lupin y Read¿Alice?

-Que sí, que los he visto juntos.

-Los has visto tú o los han visto.

-Bueno, los han visto. Pero es de fiar, mi fuente.

-Pero cómo. Quiero decir, juntos ¿juntos?

-Ay, no sé, chica. No me han dado tantos datos. Me han dicho juntos. ¿Qué más quieres saber? Los detalles escabrosos a otra, ya sabes que yo soy muy discreta.

-Pero es que sin datos no es creíble. No es lo mismo ir por el pasillo charlando que ir agarrados de la mano o ser pillados en el cuarto de las escobas. Acuérdate cuando Black secuestró a Evans en aquel pasadizo. Ya pensamos que había algo y luego ¿qué?

-Luego nada, tienes razón. Aunque ese tema no quedó muy claro después de todo. Estuvieron un tiempo que se les veía muy juntitos y a Potter muy enfadadito.

-No fue nada, me lo dijo la propia Alice. Aunque no sé que tipo de relación ella tiene con esa chupipandi que se ha montado.

-Pues lo que te digo yo. Que más relación que liarse con Lupin.

-Si es verdad que se han liado...

-Que sí, narices, que los han visto entrar en una de las clases vacías de la segunda planta.

-Vaya, vaya con el prefecto. Aunque bien pensado, si yo fuera Alice iría a por Black.

-Hum, Lupin no está mal tampoco. A mi me da pena por Longbottom, en realidad es a por él a por quién tenía que ir.

-Eso lo dices porque a ti te gusta.

-Si me gustara no me querría que se fijara en él, de nuevo. Simplemente me da pena.

-Lo que quieras. Pero Black les supera a todos.

-A Black y a Potter se les nota a lo que van. Lupin es mucho más tierno.

-Será que me gustan macarras.

-Que sabrás tú de macarras. ¡Shhh! Ahí viene tu macarra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne se daba cuenta de lo buena que fue aquella temporada en la que espiaban a los Merodeadores para desarrollar su habilidad en pasar desapercibida. Una se enteraba de cotilleos muy sustanciosos cuando la gente se creía sola y aquellas dos amigas sentadas anteúltima fila de bancos de aquella sala no parecían haber notado la presencia de la morena. Habían entrado en la sala cuchicheando en voz baja cuando Marianne se encontraba descansando sentada en el quicio de una ventana después de colocar todos los bancos en filas. Más que descansar, se había sentado esperando que se le pasase uno de sus mareos cotidianos. Su extraña enfermedad, esa que sólo le hacía vomitar, perder peso y producir ojeras, había pasado a ser una compañera más de la vida. Una amiga invisible que se empeñaba en disimular delante de todos y aunque no empeoraba, tampoco mejoraba.

Se había empeñado en arreglar la sala para la primera reunión que Sirius había organizado con el tema "La guerra fuera de Hogwarts". Título con el que ni McGonagall, ni Lily estaban de acuerdo e incluso a Marianne le parecía demasiado fuerte para una primera charla, pero Sirius se había empeñado en no quitarle hierro al asunto.

Marianne obstinada, se obcecó en arreglarlo todo sola, porque había visto a Sirius más nervioso que en toda su vida, sin contar que ya estaba harta de ser el objeto delicado del grupo. "No corras, no saltes. Come. Estás muy flaca. Come. Por qué no vas al médico. Come". Así que quiso demostrarles que estaba perfectamente, aún en contra de su propio cuerpo.

Comprendía el miedo de sus amigos, el de Sirius sobre todo; pero ella también estaba asustada por aquel malestar general que no quería irse y del que inconscientemente no quería desprenderse. Una razón de peso le ayudaba a llevar los malestares y se resumía en Sirius. Quizás estaba enamorado de ella, quizás su amor se limitara a proteger a un ser débil como se encontraba ahora. Ella no lo sabía, nunca lo habían hablado. Para qué si eran más dulces las muestras de afecto. Una caricia en la mejilla, las manos agarradas, los ratos sentados en silencio, los besos cada vez menos esquivos. Para qué si hablando podría estropearse todo.

Unos días, Marianne, pensaba que sí, que realmente era amor. Que por increíble que fuera, Sirius era el tipo tierno que la acompañaba a su habitación sin ninguna intención más que verla sana y salva en un sitio seguro. Otros días, se acordaba de Regulus y una esquinita, pequeña, ínfima, diminuta, de verdad microscópica; temía que fueran iguales. Aún sabiendo que no lo eran, esa esquinita, abajo a la izquierda, palpitaba de más algunos días, engañándola y haciéndole temer.

Todo eso meditaba cuando las dos chicas entre susurros entraron en la sala. Alzaron sus voces sin temor al creer que estaban solas. Las primeras en llegar y se sentaron en el penúltimo banco con esa costumbre tan humana de no ocupar las primeras filas de un auditorio.

Había escuchado toda la conversación con media sonrisa en la boca. Imposible, Remus es un tío legal. Remus aunque no quiera reconocerlo no mira a otra que no sea Lucie. No es verdad, Remus está solo desorientado. No es verdad, aunque el humor de Lucie no ayuda. No es verdad. No. Lupin se va a enterar de lo que es verme enfadada.

Sirius entró en la habitación y las chicas se callaron a su paso. Le guiñó un ojo a Marianne que se levantó del poyo de la ventana asustando a las dos niñas sentadas en el banco. Blancas como la cera, pilladas _in fraganti_, recibieron la sonrisa cínica de Marianne. El gesto de un gato que sabe que ha hecho mal, pero es feliz con su maldad. Como Miranda, _¿dónde estará Miranda?_ se preguntó siguiendo a Sirius hasta la tarima que Marianne se había encargado de conjurar en aquella sala.

-¿Lo has hecho sola?

-Claro, no estoy inválida -Marianne a la defensiva. Sirius sonrió apaciguándola.

-Ya lo sé. Pero pedir ayuda no es malo.

-Y dejar de atosigarme tampoco, Black.

-Touché -Concedió el chico al tiempo que revolvía entre sus papeles.

-Eso, touché. Están todos los bancos en su sitio y yo tengo mi salud entera -Salvo el revoltijo en el estómago y un ligero mareo, pensó. El grueso de la masa que parecía interesada en el tema de la charla de Sirius entraba en ese momento. Por allí apareció Frank Longbottom acompañado de varias chicas, pero ni de lejos tan feliz como en sus primeros días de seductor. El mogollón de chicas admiradoras de Sirius capitaneadas por Mandy Ternasay se dejaron caer por el lugar. En pocos minutos, el Club de Ciencia casi al completo (adivinad la baja) cruzó la puerta y en masa se sentó en la primera fila, como buenos cerebritos que eran. No en vano habían sido elegidos después de un exhaustivo casting. Lucie saludó a sus dos amigos morenos con un seco gesto de cabeza, miró a los lados en busca de la presencia de Remus, como no estaba, se sentó relajadamente en uno de los bancos a leer cualquiera de los libros que usaba como muro infranqueable frente a los que trataban de hablar con ella.

Dejaron pasar diez minutos más sobre la hora prevista. Nadie más apareció, salvo Lily, James y Peter. En total, veinte personas asistieron a la reunión, sin contar a Remus y Alice que llegaron cuando Sirius daba por comenzada la charla. Sospechosamente llegaron juntos, sospechosamente tarde, sospechosamente se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Suspicaces los miraron las dos pequeñas cotillas sentadas en la penúltima fila, malcaradas Lily y Marianne, estupefactos Los Merodeadores y desanimado Frank. Lucie lo ignoró. Supongo que no hará falta reproducir lo que dio de si aquella escena a las cotillas del colegio.

La escasa afluencia de gente a la reunión fue la primera derrota de Sirius Black en esa guerra, aunque él no lo sabía todavía. Supuso un pequeño golpe en el orgullo y la ilusión del que se recuperó, como es normal, en un chico de diecisiete años; pero algunos años después, cuando pensar era lo único que podía hacer, encontró que aquella reunión debería haberlo prevenido.

Sin embargo, estamos en el ahora, y en aquel momento, Sirius no se desanimó. Entre él y Marianne pusieron al tanto de lo que ocurría fuera de Hogwarts, de la guerra, de la toma del ministerio, de los asesinatos y del horror que intentaba enmascarar "El Profeta". Todo lo que Dumbledore les había contado, sin censuras. Las caras de los asistentes reflejaban los diferentes estados de ánimo a medida que Sirius hablaba. Escepticismo, incredulidad, indignación, revolución y, al final, miedo. El grupo de Mandy Ternasay, las eternas niñas de papá que no vieron nunca el dolor, atendían a las palabras de Sirius como si él les descubriera un mundo más allá de las cristaleras de sus habitaciones de princesa. Aterradas, muchas de ellas, entendieron que el mundo de sueños en el que habían vivido se desmoronaba. En sus mentes se grabó el sentimiento de que para mantener esos mismos sueños deberían luchar.

Da igual la categoría, si Lily sentía hervir su sangre era porque no soportaría un mundo en el que la gente muriera por no ser igual al resto; aquellas niñas lindas sentían hervir su sangre porque en medio de una guerra no habría fiestas, no habría vestidos bonitos, ni alegres paseos por la calle, ni maridos jóvenes, ni esperanza. Vivirían atemorizadas entre dolor y tristeza. No había ideas elevadas de igualdad y libertad como pudiera albergar Marianne, no las había, pero ¿qué más daba? Si al final, todos lucharían por lo mismo. El fin era el mismo y, aunque aquellas no lo sabían como no sabían que terminarían agarrando su varita frente a los mortífagos por defender sus vidas, todos deseaban la libertad. Libertad para vivir como les diera la gana.

Sirius habló de mortífagos y Peter se estremeció, discreto, en un lateral. Sirius habló de el odio hacia los semihumanos, Remus cerró los ojos dolorido y Lucie se reafirmó en su búsqueda personal. Sirius habló de muertos, de muggles torturados; Lily aguantó las lágrimas. Sirius habló de peligro y la sala entera se estremeció. Los mismos cimientos de Hogwarts se encogieron temiendo lo peor. Al final, Sirius calló y Marianne recogió el testigo para sembrar la semilla de la rebelión dentro de ellos. No fue premeditado, pero el cuerpo le pedía actuar, desemborronar el futuro. Iluminarlo, al menos.

-¿Sentís que hay algo que podamos hacer? Pensadlo -Les preguntó, un heterogéneo grupo de miradas la observó y, de aquel conjunto de miradas, como un enjambre miles de ideas picaron sus cerebros y sus corazones. Nadie dijo nada, todos se fueron poco a poco en silencio, la mente bullendo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Pero por qué no, Lily? -Inseguridad, eso veía en Lily Evans. Sin caer en la soberbia, la prefecta siempre había sido un ejemplo de seguridad cuando el tema no era James Potter. En los estudios, en la manera correcta de tratarlos a todos, en su manera de ser. Ahora James veía cómo Lily perdía confianza en sí misma por culpa de unas bromas muy poco imaginativas -Tú sabes quién te hace estas bromas.

-¿Y qué harás si te lo digo?

-Vengarte. Lo sabes.

-¿Y de qué servirá?

-No me vengas con retórica, Lily. Pondrá al que sea en su sitio, se terminarán las bromas pesadas y sabrán que contigo no se pueden meter –James no consiguió captar la atención de la pelirroja que parecía absorta en la lectura de un enorme libro. Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la chica y la acercó hacia él. Después le susurró –Y me convertiría en tu caballero andante –Sonrió con suficiencia esperando provocar una de esas furiosas reacciones en Lily. Pero ella, desanimada, dejó la lectura y lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Eso lo empeoraría, James –El chico no entendía nada –Las bromas tienen un motivo claro. Tú. ¿Cuántas admiradoras tuyas saben que andamos juntos¿Cuántas crees que quieren castigarme¿De verdad crees que gastándole una broma al culpable de ahora terminarías con todo esto? Ya te respondo yo. No

-Me quieres decir que no se puede hacer nada porque irán a por ti te defienda un caballero andante o no¿es eso?

**-**Te estoy diciendo que el caballero andante eres tú y eso molesta mucho. A mi no me importa no ser querida por el resto del colegio, dejémoslo estar. Queda poco para que empiece el verano.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Que no me da la gana. ¿Te has visto? Estás triste, desanimada y sin confianza. Me costó entender lo que te desagradaban las bromas humillantes y ahora ya no me engañas. Ni tú te crees eso de que no te guste ser querida por el resto del mundo. Esto te afecta tanto que ni siquiera eres capaz de solucionarlo. Has perdido el empuje, Evans, y, por Merlín, que si no solucionas esto tu misma, lo haré yo -Lily abrió la boca para replicar, James le hizo un gesto para que se callara –Tengo mis métodos para obtener información.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Billie Noir**


	16. Chapter 16

Nuevo capítulo y fin de la historia. Por el momento.

Un saludo a los que quedan por ahí. Ale! A disfrutarlo!

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Capítulo 14 (II)**

El alumnado de Hogwarts cursaba los síntomas una conocida enfermedad: Exámenes. Sudores fríos, andares ensimismados, codos en carne viva, rotura de dientes por mordeduras ansiosas de plumas, ojos rojos de cansancio, mal aspecto e histerismo colectivo. Por esa época los defectos propios de cada casa se acentuaban, así, los Huflepuff tropezaban con más frecuencia de la habitual con el dobladillo de sus capas, toda la casa Slytherin se convertían en auténticos vándalos agresivos y Gryffindor clamaba a los cuatro vientos que los exámenes eran una tontería y que ellos no tenían ningún miedo. A los Rawenclaw no se les veía el pelo fuera de la biblioteca.

Pomfrey, como enfermera prevenida vale por dos, había rellenado el botiquín con pociones calmantes, relajantes musculares y algún estimulante poco fuerte para los que estudiaban a última hora. No necesitaba salir a buscar enfermos, ellos corrían a sus brazos en busca de algo que lo matase en ese mismo lugar y los liberase, por Merlín, de aquella tortura.

En las esquinas de los pasillos, los más listos y empresarios potenciales, vendían reconstituyentes o cualquier tipo de estimulante prohibido. Corrió el rumor de que unos Slytherins de sexto habían conseguido un poco de sangre de dragón y lo habían diluido con agua del grifo. Quién sabe si era cierto, nadie quiso comprar una de las botellitas rojo-rosa con la etiqueta "Sangre de Dragón" por miedo a una mala mezcla. A los Slytherins les importó poco. Hubieran vendido a su madre si eso les hubiera reportado beneficio.

Tanto para Pomfrey como para esos pequeños estudiantes con alma de traficantes los principales clientes resultaron ser los estudiantes de séptimo a los cuales la presión de los EXTASIS los tenía completamente desequilibrados. Como muestra un botón: las violentas peleas entre Lucie y Remus en cualquier sitio y por cualquier cosa. Todos intentaban ignorarlas, pero, en conjunto, servían para aumentar el estado esquizofrénico del colegio.

Analizar el por qué de aquellas discusiones nos devolvería a cierto episodio algo alejado en el tiempo cuando alumna y hombre-lobo se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido. De aquel pasaje, a Lucie le quedó la sensación de ser un juguetito para Remus y al chico le dolían las miradas de reproche que ella le lanzaba. Por otro lado, el hecho de que Remus y Alice aparecieran siempre muy juntitos; no mejoraba el humor de Lucie.

De este modo, el que el licántropo hablara, estudiara, se rascara la cabeza o simplemente respirara molestaba a la ex-dulce Lucie y provocaba unas broncas del tamaño de tsunamis. Curiosamente, Remus aceptaba las disputas como algo más. Rutina diaria. Como el castigo que merecía después de haber herido a Lucie.

Así, los exámenes llegaron, uno tras otro. La rutina: siéntense, no hablen, aquí tienen su hoja de examen. Tres horas después el papel anteriormente blanco (McGlocen no copie) acaba en garabatos nerviosos en el mejor de los casos. Pálidos, cansados, con ojeras; el fervor por el estudio disminuye con cada examen cediendo el protagonismo a las ganas de terminar como fuera. Al precio que fuera. Libertad. No más apuntes, no más plumas con tinta, no más uñas mordidas. Libertad. Verano. Sol, calor, chicas, biquinis… _(¡Sirius!-¡Perdón!)_

Un día, sin más, los exámenes terminaron. Los alumnos de séptimo salieron en estampida a los terrenos de Hogwarts engurruñando los ojos ante la olvidada luz del sol. La primavera estaba ahí y ellos habían perdido tres semanas de sus vidas entre folios, libros y tinta negra. Formatearon sus cerebros, las hormonas volvieron a fluir. Los profesores gruñeron, ahora, ante las montañas de papeles escritos por corregir.

Como el resto de sus compañeros, el grupo protagonista de nuestra historia corrió hacia la libertad en forma de árbol frondoso cerca del lago. Una vez liberadas las tensiones estudiantiles eran capaces de mantener conversaciones relajadas. Sentados en círculo eran capaces de reírse juntos e incluso Lucie y Remus parecían haber olvidado sus diferencias. Pero por debajo de las risas cristalinas, el agua corría turbulenta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-En quince días nos vamos de la escuela, Sirius. No vas a poder dar más de cuatro charlas. A menos que quieras cansarlos.

-¿Cómo se van a cansar? Esto es muy importante.

-Deberías reconsiderar el objetivo de tus charlas. Empezamos con esto para avisar de lo que nos esperaba fuera.

-Claro.

-Pues lo vas a convertir en una sociedad secreta más amenazadora de lo que ya es –Marianne se alejó unos pasos de Sirius siguiendo el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Sirius la alcanzó.

-No estoy haciendo eso –Protestó.

-Lo acabarás haciendo. Les estás directamente pidiendo que se unan a la lucha de sus padres. Eso los asustará.

-Me temo que no les quedará más remedio que luchar o perder el mundo en el que viven.

-Bueno, así lo ves tú. Tienes con diferencia mucha más información de la que te da Dumbledore. No te creas que no me doy cuenta –Sirius abrió la boca para contradecir a Marianne pero ella se adelantó –No les puedes pedir que nada más salir del colegio entren en la academia de aurores o en una sociedad secreta creada para luchar contra Voldemort. Es atemorizarlos.

Sirius frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Marianne y una duda surgió en él, pero la chica lo vio venir.

-Ni creas que a mi me asusta. Sabes muy bien que yo sí me uniré a esa idea loca tuya –Sirius sonrió con dulzura y acarició la mejilla pálida de Marianne –Pero no todos somos iguales.

-Entonces cuál es tu idea –Suspiró Sirius. Estaba claro, él era la cabeza visible del proyecto, pero ni de lejos la pensante. Allí estaba Marianne. De algún modo compinchada con Dumbledore había pasado a ser su mano derecha.

-Dos charlas más. Espaciadas. En la última hablaremos de la Orden del Fénix. Ellos decidirán entonces, pero no tendrán más oportunidades. No los presionarás.

-Está bien. Tú eres la estratega.

-Y tú el obediente brazo ejecutor. ¡Vamos a comer! ¡Parece que hoy tengo mejor apetito!

-Eso suena estupendo –Celebró Sirius.

-¡Oh! –Marianne no llegó a entrar en el comedor. Al llegar a las puertas de la Gran Sala frenó en seco, pegó un brinco con cara de sorpresa y corrió en dirección contraria al filete de vaca que le esperaba en su plato.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los pasillos de la cuarta planta estaban vacíos. Todo el colegio parecía más interesando en pasar la tarde al sol como los lagartos que en conspirar por los pasillos. Esto hacía silencioso al castillo más ruidoso de Inglaterra y permitía que Severus Snape caminara como uno más al lado de Lucie Marlin. Increíble, pero cierto.

El sonido de sus pasos sincronizados era lo único que se escuchaba entre las paredes acompañados de vez en cuando del estruendo de alguna escalera cambiando su posición o la charla ligera entre dos cuadros. Snape y Marlin hablaban bajito de los avances en sus investigaciones y del fin del Club de Ciencia cuando ellos dejaran el colegio mientras caminaban hacía el laboratorio improvisado.

Nunca quedaría constancia de aquella actitud de colegueo. Ni por parte de Lucie saldría comentario alguno y mucho menos de la boca de Snape. Nadie sabría nunca qué clase de ser vivo era Severus Snape. Ni la propia Lily Evans. Años después alguien lo descubriría, pero esa es otra historia que ya ha sido contada con múltiples beneficios económicos, por cierto.

El caso que nos ocupa en este momento es que la visión conjunta de Snape y Lucie por los pasillos del colegio, estaba siendo observada por alguien más. El licántropo más perdido, sentimentalmente hablando, con más carisma y sex-appeal (esta autora no se hace responsable de sus hormonas) de la historia de los hombres-lobo.

Era de creencia común que Remus Lupin tenía un carácter estable, tranquilo, relajado. Se le consideraba una persona de ideas claras. Él mismo lo había creído tiempo atrás.

Nunca habría descubierto su inestabilidad emocional de no haber conocido a Lucie Marlin. Después de ella, recuperar la cordura fue imposible.

Una de las muestras de su poco equilibrio mental consistía en dejar correr el rumor de que él y Alice eran pareja. Ni había querido que pasara, ni había hecho nada por impedirlo. Simplemente, Alice desesperada por volver con Frank (no hay nadie cuerdo en este colegio) urdió el plan perfecto para darle celos y Remus se dejó llevar. Ni siquiera le interesaron los motivos del cambio de actitud de Alice.

El sólo quería a Lucie, aunque no sabía de qué forma y, por eso, se encontraba persiguiendo a la chica por los pasillos, espiando sus actividades con Snape.

_¡Cobarde! ¡Gallina!,_ se decía cuando volvía a esa noche cuando la acromántula los atacó. Y recordaba a Lucie humillada por su culpa. _Tengo razón,_ se repetía una y otra vez intentando validar su pobre excusa. Pero la realidad era que la perseguía por los pasillos esperando que no se la llevase otro tipo menos cobarde que él.

Dudaba entre mostrarse ante ellos y recibir una de las estimulantes broncas de la rubia o perseguirlos hasta el Club de Ciencia para espiar sus misteriosas actividades para tener algo más que compartir con Lucie. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

Mientras Remus pensaba, la pareja se alejaba por el pasillo. Doblaron una esquina. Entraron en la sala dejando la puerta entreabierta. Escucharlos era fácil para Remus, verlos no tanto. Por la rendija se vislumbraba un tercio de la sala llena de calderos. Algunos vacíos y en otros hervía lentamente algún mejunje de color poco apetecible. Un extraño olor a azufre, especias y plantas mágicas se escapaba por la abertura. En el campo de visión apareció Lucie quitándose la capa e intentando arreglarse la trenza. En su cara el gesto del enfado y una tercera voz que aparecía en escena por primera vez.

-¿Qué parte de "estás expulsado del Club" no entendiste, John? –Pasar tanto tiempo con Snape estaba marcando el carácter de Lucie a los ojos de Remus, porque nunca la había visto sisear de esa manera, ni liberar veneno en cada palabra. El licántropo estaba muy equivocado, porque el cambio obrado en Lucie tenía que ver con él.

-Si tuviera que hacer caso de todas las veces que me has echado ahora no tendrías medio trabajo terminado, hermanita – Lucie no desapareció hacia el centro de la habitación, aunque su primer impulso fue ese. Recapacitó, respiró dos veces considerando que su hermano tenía razón.

-Recoge tus cosas y lárgate –Fue lo único que respondió Lucie.

El gesto resignado de John al atravesar la puerta de la sala pilló a Remus desprevenido y desprotegido en el pasillo. El hermano de Lucie no hizo el menor gesto de reconocimiento, ni un reproche al licántropo que acababa de ser sorprendido espiando detrás de las puertas. Remus tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. John aprovechó unos segundos antes de continuar su camino para advertirle.

-La has desquiciado –Una pequeña sonrisa apareció después del susurro –Sólo pídelo y te ayudaré.

Sin más, cargó mejor su mochila sobre el hombro y desapareció por el pasillo en busca de un buen lugar donde asentar el caldero que llevaba a rastras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Marianne corría como un gamo por los pasillos del colegio. Durante un tiempo, Sirius, la había seguido reconociendo cada puerta y armadura, pero a estas alturas de la carrera Marianne había dado tantas vueltas sobre sí misma que él Merodeador se reconocía perdido. Habían bajado a los sótanos para volver a subir a la torre de Astronomía, por un momento corriendo en línea recta por el pasillo de la cuarta planta y ahora giraban de nuevo sobre si mismos para llegar a una de las estatuas más normales del castillo.

-Marianne, para…

-Shh –Sirius temió por la cordura de la chica al verla pegar su oreja la piedra de la estatua. Mandarle callar no disminuía el temor –La oigo.

-¿A quién? En serio, Monalisa…

-Shhh. Me llama.

-…que te marees, vomites, comas poco y estés floja no importa, pero ahora mismo empiezo a dudar…

-¡La oigo! Tengo que entrar. Me llama. ¡Me necesita! –Angustiada por algo, Marianne rebuscaba algo entre los pliegues del vestido de piedra de la estatua. Mientras Sirius hablaba, Marianne encontró lo que buscaba y con un chasquido, unas piedras de la pared cercana a la estatua se movieron. El chico abrió la boca sorprendido.

-…de tu cordura. –Marianne ni le miró, apresurada entró en el túnel que se abría detrás de la pared. Las piedras empezaron a cerrarse detrás de ella casi sin dejar tiempo a que Sirius pasara.

Atusándose su cuidada melena se acercó a Marianne que parada en medio de la pequeña sala detrás de la pared, parecía concentrada en algún ruido lejano.

-Marianne…

-¡Sirius, la oigo!

-¡Ya lo veo, leches, pero a quién oyes! –Y el mayor de los Black perdió la compostura. Encerrado en una habitación sin luz ahora que se habían cerrado del todo las piedras y con una potencial loca de atar. No conocía aquel pasadizo lo que le añadía a la aventura un deje de orgullo herido. Generalmente, era él el que llevaba a sus citas a "peligrosas aventuras" extralimitando las leyes del colegio. Y ahora, Marianne actuaba como una desquiciada. Desquiciada, pero un pelín más inteligente, porque ella había conjurado un _Lumos_ con su varita antes de que él pudiera pensarlo.

-A Miranda –Le contestó la chica con un gesto de dolor. Volvió a concentrarse en escuchar al tiempo que paseaba la luz de la varita por la sala oscura buscando la salida. Sirius se acercó a ella, incómodo. ¿Miedo, él? Qué va –Me llama. Está en apuros y duele –Marianne se estremeció levemente a su lado. Sirius repasó el grado de sensaciones que en ese momento tenía y, sí, tenía miedo de la extraña unión mental entre Marianne y su gata.

-¿Dónde?

-Eso intento escuchar. Calla. –Otra pasada de la luz de la varita por las paredes, esta vez con lentitud, les ayudó a descubrir una pequeña manilla dorada. Marianne la giró decidida, Sirius resopló por haber temblado al oír el chirrido de la puerta que seguía a la manilla –Por aquí –Señaló el pasadizo.

Sirius la siguió sin hablar, sólo vigilando los movimientos de Marianne, la cual, con más frecuencia, se paraba agarrándose la barriga de dolor. Durante un cuarto de hora caminaron, ella, delante, dolorida y él detrás, atento. Contradiciendo las normas masculinas que impiden tener más de dos pensamientos paralelos a los hombres, Sirius mantuvo cierto sentido de la orientación que le permitió saber que a la vez que bajaban y giraban en espiral, se acercaban a los terrenos más alejados de Hogwarts. Si su sentido de la orientación hacía honor a la leyenda de los Merodeadores, se acercaban al Bosque Prohibido.

Diez minutos después, Marianne dio un traspié y su varita cayó al suelo. Sirius cogió a Marianne con un brazo mientras utilizaba el otro para crear luz con su varita.

-Te ves fatal –Le dijo –No estás para aventuras.

-Miranda está mal –Aseguró la terca Marianne, con delicadeza se agachó a recoger la varita –Nos necesita. Vamos.

-…como una mula –Suspiró Sirius, pero resignado la siguió. Se puso a su altura y le ofreció su brazo para que Marianne se agarrara. Ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Eres todo un caballero andante.

-No soy un caballero, Marianne. Pero allá vamos a salvar a tu gata –Afirmó con gesto serio. Al segundo, sonrió con picardía –Me cobraré esta aventura… en especias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sin John en la sala de ciencia, Lucie y Snape volvieron al trabajo. Remus no podía verlos a través de la rendija de la puerta. Aún así, les escuchaba hablar de nimiedades tales como "pásamela", "remuévelo un poco más", "está apuntito". Frases lógicas dentro de un contexto de trabajo científico con calderos. Natural.

Sin embargo, si ya habíamos hablado en párrafos anteriores sobre el estado desquiciado del chico, no convendría enfrascarnos en eternos debates sobre su estado anímico y mental. Aunque quedaros con un dato que aclarará ideas: A Remus le hervía la sangre de licántropo celoso. El macho alfa con una invasión en su territorio. Si bien las hembras de la manada de lobos tenían un poder mucho mayor, Remus todavía era un lobo solitario y sentía que amenazaban sus posesiones.

"_Oh, sí, es de buen tamaño esta_", Remus sonríe pícaro detrás de la puerta. Oído aguzado.

"_No está lo suficientemente dura_", Remus frunce el ceño desconfiado, busca una mejor visión a través de la estrecha rendija.

"_Dale más fuerte, entonces_", sólo los propios músculos agarrotados de Remus lo mantienen en su posición. Como le toque un solo cabello, le desfiguro el rostro.

"_No, no del todo. Sólo la puntita_", Remus apoya una de sus manos en la madera de la puerta esperando una señal más, sólo una, para interrumpir.

"_Está apunto_", ahí está. Remus no lo piensa y con fiereza abre la puerta.

-…no dejes que salpique, Sev… ¿Remus? –Lucie no puede reprimir su sorpresa cuando Remus, en todo su esplendor de hombre cabreado, enamorado y equivocado, entra en la sala de ciencia.

Está sentada en el suelo al lado de un enorme caldero alimentado por fuego mágico. Detrás de ella una montaña de botes y bolsitas con productos mágicos. En su mano izquierda un cucharón, en su derecha una gruesa raíz de olmo húmeda en la punta. Enfrente Severus Snape, al principio sorprendido y al momento, fastidiado.

Remus no necesitó mucho más para reconocer su error. Error de principiante. Error de pardillo. Error. Gran error. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Ahí viene el castigo en forma de Lucie iracunda!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Lucie se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Remus como lo haría el Basilisco antes de petrificar a alguien. Las mejillas rojas de furia, la barbilla temblando de ira. El ceño fruncido y Remus temblando.

-Pa-pasaba por aquí –Tanteó. Severus soltó un resoplido de solidaridad con el licántropo aún a su pesar. El tío estaba perdido.

-¡Mentira! Remus John Lupin. Me vas a decir ahora mismo que hacías aquí y por qué leches estabas espiándonos.

-No os espiaba –Mientras pensaba una excusa con la que defenderse, Remus decidió que prefería atacar –Aunque está claro que hay que vigilarte un poco más, porque no tienes muy buenas compañías –Señaló significativamente a Snape. El Slytherin no movió un músculo sabiendo de antemano que tarde o temprano él iba a ser el centro de la discusión. Empezaba plantearse la manera de salir de allí sin ser dañado. Pero Remus y Lucie tapaban la única salida de la sala que no fuera una ventana a veinte metros del suelo. No, todavía no estaba tan desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa con Severus? –Los dos Gryffindors miraron al aludido.

-¿Desde cuando lo llamas Severus?

-Eso mismo digo yo, Marlin, desde cuando tienes mi permiso –Remus ignoró el comentario y volvió a enfrentarse con Lucie.

-¡Desde ahora! Lo llamo como me da la gana. A ver si vas a tener que venir a darme permiso. Sería el colmo.

-Desde luego, eres como una niña tonta que se va con el tipo más impresentable del lugar.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás diciendo con quién tengo que ir? ¿Estás llamando impresentable a Severus? –Pronunció con énfasis consciente el nombre de su compañero de proyecto –Aún no te has mirado al espejo, Remus John Lupin. Si hay alguien impresentable en esta sala ese eres tú.

-Claro, claro. Soy una persona miserable. No soy yo la que monta Clubs de Ciencia como tapadera de actividades más… lujuriosas.

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! No me humilles insinuando que puedo tener algo con Marlin –Intervino Snape.

-Gracias, Snape –Comenzó a decir Lucie, pero se dio cuenta de lo que quería expresar en realidad Snape y dirigió su cabreo hacia él -¿Acaso no soy atractiv… -Remus la interrumpió para defenderla.

-Espera. No querrás decir que Lucie no tiene ningún tipo de atractivo –El licántropo dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la sala –No puedes negar su largo pelo rubio, sus ojos azules, su cara dulce…

-¿Ahora me vienes con esas? –Al oírlo, Lucie volvió a la carga contra Remus, olvidándose de Snape el cual vio cómo Remus avanzaba hacia el centro de la sala dejando la puerta desprotegida –Menudo listo estás hecho. Nada de eso dijiste en el Bosque Prohibido. Nada. "No, Lucie, no puede ser" –La chica imitó la voz grave de Remus con burla –"Soy demasiado peligroso" bla,bla,bla. Y después te lías con Alice. ¡Menudo espabilado!

Severus Snape cerró los ojos y los oídos para no enterarse de nada más. No quería saber que había pasado en el Bosque Prohibido, ni qué hacía Remus allí, ni cómo terminaría aquello; lo único que quería era largarse antes de que alguno de su casa apareciera por allí atraído por los gritos.

-¿Espabilado yo? Te crees muy digna cuando te dedicas a reemplazarme por Snape en esta Sala. A saber qué cosas hacéis cuando estáis solos –Snape retrocedió un paso, ahora sí, cabreado.

-Bueno, ya vale. Tengo una reputación que cuidar y, desde luego, estar liado con Marlin no ayuda. Si quieres saber qué hacemos aquí tantas horas, juntos y solos, te lo diré: Tu dulce corderita se dedica a buscar una cura contra la licantropía. ¡Ale! Ahora os dejo que aclaréis las cosas en soledad. ¡Par de locos de las pelotas! –Tajante, abrumador y completamente clarificador fue el discurso de Snape. Remus no tardó mucho en procesar la información.

-¡Snape! –Gritó Lucie -¡Maldito desgraciado! Te dije que no se lo dijeras. ¡La próxima vez que te vea te voy a partir las piernas sólo para volver a hacerte crecer los huesos!

-¿Una cura? –Remus ya había olvidado a Snape y se centraba en el rostro furioso de Lucie. La chica no sabía muy bien qué responder. No tuvo que hacerlo, en dos pasos Remus la alcanzó y la besó con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius y Marianne seguían caminando por el pasadizo veinte minutos después. Según el mayor de los Black, el Bosque Prohibido había tenido que acabarse. Eso sólo significaba que, sin haber cambiado de dirección, se acercaban a Hogsmeade. Marianne a su lado seguía pálida, dolorida y cansada; pero en su rostro se leía el gesto decidido de quien sabe lo que tiene que hacer. En realidad, la chica tenía el susto metido en el cuerpo. No sabía qué le pasaba a su gata y, por ende, qué le pasaba a ella. Le dolía el vientre. Punzadas cada vez más frecuentes. Sólo sabía que debía darse prisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando el pasadizo se ensanchó en una sala con una puerta en la otra punta. Sirius supo dónde estaban nada más abrir la puerta. El almacén de "Cabeza de Puerco" apareció delante de sus narices. Reconoció el lugar, aunque esa taberna no era muy recomendable para los niños de Hogwarts, él y el resto de Merodeadores no eran unos santos.

Echó un vistazo al almacén antes de ceder a los empujones de Marianne que quería salir en busca de su gata. Un leve maullido llamó su atención. Marianne buscó por la sala y entre trapos viejos, oculta por una caja, Miranda les recibía con los ojos llorosos y una barriga el doble de grande que su cuerpo.

-¡Sirius! –Marianne sofocó un grito -¡Está de parto!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Describir el beso entre Lucie y Remus no merece la pena, porque todos sabemos como fue: apasionado. Aunque, a esta autora le gustaría comentar el leve matiz de desesperación que había en él. Como si en años no se hubieran visto. Como si, separados por la guerra de los Cien Años, no se hubiesen tocado. Aferrados, el uno al otro. Conscientes de la locura transitoria, dejándose llevar.

Remus consiguió atrapar a Lucie entre él y la pared, gesto que empezaba a ser normal entre ellos dos. Bien agarrada por la cintura para no dejarla ir. Pero algo intuía el licántropo y aunque Lucie no perdía el tiempo tampoco, fue ella la que terminó con el momento de pasión.

-¡Basta! –Una orden pronunciada en un susurro. Lucie alejó su cara de los labios de Remus para poder mirarlo a los ojos con reproche.

-Lucie…

-¿A qué juegas conmigo, Remus?

-Nunca jugaría contigo.

-Entonces qué significa todo esto. Ahora sí, ahora no, ahora me voy con Alice. Te olvidas de que yo sí estoy loca por ti –Ya estaba, ya lo había dicho. En voz baja, cerca del oído de Remus. El chico se estremeció entendiendo una vez más la seriedad del tema.

-Lo sé, Lucie. Eso no simplifica las cosas. Yo también te quiero –Se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder pensar. El efecto de su confesión produjo en Lucie una mueca de incredulidad que Remus captó –No me crees. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

-Desde luego, acorralarme, besarme y luego mandarme a paseo no demuestra lo mucho que me quieres. Entenderás que no confíe en ti. –Remus suspiró dispuesto a dar una larga explicación.

-Durante estos meses te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí. Quiero decir, principalmente somos amigos.

-Ah…

-Espera. No me malinterpretes.

-No lo hago. Somos amigos –Lucie empezó a recoger sus cosas con la firme intención de alejarse de Remus. Sólo quince días más y no volvería a saber de él – Bien, no vuelvas a tocarme –Remus alargó un brazo en dirección a la chica. Lucie huyó del contacto- En serio, existe un perímetro de seguridad. Cúmplelo y podremos comportarnos como los mejores amigos.

Terminar con aquella estúpida conversación, eso era lo que quería Lucie. Recoger, alcanzar la puerta y correr por el pasillo sin parar hasta su habitación. Pero Remus, desoyó la advertencia, la había cogido por el brazo, aunque ella hizo un gesto brusco para soltarse, el chico la tenía bien agarrada.

-No vas por buen camino, Remus –Amenazó.

-¿Puedo por lo menos terminar mi explicación?

-Sin tocar, Lupin –Remus soltó el brazo de Lucie con calma, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. –Prosigue.

-Eres mi amiga –Insistió Remus. Lucie resopló –Nadie se ha preocupado por mi hasta el punto de intentar encontrar una cura para la licantropía.

-Tienes a los Merodeadores.

-Y a ti.

-Una buena amiga. Remus, ¿quieres dejar de torturarme? Deja que me vaya a recomponer mis pedazos.

-Pero, espera –Lucie cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho como invocando frente a ella un muro protector –Primero eres mi amiga, pero desde luego no es lo único que tenemos tu y yo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, es… -Remus titubeó –Hay más. Te quiero, Lucie…

-Pero…

-…pero, yo no soy un tipo con la definición en la cara de "novio". Mírame, qué se puede esperar de mi… –Lucie levantó una ceja, escéptica.

-Desde luego, nada –Zanjó. Molesta y harta, resopló una vez más, cogió sus libros una vez más. Se largó directa al pasillo sin volver la vista atrás. Remus tardó un poco en procesar que Lucie no iba a seguir escuchando –Lu… Lu… ¡Lucie!

-No, Remus. Ya vale. Me cansé de explicaciones estúpidas y vagas. ¿No te gusto? Dímelo. Mucho mejor que marearme. Te lo he dicho más veces –Cabreada, Lucie, daba pasos muy largos. Iba por la mitad del pasillo cuando Remus salió del laboratorio y casi al final del pasillo cuando volvió a retenerla cogiéndola del brazo. Como si fuera una táctica común de los Merodeadores, Remus alargó el brazo y activó una palanquita escondida detrás de una cortina, abrió un pasadizo y de un empujón metió a Lucie en él.

-Desde luego, con este tipo de violencia no me vas a convencer de nada –Se quejó Lucie cuando su espalda golpeó contra la pared del pasadizo.

-No conseguiré nada si sigues comportándote como una maleducada.

-No, soy…

-¡Sí! Ahora te callas y me escuchas –Remus encendió su varita para poder verle la cara –Sí, te quiero. No, no puedo estar contigo como tú quieres. No soy estable, no soy seguro; pero te necesito como amiga, por lo menos. ¿Lo captas?

-No –Protestó Lucie –Lo que me pides es egoísta y doloroso.

-Lo es –Remus lo reconoció y Lucie bajó la guardia, sorprendida, mientras asimilaba sobre lo que le pedía. Él aprovecho para acariciar una mejilla, tanteando el terreno. Lucie apartó la cara y miró al suelo, sopesando las posibilidades.

-Lo haré –Se resignó, sabiendo perdida la batalla –Pero mantén las distancias.

-¿Podremos?

-Vas a tener que hacerlo –Respondió Lucie. Después una sonrisa triste en los labios –Por lo menos hasta que cure tu licantropía.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dos parturientas en una misma habitación eran demasiado para Sirius. En un ensanchamiento del pasadizo, detrás de la puerta del trastero del bar más oscuro y peligroso de Hogsmeade, dos hembras, de diferentes especies, gruñían cada una en su idioma.

El sonido lastimero de los maullidos de Miranda le obligaba a mantener la luz de la varita sobre la gata embarazada, pero impedía iluminar a Marianne. Se había colocado a medio camino entre las dos, como no sabiendo a quién atender primero. Pero era Marianne la que, de verdad, le preocupaba. La escuchaba, a sus espaldas, repetir como un mantra toda clase de insultos entre susurros ahogados por el dolor y el lugar donde se encontraban,_ "Jodmecagëntólaostienquémomentomalditoñojode…". _

El heredero de los Black no tenía una explicación lógica para lo que allí ocurría y de no ser porque el mundo mágico pocas veces tenía explicaciones lógicas, nada más salir de aquel pasadizo, pediría hora en el psicólogo más reputado.

-Sé que vamos a salir de esta –Comentó para aliviar el ambiente –Pero lo que no tengo ni idea es de cómo nos van a creer.

-¡Black! ¡Maldita sea!, si crees que tienes permiso para contar lo está pasando aquí, sabrás lo que es el dolor –Gruñó Marianne a sus espaldas -¡Ah!

-¡Qué, qué!

-¿Cómo que qué? ¡Duele! –Espetó Marianne -¿Qué crees que es un parto, ir de compras?–Miranda maulló apoyando a la chica. _Y eso que tu tienes suerte que no se te van a empezar a rasgar los tejidos,_ añadió la gata. Marianne no reprimió su gesto de asco.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente –Sirius empezaba a perder el control de la situación. Si bien Marianne intentaba controlar sus gemidos de dolor, Miranda maullaba con tal fuerza que ni las gruesas paredes del pasadizo amortiguarían el sonido. Si alguien del "Cabeza de Puerco" descubría el pasadizo y a ellos en él, la aventura tendría un final poco feliz –Deberíamos marcharnos un poco más al interior del pasadizo. Hay un recoveco unos metros adelante que nos protegería de…

-¡Sirius Orion Black, si de verdad crees que vas a moverme de aquí en este preciso instante, clavaré mis uñas en tus ojos sin piedad! –La frase había salido de la garganta de Marianne, pero tuvo claro quién había hablado. Giró la luz hacia Miranda para comprobar como, efectivamente, había sacado sus garras y apretaba los ojos con fuerza. De ella, por debajo de la cola, la cabecita de un gatito asomaba.

-¡Por Merlin! –Gritó Sirius -¡Esto es asqueroso!

-¡Sirius! –El chico miró a Marianne que se retorcía, sudorosa, con la espalda apoyada en la pared –Es asqueroso, sí, pero no puedo ayudarla yo.

Sirius respiró profundamente, parándose otra vez, a analizar la situación. Una gata, un parto. Bien, eso es natural, los gatos nacen, crecen, se reproducen y paren. Solos. Sin ayuda. Ni le pasan sus dolores a los dueños, ni piden ayuda, ni hablan ni leen libros.

-¡Pero si es una gata pariendo! –Explotó, por fin, Sirius. Se levantó exasperado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza a punto de reventarle.

-¡Por favor! –Gimió Marianne –No creo que este dolor sea normal. Mírala, no puede más –El chico la enfocó con la luz de la varita. En efecto, la gata estaba agotada. Empujaba, pero la cabecita del gato no avanzaba. Sirius, resopló dándose por vencido.

-Está bien. Miranda, voy a tener que tocarte –Le advirtió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-_Por mí como si me abres en canal y me sacas estos parásitos _–Sirius frenó en seco, incluso Miranda se sorprendió.

-¿Acabo de oírte en mi cabeza?

-¿Tú también? –Marianne se incorporó y se acercó al Miranda.

-_Vale, chicos, ni lo sé, ni me importa en este momento. ¡Sacádmelos ya!_ –Sirius miró a los ojos de Marianne durante unos segundos, ella con un gesto le animó a ayudar, después volvió a retorcerse de dolor al tiempo que la gata.

-¡Allá vamos!

De los siguientes veinte minutos, a Sirius le quedaron varios vagos recuerdos. Maullidos, placentas, gemidos de Marianne, sangre y siete pequeños esbozos de gatos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Que han visto a quien? –Dos alumnas de Slytherin de segundo corrían por los pasillos con el mismo gesto de incredulidad en la cara que hubiera puesto Molly Weasley si uno de sus hijos no hubiera nacido pelirrojo. A medida que se acercaban al portón de entrada del colegio, más gente se unía a ellas igual de alterados.

-Como te lo cuento. En el linde del Bosque Prohibido –Aseguraba una de ellas al tiempo que algunos alumnos lo afirmaban con un gesto de la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo. Tan formalita –La segunda chica no daba crédito.

-Nadie es tan comedido siempre –Apuntó alguien por detrás.

-Pues para mi que os lo habéis inventado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué nos sigues?

-Para reírme cuando compruebe que no es cierto –La primera chica fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

-Lo he visto desde el torreón ahora mismo –Aseguró.

-Oye, ¿pero tu no habías ido a la tu habitación porque estabas cansada? ¿Qué hacías en el torreón? –Un "uhhhhh" de interés sonó a espaldas de ambas amigas. La aludida se mordió el labio.

-Nada, pasaba por allí –Otro "uhhhh" acompañado por una mueca de "luego hablamos de eso" por parte de su amiga– ¡Vamos corriendo al Bosque antes de que se termine esa pelea de gatas!

-¡Un momento! –La voz de Remus Lupin salida de la nada resonó en el pasillo. El grupo de veintitantas personas que se había reunido frenó en secó y giró para hacer frente al prefecto de Gryffindor. Estaba acompañado por una anormalmente despeinada Lucie Marlin, que para mayor información tenía el mismo gesto de aquel al que se le ha estropeado un experimento. Algunos de los presentes, alcanzaron a ver como una de las paredes del pasillo se cerraba detrás de los dos Gryffindors. Nadie se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero resonó un "uhhhh, aquí hay cotilleo" mental generalizado – ¿Dónde vais todos tan juntitos y corriendo por los pasillos?

-A nada –Respondieron unos.

-A ver una pelea –Dijeron otros.

-Es que es hora de cenar –Aseguró un tercer grupo. Luego se miraron entre ellos contrariados.

-¿Y bien? –Como respuesta hubo un silencio generalizado. Al final, la primera chica Slytherin, chasqueando la lengua como gesto de desaprobación, habló.

-Lily Evans se está pegando con Betsy Beeps en la linde del Bosque prohibido –Explicó con desgana. Su amiga abrió la boca sorprendida – ¡Qué! Cuanto más tardemos, más nos perderemos.

Remus y Lucie tardaron un poco en asimilar la respuesta. Remus fue más rápido en reaccionar.

-Llevadme allí, esto hay que pararlo. Lucie, busca a James –La chica corrió hacia la Torre Gryffindor sin demorarse en replicar. Todos los demás corrieron fuera del castillo.

Remus esperaba que la noticia fuera mentira. Si fuera verdad, lo peor no sería que Lily le estuviera dando una paliza a Beeps, no, lo peor sería que James descubriría quién gastaba bromas a Lily. Potter actuaría y eso no podía terminar bien. Sin embargo, al llegar al borde del Bosque Prohibido lo que Remus se encontró fue una verdadera pelea de uñas, tirones de pelo y dientes entre Lily y Betsy.

El espectáculo era digno de una lucha de barro en una televisión codificada. En contra de todo pronóstico, entre insultos, Betsy tenía bien agarrada a Lily por el cuello, mientras la pelirroja tiraba del pelo de otra chica con fuerza. La gente contuvo el aliento. Era inexplicable que Evans perdiera una pelea contra la rubia melindrosa. Remus contuvo el aliento al ver que Lily simplemente estaba calculando el momento de atacar mientras despistaba a la otra tirándole del pelo. Dos segundos después, Lily Evans lanzaba su codo hacia atrás e impactaba contra el estómago de Betsy. La rubia ni siquiera pudo quejarse porque al momento estaba tumbada en el suelo inmovilizada por la furia pelirroja que sacaba las uñas dispuesta a marcarle la cara. En ese punto, Remus actuó: Agarró a Lily por la cintura y tiró de ella intentando separar a las dos chicas. Pero Lily era dura de pelar.

-¡Evans! ¡Evans! ¡Ya basta!

-¡Déjame, Lupin! Esta golfa va a saber lo que es meterse con una chica de barrio –Remus consiguió agarrar las manos de Lily antes de que volvieran a la carga. Pero no podía separarlas porque la pelirroja tenía bien agarrada a Betsy con sus piernas. La rubia escupía insultos sin amilanarse por su mala situación. El licántropo atrapó en el aire uno de los ataques de Betsy. Y se quedó sin más manos.

-¡Maldita sea, par de locas! ¡Parad ya! Esto no lleva a ninguna parte –Remus intentó razonar.

-Claro que lleva. ¡Nos deja conocer a la verdadera barriobajera Lily Evans! –Lily se revolvió liberándose un poco de la sujeción de Remus.

-Golfa. ¡Te voy a enseñar cómo son las peleas en la calle! –Desesperado, Remus miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda. Sólo vio una masa de gente animando a una y a otra contrincante, pero ni rastro de Lucie y James. En una zona alejada de la escena sus ojos se toparon con los de Severus Snape, que pasaba por allí y se quedó a ver el desenlace. Una muda petición de ayuda, consiguieron que Snape hiciera el amago de implicarse, pero en ese momento James Potter llegó a la carrera. En consecuencia, el gesto de Snape quedó suspendido en el aire y el chico se replegó sobre si mismo como los cuernos de un caracol frente al dedo de un niño curioso.

Sin mediar palabra James agarró a Lily tal y como lo había hecho antes Remus. Quién sabe si fue una diferencia en el toque, pero Lily, al contacto con James, se relajó lo justo para dejar que la alejaran de Betsy. La rubia arremetió en ese momento, pero Remus la retuvo con un brazo.

-¡Guarra! –Un "_ouuuh_" de sorpresa generalizado. Dura palabra para una chica tan fina como Betsy.

-¡Déjame, James! Esa imbécil va a saber cómo las gastamos en entre _muggles_ –Lily se revolvía menos entre los brazos de James, pero su agresividad no había disminuido. James Potter se limitaba a retenerla, atando cabos y planeando la siguiente acción.

-Eso, que el resto compruebe que la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor es una cualquiera que no le llega a las suelas de los zapatos de su encantador novio, James Potter.

Aún hoy se maravillan de la velocidad con la que Lily se liberó de Potter, esquivó a Remus, corrió hasta Betsy, y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a la rubia. Por suerte para Betsy, la velocidad de actuación no le permitió a Lily romperle la nariz como ella quería, sólo alcanzó la mandíbula y ahora la hinchazón comenzaba a aparecer en la cara de la rubia.

Remus retuvo de nuevo a una enfurecida Betsy Beeps, que después de reaccionar se lanzó contra la pelirroja. El licántropo arrastró a Betsy hasta la enfermería sin darle opciones de revancha, después de hacerle un gesto a Lucie para que cuidara a la otra parejita. Lucie lo vio marchar con tristeza, pero el murmullo de cotilleos crecientes, no le dejó tiempo a la meditación. El público rodeaba a James y a Lily con una curiosidad insaciable.

-¡Muy bien! Se ha acabado el tiempo de cotilleo. Disolved esta reunión ya o no podréis distinguir vuestra cara de un culo en una semana -Lucie sacó la varita y apuntó a la gente congregada allí. Todos la miraban si acabar de comprender la amenaza. Lucie volvió a la carga -¡_Culorostrum vir…_! –No llegó a terminar el encantamiento, porque la gente huyó del lugar al entenderlo todo.

McGonagall apareció por los terrenos de Hogwarts esquivando al grupo de cotillas que huía despavorido hacia el castillo. Se acercó hasta los tres Gryffindors que quedaba con el gesto de quién se huele algo.

-¿Algo que confesar? –Saludó a unos chicos con cara de santitos.

-¡Nada! –Respondieron a la vez agrandando los ojos y sonriendo con intensidad. La profesora los miró detenidamente durante unos segundos a los ojos, ellos mantuvieron el tipo, después miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta mejor para su pregunta. Ellos no relajaron su sonrisa. Al final, dándose por vencida, McGonagall suspiró y se dio media vuelta.

-Más os vale –Les avisó mientras volvía al castillo. Ellos mantuvieron las sonrisas hasta que la profesora despareció de sus vistas.

-¡Se puede saber qué hacías Lily Evans? –Lily recuperó su sonrisa falsa al oír el grito de James.

-Nada –Insistió como si le hablara a la Jefa de la Casa de los Leones.

-¿Cómo que nada? Has pegado un puñetazo a Beeps –Lily cambió la sonrisa por el ceño fruncido y un tono de voz colérico.

-Ya has oído, James Potter, lo que ha dicho esa idiota con ínfulas de niña bien -Y el susodicho alzó de nuevo la voz para reñir a la pelirroja por no controlarse. Lily no se quedó callada y empezaron una pelea a gritos irreproducible en medio escrito. Lucie miró a los lados preguntándose por qué tenía qué sufrir todas las peleas del mundo. Intentó poner paz.

-James, Lily, esto no es lugar para…

-¡Tú calla, Lucie Marlin! –Y salió escaldada.

-¡Perfecto, James Potter y Lily Evans! ¡Me voy, por mí como si os matáis! –Se alejó a paso firme de la pareja que la observaron alejarse para mirarse fijamente a los ojos y empezar a pelear de nuevo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Siete pequeños seres que algún día serían gatos adultos se peleaban por los pezones repletos de leche de Miranda. La gata desconfiada miraba las rosadas encías de sus hijos y entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de dolor cuando alguno de los gatitos mordía con más fuerza. De vez en cuando miraba a Sirius con una mezcla de gratitud y desconfianza tan típica de ella.

El mayor de los hermanos Black, reposaba sentado en el suelo apoyada la espalda contra la pared del pasadizo. Estaba agotado, mental y físicamente. Todavía no entendía cómo había podido sacar al gatito del vientre de su madre sin morirse del asco, sin marearse. Aquello había sido lo más asqueroso que había hecho en su vida.

Sin embargo, sentir la voz de Miranda en su cabeza había sido magia. Bueno, la magia formaba parte de su vida cotidiana; pero oír los pensamientos de la gata, sentir su dolor y desesperación, había sido increíble. La experiencia le había llegado tan hondo que ni siquiera podía entender lo profundo de sus sentimientos ahora.

Un movimiento le hizo alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con Marianne de pie delante de él, sonriente a pesar de sus ojeras. En sus brazos llevaba una caja de cartón robada del almacén de "_Cabeza de Puerco_" en la que había metido su capa improvisando una cama para los gatitos. La chica le sonrió y, después, se agachó para dejar la caja al lado de Miranda y los gatitos.

-Meteos ahí, luego. Os llevaremos al castillo, a un sitio más seguro –Miranda maulló dejando claro que estaba de acuerdo. Marianne se sentó al lado de Sirius suspirando de alivio.

-¿Qué tal la experiencia, gran mago? –Un codazo sacó a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Miró el perfil de Marianne. Durante el breve lapso de tiempo en el que Miranda se había comunicado con él, una parte de la mente de Marianne había estado ahí también. Una especie de trío mental que Sirius no podía explicar, pero que se le presentaba como un golpe de suerte para entender a la chica.

-Demoledora –Respondió de manera escueta. Los dos permanecieron callados largo tiempo mientras los gatitos peleaban por los pezones de Miranda y la gata se preguntaba si aquellos seres nunca llenaban sus estómagos.

-Oye, Monalisa… -Al final, Sirius decidió empezar una conversación que tenían pendiente.

-Dime –Marianne mantuvo su mirada en los gatos. Sabiendo, por el tono de Sirius que se avecinaba algo serio.

-Cuando Regulus…

-Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero lo tienes clavado como una espina.

-Si habíamos decidido que no te importaba, ¿a qué viene ahora recordarme esto, Sirius? –Marianne lo miró a los ojos, buscando directamente la respuesta en ellos. Y al encontrarla, abrió la boca sorprendida -¿Lo has visto en mi mente? ¿Qué has visto exactamente?

-Todo. A Lily y a ti jugando a ser amigas de Slytherin. A Regulus y su galanteo –Sirius hizo un parón antes de continuar. Marianne cerró los ojos como si eso le impidiera escuchar lo que venía después –Y vuestra noche juntos.

-¿Y después?

-No hay más.

-Entonces te perdiste lo más divertido, Black. La patada en el culo y la humillación –Marianne escupió cada una de las palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de culparse y creyó que su enfado había pasado a indiferencia; pero la rabia seguía ahí. Oculta en algún recoveco oscuro de su mente. Esto nos pasa a todos, queridos lectores, hay a veces que la rabia trepa, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies, se agarra las tripas y las retuerce tanto que la barbilla nos tiembla hasta que retumba en la cabeza, nublando el entendimiento.

-Eso fue lo que pasó.

-Sí, eso fue. ¿Contento? –Marianne se limpió unas pocas lágrimas rebeldes con el dorso de la mano. Sirius no hizo ningún ademán de ayudarla. Por no herir su orgullo, fingió no verla.

-No mucho –Se sinceró –Hay algo que me preocupa…

-Si es por eso de "todos los Black sois iguales". Tranquilo. Ya sabes que no pienso lo mismo y todavía no he cambiado de opinión –Marianne se adelantó, todavía a la defensiva por el tono de la conversación. Sirius sonrió brevemente.

-Gracias, pero no era esa mi duda –"Ah" susurró Marianne y con una mirada le animó a seguir –Es un pelín más… infantil, digamos –Silencio entre ambos. Sirius tímido y Marianne expectante. Los gatitos roncaban bajito enfrente de ellos y Miranda los miraba fijamente sin perderse una sola de las sílabas de la conversación –Tiene que ver con… Hum… Estabas enamorada de Regulus.

Marianne dudó antes de contestar. Después sonrió y le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro a Sirius y acercó su cabeza al hombro.

-Sí, lo estuve –Sirius abrió la boca para contestar –Pero ahora lo estoy de otro Black –El chico, que nunca fue tonto, pilló al momento la indirecta y sonrió como sólo Sirius Black puede hacerlo. Marianne se derritió pero mantuvo su postura dominante –Un Black que, espero, no me deje en la estacada.

-Hay que ser tan imbécil para perderte, Monalisa, como mi hermano –Aseguró y la besó con el mejor estilo _hollywoodiense_. Miranda cerró los ojos bufando por la desagradable escena, pero ellos siguieron y siguieron hasta un punto crítico en el que la gata se enfadó.

_Me parece estupendo que os queráis pero, uno, por culpa de un momento como este yo tengo siete hijos hambrientos aplastándome los pezones y, dos, estos bebés son demasiado jóvenes para ver el espectáculo. ¡Parad ya!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre nubes de algodón Sirius y Marianne llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a altas horas de la noche. Como un átomo, en aquellos momentos ellos dos eran una partícula única e indivisible. Acaramelados, mejor dicho, empalagosos al entrar en la Torre Gryffindor se encontraron con un ambiente hostil que en absoluto pegaba con lo que ellos sentían.

En los sofás cercanos a la chimenea, siempre encendida, estaban sentados sus amigos. Y antes de traspasarlos con miradas de reproche cuando entraron, parecían concentrados en el bailoteo de las llamas.

La cara de preocupación de Lucie apremió a Marianne a explicarse soltándose del abrazo de Sirius y él fue a sentarse junto a Peter que roncaba acurrucado en el sofá como no podía ser de otra manera. Al sentir el cuerpo de Sirius a su lado, se despertó a medias dispuesto a avisarle del mal ambiente que había entre ellos.

El peso de toda la tensión la llevaban James y Lily que habían dejado de gritarse para internarse en una guerra fría de miradas rencorosas. El más enfadado era James. No entendía por qué su pelirroja no le dejaba rescatarla de sus agresores, ni por qué no quería acercársele, ni por qué no era más cariñosa. Lily se devanaba los sesos buscando la manera de explicar al chico que aquello se acaba, que al terminar el colegio cada uno tomaría su camino y si no tiempo al tiempo. Se olvidarían el uno del otro y ella no podría superarlo.

Mientras tanto, Lucie parecía muy atenta a las explicaciones de Marianne, pero en su interior sufría porque un licántropo egoísta la apartaba de su vida. Ser amigos era una excusa para ir poco a poco alejándola. Si se observaba desde un punto de vista práctico era lo mejor que le podía pasar y no sufrir por él. Que se acabara el colegio y que Remus se fuera para no volver. Pero engañarse no estaba nada bien, Lucie no quería que Remus saliera de su vida.

El licántropo miraba de reojo a Lucie reconociendo cada gesto triste de la chica y sabiéndose el culpable. Dolía. Pero qué más daba si el era un paria que no tendría un futuro más allá de la escuela y la protección de Dumbledore.

Marianne y Sirius se miraron a los ojos cuando consiguieron mandarlos a todos a la cama y se quedaron unos minutos más en la sala común. Con una mirada comprendieron que o los mantenían juntos o aquel grupo de amigos se rompería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Lloras, Lucie? –La chica rubia se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas y esconder su cara detrás de un libro, cuando oyó la voz de Remus a sus espaldas. Esperaba que el laboratorio vacío, con los calderos limpios y los utensilios guardados hasta el siguiente curso, le sirviera de escondite. Un lugar silencioso y tranquilo donde desahogarse. Estar cerca de Remus y tan limitada la frustraba. Ya no era como cuando tonteaban, ahí había esperanza. Ahora, no. Por suerte, al día siguiente partirían cada uno a su casa. Sin pedir permiso, Remus se sentó a su lado en el suelo de la sala con suavidad y miró los apuntes que había esparcidos a sus pies -¿Es la poción Matalobos?

Lucie no respondió en seguida, suspiró levemente como si le costara un tremendo esfuerzo hablar y asintió –Te dije que la haría.

-Bueno, Miranda, aquí estarás bien todo el verano –Marianne entró en la sala antes de que Remus pudiera agradecer de nuevo a Lucie sus esfuerzos. Le acarició el pelo rubio antes de atender a Marianne que de nuevo volvía a ser la chica activa y alegre de siempre.

Desde que Miranda había parido, Marianne había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, pero había adoptado una pose maternal que nadie podía creerse de ella. En dos pasos se plantó delante de la pareja sentada en el suelo y miró a Lucie expectante –Entonces, ¿pueden quedarse aquí?

-Miranda tendrá que tener cuidado con esa zona de allí si no quiere que su prole tenga extraños comportamientos –Señaló una parte del laboratorio repleta de estanterías con tarros e ingredientes sospechosos. Marianne sonrió agradecida.

-Ya lo sabes, Miranda –_ Pobres de ellos si se acercan,_ respondió la gata mirando de soslayo la caja que Marianne llevaba entre sus brazos y de la que salía maullidos lastimeros –Está de acuerdo, Lucie. Aquí estará segura y podremos venir a visitarla desde Hogsmeade. A Albus no le importará.

-¿Tenéis una relación muy cercana, no? –Tanto Lucie como Remus, estaban secretamente celosos de la estrecha amistad que parecía unir a Sirius y Marianne con el director del colegio.

-Nos leemos el pensamiento, eso acerca –Comentó Marianne mientras posaba la caja con cuidado. Miranda corrió hacia sus hijos para vigilarlos. De repente, Marianne se dio cuenta de que no hablaban de la gata -¿Con Dumbledore, decís? –Ellos asintieron -Lo justo. Pero vosotros también la tendréis –Concluyó con un brillo misterioso en los ojos –Recordad, esta tarde a las seis hay una nueva reunión con Sirius para hablar de la guerra.

-Allí nos vemos –Se despidieron. Pero Marianne volvió sobre sus pasos con cara de haberse olvidado algo.

-Por cierto, ¿tenéis algún plan para este verano? –Lucie y Remus se miraron intrigados, luego volvieron la vista a Marianne que les sonreía con aires de superioridad –No los hagáis todavía. ¡A las seis os veo! –Y, ahora sí, se marchó dejándolos solos y con una gran interrogación encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Tenias planes? –Le preguntó Remus a su amiga después de un intenso silencio. Lucie despegó su cara del libro que estaba leyendo para mirar a Remus fijamente.

-Ninguno aparte de echar solicitudes de becas para investigación.

-¿Seguirás investigando?

-Es una promesa a un amigo –La voz se le quebró un poco, pero carraspeó justo a tiempo y volvió a sus libros. Pasaron otro rato más en silencio y cuando Lucie consideró que la voz no se le quebraría más le preguntó al chico -¿Y tu?

-¿Yo? –Remus se rascó la cabeza –Probaré suerte en colegios, pero no espero nada –Suspiró, derrotado antes de empezar. Lucie dejó su libro y le agarró la mano esperando darle fuerzas.

-Tendrás suerte –Y a Remus le sonó a despedida. Podría haber sido una impresión si no fuera porque Lucie continuó hablando –Después del colegio, supongo que todos nos separaremos –Lo miró a los ojos significativamente –Ser Merodeador fuera de Hogwarts no creo que signifique mucho y nosotras, bueno, nosotras tenemos caminos diferentes…

-Te estás despidiendo –Remus apretó la mano de Lucie.

-Sí. Ya nada será igual, Remus –El licántropo solo pudo darle la razón. Lo meditó un poco y al final tomó una decisión.

-Pues, Lucie, si esto es una despedida, hagámosla bien –Respondió el licántropo con una sonrisa pícara que hacía mucho tiempo no se paseaba por su cara.

_(La autora no relatará lo que pasó desde ese momento hasta las seis, hora literaria, en la Sala de Ciencia. Imaginación al poder)._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eran las seis y media de la tarde y a Peter Pettigrew acaba de entender que, en la guerra del mundo mágico, él no tendría mayores enemigos que sus amigos. Sentado entre los asistentes a las charlas informativas sobre la guerra, Peter temía que Los Merodeadores, aunque tres cuartos del grupo no tuvieran consciencia de ello, habían elegido los dos bandos. Sentado sobre uno de los bancos de madera de la clase notó que la espalda le dolía e intentó cambiar su postura discretamente. La madera del banco crujió al moverse Peter, pero nadie en la sala se giró a mirarlo, tan concentrados como estaban en las palabras de Black, que hablaba paseándose por la tarima. Su dolor de espalda no disminuyó y el chico empezó a plantearse que fuera su propia conciencia que le castigaba por pensar diferente a sus compañeros de casa, de cuarto y de correrías.

Para desechar esa idea, decidió echar un vistazo a los asistentes a la charla. El número de interesados había aumentado ligeramente en esta última oportunidad de ponerse al día antes de que los liberaran al mundo adulto con una varita y unos cuantos Excelentes en su expediente. Algunos parecían ansiosos, otros asustados y todos eran unos críos que correrían debajo de las faldas de su madre a la primera de cambio.

También se habían colado en la charla algunos alumnos del colegio de cursos inferiores y algún iniciado de primero observaba Sirius entre admirado y atemorizado. Peter echó en falta algunas caras que sí habían acudido a otras charlas de Sirius, eran a los que la guerra les había alcanzado antes de terminar el colegio. Hijos de altos cargos del Ministerio o hijos de _muggles_, con sus familias atacadas, tenían información suficiente sobre el exterior.

En las primeras filas, Remus y James fruncían sus ceños muy concentrados. Resultaba curioso ver cómo Lucie y Lily se dejaban abrazar con gesto protector por ellos. Se podía ver en sus caras una ligera mueca de miedo. Peter miró a Marianne, que también estaba atenta a las palabras del Gryffindor. La envidia pinzó el estómago de Peter al verla tan interesada en Sirius. Peter siempre había sabido que no tendría oportunidades con ella, pero la esperanza siempre estaba ahí, como la tristeza. Ahora tenía la certeza de que Marianne nunca se había fijado en él y eso lo cabreaba. Añadía un argumento más a su lista de reproches contra ellos. Humillaciones, rechazos, interés; así veía ahora la relación con los Merodeadores. Por eso, tomó una drástica decisión, se acababa el colegio y él se apartaría de los Merodeadores. Encontraría su propio camino, como le había asegurado Regulus. Tomaría la mano tendida de los Mortífagos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Así, con las continuas incursiones de los Mortífagos en el Ministerio, con los ataques a _muggles_ cada vez menos sutiles, y las nuevas normas represivas sobre criaturas mágicas; el Ministerio está apunto de proclamar el estado de guerra –Mientras Mandy Ternassay y algunas de sus amigas ahogaban grititos de miedo, el resto los asistentes se revolvían sobre sus sitios. Sirius se tomó un tiempo antes de continuar su discurso para observar las caras de los asistentes. Miró a Marianne y ella asintió la cabeza, instándole a seguir como habían acordado. Sirius tomó aire – Y, consecuencia, nosotros, la nueva generación de magos, tenemos que ayudar y apoyar a los que ya están luchando –Un revuelo más provocaron en Sirius dos segundos de inseguridad. Era mucho lo que acababa de pedirles a sus compañeros y a él mismo. Siguió hablando para acallar a los asistentes y superar el pánico –Salimos de Hogwarts preparados, con energía y una juventud que nos robaran si no terminamos con esta situación pronto –Algunos de la sala asintieron convencidos por Black, otros simplemente esperaron a la propuesta final –Por eso, propongo unirnos y luchar juntos al lado de los Aurores, si es posible.

-Pero eso sería ilegal –Gritó alguien por encima de los cuchicheos acalorados que habían provocado las palabras de Sirius. Marianne se levantó de su asiento y ascendió al estrado mientras Sirius pedía calma y respondía a la pregunta anónima.

-Muy ilegal, en un estado normal, con unas leyes normales y un Ministerio en calma y paz. Pero no es esa situación, el Primer Ministro ya no sabe qué es legal o una rematada ilegalidad y la ayuda, provenga de donde provenga, no será desaprovechada. Considero que en unos meses, dada la situación, el Ministerio hará llamamientos para que los ciudadanos se unan a la lucha –Marianne continuó caminando y se colocó detrás de Sirius al lado de la puerta de secundaria –No estoy pidiendo que deis este paso sin más, aquí y ahora. Sería de insensatos. Pensadlo, revisad vuestras prioridades y, luego, el que esté preparado, que nos lo haga saber. Gracias a todos –Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo al terminar el discurso y acto seguido se giró hacia Marianne esperando una reacción de la chica. Ella, sonrió orgullosa.

La mayoría de los asistentes a la charla se levantaron lentamente y salieron en grupitos comentando los detalles de la reunión. Sólo unos pocos se quedaron sentados, esperando más. John Dawlish, Frank Longbottom, Alice Reid, Emmaline Vance, los hermanos Gideon y Fabian Prewett, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Edgar Bones y Marlene McKinnon se acercaron en grupo a la tarima donde Sirius recogía sus apuntes, donde Los Merodeadores, Lucie y Lily esperaban al chico.

-No necesitamos pensarlo –Frank Longbottom echó una mirada sus compañeros y se lanzó a expresar lo que sentían. Sirius se giró para responder, pero Marianne se le adelantó.

-Debéis hacerlo. Os estamos pidiendo un esfuerzo enorme y no es un trabajo seguro –Marianne señaló a Sirius y a ella misma como cabezas de la operación.

-Frank habla por todos nosotros al decir que no necesitamos pensarlo. La decisión ya está tomada, ¿dónde hay que apuntarse?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Peter se vio entre la espada y la pared cuando Dumbledore apareció en la clase de una manera totalmente programada por Marianne, a la que le brillaban los ojos por la emoción. A la llegada del director de Hogwarts se sucedieron una serie de acontecimientos que le obligaron a jurar, al igual que sus compañeros de colegio, su fidelidad a una nueva asociación secreta hasta que el ministerio la aceptara. Apoyarían a los aurores, investigarían por su cuenta los ataques de Voldemort y protegerían a todo aquel lo necesitara. Ese fue el inicio de lo que luego se llamaría "_La Orden del Fénix_" y así se forjó la historia de una guerra. La historia de una traición.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Qué corra la cerveza de mantequilla!

-¡Sirius, hace rato que pasamos al Whisky de Fuego!

-¡Pues que corra igualmente! –Gritaba el Black desheredado por encima del resto de voces de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los demás lo coreaban y obedecían sus órdenes. Los Merodeadores habían organizado una fiesta. Que digo, La Fiesta, la última gran fiesta merodeadora, organizada bajo el secreto beneplácito de McGonagall, y todo Gryffindor estaba invitado. La música estaba a cargo de una Lucie pizpireta, con la alegría de quién se ha tomado más cerveza de la recomendable para su tamaño y fisiología. Se mantenía sentada en el suelo al lado de un tocadiscos muggle que Lily había encantado para que funcionara en Hogwarts. Ponía discos de una caja que nadie sabia de dónde la había sacado, ni desde cuándo aquel ratoncillo de biblioteca había aprendido tanto de música. Remus Lupin se sentaba a su lado, sospechosamente pegados y cuando notaba a su amiga deshidratada le pasa un botellín de cerveza. Los dos parecían felices.

Marianne repanchingada sobre el sofá esperaba que Sirius le trajera algo de beber mientras hablaba con una compañera de casa dos años menor. La niña parecía muy interesada en saber cuales eran los bombones preferidos de Sirius y Marianne tenía la sonrisa maliciosa de quién tiene un as en la manga. A su lado, Frank miraba a Alice, al igual que Alice miraba a Frank aunque ambos tuvieran otras parejas.

James y Lily, permanecían juntos bailando lento fuera la canción que fuera. Ajenos a todo mantenían su propia conversación. Betsy Beeps los odiaba.

-…no voy a hacer nada con lo de Beeps –Susurraba Lily de vez en cuando.

-Bien, déjame a mí, entonces, Lily –Insistía James –Ya no hay nada que ocultar. Llevas bailando conmigo durante toda la fiesta. El que no lo vea claro necesita un cerebro nuevo.

-Bien, pues si no hay nada que ocultar, a Beeps no le quedan razones para torturarme. Lo que me lleva a no hacerle nada para no continuar esta estúpida situación. Mañana acabamos el colegio, James, ¿qué más da una venganza?

-Lily, esa niñata necesita una lección –La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, pero antes de poderle replicar, James siguió hablando –Este ultimo curso has sido tu la víctima, pero si nadie le para los pies lo pueden ser otros. ¿Vas a dejar que otros sufran? –Lily frunció el ceño entendiendo el juego de James. Ella y su papel de abogada de los pobres. Ella y su honestidad. Su carácter no le permitiría dejarlo así. Sin dejar de bailar con James, meditó unos segundos qué hacer. Después, en un visto y no visto, localizó a Beeps que los miraba bailar desde una esquina de la sala. Estaba a punto de beber de su cerveza, Lily no perdió el tiempo. Con un movimiento rápido de varita transformó la cerveza en la sustancia rosa pegajosa e hizo explotar el botellín cuando la chica se lo llevaba la boca.

Betsy Beeps acabó rosa de pies a cabeza, dirigió su mirada a Lily, furiosa como nunca dispuesta a recriminar a Lily, pero una carcajada general la frenó. La pelirroja enfrento su mirada con sorna y moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido le dijo: "donde las dan las toman". Acto seguido, Lily cogió por las solapas de la camisa a James, que no acaba de entender lo que había pasado, y lo besó delante de toda la Sala Común, que era como besarlo delante de todo el colegio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El traqueteo lejano del tren. El olor del humo saliendo por la chimenea de la máquina. El olor a magia tan característico. La suave respiración de Lucie acurrucada debajo de su capa. El frescor mañanero que les hacía arrebujarse en las capas con las maletas entre las piernas en el apeadero de la estación de Hogsmeade. El traqueteo, otra vez el traqueteo cada vez más cercano. El sonido de la bocina que anuncia el fin del recreo. Esta vez terminaba una etapa de sus vidas. Los alumnos de séptimo evitaban mirarse a los ojos esperando no reflejarse en los ojos tristes de sus compañeros más queridos.

Remus los observaba a todos, retenía las sensaciones nuevas. Recordaba algunas antiguas, para no olvidar. Presentía que necesitaría todos los momentos vividos en Hogwarts para sobrevivir al futuro que le esperaba. Fue sólo un momento, pero vio claramente la tristeza, el camino gris que se abría ante sus pies; al momento siguiente el tren llegó a la estación y Lucie se apartó de su abrazo para coger la maleta, rompiendo la visión.

Remus echó una mirada atrás, antes de suspirar y meterse en el vagón con los demás. Un último vistazo al pasado aún a riesgo de convertirse en estatua. Después siguió a Lucie hasta su asiento.

Tres parejas se sonrieron, una vez acomodados, sabiéndose amigos y cómplices. Peter miró por la ventanilla, sintiéndose fuera de aquel momento.

El tren silbó antes de partir. Después se alejó lentamente de la estación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Fin.**


End file.
